Lost Along The Way
by Arlena4815162342
Summary: After everything she's been through, Lynn Logan knows that danger never rests and tragedy will strike, all while being torn between a demon, an angel-turned-demon, and a warlock. In the end, she may as well have her soul shattered, if she had one... Sequel to "Looking For Angels"
1. A Messed Up Family Tree

And the story continues in Lynn's free will adventure; thanks for coming to read for a third time! I do not own _Supernatural_, or any featured characters belonging to Niknakz93 and Simple Paradox, only the characters I created! Thank you guys for letting me write your peoples!

Warning: season seven spoilers!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lost Along The Way<span>**

_**Looking For Angels **_sequel

"_Like angels wings, and whisperings of love we lost and found along the way." ~ Staind_

**xxx**

**December 3, 2010  
>Prosperity, Indiana<strong>

"Lynn Angela, after this, I don't want you…fast traveling anymore, not while you are pregnant."

"For the last time, Grandma," I whine. "It's okay. I'm fine. The Little Guy's fine."

"The Little Guy?" Natalie, my non-blood sister repeats.

I shrug. "I don't know if it's a boy or a girl." I clarify.

"I am wishing for a boy," Grandma inputs. "Come on, girls. Don and Maggie are living in separate places right now. Who do you want to see?"

"Aunt Maggie," Natalie flips back her long blonde hair, then smoothed down her dyed pink bangs. I hate it. "If it's a boy, he'll be _such_ a momma's boy." She teases.

I go by a few names: Lynn Angela, Lynny, Miss Logan, Little Sister, or just Lynn. I am one of only two angel-demon hybrids, the other being my brother; there will be a third one come five months. Yep, I'm unfortunate to be on the way to motherhood at fifteen, sixteen in three months. Trust me: it is NOT what you might think.

Let me get this straight – angels can have _kids_. A lot of them do, even the Archangels. My two siblings, Damon and Adena, and I, were all unlucky enough to be born under the Morning Star.

Literally.

Damon's been around since forever. Adena will have her first birthday in another six months; while I'm not sure when I was born, but with Michael's help, I went into the vessel of a baby in 1995. I shouldn't age, but I do. No one knows why.

We're not exactly proud to be Daddy Devil kids, but we stick together. Lucifer has turned Damon into more of a loner, but I know he tries. Raphael was the only Archangel with enough sense for staying a virgin.

Sometimes, only sometimes, I regret killing him.

Michael thought he was smart; if he lost to Lucifer during the Apocalypse, then his son would take his place in Heaven. Yeah, _right_. Hot-headed, sixteen year old Jamie Ember wanted nothing to do with Michael, Heaven, or God. All he cares about is girls, and eating healthy – just like Gabriel, only switch eating healthy with chocolate…and maybe add Heaven's Playboy to his list. He managed to get three women to pop out four Nephilim(offspring of an angel and a human):

The first and oldest is Jasper Kindle, born in the 1800s, currently the leader of Heaven's army, and went and had three daughters of his own; I call them The Kindle Trio.

Next is Carmen Ashby. To my unwanted wishes, she is dead. I only had a short amount of time to get to know her, but I miss her; murdered by the father of my Little Guy. He's on a few hit lists for this.

That brings up another factor – unlike Gabriel, Michael and Daddy Devil "blessed" all our mothers to get them pregnant. That is what the fallen angel Teivel did to me. I hate thinking about it.

After Carmen, is Lyra Agate; she's who I've known the longest of the four. She spent six months searching for me, her only trail a note that Gabriel gave her.

From what Jasper told me, his two older daughters, along with Lyra, her mother, and sister, are all declared missing. I have no idea what's going on with that…which brings me to number four: Phoenix, Lyra's baby sister. I first met her when the Horseman Death sent me about twelve years into the future – a world where Adena helped Lucifer take over.

Phoenix was one of the many children who were a part of my group; I assume it was like Dean's when he told me about being sent to 2014. Or really, I read the _Supernatural_ book. Yes, Chuck is still popping those out. He writes us all pretty well, if I may say. Regardless, I stopped the Adena-Taking-Over-the-World future.

I'm here in this small town with Grandma and Natalie because of our great aunt and uncle. I quote, "they're splitting up and we have to change their minds". I really don't care, but I like to visit family. I barely remember them, though. It has been a long time since I've seen them.

The only thing that's itching on my mind is the fact that Sam and Dean Winchester are on their way here for a case. I only hope it doesn't involve my family.

"Look!" Natalie points excitedly. "The art auction!" she almost jumps up and down. I look across the street to see said building, and there is a statue with Uncle Don's name on it…I think the statue _is_ Uncle Don.

"You can go ahead," Grandma ushered. "I'll go to Maggie's. Be safe." She advised. Natalie and I cross the street as Grandma keeps walking.

"That's not scary at all," I smite sarcastically at the statue.

"Look at these poor flowers," Natalie kneels down to the dead plants circling the statue. She pulls out a water bottle and pours half of it all over the plants. When she's done, we go inside the art auction and spend about half an hour checking it out.

When we're back outside, Natalie whines about her calves hurting. "Snap your fingers and make your car appear." She begs me.

"Fine, lazy," I do snap my fingers, and my black, 1997 Buick LeSabre baby sits on the curb. "Get in." I shuffle to the driver seat and climb in. "Haven't been in my baby for a while." I realize, getting the keys from the glove compartment, and igniting the ignition. "Where to?" I ask.

"Grandma went to Aunt Maggie's, so lets go to Uncle Don's. Well, I don't know who stayed at their house and who left, so lets just go to their house." Natalie explains.

"I don't know where it is. Guide me." I order her.

* * *

><p>Their house. Is. <em>HUGE!<em> I'm loving the cute little car in the driveway too. Natalie and I get out and get lost figuring out how to get to the door. We eventually go up the driveway, which takes us to the porch. That was a moment I'd like to forget.

As Natalie knocks on the door, I advise, "Don't say anything about Aunt Maggie, or divorces, or Mom."

"Why not Mom?" she wonders, her blue eyes looking into my shiny – yes, shiny – green orbs.

"Mom was his niece. She's…dead. We didn't come here to make anyone sad." I whisper.

She nods sadly as the door opens, and there stands Don Stark. Faint, distant, summer memories slowly return to me as I recognize him. I see so much of Mom in him, my mouth drops open without me realizing it.

"Uncle Don," Natalie grins.

"Am I looking at Logan kids?" he realizes. That makes Natalie laugh as they give each other a hug. Then he looks at me. "Lynn...missed you at your parents' funeral. You've gotten big…and I see you're making me a great, great uncle…thanks." I feel uncomfortable a little as we hug.

_Something's off here…_

"Aren't there three of you?" Uncle Don asks. "…Jasper didn't come with you?"

Hold up – before you get confused – there are two Jaspers. One is my cousin I mentioned…the other being my non-blood brother. He was murdered during the Apocalypse…I'd rather not get into it.

Natalie's laughing expression drains from that. I sigh, and tell him what happened. He stays quiet for a few minutes. "I'm sorry for your loss." He says quietly.

We stand in awkward silence for a while until Uncle Don lets us in, and leads us into what must be his office. "Sit, sit, girls," he offers. "Would you like anything to-" he looks up when the door knocks.

"Maybe it's Grandma," Natalie assumes. As he goes to investigate, she grins. "We used to play hide and seek all the time here. You always liked hiding in here." She reminisces.

I hear voices. None of them are Grandma. One of them is Uncle Don. "Come on in," he says. I hear footsteps. "If the FBI's involved, then you must think all three of them were murdered…"

FBI?

_Wait…_

"It's starting to look that way, yeah."

"Mr. Stark, you had a…" whatever Sam Winchester was going to say, he stopped when he and Dean saw Natalie and I sitting casually.

"Had a…what?" Uncle Don asks. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, sorry," Sam apologizes.

"We weren't expecting to see kids here," Dean clarified. Both brothers shoot me a _what the hell _look.

"Oh, these are my nieces," Uncle Don introduces.

"…you don't say," another look.

"So what were you asking?" Uncle Don presses. He lifts up his drink from his desk to sip.

"If something's going on with the feds, we'll get out of the way," I stand up and etch out of the office with Natalie. When we're in the hallway, I hiss, "I knew it!"

"What are they doing here? Did Uncle Don kill someone?" Natalie questions.

"Shh!" I shush her. That's when a blonde chick strolls right past us.

"Oh, hello," she says, very startled. "Uh, who are-?"

"Who are _you_?" I ask back.

"I'm Jenny…Donald's assistant." She introduced.

I fold my arms over my chest after I lamely flip back my wavy, dark brunette hair. "Well, Jenny, we're Donald's nieces." I tell her. "Nice to meet you."

"Y-you too…" she clears her throat and leaves. Natalie starts to snicker; I see Sam coming out of the office and towards us.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"Bathroom," he says, slowing down as he passes us.

"Bullshit," I look to Natalie. "Stay here." She nods as I follow the taller Winchester. He goes to the stairs, stops, and then books it up them. "Sam!" I can't exactly _book it_ but I still pursue him.

I find him in the bedroom. Snooping. "What are you doing?" I growl. "Get out of here!"

"Look, there have been three deaths in this town, and all three vics lead to your _uncle_," Sam growls back. He walks around slowly, looking in the bathroom, then stepping in the walk-in closet.

"He didn't kill anyone," I promise, following him in.

"How do you know?" he asks, checking out a high heel shoe on a shelf, then pulling out a necklace with a strange star…a star like…

He finds an envelope and a shoe box up top, and checks it out. Why am I just _standing_ here? He's invading my uncle's privacy!

There's some strange shit in the box, and a strange paper in the envelope…the same texture as the paper Crowley gave me, that had the spells to bind War and Pestilence.

_…spells?_

"What the hell is-" he quiets me before I finish. He puts everything back, and retreats. "Sam?" I called. "_Sam!_ What does this mean?"

"I don't know." he says, as we go down the stairs. I join back with Natalie as he goes back into the office, mentioning the divorce. As soon as they mention that Uncle Don had an affair, Natalie rages out into the office, but Sam and Dean were leaving. Good. I wouldn't save them from her wrath anyway.

When they're gone, we face him. "You cheated on Aunt Maggie?" we ask evilly.

Uncle Don sighs. "Look, girls, it's complicated. Maggie and I needed some time apart, so-"

"So it's okay to be screwing your blonde assistant?" I retort. "I don't believe this shit."

"Wait a minute! Nothing is going on between me and Jenny!" he argues.

"That's what they all say," I wave my hand. "You see, Natalie? I knew I shouldn't have come! I'm leaving." I turn to the other exit of the office.

They both open their mouths to stop me, but my phone rings; I check it to see it's Megan's name on the caller ID. If you took one look at Megan Summers, she would appear as your casual fifteen year old with blonde hair and blue eyes, but really, she's so not normal.

She is human…but she has Grace in her. She was chosen from my Granddad God himself for her to be a protector of him and the Earth. Bet that pissed the angels off – isn't that the moral of their jobs?

Instead of her voice on the other end, I hear Colby's. _"Your aunt is hot."_ he muses.

…He did not just say that.

Colby is another story. A long time ago, he was called Colby, the Angel of Coal, who took a vessel of a fifteen year old boy. But, he was assigned to protect a young human Prophet, and he ended up falling in love with her, which was "against the rules". It got both of them killed.

Colby was sent to hell, and turned into a demon because of this. Seventy-seven years later, or rather, nine-thousand, two-hundred and forty Hell years later, he was freed _from_ Hell to assist me and Megan for…something…but that won't happen anymore. It's a story for another time…

…that ends in Colby confessing his love for _me_.

"Where are you?" I ask him to diverge the starting topic.

"_Outside of the art auction with Megan and the kids,"_ by kids, he means Adena, my almost six month old sister, and Juliet Carlisle, a five year old Nephilim. She's an adorable kid who is very strong willed and resilient. _"Where are you?"_

"On my way there." I tell him. "Is Jackson with you?" I assume to hope.

_"He went to find your grandma."_ I don't like the resentment in his tone, but I ignore it.

"Stay there, then. Be there soon." I hang up and face the other two. "I'm going to see Aunt Maggie."

"I'll come," Natalie says.

"I'm glad you two came over," Uncle Don admits. "I hope you'll come back."

"Maybe," I go to the door and step out. Quickly I return to my car. I turn it on as Natalie climbs into the passenger seat.

"Did something else happen?" she asks urgently.

"Sam found something in the closet upstairs," I say quietly, pulling away from the curb.

"He…_what_?"

As I drive away from the house, I say, "I think Uncle Don is a witch."

* * *

><p><strong>IF YOU'RE A RETURNING READER, I LOVE YOU! IF YOU'RE A NEW READER (I HOPE YOU'RE NOT) THEN WELCOME! <strong>**Much more will be coming your way :D**


	2. Protect Them From The Truth

"Lynn? That statue of your uncle over there? He looks like Spike from Buffy."

Natalie uses my car keys to put her bag in the trunk as Megan tells me that. "Just add on years and take away the blond, yeah," I agreed. "Aunt Maggie's inside?"

"Yeah, did I tell you she's—" I strut right past Colby as he says that, making him cut off. Natalie runs to catch up with me as we enter the art auction.

"No, no, put these tables a little farther apart, I want open air between the paintings." The familiar voice of our great aunt breaks the silence of our ears as we find her organizing the paintings and tables for the auction.

Natalie flashes that familiar grin from earlier. "Aunt Maggie!" she waves up to get her attention.

"Hello…oh, my gosh," she says, stunned. "Hey, sweetie! Your grandma said you might be stopping by!" she envelops Natalie in a tight hug, until she sees me. "Lynn! You've grown up! …you weren't there, at Lindsay and Patrick's funeral…and I heard you were making me a great-great aunt…congratulations!"

"Hello," I reply blankly as I get hugged gently. "Where's Grandma?" I ask.

"Oh, she's at my place, 'taking a break' she called it. And—" she stops when a lady hands her a clipboard and pen for her to sign a paper.

I place a hand over my slightly enlarged stomach, turning around, and walking off abruptly. "Lynn?" Natalie called.

The lady with the clipboard goes quickly past me, but stops when she sees Uncle Don come up unexpectedly. "Don." She says coldly.

I turn against a wall display to hide. "Where's my wife?" I hear him ask. If he really is a witch, then I have to protect Aunt Maggie. The lady and Uncle Don throw bitch lines at each other until said aunt comes into the picture.

"What do you want?" she asks, in a mix of sadness and annoyance.

"I'd like to speak with you," he replies. I listen as the footsteps of the clipboard lady walk away, and the Starks face each other. Uncle Don says some weird things…like how he's had enough of the "fun" she's been having; and how none of this would have happened if she didn't dedicate her life to her art, instead of him.

…the first part still threw me off.

"Oh, boohoo," Aunt Maggie says sarcastically. She counters by stating none of it would have happened if they weren't having a three way marriage between her, him, and his ego. _What the hell?_ "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Some FBI agents came by today, asking questions." Uncle Don concludes. This is where I stiffen a little.

What Aunt Maggie says in response makes me go eyes wide. "Hunters, sweetheart, that's what they are. Since you seem _so_ concerned about my safety, I'll take care of it…"

_What the hell? She knows? _I hear breathing next to me, so I look to see Natalie hiding with me. She's eyes wide as well – wider, I think. I tap her shoulder, and we reappear outside of the auction building.

"Is Aunt Maggie a—?" Natalie gasps. "Are they both—?" she stutters.

"Shhh, we don't know yet. Go get in the car." I told her. As she obeys, I notice Colby and Megan. "…is Megan okay?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, your uncle came, went in, and came out just before you did. Megan 'bout had a _seizure_ when she saw him." Colby explained. "…then the statue of him broke." He pointed over and he was right. "Your uncle looked pissed after that."

"Shit," I mumbled.

"Then the Winchesters were parked in their car over there," Colby pointed in the opposite direction. "They left though."

"Figures," I run my hand down my face. "You and Megan get in the car. Can you drive?" I asked.

"Whatever you want," he said sincerely; I look into his blue eyes as he smiles lovingly at me, but I frown in return.

* * *

><p>After he drives for about five minutes, Colby pulls into the lot of an Arby's, parking in a spot. Leaving the car on so we'll have heat, he asks, "What does everyone want?"<p>

"What's Arby's?" Juliet, sat in Megan's lap in the middle seat, asks.

"Just get Juliet everything on the kid's menu – she'll eat it _all_." I decided. "I want fries, and anything else that has grease. Oh, and a Dr Pepper." I added.

"I thought you were on a diet from greasy—" Natalie catches my glare, and then tells Colby what she wants. Colby mentally notes what everyone says before getting out of the car.

"How's Addy?" I ask.

Megan looks over to Adena in her car seat. "She's trying to eat her doll." She laughed. "She's content, though."

Almost twenty minutes later does Colby get back into the car with about a bunch of bags. "Don't touch nothin' til I hand it all out." He orders. He looks through every bag, handing one to me, to Megan, Natalie, two for himself…three for Juliet. He gives the drinks out last.

I'm pleased when I look into my bag. Fries, curly fries, onion rings, and some kind of bacon wrap. Colby knows me so well – anyone who does knows that I am _obsessed_, and have a fetish with and for greasy foods.

"Chicken!" Juliet exclaims; she went to sit on the floor, under Adena's carseat so she and Megan could have their own space to eat. "I love chicken!"

"I thought you loved turkey," I reminded.

"I love turkey, too!" Juliet said with a mouthful.

"So you love both?" Megan says, sticking a straw into her milkshake.

"Yeah, yeah!" Juliet muffled through food. It made us all laugh. Megan peeks in on Adena again, while sipping her shake, and she looks terrified.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"She's staring at me. It's like… 'how dare you drink that shake in front of me?' I'm afraid to look away, she might kill me." Megan explains.

"I call it the Infamous Stare. We're all gonna die when she discovers her powers." I explained jokingly. "Jules, you can stay down there as long as you don't move, and Colby's careful with his driving." I offered.

"Of course I'll be careful; there's little ones in the car." Colby replies.

"Okay, soccer mom," Megan teases, which has us all laughing…except for said soccer mom.

* * *

><p>That night, Colby, Megan, Grandma, and Natalie went to the auction event, while I was still sat in the passenger seat of my black Buick, Adena sleeping in her car seat, Juliet playing with some kind of kid's learning device in the backseat…she called it a leapster.<p>

Jackson is sitting in the driver's seat, who, I admit, I call "my demon". He was created specially by Daddy Devil to protect me – and to convince me to help bust out the old man from his Cage, but Jackson rebelled. After creating him, Lucifer implanted him with memories of me from practically going into my vessel on Earth, up until the Apocalypse. Some of the memories he saw…like when I found out about my parents and brother's deaths…it's another story for another time…

…that ends right here, with myself being stuck with this six foot, golden tan haired, blue eyed demon, and he's stuck with a five foot three, dark brunette and shiny green eyed hybrid me.

"So, your great aunt and uncle are witches," he says casually, holding my hand in between our seats.

"Yeah, think so," I reply, leaning back in the seat, my other hand positioned over my stomach. I think The Little Guy is upset that I fed him…or her…too many greasy foods at once. I deserve punishment.

"Does that mean…" Jackson pauses in thought.

"What are you thinking?" I glance at him.

"Your aunt married into the family; your uncle was your mother's uncle?" he stated.

"Yeah?" I confirmed.

"…then your mother's father, who was your uncle's brother, might have been a witch also. If that's the case…then your mother could have been a witch…along with your brother…and…"

"…then Natalie could be a witch too," I realized. "…OH, MY GOD." I gasped in terror.

"Natalie is a witch?" Juliet repeated.

"Juliet, don't you say a word! We don't know if it's true or not, so hush on it." I scolded. She nodded, returning to her leapster.

I cover my nose and mouth with my hands. Uncle Don's brother – Mom's dad – Grandma's husband – _couldn't_ have been a witch! When I was in Heaven for the first time, my brother, Jasper, was there. The second time I was there, he was there again, and so was Mom, and Dad.

…unless none of it was real. The second time, it could have really been Dad's Heaven, and the others were a part of his memories…

But…what Mom said…what Jasper said…

"Lynn," Jackson breaks me out of my dark train of thought. "Don't think about it." He pulls my hands away from my face and holds them in his own.

I flush lightly, saying, "You need a haircut."

He wasn't expecting that. "…what?"

Juliet giggles.

* * *

><p>When Jackson pulls up to the auction, there are cop sirens flashing. "What the hell?" my heart races. I unbuckle my seat belt and leap out of the car. "Stay here with them." I instruct Jackson. Juliet tries to look out through Adena's window, until she crawls into the front and looks out the passenger window.<p>

Natalie and Grandma flood my mind as I approach the site. I reach into my pocket for my fake FBI ID. I brought it with me in case something like this happened. "Lynn!" I look behind me to see Dean and Sam catch up to me.

"Shut it." I say glumly. Inside the building, we flash our IDs. The cop gives me a double look – not everyday you see a kid pretending to be the feds, but he let me in with the brothers. We see a body of a female with a white sheet over.

My heart races, thinking of the possibility of it being Aunt Maggie. "I can't—" I sputtered.

"Whoa…" Dean makes a cleaning teaser.

"I don't get why she would do this to her own friend," Sam wondered.

_It's not Aunt Maggie?_ I breathe in relief, and stand in between the brothers.

"No, it was someone who was pissed at her…wanted to trash her party." Dean realized.

"Don Stark," Sam said nervously.

I look up at them both. "You lay a hand on him, and I'll kill you."

Dean scoffs. "So now we got two pissed off witches waging war, and our favorite PMS hybrid to add to it." He insults.

I open my mouth to snap, but Sam says, "Help us out here, Lynn. You're family. You can talk to them."

"They don't know the truth about me! I've screwed up my family's lives more than enough already. You leave them alone." I argue.

"Are you kidding? I'm pretty sure every supernatural creature in existence knows _who_ and _what_ you are." Dean says.

Somehow the three of us are walking and arguing – now going outside. I follow them to the Impala, and state, "Don't move, I'm coming with you." And return to my car, opening the passenger door.

"What happened?" Juliet asks, widely curious.

"Jackson, keep her and Addy in the car. I'll be back." I went to return to the Impala when Jackson leans towards Juliet.

"Are you in danger?"

"No," I promise him. I pace back to the Impala and hop in the back. "Go." I said. I take out my phone to call Colby.

"_Holy shit,"_ he says when he answers. _"You won't believe what happened. Good thing we were the only ones there."_

"Where are you and the others?" I demanded.

"_Your grandma and sister are pretty upset from watching that chick's head get sliced off. I'm guessing you already know about that. We're in your Avalanche outside of your uncle's."_ he explained so…casually. _"What do you want us to do?"_

"Keep your lights off. We're on our way there." I decided.

_"We're?"_ he repeated. _"Oh, the Winchesters. Great."_

"Tell me about it..." I groan.

* * *

><p>When Dean pulls up a short distance from the house, I see my orange Ford Avalanche parked nearby. We don't get out of the car until we see Aunt Maggie's flashy car pull into the driveway.<p>

"Remember what I said," I reminded. "I will kill you."

"Heard you the first time," Dean replies, as I hate feeling useless trying to keep up with them. We quietly enter their house; or rather they made the door creak open. I took one step forward, and found myself frozen. I couldn't go any farther.

"What?" I look up to my horror to see a devil's trap plastered on the ceiling. "WHAT?" I repeat loudly. "DEAN!" I roar. "Get me out before I rip you halfway to—"

Dean shouts in a chanting language, as Sam sticks a lit match into a bowl I didn't notice Dean held. As the smoke erupts in their face, all I hear is silence.

"I'm gonna guess…chicken feet?" Aunt Maggie assumes sarcastically. "Not chilled." She added.

"Well, I guess you won't be leaving this room," Uncle Don gets up from his seat, and then adds, "Sorry for the trap, dear," to me. "Just taking precaution."

"Precau-?" I spit. "Precaution for-"

"Ready, Maggie?" Uncle Don holds out his hands, his wife doing the same, and they both start reciting a spell.

Dean and Sam mutter to each other, but the spell words overpower them, but I manage to hear Sam say "counsel them."

"Not my area!" Dean hisses.

Aunt Maggie has her hands extended out, while Uncle Don has his formed as if getting ready to throw a ball. "Okay, okay!" Dean says fearfully, making the married witches put a hold on their spell.

Even I'm quiet as the elder Winchester goes about with another of his awkward speeches. When he goes too far, Sam steps in, but it only pisses my great aunt off more than she already is. "Are you kidding me? He cheated on me!" she scowled.

"I'm not saying what he did was right," Sam stammered.

"Touché," I mutter.

"But, usually, when something like this happens, both parties have a hand in what happened." Sam added.

"Yes," Uncle Don agrees.

"You're defending him?" Aunt Maggie says in disbelief. She flicks her hand out, making Sam crash down in pain.

In response, Dean does the opposite of what Sam did – side with the woman. That only has Uncle Don blast him back, and I don't even flinch. They both had it coming.

"I _was_ betrayed," Aunt Maggie agreed. "By all of them! Carl introduced you to Wendy – Dewey covered for you – Wendy _did_ you!"

Sam gets up, trying to calm them down, but Aunt Maggie says simply, "Sit down." And blasts him back down.

"Wendy was nothing to me! It was over before it started!" Uncle Don denied.

"Oh, bull!" Aunt Maggie spat. "This is part of a pattern. I've had eight hundred years of this. DO NOT MAKE ME BRING UP THE RENAISSANCE!" she threatened.

…the _Renaissance_? Wasn't that…like…from the Medieval era?

"OH!" Uncle Don yells sarcastically. "You're one to talk! Does 1492 ring any bells?"

"That guy was about to set sail! I felt pity for him!" Aunt Maggie defended. "What's your excuse?"

...WHAT THE HELL?

"Nothing happened with that Medici chick! You've always been so jealous!" Uncle Don defends back.

"Gee, I wonder why! Wendy, Jenny—" Aunt Maggie listed.

"Nothing happened with Jenny! She was just my assistant!" Uncle Don's promise led Dean to finally getting up.

"It's true. She _was _just an assistant." He vouched.

Aunt Maggie whipped out her hand to send him down, asking, "Is that true?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Yes," Uncle Don confirms. They look each other in the eyes as he apologizes – and it feels like this is all gonna end until Sam kills the moment. He's just as awkward as Dean, I swear it.

Again, this time, Dean gets held against the wall, a flock of bees suddenly buzzing around him. "Nice touch." Aunt Maggie says with a little laugh.

"Uh, Sam? Wanna get me out of here while they're making up?" I suggested. Dean coughs up bees that he keeps swallowing as Sam scratches my trap. When I'm free, I snap my fingers to make the bees go, and then I face Dean.

"Well. You kept your word. You did try to kill them, but, you didn't touch them. Boys, you really don't want to make an enemy out of me. I'll let you go for now." I snap both sets of fingers to send them back to the Impala.

I feel breathing behind me, so I turn to the door to see Grandma and Natalie. They are dead silent – looks of terror in their matching aqua eyes.

"…Grandma?" I say calmly. "Your in-laws are witches."

"I didn't want it to come to this," Uncle Don sighs.

"Come to what? Lying to all of us about what you are? Lying to Grandma? Who married your…your brother was a witch?" I hastily assumed.

"He was a Stark. Of course he was." Uncle Don says with an unpleasant wave of his hand.

Natalie puts a hand over her mouth. "…so…M-Mom, was a-? …does…does that…I'm a-?" she stuttered.

"Yes, sweetie," Aunt Maggie says. "That's exactly what it means."

Grandma faints – falling to the ground hard. Aunt Maggie and I file over to her to get her on the couch; Natalie stays at the door, looking down, distraught; Uncle Don stays still for just a moment, and then disappears completely, as if needing to take care of something.

God…why _must_ my family be _so_ screwed up?


	3. I Can't Escape Your Energy

****Warning: minor spoilers for the season five episode "The Curious Case Of Dean Winchester"****

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You are everything I cannot see and can't explain. You're an enigma, wrapped in a mystery…everywhere I go I can't escape your energy." ~ Skillet<strong>_

Grandma is sleeping upstairs in the guest room, but I seem to forget that in a few minutes. I was sat out on the porch steps after the chaos ended. I told Jackson to take Juliet home, so it was just Colby, Megan, and I on the steps, myself being in the middle.

"It's been a long day," Colby says, glancing up at the starry sky. Megan covers her mouth as she yawns. "Is Natalie okay?" he asks next.

"I'll go check on her," I got up slowly. "You guys can go home." I go back inside, and stroll into the living room.

Natalie was sat on the couch, her arms wrapped around her legs. I don't know what to do. It's not everyday you find out your grandma married a witch, had a witch daughter, who adopts an angel-demon hybrid (guess who – this information is already known to all) and then has two witch kids.

I hesitate for about a minute before I go over and sit down with her. A crazy thought comes to me before I speak. "I know someone who can help you…if I can find him."

"Help me with what?" Natalie asks quietly, unfocused.

"Uh…with teaching you things. I know witches do things like spells, and maybe later, Aunt Maggie or Uncle Don can show you some-"

"NO!" she roared, startling me. She shot up from the sofa. "I don't want to learn anything! I don't want to be a witch! I want to be _normal_!" she storms out of the living room, going for the door.

"Hey!" while I'm still sitting, I cup my fist, and then whisked it to the right. Natalie flies back and slams against the wall, groaning as she gets pinned. I keep her there as I approach her.

"You listen to me, Natalie Rose Logan," I lecture. "You don't get to back out now. Not ever. You remember the morning Castiel came for me, and told me what I was? I didn't back out; I didn't run away. Look where it got me: he died thinking he was saving the world, and I'm carrying a psychopathic fallen angel's baby, who possesses me to _protect_ me when I feel threatened. You're a _witch_. What's the _worst_ that could happen to you?"

She was silent.

"Thought so." I waved my hand and she dropped to the floor. "I'm gonna go check on Grandma," I now went for Uncle Don's office, walked through it, down the hall, and up the set of stairs until I found the guest room.

I knock softly before going in. I see her sitting on the edge of the bed, crying. "Grandma?" I said nervously. _What if this is one of those moments where she'll start hating me and rejecting me for all the misery I've caused her? She'll tell me I'm not her granddaughter, cause really I'm not, but…and she'll tell me not to call her Grandma anymore…tell me to go away…_

"Do you know what it's like to lose someone?" she finally says. "Your husband…daughter…grandson…" also known as my grandpa, my mom, and my brother…all non-blood…and all dead.

"Yes, I do," I replied. Ellen…Jo…Carmen…Nick…

…Cas…

While standing, I bury my face in my hands. "I miss him so much, Grandma…I'm selfish…if I had the chance to bring him or Mom, Dad, or Jasper back…I would choose him…"

"Sit." Grandma orders. I remove my hands from my face, and follow orders. As I sit next to her, so continues. "The day I lost Michael, Amy had broken her arm; he said he'd get to the hospital as quick as he could. They said it was a car crash…but I guess that's not true; a car accident can't murder a witch…"

_How did he really die, then? Gonna have to ask Uncle Don…_

"I married a _witch_, and had your mother with him. Why didn't he _tell_ me?" she copies my actions as she goes to cry herself. "Witches, angels, demons, war, death, alternate universes…I can't do this anymore, Lynn Angela."

"Things will get better," I promise as I grip her shoulder. "Let me take you out of here, how about Aunt Amy's? So you can see her and the kids?" I suggested.

"No, no, I will stay here tonight. You may take me over tomorrow if you wish." She says. "Go get some rest, it's late. And do not give me your insomnia excuse either."

"…fine," I give her a short hug before disappearing, and reappearing back out on the porch. Colby is gone, along with my Avalanche, but Megan is still here.

"How are they doing?" she asks.

"They're in shock," I replied. "Walk with me; let's find some late dinner." I offered. "And I need you to do some research for me…I suck with computers." I added.

"Sure," she says as we walk down the street. "What kind?"

"Looking for a witch…kinda liked the guy when I met him. His name's Patrick." I explained.

"How do I find him?"

"Look for anything recent about someone old being young again, someone young dying of old age." I suggested.

Megan looked confused, but nodded anyway.

Eventually we find an open late diner and stroll in hungrily. I wasn't seriously starving, so I only ordered something I shouldn't - I need to quit breaking my diet.

My phone rings.

"Hello," I sarcastically yawn.

_"Did everything go alright with your great aunt and uncle?"_ Jackson asks quietly. He must be in my bedroom, and is whispering so he doesn't wake Adena or Juliet.

"Not really," I admitted. "I'm doing something with Megan; I don't know when I'll be back." I added. I almost went to say _I love you_, but couldn't bring myself to do it, especially in front of Megan.

I hang up as Megan says, "I think I found something. A couple of days ago someone died of old age; he was only like forty something. It may not be your witch friend…"

"I hope it is; I need some good luck." I moan.

"You'll never guess where this is at," Megan says excitedly.

I'll still try to guess. "Near here?"

"Nope,"

"Delaware?"

"Nope,"

"New Jersey?"

"Nope,"

"Brooklyn?"

"Nope,"

"Disney World?"

"Nope,"

"Where is it?"

"Las Vegas."

That figures. I haven't been to Vegas…yet. This will be interesting, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Vegas, Nevada<strong>

Thank Grandad for time zones. Instead of it being ten or eleven, it's only eight or nine on this side of the country.

"Oh hell," I whined. "I hate stick."

Megan was eyes wide. "This is awesome!"

Yes, we are driving through Vegas…in a golf cart.

"If anyone asks, we're FBI currently undercover, tracking a most wanted criminal from Pennsylvania." I decided.

"Sounds good, as long as we don't have to wear sunglasses at night." Megan said, faking offense.

"After hearing you and Colby arguing over sunglasses in Brooklyn, I don't want to wear any ever again." I shuddered. She rolls her eyes in response.

I park the golf cart along a curb, and people eye us suspiciously. I pull out my badge, saying, "Keep walking. Nothing to see."

"I'll take left, you take right?" Megan suggests.

"Deal," we go our separate ways to find the poker playing witch. I go into the first bar on the right, and feel like this will be a long search, if not pointless.

This bar is _bizarre_. Disco lights and stuff. It smells wrong in here too. Don't ask. Is this a gay bar? I might come back later for the hell of it.

I approach the bartender. "Are there any poker games going on in here?" I ask.

"You don't look like you're drunk, Shorty; but you obviously know this is a bar…not a casino…" I twiddle my finger to get the truth.

After doing this in three more bars, I start to give up. I sit on the curb for a few minutes. Cars drive by, people walk everywhere. There are lights everywhere. It's almost blinding.

As a warm breeze pulses through, I ask Megan via text if she had any luck. Guess what she said.

I put my head down on my knees when I think I hear someone sit next to me. _Megan?_

"Been a long time," a _male_ says with an _Irish_ accent.

YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.

I put my head up, wrapping my arms around my legs. "Yeah it has," I agreed. "How'd you know?"

"I've been a witch for nine-hundred…one years; I think I know when someone's trying to find me." Patrick clarifies. "So what can I do for you?"

I stare straight ahead. "I just found out my sister's a witch. Well, half human, half witch. I was wondering…"

"The baby? I thought she was a…what is it, Nephilim?" Patrick said, slightly confused.

"She is. This one's not my real sister." I corrected. "I was wondering if you could teach her a thing or two." I hoped.

"Ah…a beginner, huh?"

I message Megan to tell her to stop looking. "If you don't want to, maybe your lady friend could." I suggested.

I hear him go completely silent, not even toothing his toothpick. I look at him to make sure he didn't leave. "Lia's gone." he says quietly.

"…I'm sorry," I say sympathetically.

"I'll tell you what," he says quickly. "Play one game with me. If you win, maybe I'll help your sister out."

"Or I ask Lucifer for a spell that binds witches - or I ask the King of Hell. I have lots of sources." I countered.

I see the defeat in him spread. "Fair enough."

I get a reply from Megan, which says as listed:

_Dude, I think I found the hotel that was used in The Hangover. Meet me there._

"…you wouldn't happen to know where the hotel used in _The Hangover_ is, would you?" I asked.

Patrick laughed. "You are something else, Lucifer kid. I'll take you there."

As we start walking, I ask, "If witches are immortal, what about half ones?"

"I don't know many Halflings," Patrick admits. Now I feel like we're going to The Shire. "It depends on the heritage. Her parents are witches?"

"Her mother was…she was a …Halfling too." I said.

"And the mother's parents?"

"Mother's human, father was a full witch." I finish.

Patrick grins from ear to ear. "Your sister's a lucky girl."

I sigh in relief.

We reached the hotel, where Megan says excitedly, "We _have_ to stay here tonight!" so I consider it.

"Meet us here tomorrow at noon," I decided.

Patrick laughs nervously. "You're killing me here."

I pay for a room inside the lobby. It wasn't the same suite used in the movie, but it was close enough. "This is awesome," Megan was like Gabriel in a chocolate factory. "It's like a house all in one room!"

I opened the door to one of the bedrooms to check it out. It was casual enough. "Who let the dogs out?" I sang. Damn time zones, I'm tired. Figuring Megan would stay up for a while, I crept into my selected room to get ready for bed.

I kick my shoes off as I sit on the bed. I set my purse (I hate that thing) on the dresser, wishing I could charge my phone, but I'll schedule that for tomorrow. I call myself a ninja for doing all of this in the dark.

As I lay on my side, covering up, I mutter, "I can't wait until I can sleep on my stomach again…" and turn over, closing my eyes. "Goodnight, Little Guy." I whisper, patting my stomach. It's one day closer until he or she is brought into my life…

…_and another day without him…_

* * *

><p><em>"Hello, Lynn."<em>

_It was my favorite voice in the **world**. It was my favorite greeting._

"_Cas?" _

_"Well...it's safe to say that your sister wants to eat me. Although I'm not sure how an angel can feast on another. Why are you **here**? I clearly remember you telling me to...'fuck off'...the last time we met."_

"_I would never…" has he said this to me before? I can't quite place it…_

_"Don't worry, Lynn," Cas said. "I'm sorry—"_

"_You don't have to apologize, Cas." I promised him._

_"Superman going to the dark side. I'm still just Castiel." He promised back._

_I remember that. Why is he…repeating? What's going on?_

_"You are the only one who will listen." He continued._

"_Cas…I'll always listen to you." I tell him sincerely. "I miss you so much…why can't you come back?"_

_"You know that I am your friend, right?"_

"…_yes?" I confirm._

_"Do you believe in me?"_

"_Yes," this is familiar as well._

_"Lynn, stand by me. Together, we can end the war. You're all I have left."_

"_You're all I have left, too…" I mumble._

"_I'm **still** Cas. After everything I have done for you, the one time I ask you to help me...are you with me?"_

"_Til the end," I said faithfully. This was when he asked me to ingest the souls of Purgatory with him._

_"If I had more time, I would fix you," Cas spoke sadly. "I just wanted to make amends, before we die..."_

_Oh, God…I approach the angel. "You did well, Cas. You fixed me."_

_"I appreciate that, Lynn, but we will not be around for much longer to do anything that you will need to forgive me for." He reminded._

"_Shut up…we're both here now. Let's do something." I suggested._

_"We don't know where we're going, until we get there. Thank you, Lynn, for staying by my side until the end."_

"_I would do it again if I could," I feel the tears coming on. "Cas, please come back. I need you."_

_"I suppose you're right," he agreed. "Keep speaking. Your voice is the most reassuring sound I have right now."_

"_Ditto…" I murmur. "Cas, please come back. **Please**." I begged._

_But now he tilts his head and grins, blackness slithering across his face._

"_NO!" I cry. "GET OUT OF HIM!"_

"_We're coming for you…" Cas spoke. "We're everywhere…"_

I wake up with a cold sweat. I'm frozen. My eyes are wide. When I realize that it was just a dream, I sigh, and fight the urge to cry.

Cas…why was he so stupid enough to die? He was smarter than that…he was the first, no, one of the first to truly discover free will…and look what he did with it. Had him and I suck all the Purgatory souls in, only to put them back, and to have Godforsaken creatures let loose into the world.

_Stupid he was. Stupid I am_. I thought, curling up in the warm bed. I hate pain, but I can't stop missing Castiel. It makes me comfortably numb.


	4. Dangerous And Moving

I hear _Raiders of the Lost Ark._ No, really. That gets me out of bed, and I go out into the 'living room' and watch the last scene of the movie play.

Young Harrison Ford is so hot…I'm obsessed with Indy, I have problems.

I see Megan passed out on the couch, an arm dangling down. It's hard not to laugh. Now, instead of 'teleporting' or 'transporting' I think I'll call it flying. I take forty seconds to fly to my home in Cascade, Colorado, into my room, and tiptoeing over to my dresser so I don't wake up Adena, Juliet, and even Jackson…who is asleep in my bed…

I feel bad for making him sleep alone.

I grab clean clothes, and fly back to the suite, where Megan had woken up, and looking half dead as she exits the bathroom with a hairbrush and toothpaste in hand. "Morning, sunshine." I teased.

She waves it off irritably, going, "I'm going down to get breakfast on the patio place outside."

"I'll catch up in a while," I waved her off as she puts her items away in a bag she brought, and then flies away. The new term is kind of addicting…

I spent the next twenty or so minutes taking my time in the shower, using the hotel's sample soap and shampoo. I realized I actually took a half an hour when I got out and dressed. I decided to wear my large _Unfallen_ shirt and my expensive black Ecko jeans – a gift from the Winchesters sometime during the Apocalypse.

I don't really care for name brands…but Ecko Unltd is pretty cool for my taste. I just might throw out my yellow Aero hoodie I got in New Jersey.

_Unfallen_ is the name of the first Supernatural book I appear in. Written by Chuck of course. On the cover – and the shirt – is supposed to be me, but it looks nothing like me, save for the eyes. The fake me has incredibly pale skin, and long, black hair.

Despite the artwork, Chuck can write pretty well, who cares what he says. I have a cousin who fan-girls over him like I do Indiana Jones. Yeah, that bad.

I haven't seen her and her family…I should go and visit.

I fly downstairs and outside, where I spot Megan sitting at a table with an umbrella. The Vegas heat is ridiculous. JUST KIDDING! No matter where I go, the heat never bothers me. I can be walking in Iraq with a winter coat, and to me, it'll only feel like sixty degrees.

It's a freak perk of being who I am.

I sit with Megan, where she eats something like a pizza burrito. She really likes pizza and things like that, it's kinda strange. Wait…who am I to say that?

"What's the plan for today?" she asks.

"Get Patrick to my sister, get my grandma home, and then we can go home too. I guess." I answered. "Try and catch a break for once." I watch a waitress come walking by with a tray of hash browns and fruit. I steal a banana and a hash brown as she passes.

"I thought I would find you here," I almost choked when Patrick suddenly appeared at our table. "What a great day, today." He plucks a toothpick in his mouth. "Are we ready to go, then?"

"Can I finish eating?" I retorted.

"Absolutely. I've got all the time in the world." The witch replied.

When Megan finishes her pizza thing, she says, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

Hear, hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Prosperity, Indiana<strong>

When Aunt Maggie opens the door, Patrick says excitedly, "Well what do you know…you could have told me your sister's a Stark witch."

Aunt Maggie rolls her eyes. "What is this?" she asks.

"Is Natalie here?" I ask back.

"She went out for a walk earlier. She could be anywhere." She answered. "Joanna is ready to leave, also. Are you taking her back?"

"Yeah," I take a step inside. "You two don't move." I ordered.

"Give your husband my blessings," Patrick chimes as I shut the door. Aunt Maggie rolls her eyes again. I hope she won't kill him.

I go into the living room where Grandma says, "Lynn Angela, I'm ready to go home. I don't like you…fast traveling, but I do not want to drive."

"For the last time," I started. "It doesn't hurt." Then I add, "Grandma…Natalie's going on a vacation. She won't be home for a while."

"…why?"

"I don't want to burden you with knowing, but she'll be okay. I think you could use some time alone, too. Well, you'll still have Lucky, but you know what I mean." I explained.

"Okay. I trust you. As long as she doesn't miss school." Grandma says.

"Oh, she won't." I assure. I put a hand on her shoulder, and fly her back to her home in Delaware.

"I wouldn't call Natalie going with Patrick a vacation," Aunt Maggie jokes.

"How do you know each other?" I had to ask.

"_Long_, long story," she replies.

* * *

><p>My trio spots Natalie lingering around the auction house. She's not wearing a coat. When we approach her, I ask, "Aren't you cold?"<p>

"Aren't you?" she snaps.

If I was human, I would be. "Straighten up. This is Patrick – he's the one who's gonna help you out." I introduced.

That might upset her a little. Patrick was our – hers, really – dad's name. "Pleasure," the ancient witch held out his hand to the blonde Halfling.

GAH!

DID I JUST CALL MY SISTER A HALFLING?

"Yeah…" Natalie says slowly, shaking hands. "Help me with what? Letting my freak flag fly?" she asked sarcastically.

"You should be proud of what you are," Patrick said. "Look at it this way: you have powers and you'll never die."

"That's not the point," my blonde Hobbit snapped. "I was human my whole life! And now I find out I'm not?" she looks away angrily.

"Now you know how I felt," I muttered. "Deal with it. I did." I stated.

Patrick grins like this is a party. "If I'm taking the Barbie Halfling with me, I'm taking her now." He announced.

"_Barbie Halfling_? What? Where am I going?" Natalie demanded.

"Someplace much warmer," he promised.

"How long will I be gone?" Natalie questions. "Do I have to pack? I want my things!" she whined.

"Calm down, thirteen," I groan. "I'll pack your things," I hand her my card key from my Vegas suite. "Use this for your room tonight. I'll put your stuff there. Don't miss school next week."

"…okay," Natalie leans in to whisper. "I can trust this guy?"

"I have no idea, but I still like the guy," I reply. "You'll be fine. Learn to be kickass." I give the thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>Pike Creek, Delaware<strong>

Natalie's purple and black suitcase is as big as my infamous red and black one, so I can cram almost her whole room in this thing. First her clothes, then her electronics, the Logan family photo (when half of us were still alive), and then I fly the suitcase to the suite.

I return downstairs to see Grandma sloped on the couch. Lucky is lying in the kitchen. Lucky is a German Shepard, but really a skin-walker. Half human, half dog-wolf things. Because he was involved with Sam and Dean for something a while back, Eve thought it would be cool to send the dog to kill me.

Ah, _Eve_. The Mother of All. I hated her. She and I have (or had) the same exact hairstyle. When I first saw her on a surveillance feed, the Winchesters and Bobby even thought it was me at first.

Dean killed her with phoenix ash. It was a sight for hybrid eyes.

I joined Grandma on the couch. "We should have another movie marathon." I suggested. Our first one, which was during the summer, was of Keanu Reeves movies. "Any ideas?"

"George Clooney," Grandma sighed.

"No," I said flatly.

"I can't like George Clooney, but you can like Harrison Ford?" Grandma gaped.

"Shut up! I can't help it!" I snapped. "How about favorite actress? If you say Julia Roberts, I'll smack you."

"…I was going to say Sandra Bullock, thank you very much, Lynn Angela." Grandma snorted. "How about Michelle Rodriguez?"

Agreed. We spend the rest of the day watching _The Fast and the Furious_, _Resident Evil_, _S.W.A.T_., _Fast & Furious_, and _Avatar_. When I check the time after the last movie, it's just after eleven at night. Grandma is fast asleep. I power the TV and movie player off and lay on the loveseat in the silence and dark, thinking about getting Grandma a blanket.

Then, something licks my face.

"Ah, Lucky, gross," I groan. "Do me a favor: go get a blanket from Grandma's room." I ordered.

He panted for a moment before he trots to the stairs and sprints up them. I'm sitting here having an insomniac attack. _Laying with Jackson sounds nice right now…SHUT UP! _

I miss him. Even though I could go and see him right now if I wanted to. I rub my face as Lucky returns with a blanket. "Good boy," I pat his head before draping the blanket over Grandma.

"Come here," I motioned him to follow me into the kitchen. I turn on the fan light above the stove so we're not completely blind. I go to open the fridge to take out a bottle of store bought water. Casually, I dump half of the water into Lucky's water bowl.

"You know, if you're really half human, why do you stay as a dog…and stay here with my grandma?" I question the creature lapping the water I applied. He's ignoring me on purpose. "I wonder what you really look like." I said amusingly.

Now I go over to the pantry and step in, grabbing a can of corn that has my name on it. As I dump the whole thing in a bowl and cook it in the microwave, I look for the pepper. This combination is something I picked up from Mom when she was alive – it'd been one of her favorite foods ever since she was little.

The vegetable is cooked, I drown the pepper in it, and I sit down, and only take one bite when a _whoosh_ startles me. I drop the spoon in the bowl when I see a half asleep hot mess. Standing at five foot six even, the golden brown eyed boy with honey blonde lion hair was staring at me vividly.

"Jamie?" I recognized. Why in the hell is he standing in my kitchen so late at night?

"They came to my house, trying to get me to join them; they said they're trying to gather all of the Nephilim, and then something about a war." He babbled.

"What?" I asked. Lucky is staring up at Jamie quietly, no growling.

"I followed them," he took out his phone. "Listen." He went to play a recording of the sort.

"_The one in Wisconsin denied, just like the rest of them,"_ a male voice said.

"_Then we'll force him too, just like the rest of them,"_ another male resolved.

"_Any luck locating the one missing from Colorado?"_

"_No. The last thing anyone knows is that she escaped from the hospital she was staying at."_

Colorado. Hospital escape.

Juliet.

They were trying to find my little Juliet! "Who are they?" I demanded.

"They said they're from Purgatory," Jamie replied.

LEVIATHANS! BASTARDS!

_They came to my house, trying to get me to join them; they said they're trying to gather all of the Nephilim, and then something about a war_…Jamie had said.

War…

Balthazar mentioned this on Thanksgiving. _"This is ridiculous. I come here and try and tell everyone about an __**impending**__ war, and I almost die in the __**process**__."_

Lyra, and Phoenix – sisters – my cousins, and Keri – a Nephilim with a story for another time – are all missing…they're all Nephilim…

What the hell is going on?

I look at Jamie as he closes his phone. "Why do they want Nephilim?" I ask.

"I don't know," he answers. "They were talking about Juliet, right? She okay?"

"She's fine," I assure. "We're staying in Colorado right now…"

"Get the hell out of there," Jamie growls. "It's not safe if they're looking for her. They're probably looking for Adena too. We have to do something."

"Not now, obviously, it's late. I'll message you our address; come over in the morning." I suggested.

"Yeah…yeah, okay," Jamie runs a hand through his hair. "What the hell do those things want with us?" he repeats my question.

"I don't know," I repeat his answer. "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>December 5, 2010<br>Cascade, Colorado**

I don't want to leave. I love my little house in the mountains. Damn Leviathans.

I suddenly feel exhausted from no sleep. And time zones. Juliet, who is playing with her Toy Story toys on the floor says, "Hi, Lynn! Look at me! My hair got cutted!"

It did? I look down at her. What were once long, strawberry-blonde strands was now cut to her shoulders. "Aww, you're so cute," I mused. "Where'd you get your hair cut at?"

"I did it," Colby says. I spot him crouched down by the fireplace. Since when was there a fireplace?

"What are you doing?" I dare ask.

"Megan was complaining about being cold," he answered.

"I was not," she retorted from the sofa.

"And I used to be the Angel of Coal," Colby added. "I can warm this house up quick."

"…you what?" Megan spat in shock.

Uh-oh. I was the only one who knew the truth about Colby, originally an angel then turned into a demon. He looks over at all of us, saying, "You heard me."

"You used to be an angel?" Juliet gasped. "What happened?"

"I disobeyed," Colby said quietly.

Adena, sat with Juliet, is trying to eat Buzz Lightyear. When she catches me staring at her, she gives me her own infamous stare. It scares me into going into the kitchen, where Jackson is loading dirty dishes into the dish washer.

"Hey," I gently touch his right forearm to get his attention. He jerks up and looks down at me. I hate being short.

"Hey," he says back, and unexpectedly gets a big hug from me. "What is it?" he wonders.

"I can't hug you without thinking something's wrong?" I mumbled.

"…no, sorry, but I can feel it. And you look like you haven't slept. What happened?" he replied.

I sighed. "Come out here," I make him follow me back out into the living room. "Everyone, I have news." I announced.

"We're getting married," Colby says with a thumbs up. Jackson shoots him a glare.

"Shut the hell up. I don't have time for jokes." I growled.

"I thought he was serious," Megan says, dumbfounded, hiding her face in her hands.

"The Leviathans are planning something. And they're lo-…I need everyone to pack. We have to find a new house." I finished.

"We have to leave?" Juliet whined. "I don't want to leave! I like being in the mountains! I don't wanna leave!" out of rage, she throws and kicks her toys everywhere, one nearly smacking Adena in the face.

Adena stops trying to eat Buzz and looks up at Juliet with wide, bright sapphire eyes. She looks like she might cry. I hope not.

I guess this is where I'm supposed to yell at Juliet, but I won't. I don't blame her. She goes over the door, grabbing her socks and shoes. "Where are you going?" I ask her sternly.

"I'm going away. I hate you." She says to me, and then she's gone.

That sends me speechless. "Find her!" I ordered.

"She has sigils; there's no finding her," Jackson said nervously.

"Bull!" I barked. "Last time you said that…"

"That was a while ago," he reminded. "She has the sigils now."

I clench my fists to keep from breaking his jaw. I have shameful mood swings.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try," Megan cut in. "Where would she go if she was upset?"

* * *

><p><strong>Colorado Springs, Colorado<strong>

Juliet appeared on Harvard Street. Her end of the street. Her house was in the last culdesac on the end. She was a few houses away from her culdesac as she sat on the curb to place her sneakers on.

She was _mad_ at Lynn. Lynn was a big _meany_. She wanted everyone but her to be _miserable_. Juliet wished she didn't go with them when Lynn and Jackson came for her at Cedar Springs. "UGH!" she screamed, making a nearby parked car explode.

Only moments later did neighbors run out, wondering what the hell just happened. "Did you just do that?" Juliet turned her head around to see a half smiling man looking down at her. _He looked familiar…_

"Yeah, yeah! Go away before I do it to you!" she threatened.

"You wouldn't do that to me. I'm a friend," the man reassured. He sat down on the curb next to her.

"You are?" Juliet asked suspiciously.

The man held out his hand to her. "I'm Richard Roman," he introduced.

Now Juliet gasped – and remembered – "I know you! I saw you on TV!" she exclaimed, shaking his hand.

"Haha, what's your name?" Richard asked politely.

"Juliet," she told him. "Juliet Car-lie-al."

"Juliet Carlisle," Richard repeated. "That's a powerful name. Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" he wondered.

Other people were oblivious to them as they phoned the police about the car. "I left home. I'm mad at Lynn." Juliet admitted.

"Why?" Richard asked, a little too interested.

"She's mean! We're in the mountains," Juliet pointed to the mountains in the distance. "But she said we have to leave. I don't want to leave! I want to stay, so I told her I hated her." She finished.

She didn't see Richard smile faintly. "How would you like to help her?" he offered. "That way, you'll be able to stay wherever you want, and you'll never have to leave again."

"How?" Juliet asked. Did this guy know Lynn? How can he help? _Why_ does he want to?

"I can't tell you here," Richard said quietly. "Someone could hear…" he turned to the sound of fire truck sirens. "But, if you come with me, we can help her." He promised.

Juliet widened her dark blue eyes. "Where would we go?" she asked.

"Far away from here. If you don't believe me, look at my limo." Both of them turned their heads around to see the black limousine parked behind them.

"COOL!" Juliet gasped. "Can I go in it?" she begged.

"Of course you can, do you like it?" Richard said, highly amused.

"Yeah, yeah!" she gushed. "I've always wanted to be in one!" she got up when Richard did. As she ran ahead of him, Richard Roman smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is why they teach us stranger danger in school :L I am relieved I fit this into one chapter. The Leviathans are collecting Nephilim...why? and for what? Suspense...<br>**


	5. I Know Who You Are

He was a fallen angel, but he wasn't considered one. Only the angels who were created, not born, and fell from Grace, were considered to be fallen angels.

"Who cares," Teivel grumbled to himself as he stepped inside of the Starbucks. What kind of place was this, anyway? All he could smell was coffee. Disgusting…

He may as well order something.

The teenaged brunette with brown eyes smiled at Teivel at the register. "What can I get for...you...?"

What _was _it with his eyes? He wanted to slit her throat now. So, his eyes were blazing orange. So, _what_? He was _born _with orange eyes! His real hair color was also orange, but, unfortunately, his vessel was pure black and scruffy haired. Kind of like Shaggy from that stupid cartoon he would see Lynn watch when she was younger.

He longed more than anything to tell her that he'd been with her for her entire life on earth, and still was. After Michael had taken her down from Heaven, Teivel decided to fall, so he could find her. And he did. From the moment he knew she was in a body of a baby, he secretly kept an eye on her every day, as she grew up.

Why? Well, it was because she was the only other being who was born an angel. Not a Nephilim, but an angel. She may have been born an angel-demon hybrid, but she was still _born_, apart from Damon.

They were outsiders in Heaven. Besides Teivel having explosive orange hair and eyes, and Lynn having had completely golden hair and eyes, they looked like humans, with a faint glow about them. Lynn completely understood him, and even when the other angels tried to separate them, that didn't stop them from being apart. It had been meant to be.

His vessel—minus the black hair—just so happened to have amber brown eyes, so when he gave his consent, Teivel made his eyes orange. His only question, though, was why didn't that happen to Lynn? Her vessel was a dark brown haired and green eyed girl. With Lynn's golden appearance, you'd have imagined Lynn would have made her hair turn blonde, and her eyes golden, but it was the opposite. Her hair remained the vessel's dark brown, and her green eyes were shiny. Very, very shiny.

He didn't understand why.

"I want cold coffee," Teivel told the brunette. "That is all."

"What kind of cold coffee? We have all sorts of frappuccino choices..."

"I just want cold coffee," Teivel repeated. He was ready to kill her, when a man stepped up next to him.

"Just give him a regular coffee frappuccino."

Teivel stared at the brown haired, green eyed man, as the brunette put the order in. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah, give me a java chip frappuccino." the man decided.

Teivel asked, "What is a _frappuccino_?"

"It's cold coffee, dumbass," Rylie the Demon told the angel. He handed the brunette some money. "Move." he stepped around Teivel to wait for their orders.

"Excuse me?" Teivel spat. "Did you just…who are…"

"Name's Rylie," he introduced. "And save it – I know who you are, Mr. Hybrid-Obsessed." He said cockily. "When we get our drinks, let's sit down. We need to talk."

"Alright." Teivel agreed. "It makes no sense. Why is cold coffee called frappuccino?" he then asked.

"It just is," Rylie sighed in annoyance. "Shut up for a minute." they were both silent until their frappuccinos came, and Rylie handed Teivel his, taking his own, then led him over to a booth that looked out the window to the outside.

"Ah..." Rylie sighed in content after he took a sip of his drink. "Today is an evil day." he announced.

"I have heard of you," Teivel realized. "You've been around for a very long time."

"Being a surviving original demon makes me famous," Rylie said sarcastically. "Well, Lilith was the first demon, so I take that back; one of the original demons made _after_ her." He corrected.

"I see," Teivel said. "And what is it we need to talk about?"

"Lynn Logan and Megan Summers," Rylie listed. "Know 'em?"

At the sound of Lynn's name, Teivel was ready to send this demon packing. "Why?"

"Chill out," Rylie said. "I've got no issue with your hybrid. I'm focused on Megan." He assured.

"Why?" Teivel wondered.

"Because she's causing nothing but trouble for me and I just wanna rip her to shreds. Understand?" Rylie inquired. "Apparently they're all here, so I'm waiting. If I'd been working with Crowley, I could have found them a while ago." He muttered.

"Why _aren't_ you working with Crowley?" Teivel found himself asking.

"Cause that dumbass said he wasn't gonna rat out Lynn to anyone like me. He's got some kind of sick daughter complex on her. I told him I only wanted Megan but he told me to screw off." Rylie looked ready to bang his head against the wall.

Teivel was silent.

"So, heard about what you did to Miss Hybrid. How's Daddyhood treating you?" Rylie grazed the subject.

Teivel took his first drink of his 'frappuccino'. It was actually pretty good. "My unborn child keeps trying to kill me. I don't have a way to convince Lynn that I am not a threat." he explained unhappily.

"Sucks for you," Rylie said. "Good luck on that one." then he had a thought. "You know, I already lured the Michael and Lucifer vessels here. Our pack rats will follow them if they know they're coming. Lead us right to them. I can finally take down Megan, and you can get your Hybrid. Deal?" he offered.

Teivel stared. "Fine." saying _deal_ wouldn't make it justice for him. Rylie grinned in response, his day obviously being made.

Teivel found himself finishing off his drink—it had been tastier than he thought.

Rylie finished his after Teivel did, and then looked at his wrist, pretending to have a watch. "Look at the time. Gotta go." he disposed of his empty cup, and said to Teivel:

"If you really want to have that Lynn girl all to yourself, I suggest you start learning how to tell coffee apart. Be seein' ya." he waved farewell in a _you're such a dumbass _kind of way, before he prep walked out of the Starbucks.

Teivel glanced around after Rylie left, and then walked towards the brunette cashier. He slowly pulled out his knife from his back pocket. When a fallen angel says they're gonna kill someone, they're gonna kill someone.

Then again, Teivel wasn't considered a fallen angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Kalamazoo, Michigan<strong>

"I can't even pronounce the name of this place," I whined. Megan led us into what was her own safe house. This place is huge. "Whoa," I gasp upon entering. "How many rooms are there?"

"Enough for everyone," she chimed. "Feels good to be home." She said happily.

"Bigger than the other place," Jamie sneered into my ear from behind.

His introduction had been a little too far. He'd thrown a blond joke at Megan, going, "Is she supposed to be my replacement?"

Then to Jackson he said, "Give up the long hair. You're shit compared to me."

And to Colby: "Who the hell are you?"

He went off on me when I told him Juliet ran away. I force myself to think she went somewhere, and she'll come back soon…

"If you want me here, then someone better feed me." Jamie said. "As long as it's sugar free."

"No one said you had to be here, health freak," I replied. "You wanted to discuss the Leviathans?" I set Adena on the floor so she can roam around while Colby follows Megan into the kitchen, and Jackson decides to sit on the floor.

I sit Jamie on the blue sofa and tell him everything I know about the Leviathans.

Before he gets the chance to speak, Colby's voice deafens his. "FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Megan roars. "YOU'RE FOREVER BANNED FROM EVER COOKING IN HERE AGAIN!" and the next thing we know, we hear a punch, and then we see Colby come flying out the kitchen, somersaulting when he hits the ground.

Jamie looks down at him in silence. I know he wants to laugh. Jackson clears his throat while Adena sets to scoot over to investigate.

Colby groans, putting his hands over his gut. "Lesson number one…don't set fire to a girl with Grace's kitchen." She must have socked him good if he's not getting up. HA!

"Why are you keeping these demons alive?" Jamie scoffs to me.

"Because I want to," I tell him.

Megan makes us all breakfast, except for Colby. He went outside to pout. Megan found a high chair for Adena which is a lifesaver. I put Jamie on Feed Baby duty due to his absence. I could tell she missed him a little bit.

We'd all just finished eating, and Jamie said he would take off, also promising to look for Juliet, and just left when Colby comes into the kitchen going, "I just saw an Impala drive by."

"As in...?" I assumed. When he nods, I stand up.

"Who wants to go?"

"I'm in," Colby grinned. Megan dittos it.

"You're on babysitting duty," I tell Jackson. He frowns, but nods eventually. He gently pulls me away while the other two walk out to get ready, and I get pulled into a warm hug. "…you okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah," he answers. "Be careful."

"You sound like Grandma." I snort. "Take care of Addy." I pat him on the cheek before going to follow the others out.

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose when we catch up with the Winchesters. "What are you doing here?" I demanded, walking up to them in an abandoned parking lot.<p>

"I could ask you the same thing," Dean replies. "We're here on a case. Omens..." he trails off when he looks behind me.

The five of us all look together, and – and – oh, my God. WHAT? But – but...isn't that...?

"Rylie," Megan growled his name.

_Rylie_. The demon who killed Colby when he was an angel, and the prophet he had to protect, Adrie.

He's still alive?

But...

When Rylie recognizes a seventy-seven year old ghost, his face goes pale. "_...YOU_?" he said, stunned. "I _KILLED_ YOU!" he roared. "_AND_ THAT PROPHET WHORE!"

That sets Colby off.

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Why is this old demon here when we are? _Megan said his name...she knows him?_ I have no time to ask as Rylie gets attacked by Colby, and something grabs me from behind.

I shriek, barely glancing up to see that it's Teivel. The psychopathic fallen angel who blessed me with The Little Guy, who is due in a few more months. "NO!" I cried, as the fire-eyed angel starts dragging me by the waist backwards. "NO! NO! GET AWAY! _CLIFTON!_"

Wait...what did I just say?

My conscious fails to keep up as my eyes twitch. The Little Guy will possess me to protect me when I feel threatened. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but he or she has saved me on a few occasions because of this.

The Little Guy makes me hit Teivel's face with my elbow, but he resists. "LET GO!" I screamed. Dean leaps forward to help, but when he sees me, he stops.

Another thing that happens when The Little Guy does his or her thing – my eyes turn orange.

The distraction doesn't stop Sam like it did Dean; he smacks Teivel's head with his shotgun, which dazes him long enough for me to break free and grab onto Dean, letting him pull me away.

"What the hell's going on?" he demanded. "Why are your eyes orange?" he suddenly shoves me to the right just as Teivel attacked. He grabs Dean and throws him over and he lands on his car harshly.

I rebound by grabbing Teivel's arms, and I fight him, trying to throw him. "Stop this!" he begged. "I don't want to-"

"GO TO HELL!" I yelled. The Little Guy gives me adrenaline to hold him down, since I see Megan closing in on us. Teivel sees her coming, and he does something I last expected. He raises his knee, and since I'm about seven inches shorter than him, his knee hits my face – more specifically my _nose_ – and it felt like a boulder crushed me.

I let go and stumble back, holding my nose, feeling the blood ooze out quickly, groaning. Teivel looks completely _horrified_ at what he's done, but goes back to defending himself against Megan.

My brain goes dead as I feel horribly dizzy, and I end up falling onto my back, and the bright sky is the last thing I remember before everything goes dark.


	6. How To Save A Life

_**"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness; and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life." - The Fray**_

_"Get that door open!"_ is the first thing I hear when I sort of wake up. Someone is carrying me. I can't open my eyes…WHY.

I hear several footsteps, and I could tell whoever was carrying me brought me inside a place…and up a set of stairs. When they set me down on what felt like a bed, I finally get my eyes open to see Colby.

"Don't leave me," I wept to him.

"I won't," he promises.

"Am I dying?" I asked.

"No…but your nose is broken." He replied.

I knew that. I force myself up out of fear. "Teivel. He-" I flail my arms around helplessly.

"He's not here; he can't hurt you." Colby reassured. He grips my wrists tightly to calm me down.

I startle him by throwing my arms around him just as tightly. "I'm so scared." I sobbed.

"Don't be. He's gone." Colby said calmly, caressing my back. "I'd love not to ruin this moment but Megan's unconscious next to you, and you need to fix your nose." He announced.

With a sniffle, I look down to my right, and indeed, Megan is lying next to me on the bed. "What happened to her?"

"Teivel tried taking her Grace out, and he almost did, but we stopped him." Colby explained. "But now her Grace is screwed up. The only way to help her is to take her Grace out completely to fix it. Unfortunately, I can't do that. I'm kind of wingless and black eyed." He flashes his black eyes for a brief moment before returning them to their normal blue.

"I don't know how to do anything like that," I admitted. "What do we do?"

"Wait…" Dean says suddenly. He closes the curtain over of the bedroom window. "Sammy, remember when Balthazar took us to the hot chick that needed her Grace?"

"Yeah, I was apparently a bad babysitter." Sam replied.

"Balthazar took me to Heaven's prison to get the angel…what was his name…and he had her Grace. Maybe he can help Megan." Dean finished.

"We have to get Balthazar here first." Sam decided.

As they went to disappear downstairs, I look back at Colby. "I…can you fix my nose?"

"Sure," he shifted to sit on my legs. "Hold onto me." He said.

"Why?"

"Because it's gonna hurt, and you're gonna wanna hold onto something," he clarified. _Ah_. Nodding, I grab onto the sides of his light brown jacket as he puts his hands over my nose. "Ready…one…two-"

_**Crack.**_

"_OWWW!_" I screamed, squeezing the life out of his jacket. Instantly, Jackson appears behind us. He shoves Colby out of the way and kneels down on the side of the bed.

"Don't ever push me again." Colby said darkly.

Jackson ignores him. "Are you alright?" he asks me. I don't get to answer; Colby grabs him, and throws him across the room, which actually sends Jackson through the window to the outside.

"COLBY!" I cried as the shattered glass hit the floor. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm sick of him!" he retorted. "I'm sick of you and him-"

Jackson is now back in here. He pins Colby to the wall harshly. The angel-turned-demon pushes him back, and now they're fighting.

"Hey," I said first. "Guys…" I said second, getting extremely nervous. "GUYS!" I'm frightened enough that I feel my eyes twitch. Here we go. The Little Guy to the rescue.

Both of their eyes are black as I know mine turn orange. I lightning speed over to the fighting duo, shooting both my arms out horizontally to stop them in their tracks as I step in between them. "Please stop!" I begged.

Immediately, they both froze in their tracks. Both of their blue eyes are wide; Jackson is the first to withdraw, and then Colby. It's completely silent, save for Megan's slow breathing from behind.

"_Oooh, lover's quarrel. Boys, get some popcorn!"_ a familiar French accents says sneakily.

"Balthazar," I growled. "Shut up."

"Sorry, it was too tempting," the angel admitted as he came into the room with Sam and Dean. "So uh, why exactly do you want me to summon Ciar?" he asked.

"That's his name," Dean remembered. "Ciar. He was as short as Curly and PMS over here." He points to Colby and I. In response, Colby simply gives him the middle finger.

"Megan needs her Grace taken out and fixed," I clear my throat.

"I see. Very well." Balthazar disappears, and reappears moments later with a grin. "Megan keeps lovely things in her pantry." And sets up the summon.

I look over to Colby quietly. He and Ciar…I'm worried. For Colby, it's been over nine-thousand years since he's seen Ciar. His last memory of the angel…was on the day Adrie and Colby were killed by Rylie.

I've said before – Adrie was the Prophet Colby fell in love with. Ciar punished Colby for that, and Rylie ended up killing both Prophet and once angel now demon.

This isn't going to exactly be a happy reunion.

Balthazar sets the lit match in the bowl, and with a _poof_, the Angel of Black is here. Ciar's vessel is five foot six, with ancient black hair that goes down just past his ears, and thin brown eyes.

From what Colby showed me, this guy doesn't like humans, hates demons, but yet respects free will. I have no comment.

"Is there a reason for this, Balthazar…" Ciar said glumly, and then stopped. "…Colby? The Angel of Coal? …no. It can't be. You're dead." He said in disbelief.

"It's me, older brother," Colby confirmed. "I wish I could say it is good to see you again." There he goes, talking like the angel he used to be.

"Yes, I am truly sorry about A-"

"Don't you say her name," Colby threatened. "Don't you _dare_!" I see it in his eyes he wants to finish his fight with Ciar from so many years ago. I don't want that at all. I shake away any embarrassing thoughts as I go to wrap my arms around him.

"Don't," I whispered into his ear. "I don't want there to be any more fighting."

I feel the muscles in his back loosen from my touch. "Okay." He whispers back, taking the opportunity to put his arms around me in return.

He's not going to let go.

Still holding onto him, I slightly turn to face everyone else. Jackson heavily puts on his jealous face. _I'm sorry _I mouth to him. I know this hurts him, but he has to understand. Colby has issues, and I want to help him.

Unfortunately, his idea of a solution is for us to be _together_. So, holding each other isn't helping my case, only his.

"I would like to know how Lynn Logan and Colby are acquainted," Ciar wondered. "But that can wait. What do you need me to do?"

"I guess you have to take Megan's Grace out and…_fix_ it." I shrugged.

"Y'know, kind of like when you gave your kid hers back," Dean reminded. The other Nephilim I mentioned was also missing – Keri – which means Ciar's Heir, is of course, his daughter.

I may as well finish up this family tree. Jasper – Gabriel's oldest – leader of Heaven's army – his youngest daughter, the youngest of the "Kindle Trio" is also Keri's daughter. She also has a son, Matthew, and well…he belongs to uh, _Balthazar_. I guess he has known Keri her entire life, and so shit happens. Both children are currently staying with Balthazar, since Keri is missing. Jasper does not like his kid with the angel, but what matters is her safety, so he accepts it.

Jasper's older two daughters…also missing.

Jackson quickly disappears; he will probably go kill someone or something horrible like that. Crowley might have mentioned something about his rage…

"I can do that," Ciar said proudly. He went over to Megan, and hovered his hand over her from head to toe. "…you failed to mention her Grace is originally from an _Archangel_?" he realized with irritation.

"Say what?" I asked.

"This Grace in her…is from no ordinary angel. It is a piece of an Archangel's Grace." Ciar clarified.

"You didn't know?" I ask Colby. He shakes his head. I wonder which Archangel. Definitely not Daddy Devil. Wouldn't I be able to…_sense_ it, or something?

"This makes it more difficult," Ciar groaned. He looked to us. "In order for this to work, you have to make her body comfortable, but frozen…if you don't want her to be in any pain." He added.

"She's still human," Dean piped in. "Would medicine or drugs to knock her out work?"

"Yes." Ciar nodded.

"I'll get medicine," I declared. "Coming with?" I ask Colby. He nods happily, and I take the both of us away to a Giant Eagle pharmacy.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Colby spat. "I don't know what any of this stuff does." He said unhappily.<p>

"Take anything that says pain reliever," I suggested, grabbing a large bottle of ibuprofen.

"This looks cool," Colby gushes, holding an EpiPen.

"Put that back," I said. "That's for allergic reactions…_keep it!_ What if she has a reaction to her Grace coming out?" I theorized. We aimlessly grab all kinds of medicine, and then we return back, tossing it all down on the bed.

Dean strolls over and peeks at it. "What the hell? Stuff for heartburn and athlete's foot? Have you guys ever been _sick_?"

"No," we reply in unison.

Megan is waking up. Sam hands her a glass of water, and her eyes tell us she's confused. "Medicine," I told her. I hand her two tablets of ibuprofen, and she swallows them.

"Her non-human side will cause the medicine to work much faster," Ciar informed us.

"Who are you?" Megan asked, looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

"I am Ciar, the Angel of Black," he introduced. "I am going to help you." He announced.

"Oh…okay," Megan said calmly. Colby feeds her more medicine, and minutes later, it _begins_.

"Hey," Megan begins. "…why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Pardon?" Ciar questions.

"It's a joke," I _informed_. "Uh…to get to the other side?" I guessed.

"NO!" she squeaked. "He never even made it across. He got ran over by a CAR." And she's now laughing endlessly. "Oh, oh, I got a better one! What do cows do for entertainment?"

Ciar wanted to answer this one. "They eat grass." he guessed.

"No, they rent _moo_vies!" Megan roared, laughing again. "Listen to this: what do you call a fish with no eye?"

"Eyeless?" …is Ciar really enjoying this?

"No…F-S-H," Megan spelled. "Get it? A fish with no eye…the letter I…F-S-H." she corrected, again laughing. "I got a better one: what's a dog's…"

Ciar tapped her forehead, and she was out like a light. "Miss Logan, I require you to hold this girl's arms down." he said to me.

"What for?" I asked. "I thought the medicine would-"

"The medicine will help her sleep when this is done. She may resist when I pull out the Grace." he explained. Then he looked to Sam and Dean. "You may want to leave. Grace may burn your eyes out." he added. "You as well, little brother. Demon eyes on Grace…"

"Like Anna and Alastair," Dean whispered to Sam. That draws mine and Colby's attention quickly.

"But Ruby didn't-" Sam protested.

"Shut up." Dean ordered.

I turn my attention to Colby. "See if Addy's okay." I nodded. He and the brothers leave, leaving Balthazar standing alone. "Don't you have kids to look after?" I reminded.

"Yes. Well, I trust Ciar and Colby will _behave_ themselves." the French angel leaves.

I go over and press down on Megan's arms. "I am starting now." Ciar puts his hands on her chest, closing his eyes. In a matter of seconds, Megan wakes up screaming as the Grace comes out. I can't help but admire its beauty.

I keep her arms as she tries to resist, while the entire room is filled with bright light. I hear Ciar chant something quickly, and it's over before I know it.

The Grace is back in, and the blonde is fast asleep again.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Ciar follows me down and grips my shoulder. "Excellent work. I assumed you would want to stop due to her screams."<p>

"It was tempting-" I started. But Colby lightning speeds over and yanks Ciar's hand off, and throws him against the wall.

"Don't ever do that again," he threatened.

"Why, little brother?" Ciar smirked. "…you love her? Just like Adrie?"

_"Don't you-"_

"How long will it be until you get _this_ girl killed too? Just like Adrie?" Ciar wondered.

Now before this becomes T-101 versus T-1000, I say angrily, "Hey! _You_ broke the rules too! Leave Colby alone! He didn't know what he was doing, but you obviously did!"

Ciar frowns. "True. At least Keri is still alive." he bragged.

"Adrie's dead because of _you_!" Colby retorted. "If you didn't come that day…I could have protected her from…"

"I was following orders," Ciar said softly.

"Man, screw orders!" Dean piped from the back. "Look where it got all of you."

He was quite right. Ciar and Colby let go of each other, and they both disappear.

"Babababababa," Adena breaks the silence. …since when could she say that? Must be an advanced angel growth thing.

"You gonna be okay?" Dean asked me.

"No," I replied. "But thanks for asking."


	7. A Tempest Looms

**5/7/12**

**Like last chapter, Alastair will be mentioned again here. Please picture him from 4.09 & 4.10 (or Google Mark Rolston) for your own sake.**

**I know this is a shorter chapter; I am having surgery on my teeth tomorrow so I wanted to post an update before I go on a little break. Wish me luck :)**

* * *

><p>When it was night time, I was sitting on the roof of the house, thinking. Before I know it, The Little Guy will be here.<p>

I wonder if Adena will be jealous.

I wonder what I'll name him or her.

I wonder if I _want_ him or her.

I don't want their life to be always on the run like mine is. I can't give him or her away. Teivel…

Oh, what am I _thinking_! I would _never_ give him or her up!

"I'm sorry." I recognized Jackson's voice as he appeared, sitting next to me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For leaving. I had no right to be mad at all." He answered.

"Yes you did." I corrected. "I was_—_"

"Lynn, we're not…_together_, are we? You didn't say so when you…" he trailed.

"When I kissed you at Grandma's? No, I didn't." I confirmed.

"I see. Then…I shall not be mad when you decide to go with Colby_—_"

"I'm not with him! I'm not with _anyone_!" I retorted. "I just want to stay _alive_, y'know? I still have a _life_, even before I was thrown into the Apocalypse, and then Raphael, and then Eve, and then the souls, and now_—_" I rambled.

Jackson puts a soft finger to my mouth, and speaks, "I will always be here for you, whether you choose me or not."

"…promise?" I asked selfishly.

"Yes." He pulled his finger away, and I went to lean against him; he goes to put his arm around me.

"I love you." I said quietly and clearly. "Since that day you saved me from Coy…"

_"Release her, and walk away. Or die."_

_Coy turned around, and I had to look up to the side of him. There was a man, with golden tan hair and light blue eyes. _

_Holy shit-!_

_What the? It was the hot guy who asked me directions to the hotel! The hell was he doing here? _

_"Who the hell are you?" Coy demanded, his brown eyes glaring angrily._

_"I'll say it again. Walk away now, or die. You will not harm her." the man threatened calmly, but seriously._

_Coy laughed, "Why would I hurt her? She's—" he started. It was then I flipped up and ran opposite of both of them. "Hey! Damnit, Lynn!" Coy went to give chase._

"…you haven't left me since. Even when I pushed you away. Even now that Cas is gone and Colby's here. Everyone else has left…except you. My one constant." I finished.

I felt him smile. "And I love you." He replied calmly.

Now I groaned so I could change the subject. "Why does everyone _love_ me?"

"You are Lynn Logan," he reminded. "The rebellious hybrid. You're a great friend, sister, daughter, granddaughter, cousin, niece…and you will be a great mother." He listed.

"You won't reject him or her because of his or her origin, will you?" that is my biggest fear. I'm _terrified_ I'll reject The Little Guy for that very reason. It's not something you can control.

"No," he promised.

"Thank you," I glance up at him and we shared a warm smile, the moon vaguely shining down at us. "You still seriously need a cut." I fake offense, twisting my fingers in his golden tan strands that are past his eyes. "You're much better with it short."

"Yes, that's what you prefer," he remembered.

I grinned evilly. "You know, all demons call Lucifer their father. Doesn't that make you my brother?" I wondered.

"Then so would Alastair," Jackson added, slightly resentful.

"Ugh," I bury my face into his shoulder. "I can't believe you know about that." When I was in Hell for one earth month, or really ten years in Hell, I had a "friends with benefits" relationship with the torturer demon Alastair. It is also where I met Colby, and Damon, which are pluses.

"And Colby would technically be your uncle," Jackson added with a smirk.

"Forget I said _anything_!" I said, defeated. "I _hate_ when you do this to me!"

"What are you going to do about it?" he challenged.

"This," I reply, putting my arms around his neck.

"You win." Jackson says, leaning slightly to kiss me first. We do this for a few moments before I pull away.

"Thanks..." I look down.

"Anytime..." He promised.

"I don't want to go to sleep," I admitted. "After today, if I do…" Teivel has a habit of visiting me during my dreams.

"What do you want to do?" Jackson ponders.

"Anything that's not sleeping." I shrugged.

* * *

><p>The next morning the five of us are in a hair cut place. Keeping Adena in her car seat was easier than I thought. "Listen Addy, you have to stay in there until we leave. Clear?" I explained. All she does is stare at me with her big sapphire eyes. Her infamous stare.<p>

I give her her angel plushie, and she looks content. For now.

"I am not getting in that chair." Colby argued.

"Yes you are." I argued back.

"I just want a trim all around," Megan told the hair stylist. Only Jackson is quiet as his hair gets chopped off and shaved back to its original short length.

I look in the mirror and decide what I want. If I get it cut to about an inch or two past my shoulders, which would take away about ten inches, then maybe, just maybe, I won't share the same hair style as Eve, the Mother of All.

I finally sit in a chair and cry mentally, as my long hair goes to the floor. I quote what Dean said to Eve: "Call you later, Mom!" as my hair gets chopped. I sometimes glance at Adena, who is bug-eye watching Colby. She loves him, I swear it.

Over an hour later, we all sit in my black Buick. Colby plucks his shortened brown-blond curls unhappily. "What are we going to do?" Megan breaks the silence.

"What are we gonna _do_? We're gonna find that bastard demon Rylie and I'm going to _kill_ him and make sure he gets tortured in Hell." Colby growled quickly.

"Rylie?" Jackson repeated. "That is a very old and hated name." he mumbled. "He is not our main concern." He put his two cents in.

"The hell he ain't!" Colby glared.

"Enough!" I scolded. "We need a place to _live_, first!" I reminded. "And we have to find Jules." I added.

"We have to consider the possibility that_—_" Jackson started.

"NO!" I lean over and shove him harshly. "Don't." and he gives a look that shows he regrets what he just said.

Based off a hunch, I look to Colby, who is sitting in the back behind Jackson's driver seat, and I hiss, "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face." And he drops his grin.

Megan jabs him, then starts, "You guys are _stressing_ her out! It's not healthy for her or her baby." I could sense that she wasn't done. "Jackson, you're supposed to be this demon made by the Devil specifically for her. Are you even trying to help her? All you do is argue with Colby."

Now she glares to him next to her. "What are you _doing_? We're not working for Cas anymore. If you're only here for revenge then you're better off leaving. Lynn is kind of our leader here, so she has to be able to make right choices for us…just saying."

I smile faintly. This blonde teenager officially has my respect.

"Sorry." Jackson and Colby mutter sincerely together.

Jackson turns the car on, and starts driving. I adjust the heat, and lean my seat back, but remember I can't due to Adena's car seat. I sigh and try and relax. "Suggestions for our next location of residence?" Jackson offered aloud.

"Brooklyn," Colby started.

"Naaaa," we suddenly heard.

"…was that _Addy_?" I realized.

"Uh…yeah," Megan confirmed. "She's just staring out her window with her mouth open." She said.

"I guess Brooklyn's out of the picture." I shrugged.

Adena laughs, as if agreeing.

"Florida?" Megan suggested.

"Naaaa,"

I cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"C'mon! Not even Miami?" Megan whined.

"Naaaa," Adena said.

"Georgia?" I said. "You were born there, Addy." I reminded.

"Naaaa,"

"Rhode Island?" Jackson inputs. "It's…_small_?" we all wait. Adena laughs.

"Rhode Island it is." I, or Adena, decided for us.


	8. The Monster You Made Me

**Surgery went well! Also there will be tons of spoilers for the Supernatural novel "War Of The Sons" here but you know, I will twist some of it because of Lynn and such. But here's a longer chapter to make up for the last one!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Erase this monster I've become; forgive me for all the damage done. It's not over, say it's not over! I'm begging for mercy; I'm only the monster you made me…" - Pop Evil<strong>_

I shut my eyes for one second and what happens? Enter Dream Mode.

I'm now standing in woods. The trees are burnt. The sky is dark gray. The first thing I do is look for Teivel. Usually he prefers that hotel room, and dressing me like a slut. So…what is this?

I hear sinister laughing from far away. I can't tell if it was male or female. I investigate the sound when I noticed that I feel lighter. I dare look down, and I'm normal again. No more Little Guy…

Now I hear a male voice say cheerily, "Little niece. I thought you forgot about me!" I follow the voice to see a familiar old face. Tall, perfect hair, and that freaking obnoxious Hawaiian shirt.

"Don," I said grimly. "Or should I say Abad-"

"Okay, okay!" he said quickly, holding up his hands. "You make a habit of thinking about dead angels like me?" he asked.

"Actually, yes," I admitted. "My uncle's name is Don, so I kinda…y'know." I shrugged.

"Hey I'm cool with being dead." Don admitted. "It beats having to guard your father downstairs." He groaned. "I heard you spent a decade with him and Colby. How was it?" he wondered.

"It…how do you know Colby?" I fumbled.

"How long was he in Hell?" Don pointed out. "A pisser of a long time. Of course I know him." He swung himself back and forth. "You should tell that curly psycho he ain't the first angel to become a demon." He announced. "You remember your step-mother?" he grinned.

"Ugh," I slapped my face. "I'm related to the strangest people."

An Archangel's Blade or the Horsemen's rings weren't the only things that could have stopped Daddy Devil. Shortly after our tussle with Famine, Don sent myself, Sam and Dean to 1954 for that other way to stop the Devil.

Long story short, it was a total loss, and I got to meet my legitimate step-mother, Eisheth – an angel turned demon married to Daddy Devil. She was very enraged at the fact that Lilith was my mother and not her.

And yeah, when we came back to present day, Eisheth came with us.

"I think she's still alive, if Lucifer didn't kill her when she finally found him. Wish I could have seen that." Then I knew. "No. If she was dead, I would have seen her in Hell, clashing with Lilith like Lucifer and Michael do." I grinned. "I should find her."

"Bad idea." Don argued. "But while I'm here I might as well tell you," he started.

"Tell me what?" I don't like the sound of this. No one does when someone says something like that.

"The scroll," Don said. "Your name was on it too." He informed.

My emerald eyes go very, very wide. "…are you kidding?" I hoped.

"Nope. I picked up on it when Sam, or…your _step-mom_, when she possessed him and touched me." Don clarified. "Lynn_—_borne of the Morning Star: John Winchester, who begat Danielle Winchester." He named.

WHAT?

"Danielle's my vessel's name," I remembered. "Why did you say Winchester? Michael said she was a _distant_ relative…" I said, confused.

"Oh the lies we tell to those we _love_…" Don said, amused. "Sorry kid. You're in their sister, and Sam never said a single word." He said casually.

"Nonono," I denied.

"Yesyesyes," he argued. "You do have big brother Dean's eyes-"

"THEY'RE NOT MY BROTHERS!" I screamed. "MY BROTHER WIPED OUT THE DINOSAURS!" I screeched.

"The facts are there. Go back and read the scroll before you guys burned it." Don suggested.

"Don," I growled. "I'm going to kill you." I threatened.

"You sound like your step-mom," Don said, rolling his eyes.

_It was so hard not to smile, knowing Abaddon had no idea Eisheth was inside of Sam right now. _

"_You left a loose string," Eisheth-As-Sam said. "You forgot about my destiny."_

"_Your destiny…is with Lucifer," Abaddon made that clear._

_Sam grinned in a way that was so unlike him because of the demon in him, it made Dean and I shiver to ourselves. "That's truer than you'll ever know. When I'm finally returned to him, I'll be sure to tell him how easily you were fooled." Suddenly his eyes turned red._

_Abaddon now looked as freaked as all hell. "Eisheth," he realized. _

"_I'm going to make you suffer, Abaddon. For at least two-thousand years."_

"Besides I'm already dead so don't waste your breath." Don held out his arms freely. "Anything _else_ before I go?" he asked.

"Uh…no." I said blankly, trying to withstand my seething anger.

"Alright, I gotta go to the pisser again. I hate my vessel. See ya, niece." He waved as I watched him turn to black ash and blow away from a random wind.

I still want to know who was laughing earlier.

I close my eyes, and reopen them to feel that I'm back in the car with the others. "Where are we?" I ask quietly, in case anyone else was sleeping.

"Middle of Pennsylvania," Jackson replied just as quietly as he pulls in front of a motel.

"I like this. Driving like normal people instead of just flying everywhere." I admitted. "I was supposed to do this with Lyra but that didn't end well. I miss it." And her even more…

"I'll get a room and get the sleeping blonde here inside." Colby gently pushed the sleeping Megan off his shoulder and got out of the car quietly as I did as well. I unbuckle the car seat in the back and take the whole thing out. I put it down as I tap the trunk to make it pop open. I grab Adena's baby bag and slam the trunk down.

I get Adena out and change her on the trunk while she just infamously stares at me. When I finish, I make her sit up, and I plop on the trunk with her, giving her a bottle while I search for a can of baby food.

Colby returns with a key and hands it to me. I listen to him pull Megan out and hold her bridal style. Hormones make a pang of jealousy run through as I watch him carry her in our room. Jackson stands next to the trunk and just looks at me.

"I'm hungry," I said plainly, feeding Adena peaches and cream. Jackson nods and disappears. I keep feeding Addy until she finishes the whole can. "All gone." I told her.

"Naaaa," she denied.

"I'm not lying!" I put the empty can close to her face. "See? All gone."

She laughs.

"You're evil." I remarked, as Jackson comes back with a bag or two of White Castle. "NO WAY!" I gasped. "White Castle! I LOVE YOU." I take a bag from him and hungrily pull out a burger.

"You're welcome," Jackson said. "I'll see if Colby wants this." He shook the other bag, then went for our motel room.

"Yeah whatever," I said obliviously, already halfway done. I sigh, and think about what Don said. I'm wearing a _Winchester_! Why did Michael lie? That wouldn't have bothered me if he just said it out front.

What bothers me is that Sam hasn't said anything.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after a phone call, I appear in the back of the Impala. "Look who it is: our favorite PMS Hybrid." Dean announced sarcastically.<p>

"You got any food?" I asked. "I haven't ate breakfast yet."

"Yeah but it's mine," Dean answered.

"So share." I suggested.

"I don't share my pie," Dean warned,

"Hand it over. I have to eat for two." I reminded.

"No. Get your own damn pie."

"You're denying food to an almost mother?" I faked offense.

"You can get your own just by thinking about it." Dean argued.

"I have a bad case of Lynn's Lazy Syndrome." I said pitifully. Then I remember why I'm even here. "Sam." I growled.

"I don't have any-" he went to say, but I stopped him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh…tell you what?"

"That I'm wearing your _sister_! I have a right to know!"

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Dean asked, as Sam looked dead guilty.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Abaddon." I hissed.

"Hey! What's going on?" Dean demanded. "What about that ass hat Abaddon?"

I made Sam explain so I could take Dean's pie. "I thought we were done with those damn scrolls." Dean groaned. "Why didn't Dad tell us about this?"

"He didn't tell us about Adam." Sam reminded.

Dean sighed angrily. "Well this is great. We're related to a pregnant hybrid." Then he widened his eyes and glared at me. _"You took my pie!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Providence, Rhode Island<strong>

"This is where we'll have Christmas." I announced happily. Jackson drives us through neighborhoods for a house to fit five. Six, if Juliet decides to come find us.

"That looks big." Jackson stops in front of a large red brick home. "It's for sale so we can buy it." He added.

"Do it, and put it under Adena's name. She wants to be here." I declared. I hear her laugh. "I'll take the car and find a store. I need to get diapers and food." I suggested.

"No. I'm not leaving you alone again." Jackson declined.

"She's not alone." Colby spat from the back.

"Guys. Arguing. AGAIN." Megan pointed out.

I sighed. "I'll go with Jackson then. Do you want me to take Addy?"

"No, she can stay with us," Megan chimed. "…if that's okay?"

I nodded. "Go ahead. Don't let her looks fool you." I grinned. I get out of the car with Jackson as Colby poofs into the driver's seat.

Jackson pulls out a phone to call the homeowners as Colby drives off. I plop down on the stone porch steps and wrap my arms around my legs. Jackson speaks casually on the phone, and finally hangs up. "They'll be here soon, Miss Adena Cobalt."

I nodded. "So…I'm not allowed to be away from you?" I teased, tilting my head back and forth.

"Nope. Not after what happened with Teivel. He would not have _touched_ you if I was there." He explained.

"But-"

"Sam said Colby went blind with rage when he saw Rylie. To Colby, that was all that mattered. It proves that he can't protect you." Jackson said rudely and bluntly.

"Don't talk about him like you know him!" I yelled, standing up. "You don't know what Rylie did to him! _Or_ Adrie! I know Colby. I spent ten years in _Hell _with him. He kept me sane, even after all the people I tortured…even though I was with Alastair…I told Colby things I wouldn't tell anyone. We did a lot, and he still liked me in the end." I monologue.

"He obviously did more than like you." Jackson said with a hint of sadness.

"Well, you know what Jackson?" I growled. "I love him." And it dawned on me what I just said – what I just admitted – I clasped my mouth with my hand.

Jackson just frowns.

I look down, removing my hand. When I hear him start muttering, I make myself go over to him. "Jacks-" I touched his shoulder.

"I was so close," he said. "So close to getting you. Then Castiel brings Colby out of Hell, and then he dies. Lynn," he looks into my eyes with his own blue orbs. "I was made for you, and only you. What do you want me to _do_?" he begged.

I rejoin him on the steps and put my hands on his soft face. "I want you to not make this any more difficult for me than it already is." I answered. I use my thumbs to rub under his eyes. _Why do I always like touching him so much?_

"Right now I'm not choosing anyone. But I'm still allowed to love more than one…" I added. "…right?" he nods at me. "Thank you." I pull away, and sit with him quietly, wondering why I could admit to Jackson what I couldn't to Colby. What kind of monster am I?


	9. Devotion Save Me Now

_**"Devotion save me now, I don't wanna stray from a hallow ground. I'll turn temptation down; I'm asking you to take me to safety," - Hurts & Kylie Minogue**_

**December 20, 2010**

The first thing I do is look at Balthazar. "What's the French word for _assbutt_?" I asked.

"It's – that's not – excuse me?" the angel gasps.

"You expect me to believe that there is an artifact that can _mind control_ all Nephilim? And it's somewhere in the Amazon _Jungle_?" I summed up.

"Really?" Megan said, nearly jumping up and down from excitement. "Wait, I thought it was a rainforest?"

I threw my arms up. "Same thing!"

"Are the Leviathans after it?" Colby assumed.

"Yes, that's why I need the three of you to go extract it." Balthazar confirmed. "Unless you _want_ the Leviathans to rule the universe…" he coughed.

"I'll pass. I have a sister to look after, and I'm on maternity leave." I reminded.

"Ah, yes, you seem to be larger every time we meet." Balthazar noticed. I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult. "Have your boyfriend with the pretty hair watch the baby." He suggested.

"Why, thanks," Colby says, plucking at his curls. I shoved him.

Balthazar looks confused. "You two are…? I thought…"

"NO!" I yelled. "He's just being stupid! If I go anywhere, then Jackson comes with. He made this clear after Teivel broke my nose." I explained.

"Megan and I can take care of it." Colby promises with a hint of disappointment.

"I'm positive that you can, but I need Miss Logan to accompany you." Balthazar said. "Please."

I fold my arms over my chest. "Why?"

Balthazar sighed. "They're sending Lyra Agate with some other Nephilim to retrieve the artifact." He informed.

I felt Colby turn his blue eye gaze to me. "They do have Lyra…?" I said slowly. "Why didn't you tell me!" I step forward but Colby grips my right shoulder and gives me that look.

"I just found out," Balthazar admitted. "I would have learned sooner, but unfortunately my undercover agent sacrificed herself for me. You were there." He went on.

I slightly frowned, remembering when Cas had nearly stabbed Balthazar from behind. But Racquel, a white haired angel who was particularly close to Juliet and the dead angel Zachariah, took Balthazar's place. For an angel who sucked with human emotion more than Cas did, she was actually alright.

"Yeah, I remember," I muttered. "Sorry about that."

"You didn't do anything," Balthazar denied. "You have nothing to apologize for." That makes me smile a little.

"I'll join the extraction mission," I decided.

"Thank you," Balthazar grinned. "Before I go, may I speak to you in private, Colby?" he asked,

Megan and I are eyes wide with curiosity as they both disappear. "Old business?" she guessed, but we both shrug anyway.

When I go into my room, I see Adena rolling around on her play mat doing who knows what. She's probably bored. Then I gasp at Jackson. "Are you reading my…?"

"Journal, yes."

I storm over to him, demanding, "Give it!"

"Nope. I'm reading about your Valentine's Day with Famine." Jackson smirked.

"That's one of my old journals." I realized. "I hide those at Grandma's!"

"Not well enough." Jackson closes the journal. He re-relaxes on the bed before going back to reading. I crawl onto the bed next to him and close the window blinds.

"Hey…" Jackson scowls as I snatch my journal away and toss it on the night stand.

"No more reading." I decided. I dangle my legs off the bed, putting a hand on his. "We have to go to South America soon." I announce casually.

Jackson's light blue eyes rise quickly. "Moving there next?" he assumed.

"No…" I sigh, and start to explain the situation.

* * *

><p>When Colby returned, he held a unique paper. "What'cha got?" Megan asked, using her Xbox to browse Netflix.<p>

"Nothing," Colby replied. "Don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed," Megan promised. "As long as it's got nothing to do with me…right?"

"Right." Colby nervously took the spell Balthazar gave him and held it close.

"Ooh, is it some kind of _love_ _potion_?" Megan wondered.

Colby narrowed his eyes. "No. Why would you…?"

"Oh, come on. It's so obvious you love her. You should tell her because she keeps blowing it off, because she doesn't realize how serious it is." Megan explained.

"I _did_ tell her. She blew it off." Colby frowned.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't stop trying," Megan brightened. "For the most part, if it helps, I'm on your team." She added happily.

"If you make a reference to that twilight shit, I will-"

"I hate that stuff as much as you do."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Christmas is on Saturday and I haven't even done any shopping. Everyone pitched in to put decorations up…but no shopping. Too bad Jackson has to come with; I can't get his gift without him seeing.<p>

I find a random notepad and search for my Impala pen. I wonder if there will be another Supernatural convention. I write down things I need to get, and accept that I'm bored. I lay down in bed, urging my demon to do the same.

"I think it's snowing," he whispers. I nod, looking up at the faint yellow ceiling, setting my hands over my stomach. "I can tell you if it will be a boy or girl," Jackson offers. "All I have to do is…"

"No, I said, rushed. "I don't want to know yet." My heart skips a few beats. "I'm scared," I admitted. "Adena is one thing but being a _mom_? I'm just a kid…" Jackson starts caressing my face with his soft touch.

"You'll be fine. We made it this far." He reminded.

Naturally, I cuddle up against him. I hate myself when I do this. When I was in Hell, I had no problem doing this with Colby. Now? I can't picture ever doing it again. Is it because of Jackson? Or even Cas…?

I hate myself.

"Thanks," I murmured. "I think Lucifer did create you perfectly." I add with a small smile.

"That was the intention." He replied with his own grin, holding onto me tightly. It's one of those "Heaven could be like this" moments.

"Who will watch Addy when we're in South America? I guess Alice is on Christmas vacation but I don't want to ruin her vacation by babysitting and Grandma needs a break." I wondered.

"I have an idea." Jackson quickly replied.

* * *

><p>"Hi Chuck," I greeted casually.<p>

"No." he just said. "I won't do it."

"Yes. You will." I argued. "All you do is drink and write. You're a decent babysitter." I urged.

Jackson stands by the door with his arms folded. He no longer has to worry about Raphael coming to defend Chuck, since I kind of made him explode.

Yes. Yes I did.

I set Adena down in her swing we brought. "You can keep her in there for a long time." I promised. I reach for her baby bag and make sure everything is there. "She's not that bad, Chuck. Try talking to her. She might understand." I suggested.

Chuck gives in to defeat. He knows better than to argue with me.

"Okay, make sure the banishing sigils and Devil's Traps are ready. Salt everything when we leave." I instructed.

"Yeah," Chuck mumbled. "When will you be back?"

"Well we're going to Africa, so, I dunno." I join Jackson at the door. "See ya." And we disappear with a whoosh.

Chuck looks at Adena as she swings. "Oh, great."

The six month old just laughs.

* * *

><p>At home, Jackson and I start getting ready. Well, he just stands quietly while I do.<p>

"Why did you say Africa?" he asked.

"So if anyone tries to find us they won't," I answered. "Turn around."

"I've already seen you without your shirt." Jackson pointed out.

"That was an accident! LOOK AWAY." I uttered. He pouts and turns around. I change out of my dark and long clothes into jean Capri's and a brown shirt that says **THEY LIED! HARD WORK HAS HURT LOTS OF PEOPLE!** in big pink letters. It was a joke from Dean last Christmas. How can I still even fit this?

"All clear." I said. Jackson turns around and I check him out obviously. He's still wearing his regular black pants and black shirt. Does he ever change? "It'll feel like sixty degrees down in South America for me. I think Megan will be the only one to suffer the heat." I explained.

He follows me out until I dash into the bathroom and shut the door, and snap my fingers to put my newly shorter hair into a long braid. Now I really feel like myself, which hasn't been for a while.

I do my other business and exit and go downstairs to see the other two waiting. Megan redressed in jean shorts and a light shirt; Colby went completely commando by wearing knee length camouflage shorts and a dark green shirt, wearing his red and blue old school 3D glasses.

I shake my head, taking his glasses off and tossing them. "Are we ready for the jungle?" I ask.

"Rainforest." Megan corrected.

"_Same thing!"_

* * *

><p>Colby and Jackson stayed on opposite sides as Megan and I walked together into the small South American village. Where are we? Brazil? Somewhere like that? I've only had about a month's worth of high school and I don't remember Geography.<p>

A group of children stare at us in awe, and I hear one say, "North Americans." I watch the kids race over to a group closer towards a building. In that group, I notice someone who sticks out completely. A little girl with brown-black hair in pigtails.

When she and the other kids with her look my way, I see her thin brown eyes go wide. "Lynn! You here!" she gasped.

"Emily!" I squealed as the three year old ran as fast as she could to me. Emily Kindle is the youngest of what I call the Kindle Trio, and the only one of the three who's not missing.

I knelt down to catch her hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I here with Balta'zar," she answered. "Hi Megan! Hi Jackson! Hi Co'by!" she waved to the others. While they're telling her hello, I search for Balthazar. I find him sitting at an outside bar.

Why doesn't that surprise me?

Emily goes back to playing with the children as I sat down next to her literal guardian angel. "Glad to see you made it," He mused, taking a drink of whatever he was having. I wanted some. "I should warn you though. When you leave the village and go for the artifact, there's some kind of blasted force field that strips us powerless." He explained.

"Are you kidding?" I deadpanned. "Who put it there? Can you remove it?" I questioned.

"No, I can't. It's way too old to even try and tango with it." Balthazar replied.

All I did was groan. "Let's not waste time."

"Oh I'm staying here on the lookout." Balthazar said. "If any trouble's coming for you, I'll let you know." He offered.

"Gee thanks…suggestions on where to start looking?" I said angrily.

"I swiped this from the Nephilim who were here when I arrived." He slides over an old map. "Seems like the Leviathans have been busy…and don't you like Indiana Jones? You'll figure it out." He added.

I scowled as I glared. Colby must have been talking with him about me if he knows I love Indy. WHAT ELSE HAS HE SAID ABOUT ME?

I take the map and get up. "Good luck." Balthazar finished.

"You're sending a pregnant girl into the Amazon against Nephilims' who are probably being possessed by Leviathans. Thanks." I snarled, going back to my group. I give the map to Jackson, and tell them about the anti-power shield.

"Awesome," Colby groaned.

"I guess the Nephilim or Leviathans already have a head start…" Lyra's ahead of me. I have to find her. "Let's go."

"Hold up," Colby said. "Be right back." He grinned suddenly as he ran over to a few men who were standing near a roofless red jeep. He talks to them for a while, and is now in possession of the jeep.

He drives it up to us with a proud expression. "It beats walking."

"Takes all the fun out of it," I said sarcastically, climbing in the back with Jackson as Megan takes shotgun. For a second, I thought I heard a thud behind me, but I shrugged it off.

Colby starts to drive, and I kick back and enjoy the sixty degree weather in this whatever hot weather it is, despite it being almost Christmas. I prop my legs up on Jackson's lap and he just looks at me funny, but pats my ankles teasingly.

As we drive, I think back to when the Leviathans were in Cas, after we returned the souls. His face turned black…evil smile…_this is going to be so much fun…_

_We're coming for you…we're everywhere…_

They killed him. I'm going to murder them all.

* * *

><p>Thoughts of revenge plague me until Colby stops the jeep on Jackson's order. "Waterfall." He said, looking down at the map. "We're almost in the rainforest now, we should start looking for a waterfall." He explained.<p>

"There's one down there," Megan pointed out casually out her side.

"Do you know how many waterfalls are probably even _in_ the Amazon?" Colby spat.

"Then we'd better move fast." Jackson suggested calmly.

We're all very quiet when we start hearing a faint but close beeping noise. Rapidly. Like a timer.

"…bomb?" Megan guessed.

"I knew it was too easy that you got this car," Jackson hissed.

"Oh, shit…" Colby looked up at the sky past Jackson and I. The rest of us all turn our heads to see a red flare shoot up in the far distance.

A flare. _If any trouble's coming for you, I'll let you know. _Balthazar.

"Crap, crap, crap," Colby turned and went to turn the car off just as the jeep we're in explodes like a child's play Hiroshima and the last thing I remember is sailing into the air.


	10. Cut Off The Head

**5/17/12**

**60+ reviews for nine chapters? I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Thank you Simple Paradox for letting me write your new character that I instantly fell in love with!**

** Things start heating up with the race for the artifact…**

* * *

><p><em>I'm standing outside of a mansion. A big, white marble one. It's way better looking than Wayne Manor. Christian Bale would be impressed with this.<em>

_I look down at myself, and there's no Little Guy again. It makes me sad. Are these future dreams? Regardless, I gleam when I see I'm wearing my favorite color: a golden colored T-shirt, and the black Ecko jeans Dean got me. He must secretly love going clothes shopping._

_I keep my hands pressed at my sides as I go up the luscious white steps, a breeze gently blowing through my newly cut Eve-ish hair. I grip the doorknob, well the left door knob; it's a double door. I twist and quietly step inside._

_Where am I anyway? A long and wide hallway stares back at me in silence, but I hear a lot of voices down the hall; closed in voices. Is this like The Shining? When Jack Nicholson walks in the bar and all the dead people from the hotel's past suddenly appear. _

_Is there a bar here?_

_I walk down the long and wide hallway, the voices everywhere but I don't see anyone. "Hello?" I forced myself to call out. I reach the end of the hallway, and suddenly the voices all stop at once._

"_Uh oh," I whispered nervously. After about a full minute of silence, I hear a crack of thunder from behind me, so I turn around and see a flash of purple lightning dangerously close to me._

…_purple lightning?_

"_Who are you?"_

_When the bright purple bolt disappears and the sound of thunder fades, I see a boy standing where the lightning was. From a distance, I guessed he was a couple inches taller; maybe 5'6 or 5'7. His hair was black, and as long as my brother Damon's. Damon had some kind of Cillian Murphy in the movie Sunshine hair only as black as midnight, and that was before he recently had it cut to his ears. This boy's hair was like…floppy. A mop. _

_Through his thick and black glasses, his eyes were a beautiful shade of grey. He wore a dark purple shirt, and black pants. You don't see too many boys wear girly colors. He stood defiantly…but I could tell he looked afraid, like he'd never seen anyone in his life before._

"_Did you hear me?" he asked._

_I think he's really cute. _

_He snapped his fingers, and another bolt of lightning came down right next to me, making me scream and jump back, falling down on my rear completely. "WAH! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" I yelled loudly._

"_How did you get in here?" he asked me._

"_T-the front door," I replied bluntly._

_He raised one eye, and turned his head to the double door entrance. "If you're in here, then that means you're not human. You're not a demon either, so what are you?" he interrogated._

"_Why are you questioning me? This is my dream." I said stubbornly._

"_Are you saying I'm not real?" he assumed._

"_I'm real, and you're in my dream," I said._

"_No, I'm real, and you're in my dream." He corrected._

"_No," I said._

"_Yes," he said back._

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_I know what this is," I realized. "You're an angel. One of the angels I killed when I had the souls. I murdered so many in Heaven…and you're here to punish me for what I did." I explained._

_He looked incredibly confused. "…no…the correct term is warlock." He said._

"_No you're an angel," I deadpanned._

_He frowned. "Do you see any wings on me?" he asked, looking at his shoulders._

"_No but you don't see mine either." I countered._

_He raised his eyes through his glasses. "I'm not an angel." He said._

"_That's what everyone says," I grumbled. "I'm sorry for what I did, okay? Castiel shared the souls with me and I didn't know I was gonna become an angel vigilante. I'll just sit here and you can do whatever you want to me." I close my eyes and brace myself._

"_What are you doing?" he asked, still confused._

"_Waiting for you to hit me." I clarified. I hear another bolt of lightning and I shriek as I shake a little from fear. Who was this guy? The Angel of Lightning? Death by bolts sounds painful. My mouth quivers as I wish this would end soon and I would wake up._

_Instead, I hear, "Look at me."_

_I move my arms away and open my eyes to see the boy holding out his hand, waiting for me to take it. "What are you doing?" I mumbled._

"…_this is how you help someone up, right? I see it on TV all the time." He started. "I'm not going to hurt you if you don't hurt me." He promised. "I'm not an angel. I'm a warlock." He corrected. "My name is Murdock." He introduced._

_I look at his extended hand for a while before I slowly reach my right hand out and firmly take his. I feel a jolt surge my whole body for a second when we touch, but it felt really good. The look on his face is like he's never touched someone before so he takes this in for a few seconds before firmly holding my hand in his and pulling me up._

"_Thanks," I said quietly, looking right into his eyes now that he was much, much closer. "I like your name." I admitted._

"_Thanks," he replied back, stepping back and letting go of my hand. "I'll decide if I like yours if you would tell me." He offered._

"_Lynn Logan," I introduced. "Plain, I know."_

"_No, it's nice." He admitted. Then he frowned and growled, "If this is my dream, then WHERE'S MY DRAGON? I want a dragon that breathes purple fire." _

"_You like purple?" I assumed._

"_I guess," he said._

"_I love golden colors." I smiled. _

"_Hence your shirt?" he stared at my chest. Then I noticed…_

"_My eyes are up here, wizard," I pointed two fingers at my bright emerald orbs. "Nice try."_

_He looked embarrassed. "That's popular on TV. I wanted to try it out." He admitted._

_He talks about TV a lot. "Don't you ever get out?" I asked, tilting my head._

"_I can't," he said sadly. "I'm…"_

Ahhh…I feel dried grass. I cough, waking me up quicker. I'm lying on my back. I turn over and vomit from motion sickness. What happened?

Oh.

Bomb.

Jeep.

_**Kaboom**_.

Flying.

Weird dream.

I hold my stomach, to see if I feel any blood or pain or bruising. I feel nothing out of the ordinary. I turn onto my back, then turn over the other way, and go eyes wide.

EMILY! What is she doing here!

I crawl sideways as fast as I can to her, and see wounds on her arms and face, bleeding from her right temple. "Emily," I touched her softly. When she opens her eyes, I order her not to move.

"I hurt," she cried.

"Where?" I asked. She touches her face and head. "Okay…it'll be okay. Why are you here, sweetie?" I now asked angrily.

"I want to find Mommy," she explained. "I sneak from Balta'zar."

"Well you'll be in trouble with him when we get out of here." I told her, sitting up. I look over at the remains of the burning jeep. "Jeez," I groaned.

"Co'by there!" Emily pinpoints. I follow her attention to see Colby on his hands and knees, slowly getting up. "Is you' baby okay?" Emily asked as we got up and walked over painfully to him.

"I think so." I answered. Then my legs gave way and I collapsed completely.

Colby scrambles over. "Lynn!" he called, and turned me over.

"I'm okay," I said, breathing heavily.

"You sure?" he asks worriedly. Emily walks past us and dashes away when she must have found Megan on the opposite side of the jeep. I hear thicker footsteps, which turns to running, and Jackson clamors over me.

"She can't walk." Colby stated.

"Yes I-" I argued, but Jackson lifts me up bridal style and keeps me close. We regroup with Emily and Megan, who actually took a tumble down a hill when the vehicle exploded. She was covered in dirt, grass, blood and bruises. I don't envy her.

When we make it to the bottom of the hill, Emily is eager to go to the waterfall Megan pointed out seconds before the boom. "We need to take her back." I said explicitly.

"I can take her back," Megan offered, holding onto her head with one hand, squinting her one eye.

"No," Colby spat. "That jeep was a set up. They're onto us." He looked around, eyes narrowed.

I clutch Jackson's chest. We're powerless and in the Amazon alone with Leviathans and Nephilim who knows where.

"We can't go back," Colby continued. "I'll check this waterfall." He went into the water and made his way to the pouring water. Megan puts water in her hand and splashes her face. A dizzy spell hits me, so I close my eyes to fight it, feeling nauseas again.

I heard Colby swear a bunch of times, and then a gun shot.

"Ah," Jackson almost bends over, but doesn't drop me. I safely escape his arms and see that he was shot in the back with a salt filled shotgun shell.

I look past him, and up the hill, to see a group of people standing at the top. The one who shot Jackson was a girl about the same height as the wizard from my dream, with long chocolate hair and matching eyes.

Lyra. It's Lyra!

Emily gasps her aunt's name as they start walking down the hill towards us. I hear a loud splash from behind, so I have to look, and see Colby fighting another Nephilim in the water by the waterfall.

"Don't hurt the little one," Lyra warns the others with her, looking directly at Emily. "We need her."

Out of reaction, Megan and I stand in front of Emily together. "Don't move, Emily." I ordered darkly, hoping it would scare her into obeying.

…what do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?

* * *

><p>Lyra and the others were now dangerously close to us when a male in the group was suddenly shot in the back of the head, and soared headfirst to the ground.<p>

Megan and I look up to the top of the hill, to see someone with a huge sniper rifle, while standing in the front seats of a roofless car. I squinted my eyes, recognizing the shape of the man's green eyes.

Rylie.

He lowers his rifle after his shot and said, "Take that, Leviathan bastard."

Leviathan? Now it dawned on me when Lyra growled. There's one in her.

Emily screeches when the man who was shot started to get up. Rylie jumps down into his car and drives aimlessly down the hill towards us.

Now, time slows down.

I glance at Megan, and we glance at each other. She turns and grabs Emily; I turn the opposite way to grab Jackson's arm, and I use all my strength to help him leap away just as Rylie drove past us after running over the Nephilim, and crashing into the water.

When time goes back to normal, Rylie jumps out of his car with his rifle. Then I notice the large Jason Voorhees blade in his back pocket.

Jackson puts his arm in front of me protectively as Rylie walks past us. I don't think Jackson realizes who he is yet.

Rylie sets his rifle down and pulls out the machete, just as the Nephilim were getting up after being ran over, their wounds healing up quickly.

"NO!" I cried. "NOT LYRA!"

Rylie glances at me before looking back, and using the machete to behead all the Nephilim, save for Lyra. He snatches the gun from her, smacking her harshly with it. I watch her fall to the ground unconscious.

Colby emerged from the water, announcing that the car flattened the Nephilim he was battling underwater. Then he saw Rylie and looked hell bent on killing him. "You!"

Rylie held out his blade to him. "Not now, Zombie!" he warned, picking up a head from a Nephilim, and tossed it into the water, and did this for the other heads. I had to look away for how gross that was. Why was he doing that, though? Separating the heads from the bodies? Did he know something we didn't?

"I should kill you, again," Rylie continued at Colby, then turned around. "Should kill you too, Megan, since you're powerless. End this little cat and mouse game. But you're not at the top of my agenda today." He explained. "I'm getting that artifact, so, later fuckasses."

With a wave, he steps into the water and wades over to the waterfall. Megan, still holding Emily but not realizing it, jumps into the water to give chase. What the hell! I leave Jackson to go follow them all.

The deeper I get in the water, the slower I go. Megan and Emily reach the waterfall, and disappear behind it. That makes me go faster. I'm going to strangle Megan! Why doesn't she put Emily down?

At the falling water, I go around it to see a narrow opening. I carefully enter it, and try to jog. Soon, I hear Colby running to catch up. "Where's Jackson?" I asked.

"Coming," he replied.

Then we heard Emily scream. I purge forward, my heart beating rapidly, going as fast as I can down the dark, narrow path.

When we reach a wide opening, I notice torches lit up everywhere. I find Megan with the machete, but Rylie was nowhere to be seen. So was Emily.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

Megan groaned, leaning against the cave-like wall, holding her waist with her other hand. There was blood. A lot of it.

"He took her," she struggled to say.

Feeling my temper flare up, I screamed, "WHY DID YOU BRING HER IN HERE!" and feel like strangling her again.

"I-I wasn't thinking! I wanted to get Rylie!" Megan admitted unhappily. "I'm sorr-"

I turned around and cried, "EMILY!" and continued darting down the torch-filled path that got narrow again the further I went.


	11. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

_**"If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark." - Death Cab For Cutie**_

"Put me down!" Emily begged.

Rylie held her with one arm wrapped around her waist, not even fazed that she repeatedly beat her little hands on his arm. "Shut up," he growled.

"Beat you up!" she continued.

"Go ahead and try, baby." Rylie challenged.

"I not a baby! I a big girl!" Emily argued.

"Quiet!" he ordered. He looked around, and noticed some hieroglyphics on the walls. "What is this, _Egypt_?" he moped. "Guess that one year there was worth it after all…"

"Cool!" Emily gushed at the symbols. "Why you take me?" she then asked, assured that the strange man holding her wouldn't hurt her.

"I don't know," Rylie muttered.

"Put me down?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Your group of friends won't hurt me if I have you." he explained. Wait. Why were they even _talking_?

"Balta'zar will hurt you," Emily warned.

"Angels don't scare me. They're a bunch of chickenshit wimps. The _Leviathans_ scare me." he admitted.

"Vi'thans take my mommy," Emily informed.

"Oh I'm so sorry, baby," Rylie spat sarcastically.

"I not a baby! I a big-"

"SHUT UP." Rylie roared. He skimmed the hieroglyphics. "Yeah, okay…huh. Wait, it's…?"

* * *

><p>When I found Rylie standing still, with Emily, I roared his name.<p>

"You're like a damn cockroach!" he groaned. "Here! I already know where-" a loud gunshot made me jump back, knocking Colby back as well. "OW!" Rylie groaned, dropping Emily as he held his face from the pain.

Jackson lowered Lyra's salt-filled shotgun as Emily came over to us casually. "Are you okay?" I asked her, kneeling to her height.

"He called me a baby," she sobbed.

"I'll make him pay," I promised, gently pushing her over to Jackson.

Colby balled his hands into fists, and went head on to Rylie. I got up on normal feet and almost leaped over and grabbed his shoulder. "No-" I started, but everything fell silent suddenly.

Then the ground gave way.

I screamed as I felt my hair fly up with my arms, even the bottom of my shirt slightly flapping up as we fell, but luckily it curves and turns into a landslide, and we slid to wherever we were sliding to.

When the sliding stopped, I landed on my rear, and immediately gripped my stomach. _Can The Little Guy throw up inside? _

Colby rolls onto his back, spitting mud out. He was soaked from head to toe, and there was mud everywhere. I was only drenched from the waist down, so not as much mud. I turn my head around and look up through our mud slide and yell, "JACKSON!" but we must have fell too deep. Where are we? I look around the underground cavern we were most likely trapped in. There were more torches, and a medium sized lake. "It's beautiful," I realized.

"You alright?" Colby finally asked.

"Yeah, but you know I've been through worse than this." I replied. Colby stands up and bends over, putting his hands on his knees, kind of like a football stance. He looked cute scrunched over like that. My face feels hot, so I look away.

"You checking me out?" he looked over with a grin.

"No," I replied a little too quickly.

"Guess I'm hotter when I'm wet," he said, now smirking.

"Okay, okay, enough," I covered my ears. "No inappropriate jokes!"

"Fine," Colby says innocently. "Hey, you remember when I took you to Styx for the first time?" he asked, looking at the lake.

"How could I forget? It was the first time you tried to kiss me; and when I wouldn't, you threw me in." I said rudely.

"Hey, at least it worked after I threw you in! You know you liked it." Colby teased. "Well, until Azaviel caught us."

"Oh, jeez," I remembered. "I haven't thought about him and the others for a long time. My demon cult of Hell." I sighed. "Remember that girl he always talked about? Like she was a god he worshiped?" I added.

"Yeah, Ava I think. He was always, 'Ava this' and 'Ava that'," Colby groaned. "I still prefer him over his brother. Remember when _he_ tried to get you? Coy beat him to the next dimension of Hell." He laughed.

"No one touches my naughty girl!" I quoted Coy. "I kind of miss being called that. You know he's dead now?"

"Really?" he was now standing next to me by the lake.

"Yeah…he got me and Jamie trapped and he hurt us. Then Jasper came and ganked him." I explained.

Colby just stared. "He hurt you?"

I frowned. "It's okay. You can't do anything about it. Don't get sent back to Hell." I urged.

He slightly smiled, now changing the subject. "Between me and Jackson, who's the better kisser?"

I folded my arms over my chest. "Not telling." I said.

"It's me, isn't it?"

I'm silent.

"KNEW IT!"

I roll my eyes.

"I have experience, and I had you first-" he grinned but froze, realizing he said his wording wrong.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"I meant that I kissed you first," he lied, scratching his face. "Unless Alastair was first."

"No, you were first." I said softly, reaching out to brush away some of his dangling wet curls. He returns the favor by pulling some of my hair behind my ear. He returns his focus to the water, but I keep looking at him. "Colby," I started.

"Hmm?" he replies.

I look at the water with him. "I can't choose." I admitted. "If I choose one, then I lose the other." I fold my hands in front of me.

"Says who?" Colby detested. "I don't want you to choose him. I can't stand him…Ciar's demon hating antics rubbed off on me. But if you do, then I won't leave you. I will never leave you." He promised.

I'm speechless, I can't even breathe. Colby puts his hand on my stomach. "Besides, this kid's gonna need some kind of dad figure, right? Cause I doubt Jackson knows anything about kids really." He added. I put both of my hands over his. "And unlike him," Colby smirked. "I know how to have fun."

I rolled my eyes again. "Your idea of fun is going to Brooklyn." I teased.

"Nu-uh, I'd take you to your favorite concerts or anywhere around the world." He offered.

"You don't know what I like-"

"Lady Gaga and Panic! At The Disco."

"Damn it." I sighed. But I turn my defeat into a devious grin.

"What?" Colby asked.

I grab his arm and shoulder, and shove him into the lake. He goes in headfirst, then resurfaces and splashes me angrily. "You're kinda cute when you're mad." I admitted.

"And you're always cute." He remarked, swimming around on his back.

"Think we should try and find a way out?" I wondered, looking around the cavern again.

"Nah, we should stay here forever." Colby answered smugly.

"Me and The Little Guy have to eat, you know," I reminded.

"Fine," he waded his way out of the water, and took my hand into his wet one. "I'll lead you out." He offered, pulling me away.

"I'll follow you into the dark," I sang quietly.

"That means a lot." He admitted. Then he stopped walking. "Do you see that?" he asked, looking up. I followed his gaze up unto the dark cave wall, and the whole thing is plastered in Enochian writing.

"You can see that?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I can't read it." I frowned.

"I'll teach you," Colby cups my face gingerly; and it's just like how he showed me Adrie, only now Enochian flashes endlessly in my mind until he lets go. I blinked. "Got it?" he assumed.

"You breed with the mouth of a goat," I quoted.

"Huh?" Colby said confusingly.

"Oh, shit…that is funnier in Enochian." I realized, covering my mouth. Colby tilted his head, probably thinking of the quote in the angel language.

"That's funny." He agreed. "Where'd you hear that from?"

"I was in some small place with Cas, Sam and Dean, where the people were getting attacked by demons. There was this girl who was a false prophet, said that quote in Enochian would kill the demons. It was a set up; she was really the Whore of Babylon." I explained.

That seemed to crack him up. I roll my eyes again, looking back up at the Enochian writing, and something catches my eye. A name. Jasper. The father of the Kindle Trio. "What the…" I read across the names. Jasper was born in 1864, so, the 19th century. I walk to the right, reading some more modern 20th century names. Keri, and Carmen's name is right after hers. Lyra and Jamie's are even closer to each other; they must have been born in the same year.

"Are these names of every Nephilim?" Colby realized.

"Whoa…" I go farther right, and see Juliet, Matthew, Sophia, Lucille, Emily, and then I stop when I see Adena. There's a name right under hers. Dangerously close. It's similar to hers, but a little longer.

Serafina.

"Colby," I pointed at the names.

He narrows his blue eyes, and then looks back at some other names. "I think when the two names are together like that…it means twins." He theorized.

"Twins?" I repeated. "No. No way. It was just Adena. There was no…"

_I turned and ran inside. I stopped, frozen, when I heard the crying. I looked right, into Leah's room._

_My sister was finally here._

_"**Lynn**!" I heard ahead. I ran forward out towards the main lobby._

_"Everything okay?" I asked._

_"Yep," Carmen said, looking rather happy._

_"Where's all the…**bodies**?" I asked, looking around._

_"Don't worry about that," Crowley said, grinning. Lyra grinned slightly also._

_Just then all the doctors and nurses ran in, wheeling my sister down the hall to the nursery department. "Follow them." I said to Carmen, who nodded and paced after them. I turned and ran back to Leah's room. Only to see her **dying**. "Leah?" her husband sounded frantic. I shoved him out of the way and went down to her. "Leah?" I said, looking hard at her. "I'm very sorry this happened to you."_

_"What? That I had the Devil's child?" she choked._

_"You're not the only one. You just made me a sister." I announced._

_Her blue eyes went wide. "You're...?" she gasped._

_"I am." I said. "And I promise you, I will not let him harm your daughter." I assured._

_She sighed, and then tried to smile. "Could you…do me a favor?" she said, looking straight out the window._

_"Yes?" I said._

_"Tell Riley that I love him…" her breaths were getting short. I looked at her husband, fear in both of our eyes. "And…" Leah breathed. She looked straight back at me. "…name her…name her…please name her…" her eyes went shut._

_She was gone..._

"Nonononononono," I denied.

"You're sure it was just her?" Colby asked. "What happened that day?"

I covered my face and mumbled, "It was me, Lyra, Carmen, Sam, Dean, Bobby…Rufus…Crowley."

_We were in the parking lot. In my black Buick, were Sam and I in the back, Bobby and Rufus in the front. In Dean's Impala, were Lyra and Carmen in the back, Dean and Crowley in the front._

_Funny, right?_

_Seeing nothing unusual from the outside with binoculars, I put them down. "Let's go," exiting the car, Sam and I went for the entrance._

_**Good luck**, I heard Carmen._

_**Yeah**, I said glumly._

"Angels and demons at the hospital…Racquel…"

_"I'm sorry..." I said to Riley. But then I heard a gasp. I turned around to see a knife go right through the man, it was pulled out, and he fell flat._

_"What the fu…" I watched him fall, and then looked back up._

_"Oops..." Racquel said, raising an eye._

I held my head. It was just Adena. Leah Cobalt had only one baby.

One. Not two. One.

"Look at these two names over here. Daniel and Mindy. They're as close as Adena and the other name. Twins." Colby pointed out. "And over here, there's…"

"No," I said. "No. It's just Adena." I made myself believe.

"Lynn," Colby held my shoulders. "There were lots of angels and demons at that hospital from what you said. After you took Adena, you didn't know there was another baby. Either side could have taken her." He made it logical.

_The seven of us joined Carmen in the nursery, where we looked through the window at the baby. "She's so cute..." Lyra gushed._

_I saw Racquel join us. "Well. Now that that's all over. Are you going to give it to its father?" she asked._

"_Her," Carmen corrected._

_I gulped. "Yeah..." I said, though I wasn't really sure myself. Did I really wanna give Nick this burden to bear? "When Leah said 'please name her'. What was she gonna say?" I asked then._

_"Exactly that. She wanted YOU to give her a name." Racquel explained._

_"Oh..." I said, looking back through the glass window._

_"Why you?" Dean wondered._

_I gulped. I couldn't tell them. He'd kill the baby or something in a heartbeat. Sam knew—and bless him for keeping quiet. "I have no idea..." I lied._

_"So is that it? We free to go?" Bobby asked._

_"Yeah," I looked at him. "Thanks guys." I said._

_"See you around..." Sam said as the others were set to leave._

_I nodded. "Sooner than we think I'm guessing..." I said. He nodded, and then followed Dean. "Lyra? Can you go bring the car up to the front?" I asked._

_"Sure," she said, disappearing._

Tears brimmed my eyes, slowly dripping down my face. "I have to get her," I cried softly. "Serafina. I have to get her."

Colby hugs me tightly. "You'll get her. We'll get this artifact, and then we'll go find her." He promised. I nodded, and I could see the lake start glowing. "Son of a…" Colby dashed over. "You think all we had to do was say a Nephilim's name?" he guessed. He didn't give me time to ask as he dives into the lake. I watch helplessly as he stays under for a while until he finally resurfaces and gets out of the water.

I look at what he's holding. It was just a bit smaller than a basketball. It was dark gold, which caught me. Gold is my favorite color because my true form is completely golden. Literally. The object looked like it had been cut in half, and this here was the left piece.

It was a man, knelt down on one knee, arms, or arm, folded over his chest. Naked. His back was bare. "Ten bucks says the other half has a wing on it." Colby bet.

Half human, half angel. Nephilim. "It's beautiful." I gawked. Colby set it down, and then sat next to it. I joined him.

"See?" he praised. "Stick with me, I'll show you how to have fun." He bragged.

"Noted." I grinned. I plucked away his wet curls again.

"So you thought of any names yet?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Sort of…if it's a boy, it will be Clifton." I admitted, realizing I said this name before Teivel broke my nose.

"Seriously? That's so…_proper_." Colby complained. "Clifton what?"

I smiled. "Clifton Castiel."

He groaned now. "Why."

I don't answer directly. "Not sure of the last name. I would give him Logan, to honor my family, but I'm not even a Logan. I'm really just Lynn. Angela Logan is just part of my human name." I added.

"So, what then? Winchester?" Colby guessed. I'd told him and the others about what Don told me while we were in the jeep.

I shrugged. "I'm wearing one. Apart from me, Sam and Dean will be his only family." I realized. "I'll decide when the time comes."

"And if it's a girl?"

"Renily Carmen." I said happily.

"Ren-what?"

"Ray-nil-lee. A British girl told me it means a disturbance in the atmosphere or something." I clarified.

"That's _positive_."

"I like it."

"I hope it's Clifton," he admitted.

"Why?"

"We need more boys in the family. There's all these girls. You, Megan, Juliet, Jackie-" I glare. "-I mean Jackson, Adena, and I guess Serafina too." He finished.

I sigh internally. Serafina. The same feelings I had after I'd first learned about Adena were returning to me, only now Sam's not soulless, Carmen and Rufus are dead. Did I ever get to really thank him before he died? He helped get Adena, helped me protect Jamie from Raphael, and then helped when we discovered Eve. She did so much to me. I just wanted to kill her myself, but Dean did the honors. "Where do you think the other half is?" Colby wondered. "Think the Leviathans have it?"

I shrugged. "We can't let them have this one either way." I noted.

"Right. We should probably get out of here…" Colby looked past me. "Should we try and climb up the way we came down?" he suggested.

"Yeah you do that. The prego girl will point and laugh."

"Cute." He smirked. "Let's just follow the torches." He decided, leading me away from the lake. I admit he did look cute all wet. I happily follow him, passing torch after torch, until we saw Rylie appear in our way, his eyes bloodshot.


	12. Curiosity Will Never Let Me Go

"I'll take that, Zombie." Rylie ushered at the artifact Colby held.

"No." he simply said.

"We may be powerless but I'm still taller than you boy. Hand it over or I kill the hybrid." Rylie threatened, looking at me with a faded frown.

"You won't." Colby continued simply.

"Really? I don't care about Crowley or Teivel, or that she's mommy'ing another hybrid." Rylie spat. That makes me feel very uncomfortable.

Colby growled. "Try it." He threatened back.

Rylie tilted his head while now grinning at me. "You're pretty. Just like this Zombie's Prophet. What was her name? Westfall? Y'know her father went crazy after I killed her." He pointed out. "He killed the maid and then blew his brains out." He informed.

"No…" Colby said, clearly stunned.

I covered my mouth, cringing as those horrifying images of Adrie's father and Beverly started to haunt me.

"I heard that Jackson can go on a really bad rage if pressed. I wonder what would happen if I killed you?" Rylie said amusingly. I flinched and gasped when all of a sudden he was hit from behind, and soared to the ground. I watch him fall, and look up to see Jackson lower Lyra's shotgun.

"I would be pretty pissed," he said with a smirk.

I dash over and hold onto him. He drops his gun and lifts me up bridal style again. "Is your back okay?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you hurt?" he replies. I shake my head.

"I'm fine too, by the way," Colby said from behind. When he passed Rylie, he gave him a hard kick in the head…three times, before running to catch up, the artifact safely in his hands.

Somehow Jackson leads us back outside, and we're right by the big Amazon River. I see a medium sized fishing boat and a grinning Balthazar at the wheel.

"He has a boat…? How did he…" I groaned as I felt dizzy.

"Something may have happened to her baby after the car or after we fell." I heard Colby say worriedly. "A hospital would be wise." He suggested heavily.

When we're on the boat, Jackson lays me down on what felt like a blanket, and tells me not to move. "She's panicking," I heard Megan speak next. "Her eyes are small!"

I struggle to go against Jackson's orders, trying to get up. _I have to get out of here!_

I hear the boat start accelerating quickly down the river. "You have to stop moving," Colby said strictly. "Think of Clifton or Renily. You _have_ to relax."

I breathe in and out, finally laying still. "Where's the other half of the artifact?" Megan wondered.

"It's gotta be somewhere else," Colby answered. "Maybe they were separated on purpose."

"Lyra…" I started to sob. "They have her. They have her!" I went on hysterically.

"You can't knock her out or something?" Megan asked.

"NO." Jackson denied. She put her hands up quickly in defeat.

Colby says, "You can bitch at me all you want, but don't you do that to her."

Megan replies, "It's okay."

Colby argues, "No it's not. Maybe Jackson is the problem here. Maybe you should leave."

"You gonna make me jump off the boat?" Jackson scoffed.

"You can leave when we're back at the village," Balthazar chimed. "Oh sorry…I'm with my little brother on this one. I really just don't like you, Jackson." The angel apologized.

Jackson must have looked hell bent by now because I hear Emily finally say, "No fight Jackson. No fight Co'by."

* * *

><p><em>There's that white marble mansion with the double doors again. Again? That wizard wannabe must really want to torture me for killing him. I groaned, already cringing from future pain.<em>

_I step inside and said, "Mister Lightning! Gonna shock me?"_

"_No…" I heard faintly. "Oooohhhooohhh…" I heard next. Uh…what?_

_Then the entire hallway went pitch black. Was it day or night outside? There's no windows in here, so I don't know. I can't even see an inch in front of me. _

"_Gonna make me blind before you kill me?" I guessed._

"_Ooohhhooohhh…I am a ghost. I have come to take your soul…"_

"_I don't have a soul," I remarked._

"_Sure you do…"_

"_I don't. If I did, I would have sold it ten times over to bring everyone I care about who died back again." I explained. "Angels don't have souls. We wear them. And sometimes sell them. Or we suck millions of them in and play God." I added._

"_You're no fun," Murdock, the purple fanatic, whined as he made the lights come on and he stood a few feet away from me. "Smile once in a while." He rhymed. "So, whose dream is it this time?" he wondered._

"_Mine. Again. Still." I answered. "You're just a part of my dreams. Or you're an angel I killed and wants to kill me."_

"_I am not an angel!" he made clear. "War. Lock. Got it?" he corrected._

"_Sure Harry Potter," I shrugged._

"_So, what brings you here, Miss Logan?" Murdock wondered. "Or…Miss Vercetti?"_

_I raise my head as his grey eyes narrow, as if expecting that reaction out of me. "How do you know my alias name?" I demanded._

"_I looked you up," he admitted. "I've found that you're FBI, CDC, a runaway, and possibly a killer." He explained._

_I clench my fists at my sides. "Runaway and killer?" I repeated._

"_I found the obituary and reports of your parents' murders. The police believe you killed them and ran off, making you some kind of fugitive." Murdock clarified._

_I felt like choking. "Do you think I did?" I asked._

"_No. The video reports had interviews with your friends. Every single one of them said you didn't do it, that you would never do that." Murdock answered._

_I sigh quietly. "My father killed them." I informed. "I was ta- I ran away to get away from him."_

"_You were adopted?" Murdock realized. I nodded. "And where is he now?" he said curiously._

"_In Hell." I replied. "I tell ya, it's not what you expect it to be." I admitted._

_Murdock just stood there awkwardly. "Are we going to just stand here all day?" he wondered. "If you're going to keep visiting me like this, I may as well let you get familiar with the mansion. A tour?" he offered excitedly._

"_So you can lure me into a dark corner and kill me quickly?" I assumed, taking a step towards him._

"_If I lured you into a dark corner, it wouldn't be to kill you," he said with a slight smirk._

"_Ohh, wizards are kinky. I like it." I grinned. "Okay Murdock, let's see this mansion." _

"_Follow me," he said happily. He turned around and I follow him down the hall, and leads me into the infamous room of any mansion; the room with the fireplace and bookshelves and the one or two red chairs by the fireplace, and a rug to complete the set._

"_Nice," I commented. "I feel like I'm in a movie."_

"_You get used to it," Murdock shrugged. "This is the…what's this room called?"_

"_Living room?"_

"_Something like that." He muttered. "The library is near here, but you have to figure out how to get to it. Wanna try?" he suggested._

"_Yes," I said, stepping forward. "Is it like a riddle?" I wondered._

"_No…it's just a secret panel you have to move." He corrected._

"_Hmmm…" OH! The books! There's always the one book you pull out and a secret door opens. That has to be it! I jog over to the books on the left of the fireplace, and look for any false books. BOOYA! I pull down the purple (of course) book, and step back as the bookshelf pushes itself open like a door._

"_Cool!" I gushed. "Just like a movie." I grinned, stepping into the library. The room was huge, the bookshelves like fifty some feet high. There was even one of those ladders with wheels you use at libraries and stuff._

"_I LOVE IT," I exclaimed. I ran over to the ladder and started to climb up._

"_Thanks," Murdock said as he came in too._

"_Hey…" I said, holding onto the ladder as I looked down at him._

"_Yeah?" he looked up at me, adjusting his glasses._

"_What were you going to say last time before I left, or woke up? I asked if you ever went out, and you started to say something but I don't remember." I reminded._

"_Oh, that." He frowned. "I can't leave." He announced._

"_Strict parents?" I guessed._

_He shook his head. "They were murdered as well." He informed._

_I narrow my eyes slowly. "Did you run away?"_

"_No, I had my grandfather. Now it's just me." He answered._

"_How old are you?" I wondered. _

"_Sixteen," he said. "I can't leave the mansion until I'm eighteen. It's part of who I am."_

"_Who are you?" I asked, making my eyes less narrow._

"_Murdock Leroy. The Heir of Merlin." He introduced with a hint of sarcasm._

"_Merlin was real?" I gaped. "Next you'll tell me that Abraham Lincoln hunted vampires." I joked, climbing down to the ground and facing him. "Is your grandfather still here?"_

"_No, he left me when he knew I could take care of myself. I've been here alone my whole life." Murdock announced, only slightly saddened._

"_All by yourself?" I said. "That…I couldn't do that."_

"_You could, if you weren't used to being around anyone, and used to being alone, you could do it." Murdock stated. "That doesn't mean you should _**_like_**_ it…"_

_I put my hand on his arm. "I would go crazy," I admitted. "More than I already am." I smiled vaguely. _

"_You don't seem crazy to me," Murdock said sincerely._

"_You don't seem socially awkward to me," I countered. "You'd be surprised."_

"_So would you."_

_I return my arm to my side. "I think I like you, wizard. You're…different. Sure you're not an angel?"_

"_I'm not a freaking an-"_

"_Okay, okay!" I held my hands up in defeat._

* * *

><p><strong>December 21, 2010<strong>**  
><strong>**Elsmere, Delaware**

I recognize the cute, dark haired Dr. Ryan's voice when I wake up again. For the moment I forget about my _again_ weird dream when Dr. Ryan says, "Morning Miss Logan. I've been told you had a little adventure yesterday."

I press my right hand over the right side of my face. "Is Sam okay?" I asked. Sam is what I refer The Little Guy as to the doctor, since I don't want him to tell me if it is a boy or a girl.

"Sam had a little adventure too, but…Sam is fine. Sam could probably use a vacation. I want no strenuous activities from you for two weeks, or at least until after New Years." He explained.

"Yes sir," I sighed. "Am I free to go?" I asked.

"Yes," he answers. "I expect to be seeing you soon. I want to check on Sam after New Years, so I want you to make an appointment." He added.

"January 12," I dated. "Day before my grandma's birthday. It'll give me another excuse to go out, besides shopping."

"Sounds good," Dr. Ryan said. He raises an eye, adjusting his glasses. "No strenuous activities." He reminded.

"Got it," I promised, climbing off the bed and giving him a big hug. When I leave the little room, I glance around, recognizing no one but the receptionist. Now I find a bathroom and go in, so I can fly myself home.

* * *

><p><strong>Providence, Rhode Island<strong>

It's quiet here, too. No Adena. No Megan on the couch. _No Juliet..._

I silently reappear in my room to see not even Jackson. I grab a clean pair of clothes and slip out into the hallway, locking the bathroom door behind me. My shower takes longer than usual since I'm still muddied and dirty from yesterday and "no strenuous activities", and my wounds from the jeep explosion hurt a little from the hot water.

When I finally come out and pitch my dirty clothes in the hamper, I zap the hamper down to the basement so I can do laundry later. I leave my room, and I quietly open the door to what I believe is Colby's room; I peek in to see him laying on his stomach on his folded out futon.

"Hey," I said quietly. I wanted to ask if he was okay after what Rylie said about Adrie's father, but I didn't want to make him upset.

"Hey," he draws his eyes from the TV. "You okay?"

I shut his door and approach him. "Scoot over." I said.

"Huh?" he raised his eyes. "…why?"

"I want to be with you right now, so. Just scoot." I ordered. He obeys, scooting forward toward the edge of his bed so I can climb on and lay on the other side of him.

"Thanks," I said, lying on the shared pillow, breathing deeply.

"You're welcome," he replied, and then he said, "Anything for you."


	13. She Is The Sunlight

**Warning: more spoilers for the novel "War Of The Sons"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"If right is leaving, I'd rather be wrong; she is the sunlight…the sun is gone." - Trading Yesterday<strong>_

Lazily and selfishly, I remained in Colby's bed with him for the rest of the morning. Occasionally he would touch me softly for a while, making me wonder if I reminded him of Adrie, or if I was just second best for him.

I kept my mouth shut.

Whilst we were in the middle of an _N.C.I.S_. marathon, a news flash suddenly comes on. They show Obama doing whatever Obama does. Then they start talking about and showing someone named Richard Roman. Some big political guy I guess.

I like his smile, but. Boring. Until I see Sam and Dean murdering people on camera.

Wait…_what_?

I watch the TV carefully as the reporter announces that they're now the most wanted of all. Uh. What.

I'm too confused to take this seriously.

"They finally snapped," Colby concluded.

I make my cell appear, speed-dialing Dean. _"What?"_ he hissed.

"What are you, Freddy and Jason versus the world?" I spat in response.

"_No! They're friggin' Leviathans that cloned us or something!"_ he corrected.

"Oh." I cup the phone. "Leviathans." I whispered. Colby narrowed his eyes. "Do you want help?" I offered.

"_No, you're pregnant; I don't want you to get involved."_

"What are you, my brother? I can take care of myself."

"…_I am…what you said. So no. End of story."_

I groaned, tossing my phone. "Guess I'm stuck with you." I informed.

"Is that so bad?" Colby remarked.

"No. I like it."

"I do too."

"You would."

"Only for you."

I smile faintly. "I want to find Serafina."

"Any ideas?"

"I could ask Lucifer, but-"

"What?" he blurted. "You can talk to him?"

"If I meditate really hard," I replied. "But he may not even know about her, so I'll ask my Prophet." I decided.

Yes, Colby had a Prophet; I have one now. She is a brave, ten year old girl of Mexican descent with big caramel brown eyes and long, black hair. Maybe she's seen where I'll find Serafina, and will tell me.

Fingers crossed.

* * *

><p><strong>San Jose, California<strong>

"Stay out here," I said seriously. "If a demon's in the same room as their…" I trailed.

"Yeah. You'll hurt me. Got it." Colby buried his hands into his pockets.

I knock on the door loudly. I've put this family through hell. I need to stay away to keep them safe but I can't, and they know it.

The door opens, and I see Anthony, my Prophet's two-year younger brother. He shared her black hair, but his eyes were a dark steel blue color, with glasses. "Hi Anthony," I greeted. "Is your sister here?"

He nods. "She's drawing what she saw." He said shyly.

Chuck writes his visions; my Prophet draws hers. They're so realistic; you'd think she painted the Mona Lisa.

I nod at Colby before following Anthony in. Tabby, the siblings' mother, just stares at us. "Go ahead." She said. I reappear into the correct bedroom.

"Jade?" I called out.

"Yeah," she replied, sat at her play table with colored pencils. I take a small chair and sit next to her.

"Let me see." I said. Jade slides the picture over. A lady with wavy blonde hair and black eyes holds a baby, facing a girl with bright green eyes. Me. Next to me is a boy with curly brown-blond hair and black eyes. Guess who.

Behind us is a man with black hair and red eyes. "…is that Damon?" I realized.

"Mmmhmm," Jade confirmed.

"…where _is_ Serafina?" I asked.

"She's with your other mom," she stated.

_Other mom…?_

"You remember your step-mother." Jade repeated Don's words.

…HE KNEW! That's why I saw him! Not just to tell me about the scrolls…but Serafina too!

"Eisheth," I realized. "She has Serafina."

Jade nodded.

Why does she? She wouldn't hurt her…would she? She's loyal to Daddy Devil. Maybe since Adena won't be his "fail safe" he thinks Serafina will. If he even knows about her. Or Eisheth assumes he does.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

_"Guess both of my little sisters need my help, eh?"_

Jade went eyes wide as I turned my head to her bedroom door to see my brother Damon. His down-to-ears midnight hair had grown longer since Thanksgiving, but his illusive maroon eyes were as bright as ever.

He was also wearing Crowley's coat.

"Is that…?"

"I stole it from him. Took it to the cleaners. Made a demon possess the cute lady at the register so I could eat her while the coat was being cleaned."

Jade looked absolutely disgusted and horrified at the same time.

"There are kids here! Shush!" I reminded, but he only rolled his eyes. "Do you know where our dear _other_ mother is?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yes. Crowley gave me her location."

I sighed in relief. "Jade, keep this picture," I instructed. She nodded. "Colby's outside, let's go." I ushered.

We flew outside, and Colby said, "Damon?" with a little shock.

"Still takin' care of the little one here?" Damon asked, patting my head.

"I'm doing my best." He replied.

Huh? "Is there something going on?" I guessed.

"Nah don't worry," Damon said. "C'mon, let's go get the other Louise."

"Louise?" I repeated.

"I call giving her Adena's middle name." Damon shrugged, and then admitted, "I don't know her name."

"Serafina." I informed. He nodded uncomfortably, and snapped his fingers for us.

* * *

><p>"They're everywhere." Colby pointed out.<p>

"Let's just walk on in." Damon suggested. "Well, you two can. I'll stay out here and get some munchies." He grinned.

"Just walk on in?" I repeated. "I think Eisheth liked me when I met her, so maybe she won't try anything." I stood up.

"Allow me." Damon went down first and strolled around casually, making all the demons pursue him. Colby and I deck it inside the mini-manor, to hear someone singing.

I take a deep breath and follow the singing. I stop at the kitchen and freeze. Eisheth. Long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes; just like Jade's drawing. "You know, music today is so…different." She suddenly said from the sink. "Lynn." She said politely, turning to face us. She dressed as if she was from the 50's, where I'd ironically met her.

"Mom." I greeted back.

"Oh, please. I don't know how that whore Lilith was chosen and not me." She scowled.

"I like you better, so, _Mom_," I started. "You know why I'm here."

She frowned. "Yes. I can't let you take her. She's the key to letting him out again."

"I can't let that happen," I deadpanned. "Let's end this peacefully. Give her to me."

"Hmmm…is that Damon eating outside?"

"Yeah."

Eisheth put her hands on her hips. "On a few conditions." She negotiated.

"Name them," I tested.

"Let me see her. I've been raising her since she was born. Please." She started. "Tell Samuel I said hello…and Rylie. When you find him, bring him to me." She finished.

"Why?" Colby finally said.

"He screwed me over. I'll make him suffer worse than Abaddon." She growled.

"Ouch," I moaned.

Eisheth now looked at the floor. "She's up the stairs. Third room in the left." She said glumly.

"Thank you," I turned and found the luxurious stairs, like from _Annie_, and eventually found the right bedroom. I open the door slowly and step back from sight.

_Why am I so afraid?_

She's just a baby. She's not going to judge me.

I sighed and stepped into what was a pink princess paradise. I look at the floor, and there she is.

Serafina.

God, she looks just like Adena. Her sapphire eyes are only darker, and her blonde hair is darker. "I'll give you a minute." I heard Colby whisper.

Serafina heard him, so she looks over at me and stares. My throat feels desert dry. Serafina grabs a number block, and says, "Haaa," throwing her toy down.

…was she saying hello to me?

"Hi Serafina," I barely let out. I approach her and sit down with her. "I'm Lynn." I introduced.

_Why do I feel stupid?_

"I'm your sister; I'm here to take you home." I informed. She hands me a set of fake keys.

Keys. Leaving. Going home.

"Yes," I nodded. "You have a lot of people to meet. They're all going to love you." I promised. "Damon's outside; he's your brother. You have a twin sister; her name is Adena; it kind of sounds like your name." my eyes were glistening with tears. "You have an uncle named Jack, and a cousin named Alice. They are going to be so shocked." I wipe my eyes.

Now I muster the courage to reach out and lift her up, hugging her tightly. "Affabashh," she gawked. "Haaa." She says to Colby as he comes in.

"Uh…hi to you too." He said awkwardly. He sent Serafina's bed and toy box home, but found himself going through her dresser. He caught us staring at him. "Baby clothes are cute." He admitted.

I shake my head. "That's Colby. Adena likes to pull his hair so make sure she teaches you how to do that, okay?" I said.

"I think I'll shave myself bald," Colby muttered, earning me a straight up laugh.

"Eisheth must have customized this," I heard him say next. He holds out a onesie of _Unfallen_.

"Teeeeh," Serafina squeals, as if recognizing the outfit. I smile just a little, carrying her out of the room as Colby sent the dresser home.

We zap outside, and I check to see if it affected Serafina. It didn't. Damon wipes his mouth of blood, and stares. "What a runt." He muttered.

I sighed. "Rescue Serafina is complete." I cheered sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Pike Creek, Delaware<strong>

Believe it or not, I am now Christmas shopping with my long lost sibling. Sister bonding time or something. Like Adena, she can sit up in the front seat of the cart with my purse.

"So what's your nickname going to be?" I asked. "Fi? Fina? Sera? I like Sera." I decided. She gibbers as she looks around. _No infamous stare?_

I take our cart over to the toys, and I swear it makes her unusual day much, much better.

After over an hour of shopping, including going to other stores, I zap everything to Grandma's basement, and bring Sera with me to the library. Should I even go in?

"Be a good baby for me, Sera." I begged as I went in. She babbles quietly as the librarian raised his blue eyes at me.

_"Lynn Logan?"_

"Hey Mr. Burke," I greeted nervously.

"I'm only twenty, Lynn. You can call me Ben." He admitted. "Welcome home I should really say?"

I shift Sera in my arms. "Thanks,"

"What brings you here after so long?"

"I need to find an article from a long time ago."

"How old?"

"The Great Depression."

"Come with me; you can use our new newspaper computer. It's touch screen."

"Fancy," I commented.

"Cute baby. Yours?"

"No, but I'm expecting."

"I see. Name for it yet?"

"Yeah. Ben."

"Cute." He sat me down at the computer. "Got a specific date?" he asked.

"Brooklyn. May, 1933." I named.

"Got it." Ben used the touch screen to make Brooklyn's May 1, 1933 issue pop up. "Just slide to the right to go to the next day." He finished

"Thanks," I said as he stepped back. "Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I did it?"

"Did what?"

"Killed my parents and ran."

"You wouldn't be here reading about the 30's if you did." He admitted.

That makes me smile. "Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still hot."

He smirks, and returns to the front desk.

I scroll the touch screen right as Sera sits peacefully in my lap, until I find it. May 19. Adrie's birthday, also the day she and Colby died. A picture of Adrie is plastered on the front page. Even though it's a sepia color, I still see how beautiful she was. Long, dark blonde hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean. I understand how Colby loved her instantly.

In the photo, it only shows her down to below her chest, looking at the camera with a smile; it must have been a school picture. "Haaa." Serafina says at the photo.

"Say hi to Adrie, Sera." I praised. I might cry now. "Ben?"

"…yeah…?"

"Is there anyway I could put the color in this photo and print it out?"

I hear him get up and come over to check the photo. "There's this illegal thing on Photoshop that lets you restore the color," he whispered, pulling out a flash drive and plugged it into the computer. "It's really advanced..."

"I don't know what Photoshop is, so the secret's safe with me." I said.

"You don't know what it is?"

"I didn't even know what Google Translate was until last month." I admitted.

_"A little," she admitted. "Try Google Translate." she suggested to Colby._

_"What's that?" I asked her curiously. "...what?"_

_"You don't know what Google Translate is?" Megan asked, sounding horrified._

_"...no? Is it like where people in foreign countries use Google?" I guessed. Why was she looking at me like I was stupid for not knowing? **Am** I stupid for not knowing?_

_"Lynn, it's where you can translate words into different languages. I'll translate that Latin into English." Colby explained._

_Oooh! "Okay, I get it now. That makes sense." I chimed. Megan took a drink of her hot chocolate, as if it kept her from wanting to bang her head against the wall._

I shake my head from the memory while Ben did his thing. For me, when it comes to computers, it's like trying to read Chinese or something.

Finally I watch the picture go from sepia to full color. Adrie's features are perfect. A beautiful deceased Prophet.

Ben hits print, and directs me to collect the photo from the printer while he goes to delete the evidence of whatever it is he did. I don't know myself.

I take the photo, and go back to the computer. I have to check. I have to see if Rylie was right about what he said. I read the article about Adrie's death. The prime suspect was her father, but it was never proven…

Because he murdered the maid, and then committed suicide.

"No…damn it…damn it…" I close the article and get up quickly with Sera so I don't break out sobbing. "We gotta get a frame for Adrie." I sniffled. "Thanks for your help Ben." I said as I went to leave.

"No problem. Let me see Baby Ben when it comes."

"I will." I promised.

"Lynn?"

"Yeah?" I stopped at the door.

Ben faked a cough. "You're still cute."

I smirked, and walked out with my sister and photo of Adrie Westfall.

* * *

><p>At Grandma's, I'm relieved to know she's not at home. I didn't know she worked. Serafina gets a <em>huge<em> kick out of Lucky. She's probably never seen a dog, scratch that, a skin walker before.

"Play with her." I ordered, going down to the basement. I turn on Dad's computer, and check my account on that social network website, and yes, Alice got on my profile and put up the photo of Jackson and I kissing with whipped cream with my other pictures in my "Mobile Photos".

Ugh. Just ugh.

I decide to fix up my profile just to impress Alice.

_Work and Education_: I remove the school.

_About You_: …what about me?

_Current City_: I keep this blank, so no one I don't want to can track me down.

_Hometown_: Pike Creek, Delaware

_Birthday_: March 21, 1995

_Sex_: Female

_Relationship_ _Status_: It's Complicated. Can't be any truer than that.

_Languages_: English, Latin and Enochian.

_People Who Inspire Lynn Logan_: Indiana Jones, Lady Gaga, John F. Kennedy

_Favorite quotations_: "Do the best of someone better." –Brady. I make myself laugh.

_Arts and Entertainment_: I leave it all blank. Too much work.

When I'm done with the computer, I go about to wrapping all the presents, zapping each finished one home. Dr. Ryan would not be happy with everything I've done today.

"Time to go, Sera," I said when I came up from the basement.

"Thought I might find you here." Seeing Jackson almost sent me back flying down the basement stairs. He had his arms crossed. "_Sera_?" he repeated.

"Haaa," she greeted him, putting her hands all over Lucky continuously.

"Yes, Serafina is Adena's twin." I cleared up. "I found out…when…it doesn't matter. I have her now, she's safe."

"Does Lucifer know?" Jackson wondered.

"I dunno…" I shrugged. "Hey…" I woozily draped towards him, and landed in his arms; it felt like landing on clouds really. "Whoa…" I slurred.

"Did the doctor give you something?" Jackson guessed.

"Jackson, love, you're so pretty," I admired, tracing my finger around his eyes. "Let's runaway together. We can go rob banks and be rich vigilantes."

"Yeah, you need to be in bed," Jackson sighed. He looked at Lucky. "You watch her. I will be back." He said, lifting me up carefully, and taking me home, and I felt it comfortable enough to fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>…<em>what? AGAIN! Why do I start out at the door! I turn the knob and go in, yelling, "Murdock!" <em>

_I can smell Heaven._

_Oh yes._

_I follow the scent into a restaurant-like kitchen, where I see Murdock scrunched over at a table, eating a bowl of fries and something like pizza and chowder stuff._

"_Can I have some?" I begged, hoping I didn't startle him.  
><em>

"_Yeah," he replied, watching me in awe as I snatch the entire bowl of fries._

"_Sorry, I love greasy foods," I admitted, my mouth already stuffed._

"_I see that." Murdock grinned. _

"_It's official," I announced._

"_What, that this is really **my** dream?" Murdock filled in. "About time!"_

"_No!" I sat the bowl of fries down. "I don't think I like you. I **do** like you." I admitted. "You're not like Jackson, who's nice but so over protective and bossy; or Colby, who's nice too, but he teases me so much. I hate it. But you're something else." I explained._

"…_something **better**?" Murdock hoped._

"_Yeah, think so," I agreed._

_Murdock smiled faintly, and then looked into my eyes from his seat. "Who are Jackson and Colby?"_


	14. The Meaning Of A Tragedy

**I forgot to do this last chapter; I usually do this when a brand new character is introduced: since Serafina is Adena's twin, this means she also belongs to Niknakz93. It's as if Emily would say for me: "I not own!"**

* * *

><p><strong>December 25, 2010<strong>  
><strong>Pike Creek, Delaware<strong>

Jack and Alice Walter are silent as they both look at Adena and Serafina.

"Haaa," Sera says to them.

"…there's two of them," Alice deadpanned.

"…yeah," Jack agreed.

"Merry Christmas?" I said nervously.

"…wonder what Uncle Nick would say about this." Alice said, folding her arms.

"He'd be happy," Jack guessed. "So we'll be happy for him." He decided.

"Do you want to keep them for a while?" I suggested.

"Yes," Alice said excitedly. "Please, Dad?" she begged.

"Okay," Jack said.

I nodded. "I'll be back." And I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Providence, Rhode Island<strong>

"Those cookies smell delicious," Grandma admitted.

Natalie grins. "Merry Christmas."

I give her a quick hug. "Show us what you can do?" I urged.

Natalie steps back, and does a Shawn Spencer Faking-A-Vision act. Now Christmas music starts to play throughout the house.

"Nice," I said.

Colby plopped down on the floor by the tree excitedly. "I've never celebrated Christmas before."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confusingly. "We celebrated every year down…_there_." I reminded.

"Those didn't count. All we did was play strip poker." Colby grinned, and Grandma nearly fell into the tree from shock. Jackson looks as if he believes what has just been said.

"We did _not_!" I hissed. "I don't even know how to play that!"

"All you do is forget the poker and just strip. Simple." Colby pointed out.

"Security!" Natalie cupped her mouth. "This boy is being unacceptable in public! Take him away!"

"Not _Colby_!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey," Grandma says, changing the subject. "I'm learning how to put digital photos on a disc, so," she takes out a digital camera. "Be ready to smile."

Colby shoots his hand out at me, giving me the idea to take it and sit with him, so I do. "Where's Juliet and Adena?" Natalie asks.

"Adena is with Alice; Juliet is with her family." I half lied.

"Oh," Natalie says, sitting down. "Are we opening presents?" she assumed.

"We'll start to," I decided. "Megan gets the first present."

"I do?" she said, slightly shocked. Natalie finds one with her name on it and hands it back to her. "Thanks." She starts to open it until she says, "Is this supposed to be a _joke_?" angrily.

"…maybe," Colby answered sheepishly.

Megan holds out the bottle of blonde hair dye for all to see.

"Asshat," I sighed at Colby.

"Open it up." He urges.

"Do I dare?" Megan says suspiciously, opening the box and pulling out a certificate of sorts. "Ooh…what is it?"

"One day trip to a really, _really_ expensive spa. You're a girl so I assumed you'd like it. Take a little break." Colby explained.

"I do like it," Megan admits, her irritated mood gone completely. Colby has that effect on people, kind of like Dean. "Thanks." She grins. "Colby gets the next gift." She decided.

"Fair enough." I reach for one with his name and give it to him.

He rips it open and grins. "Thanks, Grandma." He held out the blue, _Brooklyn, NY_ shirt.

"You're welcome," she replied. "I heard that you like Brooklyn…"

Colby yanked the tags off and then pulled his current shirt off. "Whoa." Natalie covers her eyes. To distract myself, I smile cheekily at Megan and she returns it. Save for Grandma – all the girls in the house all secretly like a shirtless Colby but too afraid to admit it.

We all exchange gifts peacefully, until I screeched upon opening a Panic! At The Disco album _Vices & Virtues_. "I didn't know they had a new album." I gushed, reading the track list on the back.

"It doesn't come out until around your birthday," Colby admitted. "I didn't want to wait until then, so I had Balthazar skip ahead to get-" a bear hug from me throws him off guard.

A few gifts later, and Colby opens his gift that says _"To Colby from Lynn & Sera"_ to reveal the color photo of Adrie.

"Who's Sera?" Natalie and Megan had asked together.

Colby looks at it in silence, caressing the glass protecting the photo. "Thank you." He barely says.

"You're welcome." I barely replied.

* * *

><p>Later, I have my legs stretched out on the couch, while I feed myself and The Little Guy cookies and milk. I watch Megan watch some show called <em>Doctor Who<em> on her Xbox. I tried to watch it but it just made no sense to me at all.

Lucky lies by the tree, being lazy like me.

Natalie sits on the floor against the couch. "Who was the girl in the picture?" she asked.

"Someone very important to him." I answered.

"She died, right?" Megan said quietly. "Balthazar said something about being sorry."

_"Ah, yes, well...I won't be afraid to admit that I've missed you, Colby. And...I never got to apologize for what happened to Adrie."_

I nodded.

"How old would she be if she were still alive?" Natalie wondered.

"Good question," I suck at math. "She'd be about ninety-something." I calculated.

Outside, Colby was sitting on the front porch steps, staring deeply at his photo until Grandma came out and joined him, zipping up her coat as the snow fell.

"You remind me of my husband." She admitted.

"I do?"

"Yes. You smile and laugh and love, but you're excellent at hiding when you're hurting inside." She described. "I understand Lynn Angela has a lot on her plate right now; moving from house to house, taking care of everyone, dealing with the stresses of pregnancy…and now these…Leviathan things? But, I can see that she cares for you differently than the others. I don't know if it's because of whatever you did together when she was in Hell."

Colby looked to the street, pondering this as she continued, "What I'm saying is that you don't have to hurt. If you tell her, then she can open up to you."

"She's hurting?" Colby realized.

"She has to make decisions she shouldn't have to make. She should be worrying about school and whether or not to have a boyfriend. Instead she has to determine if the next person that comes through the door is friendly or not."

"That's not right."

"No it's not," she agreed. "Just think about it for awhile; and I'll let you in on a little secret," she leaned toward him. "I appreciate all that Jackson has done for her, but I am on your team." she admitted.

* * *

><p>Inside, Damon appears. "Hola," he says, holding a…no, scratch that.<p>

He's wearing a sombrero.

Why.

"Were you in Mexico?" I guessed.

"Ah, si. Damon loves him some demon amigas."

I did not need to hear that. Grandma shakes her head as she comes inside.

"I'm here to give little sister a gift." Damon admitted. "Get up, Colby." He ushered.

All of us watch confusingly as Colby opens the front door, and we can hear and feel thumping and light growling. Lucky gets up and instinctively growls in response as a huge Hellhound squeezes through the door.

_"WHAT IS THAT?"_ Natalie screamed.

"…Raffae?" I recognized. My Hellhound barks in response, making Grandma jump. "RAFFAE!" I flew off the couch and threw my arms around the creature.

"Rah-fay…?" Natalie repeated.

"Told Crowley I'd give him his coat back if he got Raffae out." Damon clarified.

"Thank you," I forget about everyone else as I continue to smother my creature.

"He's a Hellhound," Colby informed Grandma, the only one who can't see him.

"He's like twice the size of _Beethoven_," Natalie added, wiping her mouth from shock.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by…strangely, but that's nothing new when it comes to us.<p>

Until Colby and Raffae set the Christmas tree on fire.

They were wrestling, and they crashed into the tree, and then _spark_, a corner of my house was on fire.

I'd yelled at the pair for a while before banishing them outside.

An hour later, I brought Adena and Serafina back. Damon avoided them at a distance; Megan still believed that Addy cloned herself; Natalie and Grandma were fascinated.

"The family just keeps getting bigger," Grandma chimed.

For dinner we had ham, and some other Christmas-type foods. I let Colby back in, but kept Raffae out. He's just too big. I gave him a piece of ham as a bribe.

"Our army is growing," Colby clapped his hands together. "C'mon, let's go take on the Leviathans."

"A, no. B, we don't know how to kill them. C, no." I argued.

"Rylie beheaded them," Megan reminded.

"We don't know if that kills them or just slows them down." I said.

"What about phoenix ash?" Natalie suggested. "That worked on Eve. She's from Purgatory; aren't those things from there too?"

"What?" Megan and Colby asked in unison. They obviously didn't know a thing about Eve.

"It is worth a shot," Grandma admitted. "Is there any ash left?"

"Eve took the guns we had but I think we got them back after she died." I said. "I'll go find out." I went into the kitchen and filled up a Styrofoam plate of cookies, and flew to Bobby's house.

"Merry Christmas," I alert my presence. "I brought goodies."

"Hand them over," Bobby barked.

I set the plate down and say, "You put the anti-angel shields down?"

He shrugged. "Might as well. Won't do any good keeping you out."

I fold my arms. "Good thinking. Do you have any of those shotgun shells with phoenix ash left?"

"In the basement," he answered, walking me to the basement (while grabbing a cookie or two) "Should I ask why?"

"Just an experiment I want to try on our new friends from Purgatory." I answered.

"Well good luck. Dean called, said that borax can hurt them, but it only slows them down." He informed.

"Same as offing their heads?" I realized, and he nodded. Huh, I wonder why Rylie knew this and I didn't.

Bobby points me over to what I now call the Phoenix Guns, and I take one. "You should come back home with me," I offered. "We're all having Christmas. My grandma's there." I hinted.

"Wise ass," he snorted.

"I'm adamant though," I admitted. "I don't want to have to start calling you Grandpa."

"I'm too old for that crap," Bobby groaned, letting me go upstairs first.

"Don't worry: I know you still love your wife, and my grandma still loves her…" I choked on my own words as I had a startling realization. My human mom and brother (which is who they became to me after I learned what I am) who weren't human at all…are in Purgatory.

…what if they were _in_ me when I had the souls? Grandma's husband included? Or in Cas? The thought of this possibility made me cover my mouth, feeling ill.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"I'm horrible," I realized. "I'm a bad person, Bobby. So many people have died because of me. My parents, my brother. For a while Dean blamed me for Ellen and Jo. _'You could have used your damn angel mojo!'_ he'd tell me. Racquel died because of me…and Rufus; if I hadn't left when you guys were in Sandusky…"

I don't know if it was a good thing or not that he was letting me rant.

"Carmen, Corey, Nick…everyone thinks I'm such a leader. What kind of leader lets the first beasts from Purgatory loose? Cas is gone so the blame is on me. I don't even deserve to live."

Bobby stepped in front of me. "You know who you sound like? _Dean_."

"Guess it runs in the family," I muttered.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear you say anything like that again. Y'hear me? Nothing is your fault. Things happen; we deal with it and move on. We've been through worse than this, so I don't wanna hear you complain. Idjit."

Someone knocks at the front door by kicking with their feet. I reach the door first and to my surprise, it's Natalie, with a very upset and crying Addy and Sera.

"Nat-?" I said as she storms in. I notice a black eye on her face. "What happened? You get in a fight with Colby?"

She yells hysterically at me, but because of the twins crying, I only make out one word:

"_Leviathans-!"_

It's all I need to hear to fly home, and see the living room utterly ruined. _I'm gone for one minute…!_

Raffae is destroying a Leviathan with bites and rips.

Damon is holding one back with his hands as it tries to…_eat_ him. The Leviathan's face was like something from _Beetlejuice_, his head turned into a mouth with more than one tongue and lots and lots of teeth.

I heard a groan from the kitchen; I rush in there to see another Leviathan plunge his hand into Grandma's stomach. "NO!" I screamed.

Grandma fell.

Megan appears behind the Leviathan, putting a finger to her lips.

"Orders are orders," he says to me as he took a step toward me. "But I might go against them. Always wanted to know what a hybrid tastes like."

I cover my mouth as Megan pulls his head back; Colby applies a switchblade to behead the damned creature.

When he falls, I fall down to my Grandma's side. She held her bleeding and wounded stomach. Her eyes are small. She coughs up blood.

"Grandma..." I choked.

"I knew I wouldn't survive this war," she said weakly.

"No, you'll survive," I promised. "I can help you." I put my hand on her face but she holds my wrist.

_"No. I am ready to go."_

_"Wh…what?"_

_"I am ready to go."_

"I don't want you to go!" I cried. "I need you! Natalie needs you!" I reminded. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!"

"You and Natalie had to become women far too early. I'm proud of both of you." She puts a bloodied hand on my face, holding my cheek tightly.

"_I love you Lynn Angela. Kick those Leviathans back to Purgatory."_

She lowers her hand, and her aquamarine eyes slowly close.

Her breathing stops.

I don't move.

I can't move.

I don't think I'll ever be able to move again.


	15. When I Say Shotgun, You Say Wedding

I barely remember the funeral.

I just wanted to block it out.

A week had passed until I heard Jackson order me to get up and dress into my black CDC suit. I forcefully did, and let Jackson take me to the cemetery. There was snow on the ground, so it had to be cold.

The first person I see is Aunt Amy, and that's when I finally cry. Everything I had bottled up just let itself out as I died in her arms.

Aunt Amy's seventeen year old son Thomas tried to keep everyone lively by calling Jackson by his nickname, Butler. Then he wanted to know who Colby and Megan were.

His sister, Cadence, was happy to see Natalie and I again save for the circumstance. She became fast friends with Megan. It must be a blonde thing. And she's only thirteen.

Colby now calls her Cadi.

And the youngest of the three, little six year old Hali, asked me where Juliet was but apparently I was too _unstable_ to answer her, so Jackson spoke on my behalf.

Uncle Don and Aunt Maggie had shown up as well. I spoke to neither of them.

"He looks like an old assed Spike from Buffy," Thomas noticed after he met Uncle Don. (Aunt Amy has a different father so the family tree is even more widespread)

Megan's eyes brightened at that. "I think you and I are going to get along."

Now, today, whatever day it is, I lay in bed in Grandma's house, staring up at the ceiling.

Colby touches my arm. "Lynn, it's time for your appointment."

"Huh?"

"Your appointment with Dr. Ryan."

"…it's January 12th already?" it's 2011?

"Yeah,"

"I'm not going. I'm not going anywhere anymore."

"Whitewash. Get up." Colby loomed over me. "Do it or I'll make you."

"Try it."

I finally get up after he repeatedly started kissing all over my face.

* * *

><p>A week later, I get the strangest phone call of my life.<p>

"_Lynn,"_

"Dean,"

"_I'm just about to pull into your town…"_

"Hunting something?"

"_No, I'm looking for Sam and his **wife**."_

The non-alcohol Bailey's I'd stolen from Colby's stash came spitting out of my mouth. "Sam and his _what_?"

"_That's exactly what Bobby said. Sam goes off missing for a few days and when he comes back, he gets **married** in **Vegas**."_

"What the hell?"

"_Yeah, I-"_

"No, Dean. What the hell?"

"_Believe me, I know. Something's not right…I know you just lost your grandma…but tell me you'll help me out with this one."_

"I will."

I go downstairs to see only Colby. "It's alive!" he gasped.

"Piss off. I think I'm going on a hunt." I informed, reaching for my ugly yellow Aero hoodie.

"Can I come?"

"No."

"C'mon! You're inactive for almost _four_ weeks and all of a sudden you think you're on a _hunt_?"

"Piss off! It's…it's a _family_ thing!" I slam shut the door and stand outside until I see an unusual blue Dodge Challenger pull up. It's…_Dean_?

"Where's the Impala?" I asked as I hopped in the passenger seat.

"Er…Frank said to hide her since the Leviathans made us wanted again." He answered, driving away.

"Who's Frank?" I asked next.

"Someone I hope you never have to meet. He's like an intelligent Bobby."

"Oh I don't ever want to meet him then."

"Maybe you'll get unlucky."

"Don't I always."

"Welcome to the club."

* * *

><p>Minutes later we pull into the lot of a restaurant, where I hesitantly follow him in. I know a lot of regular customers here.<p>

We sit in the stools and I watch Dean glance at an abandoned newspaper with what must have had an interesting article. _**Truck kills pedestrian in freak accident**_ the title read.

After we ate Dean had me direct him to a store, and he said the next weirdest thing I've heard all day:

"We need to buy them a late wedding gift."

"Why?" I deadpanned. "Are you losing it too?"

"No, no, just…play along; maybe it'll help us find out what's going on." He corrected. "Any ideas on what to get?"

"I don't know!" I hissed. "Get them a freaking waffle maker-!"

Dean took that seriously so he bought a waffle maker, and a red bow to wrap around it.

Now we were standing outside of the newly Mrs. Winchester's apartment. I knocked on the door as Dean held the waffle maker.

Sam answered, and he frowned when he saw Dean, but then smiled faintly when seeing me.

"Us being supportive," Dean shrugged, handing Sam the waffle maker. "Congratulations to you and the missus."

"Uh, thanks…" Sam said confusingly.

"What, you don't like it?" I assumed. "I picked it out!"

"No, no, I like it." Sam said quickly.

"Uh, it's non-stick," Dean informed. "Yeah you just uh…put the waffle mix in and…"

"Don't have to flip it…" I added.

"Yeah I don't know how they work." Dean admitted. "Are we good?" he hoped. He didn't let Sam answer as he abruptly entered the apartment. "I'm smelling a case in this town." He announced.

"The first guy wins the lottery, and then gets hit by a truck," I started. "The second suddenly went from Little League to the majors, and a week later his face is like taking Jason's mask off."

"I first thought it was a crossroads demon," I heard an eerily familiar voice from another room. "But then there's that ten year deal…then there's cursed objects…we haven't been able to connect the victims yet."

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I roared when I realized it was Becky Rosen.

"Lynn!" she gleamed. "I didn't know you were here!" she said happily. I couldn't tell if she was faking or not.

"This is _my_ town!" I growled. "How long have you been here?"

"My whole life!" she informed.

My mouth drops open. "Tell me you didn't go to my school."

"Class of 2001," she announced.

"YOU WENT TO MONTGOMERY! NO!" I exclaimed. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! GET DIVORCED! NOW!"

"You don't have to yell." Becky said calmly, a hand on her hip.

"This is bullshit! You're not my…I won't have my kid call you Aunt! No damn way!" I raged.

"Hey! Don't be insulting!" Sam scowled.

"Shut the hell up Sammy before I punch you." I threatened.

"Hold up, you guys are working this case…_together_?" Dean realized, cutting in.

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "I guess all of Chuck's books paid off."

"Alright…I don't know what kind of mojo you got going on…" Dean said lowly to Becky. "But believe me we will find out…"

"Damn right," I agreed.

"That's my _wife_ you're talking to," Sam pointed out.

"Maybe you _should_ shut up," Dean suggested. "You're not even acting like yourself!"

"How am I not?" Sam folded his arms defiantly.

"You married _Becky Rosen_!" Dean pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Becky demanded. "That I'm some kind of witch, then?"

"Are you?" I pondered.

"No!" she glared. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe we're just _happy_?" she reminded.

"COME ON, SAM!" Dean begged. "Guy wins the lotto, guy hits the bigs. Obviously, people's dreams are coming true in this town. Don't you think this is a _little_ bit of a coincidence?" he wondered.

"I think it is," I agreed. "Or maybe it's just 'Lynn-Should-Punch-Someone-Week'."

"You know what, Dean? What Becky and I have is _real_," Sam admitted. Dean and I now shared an "Oh, really?" expression. "If you can't accept that, that's your problem, not ours." Sam argued.

"Or maybe she's _part_ of it. For whatever reason, you're _her_ dream. People who do get their little _fantasies_ or whatever seem to end up dead pretty quick." Dean argued back.

"I've died more than once," I input.

"Maybe that's what's bugging you," Sam realized. "That I'm moving on with my life. I mean, you took care of me, and that's great. But I don't need you anymore." He looked down at me now. "You should too. You're having a baby, and-"

It was all I needed to hear to rush forward and knock him square on the face. Becky shrieked while Dean dragged me out of the apartment.

"That wasn't necessary," he muttered.

"Would you rather I punched you instead?" I offered.

"Not really," he admitted. Outside, his phone rang. "Bobby? …wait, what? You're sending another hunter? No I don't need one! I have Lynn." We piled into his blue car. "Ugh, fine! What's his name?"

* * *

><p>Back at the restaurant, Dean thinks he's found the hunter Bobby sent but I said no. It was man I knew. Sort of. Let's just say he and his wife were regular customers.<p>

"Hey," we heard. "You Dean?" we turned around to see a man casually drinking a milkshake. "Hmm…I thought you'd be taller." He admitted.

Dean rolled his eyes as we sat down across from him. "I'm Lynn," I introduced with a handshake.

"Did Bobby fill you in?" Dean hoped.

"He told me two things," the man said. "One, he's tangling with a major nest up in Oregon. Two, he said you'd be all, uh, surly and premenstrual working with me. But, hey man, sticks and stones."

I think I like this guy already.

Dean hands him the newspaper, and he flips through it and starts randomly laughing when he gets to the comics.

I put my head down to hide my laughing.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in the insurance place lobby, listening to a lady scold her secretary, until she walks away and Sam and Becky come walking out.<p>

"Is that your…?" Garth assumed.

"Yeah," Dean groaned.

"Awkward," Garth shivered.

"Completely," I agreed.

Sam tells us the guy they interviewed was clean, and then he asked, "What's with the scrawny guy?"

"Sam 2.0!" I exclaimed, holding my arms out gleefully. This just makes Dean roll his eyes again.

When it's our turn to interview said clean CEO guy, I relaxed on the black leather couch while Dean and Garth were sat in the chairs up front. The CEO looked at me weirdly.

"Not gonna say no to a pregnant woman wanting to rest, are we?" Dean pressured.

"Uh, no, never," the CEO promised nervously.

Dean likes to dig and dig with a shovel to find the truth. But Garth went ahead and used a blasted power drill. It made me worried for a second but Dean panicking made me relax again.

Then the lady who bitched at the secretary came in and said, "Your secretary's an idiot. I'll be at the printers this afternoon."

We followed her and tried to press her, but Dean doesn't know how to chill out so she left us threatening to call security.

Still we followed her, and just as she would have been crushed by a chandelier, Dean tackles her, and I blast both of them back out of harm's way.

"Dude, that was cool," Garth told me.

"Thanks," I said, realizing he was the first hunter to tell me that. Sam or Dean had never said that. They may have been already used to angel mojo, but still…

Dean grills the lady until she reveals she made a deal with a demon.

"Those are ten-year contracts," Garth reminded. "Why's the bill coming due so fast?" he questioned.

"I don't know," Dean answered. "But I got a bad feeling about who's next. We got to find Sam, _pronto_."

* * *

><p>At Becky's apartment, Dean slowly opens the door but Garth and I barge in ruthlessly. Garth holds out his pistol while I cock my shotgun. He'd insisted we should switch due to their weight and our sizes but I politely informed him I could handle a gun.<p>

"Have I taught you _nothing_?" Dean moped as he came in last. "You guys find anything?"

I stare at Becky's laptop with Garth. "She's got eleven Twitter…ers." Garth said.

"What the hell is Twitter-ers?" I asked.

"Last post: "Going on romantic trip with hubster!" Three exclamation points. I guess she got excited." Garth added.

I shook my head. It didn't take us long to find out where Sam and Becky were. I wanted to punch Becky, but Garth had me chill out.

This guy is really something else.

We met up, and planned out how to stop the crossroads demon cheating people's deals. We went to the restaurant where the Class of 2001 had their reunion, and Becky trapped the African-American possessed crossroads demon in a certain kind of devil's trap.

"Blueberry vodka. The answer to all of life's problems." Garth held out the bottle.

"Remind me to have some after I pop my kid out." I requested.

"Absolutely," he grinned.

Becky stepped far away from us as we went down to business. "Little sister!" the demon said to me. "And Dean! Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

><p>Everything was going smoothly during the interrogation; the demon Guy saying he wasn't doing the killings, but his intern was doing the dirty work for him.<p>

Said intern man blasted Garth, Sam and Dean way back, and then he pushed me against the wall. I landed with a thud as the new demon scratched at the devil's trap.

Wait…he could do that?

Guy went after Dean, who slapped him with holy water and tried to exorcize him. I didn't really do anything until the new demon made Garth slam his head on a table, knocking him out to the floor.

I stood out, and went to gank both demons, but I watched Becky stab the new demon with Ruby's knife in his back, and he fell. "Whoa," she gushed.

_She stole my spotlight!_

Sam snatched the knife and threw it to Dean, who then held it to Guy's throat, making him back off.

"Call off the rest of your cut-short deals." He ordered.

"Oh, crap…" Guy groaned.

"That's right-" Dean smirked.

"_Hello boys."_

Now I was the one to roll my eyes as Dean turned to face Crowley.

"Oh, crap," Dean hissed. He turned around to keep Guy still by keeping the knife to his throat.

I knew Crowley wouldn't do anything to me, so I gave him a smirk and went to check on Garth, since no one else seemed to care about him but me.

"You're Crowley!" Becky realized. I snorted at his response.

I rolled Garth over onto his back and wished him awake. "C'mon dude, I like you. Don't die."

"I know exactly what you've been doing," I heard Crowley say to Guy. "A little birdie named Jackson sold you out."

"What?" I asked loudly.

"Relax love, not your precious boyfriend," Crowley promised.

"_Love_?" Dean repeated with a scoff. "You two buddies or something?"

"Absolutely not," Crowley denied. "Can't piss her off. She's the only thing besides…" he stopped himself. "Fork him over, Dean, and we'll go our separate ways."

"We should just trust you, right?" Dean remarked.

"You notice how no demons have been after you recently?" Crowley pointed out. "Told all my _buddies_ to stay clear of you while you hunt Leviathans."

"What do you know about them?" Sam asked.

"Too much. You met that Dick yet? Nastiest new goo since Mussolini. I _hate_ the bastards. Squash 'em all, please. I'll stay clear." Crowley promised.

He snapped his fingers to cancel the remains of Guy's deals, and then Dean shoved him over. "Pleasure, boys." Crowley concluded as he and Guy were gone.

I finally tapped Garth's forehead and he shot up like a weed. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

><p>Dean thought it would be inappropriate if I stayed in to watch Sam and Becky get a divorce.<p>

Garth promised to take a photo with my phone. I handed him my cell with a grin.

When they came back outside, without Becky, Garth handed me back my phone, and Dean said, "I told Becky you would introduce Jack to her."

"What!" I choked, coughing up a little.

Dean ignored me as he lightly tapped Garth on his side. "You don't suck."

"Yeah you're the shit," I praised. "We gotta hunt something together sometime."

"Thank you," Garth said. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." He suddenly pulled Dean into a hug, and then gave me a gentle one, and whispered to me that he put his phone number in my cell.

When he left, Sam said, "Aww, you made a _fwiend_."

"Uh-uh," Dean denied.

"Okay, guys, before I leave and you guys have your brotherly moment…" I cleared my throat. "_Dean_?"

"Yeah?"

I punched him in the face like I did his little brother.


	16. Seven Devils All Around Me

Colby was upset that after _one_ day of being active, I went back to lying in my room all day, every day.

A week after my "Lynn-Should-Punch-Someone-Day" is when he and Megan came barging into my room, drawing mine and the twins attention.

"Haaa!" Sera squabbled.

"We need to get out of here," Colby started.

"Now." Megan added.

"What, is there an army of demons surrounding the house?" I remarked.

"No…this place is too small and I hate taking turns sleeping on the couch with her," Colby abruptly pointed at Megan.

"Then just sleep together," I waved them off.

"Doesn't help. Your hellhound takes up the whole living room he's so big." Colby argued. "We need a new house."

"Then go. I'm staying." I stated.

"This isn't healthy. Get up." Colby ordered. "Don't make me-"

"FINE!" I guess he was right in the end. Four people, two babies, a Skinwalker and a Hellhound can't all fit in a tiny three bedroom cottage.

Maybe it _is_ time to move on.

But I feel like I'm betraying Grandma if I leave…

* * *

><p>We had to take two cars to find our new place to live. Jackson drove my orange Avalanche, myself in the passenger seat, the twins in separate car seats in the back. In my Buick were Colby, Megan, and Lucky.<p>

I told Raffae to run around and make the city think they were being hit with earthquakes, and that I'd come back for him.

I decided we should go to Texas and live on a farm or something. Jackson agreed with me of course. Both Colby and Megan argued Brooklyn and Miami again.

Now it was up to Adena to decide.

"Addy," I started as I buckled her in her car seat. "We can't stay in Rhode Island or at Grandma's anymore. We have to go."

"Babababababa," she replied.

"Babababababa," Sera copied. I rolled my eyes and gave them both bottles.

"So, how about Texas? It won't be cold and we can score a hot cowboy or two." I offered.

"Hey! I can be a cowboy," Colby defended with an accent.

"Naaaa," Adena said.

"Naaaa," Sera copied.

"Brooklyn?" I said next.

"Naaaa," they both said.

"Miami? The beaches and tanning…hot tubs and hot surfer dudes, and don't _even_ say anything, Colby!" I glared at him for a second.

Both babies now laugh.

"Miami it is." I announced.

"YES!" Megan fist pumped. "In your face!" she bragged at Colby.

* * *

><p><strong>Miami, Florida<strong>

"Isn't this where _Burn Notice_ is filmed?" I realized. "Ooh, I want to meet Jeffery Donovan, Bruce Campbell, and Gabrielle Anwar." I gushed.

"Don't forget _CSI: Miami_," Colby added.

"Forget them," I shrugged. "So what are we looking for? Four bedroom?"

"And a really big yard." Megan added.

Both of us sit on the hood of my Buick, watching Colby put Adena on his shoulders so she can get a glimpse of the beach. Serafina remains in her own car seat by her lonesome.

"Hey," I nodded Megan to the forgotten baby.

"Gotcha," she jumped off the roof and went to have Sera see the beach too. I check on Lucky, who is sniffing around the meadow of the park we were currently parked at.

"Come on lazy buns," Colby comes over and holds out his hand to me. "The kids want to play at the park."

"I can walk myself. Keep both your hands on Addy's legs." I scolded, getting off the hood. "Coming Jackson?"

"Yes," he rounded the Avalanche and came up next to me, letting me take his hand in mine. Colby scowls at us, and then turns to lead everyone to the park.

I take a picture with my phone of the twins sitting in the baby swings, and I have Megan show me how to make it my…what did she call it…_wallpaper_.

I thought I could handle a phone. Guess not.

"What is today?" I asked aloud.

"February 19," Jackson answered.

I grinned. "They're eight months old then." I realized.

"I wonder what they'll turn out to be like when they're older." Megan questioned.

"Spoiled bad asses," I predicted. "The Devil's Cobalt Twins, you better run."

"You gonna tell them who they belong to?" Colby wondered.

"Only if they ask." I decided. "I want them to know that Nick was their father and Leah was their mother…but Adena knew Nick, but not Leah. Serafina knew neither of them. Eisheth was her mother."

"Who?" Megan asked.

"She had Serafina?" Jackson groaned. "She is the craziest demon I've heard of."

"Eisheth meant Sera no harm," Colby reminded. "If we can make sure she doesn't rat out to Lucifer…why not have her be their mom?"

Again with these dilemmas. I hate them.

"I don't want to discuss this now. Let's have a little fun after our long drive. Will someone push me on a swing?" I hoped.

"I will," Colby and Jackson said in unison. They stare at each other.

"Rock paper scissors over it," I decided, sitting down on a swing. Megan continues to gently push Sera while Adena sits, looking, "Why the hell isn't anyone pushing me?"

"WIN!" Colby cheered as he beat Jackson. He comes to push me while Jackson does Adena.

"You can go swing. I can take care of both of them." He offered Megan.

"Cool," she goes over and sits next to me in a swing.

"Gotta push both of us," I urged Colby.

"Fine," he said, giving me a gentle push, and a harder push for Megan. His constant touch to my back felt kind of nice. I don't doubt Megan felt the same.

So we got a demon pushing two baby Nephilim, and an angel-turned demon pushing an angel-demon hybrid and a human with Grace at a regular park, while a German Shepherd Skinwalker runs around happily.

Nope. Nothing unusual about that.

* * *

><p><em>Murdock frowns when I tell him about Grandma. "I'm sorry for your loss," it sounded like he was quoting. "I can tell she was important to you."<em>

"_Very," I confirmed._

"_You were lucky to have her in your life." He finished._

"_Very," I repeated quietly. "I try to do positive things to keep myself from getting upset...even though I haven't done anything yet."  
><em>

"_Good idea; you should get started on that." He urged._

"_Hey, we didn't finish my tour. I've only seen the entrance, living room, kitchen, and hidden library. Surely there's more." I remembered._

"_There is," he confirmed. "Follow me." He leads me through the rest of his mansion. Most of the bedrooms were empty, yet they all had a TV…_

"_Where's your bedroom?" I wondered, smoothing down my black Ecko jeans. Why did I wear these and the gold shirt every time? And why am I not pregnant here?_

"_Over there," Murdock pointed to another door._

"_Ooh," I lurched over and dashed inside the bedroom._

_"Hey-!" he yelped. "Don't go in there!"_

_I glanced around his room and was already in love. His curtains, bed, and carpet were all a dark purple. There was a bookshelf with a lot of books. I pulled one out and was browsing its contents when Murdock came barging in with wide grey eyes._

"_That's my stuff," he said._

"_I noticed," I set the book back. "Can't understand a word that said."_

"_They're spell books." He informed. _

"_Oh, right, 'cause you're a wizard who can use lightning." I said sarcastically._

"_It's war-"_

"_Okay Harry Potter," I cast my emerald eyes onto the few posters he had draped to his wall. "Doctor Who? My comrade watches that. I don't understa- FIREFLY! That show was amazing! I hate that it was canceled!"_

"_I think I'm starting to like you," Murdock admitted. "I hate that it was canceled too."_

"_Ooh, we like each other. Our mutual friendship is increasing." I gushed. "Can I sit on your bed?" I begged._

_Murdock tried to cover his reddened face with his frizzy black curls. "…sure."_

_I plop on his purple bed and sigh. "I like your room." _

"_Thanks," he said nervously._

"_What's wrong?" I asked. "Freaking out that a girl's sitting on your bed?"_

"_I've seen this on TV. This usually leads to making out." He admitted._

"_You really do watch too much TV." I laughed. "Well come on, sit with me." I pat a space next to me._

"_O-okay," he slurred from nervousness. Eventually he came over and sat down next to me. This reminds me of Jackson and I sitting like this together._

_If I really did dream Murdock up then maybe he's solely based off Jackson? And the Doctor Who poster must be from Megan, and Murdock's humor must be from Colby._

"_I wish I could just stay here," I admitted. "And get away from all the craziness I have going on."_

"_I'd like that," Murdock admitted. "I'd like the company."_

"_You've really been all alone?" I remembered, and he nodded. "You poor soul." I frowned. "You don't have to be lonely anymore…"_

"_You don't have to be either," he reassured, and I just looked at him._

"_What?"_

"_I can tell by the way you talk and act. You're lonely." He explained. _

_I frowned and looked down at my black sneakers. "I guess I am. There's someone else besides my grandma who I lost. Just knowing he's gone…I don't even feel the same." I described._

_Murdock pushed up his glasses. "I guess you'll have to sleep to show up, but I'll be here if you'd like to talk about it." He offered._

"_Thanks, Murdock." I said, calling him by name finally. "Maybe I like you more than you do me…" I couldn't stop myself as I leaned forward to his face to kiss him, when all of a sudden…_

"Get up," Colby ordered with a screech. I stirred unhappily from my deep sleep and growled to myself in the bed of our new house.

"I was having a good dream." I muttered.

"Today we're gonna live a dream come true," Colby informed. "We're going to hunt the Jersey Devil."

"It's _not_ the Jersey Devil," Megan groaned.

"Don't ruin my fun!" Colby whined.

"…go away," I moped.

"C'mon! Let's get out of Miami and go to Megan's home state." Colby encouraged.

"That's right…you're from Jersey," I said sarcastically to the blonde in the room.

"C'moooon," Colby came over to get me up, but Jackson stood up and guarded my bed.

"If she wants to be left alone then I will enforce that." He threatened.

"You don't scare me." Colby remarked.

"Enough!" Megan barked.

"Seriously!" I agreed. "I was trying to _sleep_! Give me _one_ more hour and I'll go hunt your Devil." I groaned, turning over to face away from everyone in the room.

* * *

><p>When it was silent again, Jackson said, "I'll go check on the twins." And left me alone. I lie in bed quietly, breathing in and out. What am I <em>thinking<em>? Trying to kiss a figment of my imagination.

I'm finally losing it.

For some reason now I think of Grandma, and I start to cry. Jackson must have heard me through the door, because he never came back in.

An hour later, like I promised, I woke up fully and got ready for the day. I forced myself to eat and dress appropriately.

"I guess you're on babysitting duty," I said to Jackson.

"Fine," he replied. "Please be careful. If you come across Rylie or Teivel-"

"I will call you." I finished. "Bye." I go outside to meet Colby and Megan. "Okay, let's go find your Jersey Devil."


	17. Moments In The Woods

**6/25/12**

**Lynn's been on FanFiction for two years! She wants to thank all her readers for keeping her story going, and give special thanks to Niknakz93 & Simple Paradox for writing her in their story/stories! :)**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You don't shoot Bambi, jackass. You shoot Bambi's mother." - Bobby Singer<strong>_

**Hammonton, New Jersey**

"Well, _close_ to home, sweet home," Megan sighed as we zapped ourselves to the city of the supposed Jersey Devil.

"Give me the run down of what's going on," I urged.

"There's been sightings in the forest," Colby started. "Something like a human with super speed. Everyone's calling it the Jersey Devil."

"The last victim…" Megan added. "Just say he and his sleeping bag became a human burrito."

I groaned. "Let's find the thing and kill it already."

"I have an idea," Colby offered.

I rolled my eyes. "Here we go…"

"Let's go camping."

"What?" I asked.

"If the Jersey Devil's killing campers in the woods, then we should be camping if we want to draw it out." Colby explained.

"I would be game if we weren't hunting this thing," Megan admitted.

I groaned again. "If you even want me to sleep in a _crappy_ tent in the _dirty_ woods, you better get me a padded air mattress." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Colby saluted. "I'll go get our stuff!" and he was gone.

I stared into Megan's blue eyes. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"Go eat?" she suggested. "One of the restaurants has this new burger that sounds really good." She added.

"Lead the way," I ushered.

* * *

><p>At the said restaurant – Biggerson's Sizzlin' Grill &amp; Bar, a waiter stares at us when I ask if he could seat us at a booth.<p>

"A hostess will seat you," his name tag said Brandon. "Do I look like a hostess to you?"

"You could be if you're really a girl who had a sex change," I retorted. Megan laughed, covering her mouth.

"Bratty, rotten kids…" Brandon scowled as he walked away.

"What a jerk," Megan said.

"What was his problem?" I muttered as a friendlier looking hostess comes and leads us to a booth, and immediately take our orders. Megan orders a milkshake and that burger she mentioned; and I order a water, and since it was lunch, steak and fries.

"How would you like your steak?" the hostess asked.

"As greasy as you can make it." I told, twiddling my finger. Her eyes twitch before she smiles and retreats to the kitchen.

Megan gives me a sour look. "I love my greases." I grinned at her.

When we're eating, I notice Megan looks incredibly happy. "What is it?" I ask her.

"This is so good," she gawked, eating enjoyably at her sandwich.

Really the thing looked disgusting.

I eventually get a little weirded out on how happy she looks as I finish my steak and fries. I hope Colby comes soon.

* * *

><p>Now walking through the forest, Megan is actually singing.<p>

"_A warning to the people  
>The good and the evil<br>This is war,"_

Colby and I glance at each other weirdly. I guess it's okay if she wants to sing…but she doesn't do that normally. I've never heard her sing until now.

"_To the soldier, the civilian,  
>The martyr, the victim<br>This is war,"_

"Did you give her something?" I whispered.

"Uh…no," Colby answered. "Why, did you?"

I glared at him.

"_It's the moment of truth  
>And the moment to lie<br>And the moment to live  
>And the moment to die,"<em>

"You sure she's God's protector and not a singing Prophet? Whatever she's singing sounds scary to me." I wondered.

Colby just shrugged.

When we found a decent place to set up camp, Colby set up our tents and a fire pit. "I brought things for roasting marshmallows." He announced.

"Did you bring chocolate?" Megan asked excitedly.

"I did." He answered. "But let's wait til night to make them."

"Aww," she abruptly whined. "Fine. Meanie."

Yeah, something was wrong with this kid and I didn't know what.

* * *

><p>The day dragged on endlessly. I'm bored. I hate camping.<p>

Megan and Colby decided to play paintball, so I ducked inside my tent to avoid getting plastered. I lay on my air mattress and plucked my ear buds in to finally listen to the entire _Vices & Virtues_ album.

Three more months and The Little Guy will come. I sigh nervously. Caring for three babies? How does Octo Mom do it?

Scratch that- Jackson and Colby are just big babies. Five babies. Oh I'm in for it now.

I want my grandma back. Why did she let me let her die?

I really need to kill a Leviathan or two. Or all of them.

When the moon's out, the three of us are sat around the fire roasting marshmallows. I kept to myself while the other two were talking about who was better: Dora or Diego.

I need to find more mature people to hang out with. Like Garth! Should have called him for this case. I need to be amused.

After we roast the marshmallows, Megan is the first to crawl into her tent to sleep. I go into mine later, and try to sleep.

My eyes are wide open when I realize I _can't_ sleep! Right outside my tent are bugs, birds, killer bears, and a Jersey Devil.

I'm going to have a panic attack.

I hate camping.

* * *

><p>I poof myself into Colby's tent, where I catch him taking off his shoes and shirt. I stare at his shirtless form and mope, "I'm scared."<p>

"Of what? Mother Nature?" he's laughing at me!

"Terrified!" I admitted. "I don't want to be alone…"

"I'm right here." He offered. "Come on." He helped me into his air mattress bed and made sure I was comfy before lying next to me.

"Ooh," I sighed when I felt The Little Guy kicking all of a sudden.

Colby put his hand over my stomach. "Guess you're not getting any sleep soon." He said.

"Oh well," I said back.

Quietly, Megan is singing again, in her tent.

"_And I don't want to miss a thing…"_

"Finally something I know," I giggled. I smile at Colby.

"Does Jackie know you like to creep in my bed whenever you feel like it?" he smirked.

"No…" I said. "…but he knows that I love you."

His blue eyes are wide. "…you do?"

"Yes." I admitted.

Now he frowned. "Then why won't you just choose me?" he wondered.

"I don't want to choose," I said. "I told Jackson that I just want to survive all of this before I decide anything,"

He sighed. "Okay then." He said unhappily.

I frowned with him. "Besides…your only true love is Adrie." I reminded.

He looked offended. "I've accepted that she's gone. I'll never see her again. I can't just go _visit_ her. Heaven won't take me back." He explained.

I continue to frown.

"What?" he asked. "You throwing Adrie at me because _your_ true love is _Castiel_?"

"What the hell?" I spat. "He's not my-"

"Lynn, I was there at the lab. I was right there when you told him you loved him."

"_Cas?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Before we die, just know that…that you're…I love you. Even if you don't know what that means. I'm glad that I got to know you…and that you came for me that morning so long ago. I feel like we've done so much…"_

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled. "I can't believe you would throw that at me! You obsessed, love-sick, selfish little…"

A loud rustling followed by heavy breathing outside zips my mouth shut. I look to the tent entrance with wide eyes. "Don't let it get me." I begged.

"Stay in here," Colby poofed outside and seconds later he cried, "HOLY SHIT! LYNN! MEGAN!"

I zap myself outside to see Colby running off into the woods, while putting a shirt on, chasing the creature running through the trees.

Megan and I look at each other before we take off running. Well, I sort of fast walk since it wouldn't be right for someone six months in to be running full speed.

"_Ranger, I think we have company," _I heard a male voice alert from afar.

"_Yeah? Who's that?"_ another voice asked.

Colby swore just as the Jersey Devil grabbed someone and took him up into the trees. Megan yelled out but I was too far away to understand.

When I caught up, Colby fell to the ground from the trees with the Jersey Devil.

"Colby?" Dean recognized. "…Megan? …_Lynn_?"

"Of course," I groaned. "You guys _would_ be here."

"Forget it," Dean said. "…what about the rest of Ranger Rick?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked as Colby got up.

"He called in to the other rangers," Bobby reminded. "They'll find him. We got our own crap to do."

* * *

><p>In whatever abandoned house the boys and Bobby were currently using, the brothers set the Jersey Devil down on a table.<p>

"This thing is strong." Bobby noted. "Carried a full grown man up a tree like it was nothing."

"Yet it only took Colby to bring it down by tangling with it." Sam pointed out.

"I'm Clark Kent without the glasses," Colby grinned. "…and the dark hair."

The creature suddenly bolted up on the table. The brothers and Bobby all shot it down while I just stood back with wide eyes.

"This is gonna be a long night," I said, wiping my face.

"Check it for any kind of ID," Dean loafed around and pulled out a wallet. "Aw, man, that's just gonna ruin the leather…"

"Poor leather…" Megan whined.

I looked at her, as Bobby looked at Dean. "Are you okay?" we both asked.

"I'm great," Dean replied as Megan nodded happily.

Sam found an ID. "Gerald Browder, lived here, 5'9"…two-hundred and thirty five pounds."

We all stare at the body.

"Whoa," Dean gasped.

"I want whatever diet he was on," I said, pointing.

Bobby found a random stick and probed it in one of the bullets in Gerald, and gray goo came oozing out. "What the hell?" he said. "Think we better take a closer look."

He, Sam, and Colby started to dissect into his chest while I stayed where I was. I was never much of a science person. "Its organs are _swimming_ in this stuff." Bobby noted.

"Ugh," I gagged.

* * *

><p>Dean came in, followed by Megan. Dean had a glass of whiskey.<p>

"You're too young," he said to Megan, making her pout. "Is anyone hungry?" Dean asked. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Megan agreed. "Come on Lynn, let's go get a snack."

"I want to leave, but at the same time I don't, so…I'm okay." I said.

"I see human," Colby gawked.

"That's fresh Rick," Bobby realized. "And…a pine cone. A pack of gum-"

"YOU'RE GROSSING ME OUT!" I cried.

"The burrito camper or maybe Ranger Phil," Sam added.

"Guys," I begged.

"I see a cat's head." Colby said casually.

"OH FOR THE LOVE!" I covered my ears.

"This is not the Jersey Devil," Sam announced. "But it's not Gerald anymore either."

"Guys, seriously, I'm ready for dinner." Dean continued.

"Let's go!" Megan pressed.

Eager to get away, I grabbed both of their arms and dragged them outside. "I agree, let's go eat again. Maybe I'll try one of those new sandwiches Megan had earlier."


	18. I Hate Everything About You

"_**I hate everything about you…why do I love you?" - Three Days Grace**_

You can fit three adults and three teenagers (well I count myself as one) (Colby is in a teenager so I consider him one too…I don't know how many Heaven years he is since 1933) in a booth. It was done.

Only Dean and Megan were eating those gross looking sandwiches again, while the rest of us were just drinking coffee. "Feel better?" I asked the eating pair.

"Yes," they answered.

Sam does his laptop thing while I respond to a text message on my phone. I hate when people send me messages. It takes me ten minutes to send one reply.

"Tim?" Colby read the recipient's name on my phone. "Your date from when we ate in Brooklyn?" he remembered.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"He's _sooooo_ in love with you," Colby said dramatically.

"Ever since kindergarten," I added. "I've been trying to get him to ask Alice out."

"That would require jerk-face Paul getting out of the picture. _I_ can throw him out of the picture if you want." Colby offered.

"I would love you to, but Alice wouldn't like it." I pointed out.

"What do you guys think?" Sam then asked us.

"Huh?" I said.

"I don't give a rat's ass really," Dean admitted calmly as he ate.

"Me either," Megan agreed. "Why did we even come here to Hammonton, anyway?"

I watch Sam's eyes look around the restaurant, so I do the same.

Whoa.

Everyone is eating the same nasty looking sandwiches.

"Give me that," Sam and I hissed together, taking Dean and Megan's plates.

"Hey!" Megan scowled. "Give it back!"

"Come on!" Dean whined.

Bobby was catching on. "There's something funky in that chicken, ain't there?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

* * *

><p>Back at the abandoned house, Dean whined again, "This is stupid! My sandwich didn't do anything!"<p>

Megan was standing in the corner, covering her face, dramatically fake crying.

"Open it up," I hurried.

Sam unwrapped Dean's sandwich quickly.

"There's something wrong with you guys," I told them.

"I'm fine!" Megan retorted.

"Right!" Dean agreed. "I feel the freakin' greatest ever, for the first time since a couple of months. I don't even care that Cas is gone or that there's black goo. I don't care that I don't care. Give me back my sandwich."

Okay, that hurt.

"Totally," Megan said. "I'm not even angry at Lynn anymore-"

"You're mad at me?" I said, now stunned.

"I hated you when I found out you killed Raphael. I wanted to be the one to stop him. He took everything from me. If not that, I was mad that you didn't even remember meeting me!"

"I remember," I said. "It was at the coffee shop."

"Wrong," she argued. "We met before that. It was a little while after you first had the souls. You thought you were so cool being the New God's wife, until you slipped into a coma." She explained.

Now she grinned. "But I don't care." She finished. She looked over and gasped long and slowly when Dean's sandwich started bleeding out gray goo.

"I think you pissed off my sandwich," he said.

More goo came oozing out.

"…that's in me?" Dean realized.

"And me?" Megan said, horrified.

"Only half of it," Sam comforted.

I only stood there, thinking about what Megan said. I met her before the coffee shop? Could that have been why I saw her during my comatose dreams?

I don't remember all of what I did before the coma…

The Little Guy gives me a kick.

"Does that look familiar?" Bobby wondered, staring at the goo.

I put my hands over my stomach as Sam says, "So whatever's in this sandwich turned Gerald into a pumpkin head, Megan and Dean into idiots-"

"We're right here," Dean moped.

"It's in the meat," Bobby added.

"If I weren't feeling awesome, I'd probably puke," Dean admitted freely.

"Totally…" Megan agreed.

* * *

><p>In the back of Biggerson's, Megan was passed out in the back of my Buick, using spare baby blankets as cover.<p>

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"Should be. She'll just sleep it off," Colby answered. "There's something else, isn't there?" he realized. "Is it what she said?"

"I don't remember meeting her," I said, lowering the car heat from the passenger seat.

"What _do_ you remember before your coma?" Colby wondered curiously.

"Not a lot," I admitted. "I murdered Raphael for doing the same to Gabriel. I did it and I didn't even care. I didn't do it for Gabriel. I just…did it."

"If he were here, I'm sure Gabriel would forgive you," Colby reassured.

"I remember Jamie slapping me," I continued. "He told me to snap out of it."

"I probably would have slapped you too," Colby agreed.

"After that it's all a blur, up until Thomas knocked me out, putting me in the coma." I finished. "To tell the truth, I don't want to remember."

"You should try to," Colby urged. "I don't want to remember that I failed to protect Adrie…but I do remember. I don't want to forget her."

"Speaking of…" I realized. "I'm sorry for the things I called you earlier in your tent." I said sincerely.

"I'm sorry too," he admitted. "I shouldn't have used Castiel against you like that. You cared about him in your own way, and I cared about him in mine. He was still my big brother." He said proudly.

"Friends?" I hoped.

"Friends." He agreed. Then he looked out the windshield and said, "We got some action finally."

I peer out the windshield, watching a delivery truck park. The driver comes out and loads the back with a lot of meat.

I'm gonna guess it's the gooey looney sandwiches.

When the truck drives away, Bobby gets his car ready with Sam while Colby changes the gear to reverse to follow them.

Well…here we go.

We follow Sam and Bobby following the truck to a warehouse. Colby parks away from Sam and Bobby but we can still see where the delivery truck stopped at.

The driver gets out and goes inside the warehouse while another car pulls up. A man I don't recognize gets out, just as the truck driver came back outside.

I look over at Bobby's car to see that Dean had woken up. I turn my head to check on Megan, but she was still sleeping.

Looking back, Colby and I watch the new guy open his trunk, yanking out a man with a hood, tossing him over to the truck driver to take him inside.

"What the hell?" Colby said.

* * *

><p>"Leviathans," I growled the next morning. "Time to die at the hands of me."<p>

I received another text message, so I went to reply to it while Dean and Bobby had a heart to heart, but I didn't hear a word of it due to taking ten seconds to pushing one word at a time in the message.

I hate phones.

I hate Leviathans.

I hate everything right now.

Sam joins us in the van when I send my message (finally). "Something's up." He alerted us.

Two cars pull up now as the new guy from last night, along with a…doctor, come outside. A familiar face pops out of the second car.

"It's Dick-Frigging-Roman," Bobby recognized.

Roman…OH. From TV!

"Who the hell is Dick-Frigging-Roman?" Dean asked.

"What's he doing here?" I added.

Sam plays a bunch of videos on his laptop of Richard Roman.

Minutes later Dean says, "What the hell was that?"

"One of the top most fifty powerful men in America, Dean." Sam answered.

"Actually, top thirty-five it says here," I corrected. "Is he who Crowley was talking about before?" I realized.

"If the Leviathans got to him, we need to start thinking outside the box," Bobby informed, now playing with some strange equipment I've never seen before.

I hate technology.

In the way back of the van, I hear Colby say, "Do you have a six?"

I turn around and watch Megan look through her hand of cards. "No," she says. "Go fish."

"Are you kidding me!" I hissed. "There's Leviathans right outside and you're sitting there playing cards?"

"I got wasted by a sandwich," Megan reminded. "And drank about a tub full of coffee. I need a break."

"You guys are the ones sitting and doing nothing. We're waiting to go after the Leviathans." Colby added.

I don't believe this.

"I'm dealing with children!" I throw my hands up and return to the front with them. "I can't handle them. Can we go kick some ass already?"

* * *

><p>I remained in the van with Sam and Dean. I poofed Bobby onto the roof with his new equipment. Megan and Colby went to circle the perimeter to find a new way in.<p>

I hear Bobby speak through the phone's out loud speaker.

"It's speakerphone." Sam corrected.

"_Now I have officially seen it all."_ Bobby said.

"You sure about that?" I asked. "Have you ever seen a human with Grace and the devil's son play-" Dean puts his hand over my mouth.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"_He's making the doctor eat himself."_

Dean removed his hand as we both said, "What-?"

"_He's-"_

Now we hear something like static.

"Uh-oh," I said.

"Get us up there," Dean ordered.

I snapped my fingers, all three of us now on the roof. The fancy equipment was smashed, and Bobby was gone.

"They got him." Dean just said.

I clenched my fists tightly, feeling The Little Guy kick.

I am not going to lose Bobby like I did Cas and Grandma.

"There are at least four Leviathans in there, guys," Sam pointed out. "We don't even know how to kill one."

A random cleaning-production van shows up.

Didn't Bobby say a certain substance could hurt them? Borax or something?

"Then what a shock it'll be when we walk right through the door, won't it?" Dean smirked.

I pull out my phone to read a message I received, from Colby:

_They found us._

"We need to go, now," I said, closing my phone.

* * *

><p>Inside the warehouse entrance, I walk in first to see the truck driver and the new guy, along with two bodyguard like men. I hold my hand out and cup it to cause them all temporary pain while Sam and Dean spray Borax with pressure sprayers.<p>

And then Dick Roman is here.

Sam sprays his remaining Borax, which isn't a lot, and throws the empty contents down. Dean and I only watch as Dick wipes his burning face with a handkerchief.

"That hurt," he spoke. "Where'd you kids get this stuff?"

"Out of your ass," I replied hastily.

Bobby from behind Dick shoots him twice in his back. It doesn't even phase him.

"That's mine!" Dick scowled.

I used the distraction to snatch Dean's sprayer and throw it on Dick. As he burns again, Dean cried, "Go!"

He and Sam get away, and Bobby and I almost did, but a huge bodyguard got in our way.

"Would you stop with that stuff?" Dick raged at us, his sizzling face healing very quickly.

"I don't have time for this," I spat. I cupped my hand to make the bodyguard cringe. "Go, Bobby!" I ordered.

"What about-"

"I'll hold him! Go!" I said sternly as Dick was less than a few feet away from us. Bobby looks at me one more time before he takes off outside. I lose my focus on the bodyguard and turn around to face Dick.

"I had a feeling you'd be here," he said to me. "So I brought this just in case." He pulled out a blade.

An iron blade.

He stuck it right in my chest deeply, backing up as I dropped, pulling out a gun and running out to stop the others.

I hear gun shots next.

I dropped to my knees groaning at the blade in my chest. I gripped it to take it out but it burned my hand, making me cry out.

I hate being half-demon!

I'd have rather died taking the souls out of me, not by being stabbed by a Leviathan.

"An iron blade won't kill you, Logan," the dark voice of the fallen angel Teivel says as he appears in front of me, kneeling down.

"Getaway," I slurred. "Stalkerasshole."

"I keep an eye on you to make sure you are safe." He corrected. "Hold still." He holds his hand out to me but I back away. "I'm not going to hurt either of you." He promised.

The Little Guy kicks.

I barely nod as Teivel puts a hand on my shoulder, the other around the blade. He looks right at me with his fiery orange eyes as he yanks the blade out.

"OW!" I shrieked as it was out, and Teivel tossed it to the side. I fell back to all fours.

"Tell me you're all right." He said to me, cupping my chin to make me look at him.

I growled, shooting my hand out to blast him back. "Don't touch me." I said weakly. I feel my eyes twitch, and they turn orange.

Teivel sighs heavily as he gets up. "When will you learn that I am not a threat?"

"Never," I answered.

"I know where your friends are," he intercepted.

"Liar," I said back.

"_Actually he's not lying."_

Colby comes out of nowhere with Megan. She kicks one of the Leviathans starting to get up.

"We should leave." She suggested.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They locked us up in some storage room, but he found us." Colby pointed at Teivel. "So I think we'll give you the slip and let you leave without us trying to kill you."

"She's coming with me." Teivel said, directly to me.

"Don't even think about it," Colby said, standing in front of me to my defense. "She stays with me."

I nodded.

"Oh?" Teivel said. "No more Jackson then?" he said to me.

"Nope, just me." Colby informed. I looked at him confusingly. Was he purposely giving Teivel the wrong idea?

Megan joins us as I snap my fingers to get the three of us out of there. Little did I know that my phone fell to the floor after I was stabbed.

Teivel saw it on the floor, and picked it up. He flipped it open and saw that there was a voicemail.

"_Lynn, it's Dean. Bobby was shot, we're taking him to the hospital. Get over here so you can help him. Now!"_

Teivel deleted the message and disappeared.


	19. The Local Flavor

**Warning: some spoilers for the novel "War Of The Sons", something belonging to Bethesda, oh and MR. FIZZLES! :P**

* * *

><p>"<em>Cadence!" I cried. "Use the gun!"<em>

"_I can't!" she screeched. "I'm bleeding! I'm gonna DIE!"_

"_Thomas!" I roared. "Balthazar!"_

"_We're working on it!" Balthazar roared back._

"_You better get to working on it, you French ass!" Thomas hissed._

"_Will you shut up, boy?" Balthazar growled._

_I groaned as I could feel the nasty creatures coming closer. _

_Yeah, we're fucked. _

**22 days earlier…**

When Sam told me that Bobby was dead, at the hands of Dick Roman, there was only one thing I could do.

Cry. And punch a window.

I'm losing everybody.

Dean says he called me and left me a message to find them at the hospital the night of our fight with the Leviathans, but my phone was empty when I checked it.

As far as I knew, the brothers went to Bobby's house. I would have gone with them, but I couldn't.

I went back to being inactive again. I did nothing for three straight weeks. Well, I intended to watch a Harrison Ford marathon, but after you watch episodes IV, V, and VI of Star Wars, you know you can't NOT watch I, II, and III afterwards.

Proud Han Solo and Anakin Skywalker fan girl right here (oh and Luke too of course)

Then I got another phone call.

"What now," I groaned. "Am I gonna find out Dean became a dad or something? I wouldn't be surprised." I flip open my phone. "Hello."

"_Lynn,"_ it's my cousin Thomas, to my great surprise. _"Hali's been kidnapped."_

"…she's been what?"

"_Something's not right. No one's asked for money. And there have been other kids nearby who have been kidnapped."_

Thomas lives in Colorado. So does Juliet's family. When she left us, did she get kidnapped too? But…Hali's not a Nephilim. She's just a normal six year old girl.

So maybe the Leviathans didn't take Juliet…

"I'm coming," I told him, and hung up. Jackson looks at me.

"Leaving?"

"Hali's gone missing," I told him. "I realized I haven't told her I loved her. I'm going to when I find her." I decided.

"Am I coming with?" Jackson wondered.

"Yes," I said. "I need you. Hali knows you. And I know you're tired of babysitting."

"I'm glad," he chimed, following me out as I went downstairs.

"Guys," I said to Colby and Megan.

"Girls," Colby smirked, specifically to Jackson.

I shook my head. "I'm done with doing absolutely nothing. It does…nothing. We all need to talk."

"I'm listening," Colby said. Megan gave me the thumbs up.

"First off…where's Raffae?" I started.

"Somewhere in the backyard," Megan answered. "I don't think he and Lucky get along."

"They'll just have to learn how to," I shrugged. "What's today?"

"March 14th," Jackson said from behind.

"Your birthday's in a week." Colby reminded with a grin. "I already have the perfect gift for you."

"Gee, thanks," I said. "Anything on Dick Roman? Or anything on those nasty sandwiches?"

"Um…Bobby found these numbers at that warehouse," Megan said. "Dean and Sam have been trying to figure out what they mean."

"As long as it doesn't lead them to a hatch where you have to push a button every one-hundred and eight minutes." I muttered.

Everyone stared.

"Never mind," I said. "Colby, we're taking Addy and Sera to Eisheth." I announced.

"You've decided to trust her?" he realized.

"For now," I said. "You were right when she meant Sera no harm. I can't be their mother. I'm their sister. They need a mother." I explained.

"Alright," Colby agreed. "We're taking them now?"

"Yes. Then we're going to Colorado." I informed. "We might have a hunt on our hands."

"Yes!" Megan cheered.

* * *

><p>Outside of Eisheth's mini manor, Colby and I held the twins carefully as we approached the property. I stared down all of the demon guards and they let us pass.<p>

They didn't want me sending Damon onto them.

I ring the door bell. When my demon step-mother opens the door with alarm, Serafina squeals, "Haaa!"

"My angel!" Eisheth exclaimed as I gave her the baby. Then she looks at Colby with Addy. "…she's the other one?" she realized.

"Adena." I said. I take her from Colby as he follows Eisheth in. I look at Addy in my arms. She gives me her infamous stare.

"Addy," I started. "You have to stay here with this lady, okay? She's our step-mother, but to Serafina, she's Mom. I know it's…odd for me telling you to that she can be your mom too. I don't want either of you to be without a mother, since you lost your dad. But, Serafina never knew him. Are you going to be okay here with Eisheth and Sera?"

Adena laughs.

"Good," I sighed. "You be good. I'll be back for you." I set her down on the floor so she can crawl as fast as a camel spider over to her sister.

"Colby?" I called. He came and joined my side.

"I'm holding my end of the bargain, letting you see Sera, and now Addy," I said to Eisheth. "Make sure you hold yours…_Mom_."

She nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Fountain, Colorado<strong>

Aunt Amy is in tears when we enter the Bryant residence. I look at her in alarm while Thomas shuts the door behind us.

"I'm sorry," Megan tells him.

"Thanks Buffy." He tells her back.

Looking into Cadence's hazel eyes, I know she's been crying. Colby puts his arms around her tightly for a hug. I know for a fact she'll feel better after a hug from him.

I go and sit next to Aunt Amy. "I've already lost my sister and nephew, and then my mom…I can't lose my baby." She cried.

"I'll find her Aunt Amy, I promise." I said. "I'll bring Hali home."

Thomas takes us out back onto the balcony, and shuts the door tightly. On the table I see an open laptop and several newspaper articles.

"Start talking," I said, as we all sat in the chairs around the table.

"It's not just Hali," Thomas started, handing us all an article. "Other kids in the state have been taken too."

"Sure you wanna forget joining the army and become a detective instead?" I teased with a raised eye.

He rolled his eyes. "In one of those articles, a parent said she saw her kid get taken. Said it had an 'angry face' and flew away with the kid."

"…so a creature's taking the kids?" Megan realized.

"With wings," I groaned. "I'm thinking dragons." In order to bring out Eve, the dragons had taken lots and lots of virgins.

But if it's dragons, why are they taking kids?

"Dragons are real?" Cadence said with wide eyes.

"Wait until the book comes out," I suggested.

"How old are the kids?" Colby then asked. "Is there a targeted age?"

"As far as we know…it's been only kids ages three to ten." Thomas answered.

"We should interview the woman who saw her kid get taken," Megan suggested. "It'll give us an idea of what we're looking at."

"You're sounding like Sam and Dean," Cadence giggled. "…well, that sounds like something they'd say in the books…"

"I'll go interview the woman," I decided. "Who's coming?"

"I'll come," Megan offered.

"I'll stay here with Cadi," Colby decided, making Cadence blush.

What a womanizer this guy is.

* * *

><p><strong>Boulder, Colorado<strong>

"Mrs. Fortune? Special Agent Georgia Ford," yes, I can dream. "And this is my partner, April June." Megan and I flashed our phony FBI ID's.

"…are you new?" Mrs. Fortune asked, probably because of how short we are.

I twiddled my finger. "We're here to ask you about your son Jacob." I continued.

Her eyes twitched a little. "I-I already talked to the police," she said.

"Yeah, the police. Not the feds." I pointed out.

"O-oh. Come in then. What do you want to know?" Mrs. Fortune let us in, closing the door.

"Jacob was taken a week ago, correct?" I reminded. She nodded. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I…I was going to bed," Mrs. Fortune started. "I went to check on Jacob to make sure he was still sleeping; I do it every night. I was on the stairs when I heard him scream…I ran into his room and…" she started to cry.

"Go on," I urged.

"There was this thing. It…it looked angry. It grabbed my son right out of his bed, and flew away from the window." Mrs. Fortune cried. Megan put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"It looked angry?" I repeated.

Mrs. Fortune nodded. "Like it was enraged at something…"

"Do you mind if we check out Jacob's room?" I wondered.

"Go ahead," she said.

In Jacob Fortune's room, I examined the window while Megan was checking out his bed. "Whoa," she said.

"Whoa what?" I asked.

"Look," Megan ripped off the covers and blanket, and then flipped the top mattress over. The flipped side that was now up was completely burnt. "The second mattress is burnt too." She added.

"See if you can find anything," I said. I looked down at the window sill and then the floor. No sulfur or any strange coin.

"Lynn?" Megan said.

"Yes?"

"What's with April June?"

"Your middle name is May."

She was quiet for a moment. "…April May June. That's actually kind of cool."

We continue with our search.

"Found this," Megan waved me over. She held out what looked like a huge black feather.

"Proves the wings, then," I decided. "Ugh, careful. It might have fleas or something."

Megan made a zip lock bag appear, putting the feather in and sealing it tightly. "Good." I said. "Let's go see if we can identify this angry bird thing."

This case became a little less sad when we returned outside, and I saw a familiar face stare at us from his car.

"Garth?" I said.

"Hey, you!" Garth exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"On a case," I told him.

"Me too," he said. "Missing kids?"

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"You find anything?" he wondered.

"Only this," I had Megan hold up the bag with the feather.

Garth stared at it. "That's a really big feather."

"It is." I agreed. "You wanna work with us on this?" I offered.

"I would love to," Garth said happily.

"Awesome," I grinned. "This is my comrade Megan." I introduced. The two shook hands, and I offered to zap us all back to Aunt Amy's.

* * *

><p><strong>Fountain, Colorado<strong>

"Why is there a stoner looking dude next to Buffy?" Thomas wondered casually when we returned.

"Hey now," Garth said in defense. "I want to help find your sister."

"This is Garth, and like he said, he can help." I introduced. "Garth, these are my other cousins, Thomas and Cadence. This is Colby, and Jackson, my other comrades." I explained.

"What's up?" Colby said with a yawn.

"So hows about this huge bird feather?" Garth reminded.

"Huh?" Thomas said.

Megan laid out the bag with the feather.

"That's a big feather." Colby noticed.

"Is there even a bird that big with feathers like that?" Cadence wondered.

"Nothing we would know," I admitted.

"_Aren't you very lucky that I know?"_

Everyone looks up to see Balthazar now standing on the balcony.

"How did you get here?" I asked him. "_Why_ are you here?"

"I called him here," Colby answered for him.

"That hurts my feelings, Miss Logan." Balthazar feigned.

"Now what?" Thomas said angrily.

"Uh…this is Balthazar," I clarified. "And…you brought the kids?"

"I come too!" Emily squealed from behind Balthazar's leg. "Matty too!"

Matthew waves at me, but the five year old stays quiet in a shy manner.

"Balthazar!" Cadence gasped. "From the book? The crossroads angel who stole Heaven's weapons, and incinerated Raphael?"

"That would be me, sweetie," Balthazar said amusingly.

"Why did you call him?" I demanded Colby.

"Because…" Balthazar walked up and held up the bag with the feather. "I know what's taking the children."

"You do?" everyone said in unison.

"Hagravens," Balthazar informed. "Nasty, bloody creatures…"

"Hagravens?" Colby repeated. "Ravens that look like _hags_?" he laughed.

Hags…

"Like angry faces," I realized.

"Yes," Balthazar said. "They're half raven, half witch…and they like to play with fire."

"Great." I mused. "What else is new?"

* * *

><p>In the living room, Aunt Amy said we could do as we pleased before going into her room. I was in the kitchen with my cousins, when all of a sudden, I heard a high pitched voice come from the living room:<p>

"_Mr. Fizzles thinks you're sooo adorable! What's your name?"_

Thomas and I peered out to see what that was.

"Em-a-lee," Emily said as she was sat on the couch.

Garth is talking to Emily. With a sock on his hand. Mr. Fizzles?

"He's a little weird," Thomas coughed.

"I think that's cute," I admitted. "He must be good with kids then."

Garth continues to make Emily laugh with his sock puppet. She looks so cute when she's happy. Well, she is only three.

_As far as we know…it's been only kids ages three to ten._

"How do we kill a hagraven?" I asked Balthazar.

"Up close and personal," he answered. "They like to use fire so getting close might be hard."

I look at Megan. Fire. Explains why Jacob's bed was half burnt.

"How do you know about these hagravens and I don't?" I asked next.

"Ask me later," Balthazar said.

"Why are they taking kids?" Thomas asked.

"I've no idea," Balthazar answered.

"Then why did you say you know them!" Thomas yelled. "Why did I even let your foreign ass into my house in the first place?"

"Because I'm trying to help you, _boy_," Balthazar uttered. "Now shut up before I make you shut up."

Matthew glared up at Balthazar…or his father, really. "Stop it."

"Balta'zar!" Emily scowled. "No fight! Mr. Fizzles say' so!"

Balthazar gave Garth the _most_ evil glare I've ever seen or given.

And Garth just stared back calmly with his sock puppet thing.

I do _nothing_ for almost a month, and then all of this happens in just a _day_…why does craziness follow me everywhere I go?

...I want Grandma and Bobby back...


	20. The Angel's Apprentice

That night, I stand at the edge of the balcony with Balthazar, looking at the Rocky Mountains in the distance.

"You're sure this will work?" I asked.

"It was Matthew's idea," Balthazar answered.

"Well he gets his craziness from you then." I sighed. "I don't like this. At all."

"The hagravens won't hurt Matthew," Balthazar promised.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because. Matthew's a-"

A loud screech makes him stop mid sentence.

We both look out towards the mountains. "Duck!" Balthazar grabbed me by the waist, turned both of us away from the balcony edge, and knelt down. I'm now squeezed against his chest.

Geesh.

I slightly turn my head to the right, watching something big with black wings fly down to the window of Hali's room. The window is open; the creature goes in, and moments later I hear Matthew scream helplessly.

Balthazar puts a hand over my mouth as my emerald eyes go wide.

The creature flies outside, a screaming Matthew being carried in its arms. "Balthazar!" he shrieked out.

I struggle to get free, but Balthazar doesn't let go until the hagraven flies away. "MATTHEW!" I yelled.

The kitchen lights go on, and the balcony door opens. "You got your tracker thing?" Thomas asks, cocking his shotgun.

"Oh no, you are not coming with." I declared.

"Bullshit," he said.

"They took our sister," Cadence came out with Megan. She held up her pistol. "Thomas showed me how to use a gun." She added.

"I have my _tracker thing_," Balthazar mocked, pulling out the device from his pocket.

* * *

><p>Balthazar poofed us all to just in front of a chunk of mountain. "Oh shit," Thomas said. "Not <em>this<em> mountain."

"What about it?" I questioned.

"Look at the top of it." Thomas said.

We all did.

"It's a glowing pole," Garth described.

"There's government shit in this mountain," Thomas informed. "We can't screw with this."

"The tracker is telling me that Matthew is inside this mountain," Balthazar announced.

"How do we go _in_ a mountain?" Megan wondered.

"We blow our way in," Colby said, walking up with a batch of dynamite. "Get back everyone."

"He's crazy," Cadence decided.

"Yes," Jackson agreed.

"Crazy but smart," I corrected.

"And hot." Cadence added.

"Thanks," Colby grinned. "Now watch and-" the dynamite suddenly blew and he was blasted back, flying into the air.

"Whoa," Garth said, and fell to the ground when Colby landed on him.

"You're an idiot, little brother," Balthazar scowled.

"An idiot, but smart," I corrected.

"Sorry," Colby groaned to Garth as they both got up.

"Hey man, it's cool," Garth reassured him.

"THERE'S A HOLE IN THE GOVERNMENT MOUNTAIN," Cadence exclaimed. "ARE WE GOING TO JAIL?"

"Calm down," Thomas ordered.

"Don't tell me to calm down! THERE'S A FREAKING HOLE IN THE GOVERNMENT MOUNTAIN!"

"Argue about it later; let's go save the kids," I reminded. Balthazar and I led the way in through the hole, but Colby cut in front of me.

"Let the big boys go first," he said to me.

I shook my head as he made a lantern appear, following Balthazar in, along with the rest of us.

"I'm scared," Cadence whimpered.

"You wanted to come," Thomas reminded.

"I do! I'm still scared." Cadence admitted.

"So these bird things use fire, but we have to get up close to kill them?" Garth remembered.

"Yeah," Jackson said.

"Good thing we brought guns," I pointed out.

"Good thing we did," Garth smiled in agreement.

"Why is there a path in the government mountain?" Cadence wondered worriedly.

"Maybe the government made it…or the hagravens." Balthazar answered.

Cadence shuddered.

"Cut it out, French," Thomas scolded.

"You cut it out, boy," Balthazar mocked.

"Enough," I ordered. "Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what-" Jackson started to ask.

There are several loud screeches, followed by multiple screams and cries of children.

"Double time, people!" I cried, starting to walk fast. "Matthew! Juliet!" I called out.

"Hali!" Cadence added.

The lantern Colby held sparked, the bulb going out completely. "Shit!" he muttered.

"I can't see!" Cadence yelped.

"Stick close to each other!" Megan ordered. I remembered that Garth had been walking on the right side of me, so I grab his arm with my right hand.

"Colby," Megan said next. "I don't care if you're not exactly the Angel of Coal anymore; give us some light!" she ordered.

"I'm on it," he promised.

"You're an angel?" Cadence realized.

"Used to be," Colby corrected.

More screeches. Getting closer.

"Got it!" Colby cheered. Now, the entire area lit up in torches with burning flames.

What I saw next made me wish he didn't do that.

There were hagravens everywhere.

"Wah!" Cadence gasped fearfully, standing behind her big brother.

The hagravens were perched on the ground, along the mountain walls, and some in the batch of what looked like tons and tons of birds nests.

"_Intrrrrrrrruderrrrrrssssssss !"_ one hissed. Granddad, they really _did_ look like hags. Besides the black wings, they had long black hair, dark grey skin, and very angry old-lady like faces.

"I want my sister back, you hags!" Cadence bellowed. She jumped out in front and shot her pistol at the closest hagraven.

The creature cried in pain, before falling down to the ground.

All the other hagravens went deadly silent. They stared at us. We stared at them.

Most of us started to scream when the hagravens started flying around, some toward us. "Shoot them!"

"_Killlllll them alllll!"_ a hagraven roared.

Garth and Thomas were the next ones to shoot. A hagraven flew down at Colby, suddenly wielding fire in its hands.

"Oh hell no," Colby mumbled. His eyes turned black, and he grits his teeth when he tackled the flaming hagraven.

The one Cadence shot flew up in the air, and dived down right to the dark blonde who shot it. "No!" I shot my hand out to blast Cadence back just as the hagraven landed.

It glares at me, and now flies at me with fire. Megan steps in front of me and shoots the creature. After two shots now, the hagraven falls down for the last time.

"Thanks," I barely said, as I saw Cadence get up groaning. "Cadence!" I yelled when I saw two hagravens going for her.

Garth attempted to save her, but a hagraven attacks him, knocking him against a mountain wall, and he goes out cold.

Cadence screams when the first one uses its claws to slash right through her chest Freddy Krueger style. "CADENCE!" I shrieked.

She drops her gun as she fell down completely. The pair of hagravens start _laughing_ at her.

"Cadence!" I cried. "Use the gun!"

"I can't!" she screeched. "I'm bleeding! I'm gonna DIE!"

"Thomas!" I roared. "Balthazar!"

"We're working on it!" Balthazar roared back.

"You better get to working on it, you French ass!" Thomas hissed.

"Will you shut up, boy?" Balthazar growled.

I groaned as I could feel the creatures coming over.

Yeah, we're fucked.

Or not.

"Now!" Balthazar demanded.

"Take this, you bastards!" Thomas bellowed, shooting his hands out. The hagravens closest to him go up in flames, screeching from the pain.

Colby takes advantage of the flames by moving a few torches onto farther hagravens, including the two by Cadence. Now, while Thomas is somehow acting like a human volcano, Balthazar flies over to Cadence and helps her up.

"You're not gonna die," he promised her. He gently put his palm on her chest, and in an instant, her chest is healed.

Now the hagravens are all flying away. When most of them are either flying away in pain or on the ground dead, we regroup. "Is everyone okay?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," Cadence answered, sticking to her brother. "That was scary."

"In another life, you guys would be good hunters," I declared.

"Another life? I could so do this if-" Cadence exclaimed.

"No," I denied. "I will not let you live that life."

"Aww," she frowned.

I decided to go wake up Garth, but a howl of a hagraven stops me.

"_I know why you arrrre herrrrre…."_

Balthazar glares down at the creature. "Do you now?" he asked.

"Yessss," it said. "You want the Wesssssstfallllll boy."

"Westfall?" Colby repeated.

Wait. _Westfall_? Like Adrie?

"Where is he?" Balthazar growled.

"You can take him, but we willllll come back forrrrrrr him. The Wessssstfalllllssssss arrrre _ourrrrrrs_!" the hagraven raged, just as its head fell flat to the ground, dead.

"Balthazar!" Colby said. "What did she mean by Westfall?" he demanded.

"Damn," Balthazar only muttered. He pulled out his tracker to find Matthew up in a high nest. He poofed up to get him.

The children are in the nests?

I search the nests closest to me. In the first one is a boy with glasses, and caramel colored skin. Jacob Fortune.

"Jacob," I lightly shook him. When he stirred, he looked at me with wide eyes. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe." I promised.

"Are they gone?" he asked me worriedly.

I nodded. "Just stay in here for a few minutes. There are other kids here. I'll take everyone home." I explained. He nodded back, and I made everyone check out every nest to gather all the children up.

"Hali!" Cadence cried happily when she found her sister alive and well.

When we had all the children together in a group, Megan told me, "No Juliet."

I frowned but nodded. "Thomas," I said. "What's with being the Sorcerer's Apprentice?"

Cadence laughed. "The Sorcerer's name in the movie was Balthazar."

"Exactly, which is why I'm asking _what the hell_?" I finished.

Thomas takes off a strange looking ring. "It was this." He shrugged, giving it to Balthazar.

"Oooh," Cadence murmured. "Is that a weapon from Heaven?"

"You really know your stuff," Balthazar chuckled. "Yes, this ring gives you the power to control fire. But if a human wears it, they only get temporary power."

"Geez," I sighed.

I go over to Garth, and wake him up. He shoots up and looks at me, and asks, "What'd I miss?"

* * *

><p>Over the course of the night and up until sunrise, we got all the kids, Jacob included, to their homes safely. Aunt Amy was in tears when she saw Hali again; it made me cry happily with her.<p>

Now I was outside with my group, along with Balthazar and the kids. "I guess I should tell you." Balthazar decided.

"Huh?" I said.

"When the hagravens were still considered new, the very first Westfall men got themselves cursed by the damned things. Now some of the hagravens still try to take any Westfall that they can." Balthazar explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Colby asked.

"Well you did ask," Balthazar reminded. "But…Matthew, tell Colby what your last name is." He instructed.

"My last name is Westfall." Matthew announced.

WAIT…WHAT?

"They're related to Adrie?" I realized.

"Correct," Balthazar said. "Their mother, Keri, is Adrie's great-great niece." He informed.

"Ciar," Colby muttered. "…Adrie _died_ because of him. Then he goes and screws her what, _great_ niece, just to have his _precious_ little _Keri_! And bad enough she had Matthew with _you_! CIAR! THAT SON OF A-"

The ground beneath Colby cracked. "Where is he? That bastard is _mine_." Colby uttered.

He disappears.

"Uh-oh," Megan said.

"Why he mad at Ciar?" Emily wondered.

"He's mad at Ciar for a lot of things, sweetie," Balthazar answered her. "I think this is our queue to leave. Toodles." He disappears with both kids.

Now I look at Megan and Jackson. "We learn something new every day." I said.

"Where did Colby go?" she asked.

"I think I know where." I answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Brooklyn, New York<strong>

Colby is sitting in the spot where Adrie died.

I approach him slowly. He looks up at me, and then holds out his hand for me to join him.

I sit next to him, resting my head on his shoulder, holding onto his arm. "I guess we can't look at Matthew and Emily the same ever again." I assumed.

"I'll do anything for them," Colby promised. "No Leviathans will take them like their mother."

"Unless they find the other half of the artifact we have," I reminded. "Any leads on where the other half is?"

"Balthazar's been searching," Colby said. "He'll find it. He's never let me down."

I smiled. "Balthazar is a good guy."

"Yeah."

Like thunder in a lightning storm, Jackson crosses my mind in a betraying manner.

No…

I let go of Colby and cover my face. "What is it?" he asked me.

I shake my head. "Lynn, tell me." He urged.

"Jackson." I muttered.

"Forget him, damn it," Colby muttered back. "Lynn…run away with me."

"What?" I stare at him.

"Just me and you, and the twins. We can get away from the others, and we'll be safe from the Leviathans." He offered freely.

"What?" I repeated. "What about Megan and Jack-"

"They'll be fine," Colby said, strangely quiet. "Please say yes."

"I don't…" I stare at him still and say next, "What's wrong with you-?"

Colby grins evilly. Just as blackness starts to slither across his face.

"What…WHAT…" I realize what that is.

Colby's face suddenly morphs into Cas' face.

I open my mouth and scream, "NO!"

* * *

><p>I shoot up and cry out Colby's name. I blink.<p>

I'm in bed.

At home.

No Colby Leviathan or Cas Leviathan.

Just a dream…

I shiver as I feel a kick from The Little Guy. "I'm okay," I said aloud. "I'm okay." I check the clock on my cell to see that it's almost the evening.

Guess who's not going to bed tonight?

Right.

Downstairs, Megan says, "I ordered pizza."

"Okay." I said. Lucky comes up to me with a wagging tail. I give him a thorough petting.

Both Colby and Jackson are nowhere downstairs. Just me, the blonde, and the dog. Raffae must be in the backyard. I decide to go out and see him.

I see him sat up when he sees me come out. "Be gentle now," I said. "Don't scare the neighbors…"

He sits in front of me when I sit on the back porch steps. "I missed you, buddy." I admitted.

Raffae licks my hand when I held it out. I give him a patting. He then growls. "Oh hush, who cares if I smell like a skinwalker." I scolded.

Raffae stops growling, and I smile. "Oh geez, Raffae. Screw it. You'll always be my one true love." I decided.

My hellhound barks happily, making everything shake a little.

Then The Little Guy gives me another kick.


	21. Let The Flames Begin

**This is a COMPLETE filler chapter! It's still important to read to catch all the humor, adorableness, and the twist that will tie into the next chapter. **

* * *

><p>Would you like to know how I spent my sweet sixteen a week later?<p>

It starts with a package for me at the front door. It was a single red rose, along with a note that said _Happy Birthday_…

I started to freak out.

"Who's that from?" Colby raised an eye. "Tim?"

"What if it's from Teivel?" I groaned. I kept the rose anyway in a small single vase on my desk next to my bed.

During lunch, Megan offered to take me baby shopping.

"You can't get any boy or girly clothing since she's too stubborn to find out early if she's having a boy or girl," Colby teased. "Maybe you could just get unisex clothing?"

"I should go shopping, huh?" I realized. "Addy and Sera will be too big for their onesies and infant clothes soon, they'll need new clothes."

"So...shopping?" Megan piped.

"We will," I promised.

Later Colby came into my room with a small wooden box. "Tell me it's not a ring. Lynn Coal isn't a cool name at all." I hoped.

"If we got married, you would just take my vessel's name, Patterson." Colby informed.

"Do you talk to Darryl?" I wondered. Darryl is the first name, in case you were wondering yourself.

Colby shook his head. "I haven't heard a word since we…uh, died." He said.

"Maybe he's finally resting peacefully then," I decided.

"Yeah…" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So what's that?" I asked.

"Happy birthday Lynn," Colby handed me the box.

See, I thought this was gonna be a nice gift, and maybe I would have kissed him for thinking of me.

But, you know Colby.

I got exactly the opposite.

I opened the lid of the wooden box…and there were several pictures of Dick Roman.

"_What the hell?"_

Colby grinned. "It's Dick in a box."

This resulted in me shoving the box at him, cursing at him, and then storming out of my room angrily.

I got my revenge though.

When April Fools Day finally came, I went downstairs. Jackson was in the kitchen. Colby and Megan were on the couch watching a comedy on Megan's Xbox Netflix thing.

"Colby, Jackson," I started.

"Yeah?" Colby said, just as Jackson came out from the kitchen.

I went towards the door, putting my orange clogs on. "Do you want to know why I won't choose either of you?" I asked.

Megan looked as if she didn't belong, so she remained quiet.

"…why?" Colby asked first.

"Because I don't want either of you," I announced. "I'm leaving to go to Teivel." I said next. "I don't know what it is about him…maybe it's because he saved me a couple of times, and stalks me; I think I have Stockholm Syndrome; and he gave me The Little Guy." I explained.

I opened the door. "Goodbye." I stepped outside and shut the door.

I wait a few seconds before going back inside and yelling, "APRIL FOOLS!"

Jackson sighed heavily.

"NO," Colby yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR THAT!"

I was laughing greatly. Sometimes it's good to be evil.

* * *

><p>Three days later, we're all at the beach. I would feel and look awkward swimming, so I had on a pair of shorts, and Colby's Brooklyn shirt. I sat at the shore of the beach, my legs stretched out in the water.<p>

Every time a bigger wave would come up enough to splash my stomach, The Little Guy would kick. I put my hands over my stomach, looking around for the others.

Megan is playing fetch with Lucky, throwing the stick out into the water for him to retrieve. I asked her if she had a thing for dogs, and she said she did, mentioning that she used to have a Golden Retriever.

I still can't remember meeting Megan before the coffee shop. It's all foggy in my mind.

Jackson is in the sand with Adena, showing her how to use the sand beach toys: shovel, bucket, and etcetera. Her bright sapphire eyes are wide as she giggles, learning how to throw sand at Jackson playfully.

Colby has Serafina in the water. He's holding her tightly as they swish around. She loves it.

"I can't wait to take you swimming next year, buddy," I said down to my stomach.

I hear someone call my name from behind. I turn my head to suddenly see Emily and Matthew running down to me.

"Hey guys!" I greeted. I gawk at their bathing suits. Emily's wearing a Steelers two piece, and Matthew has Steelers trunks.

"Hello Miss Logan," Balthazar greets when he catches up. "Holy hell, I wasn't kidding when I said you get larger every time I-"

"I'm due next month so laugh it up," I muttered.

"Oh I will," he promised. "I see you're all swimming. Could you watch the children for a while? I've got a lead on your missing half of the artifact." Balthazar informed.

"You do?" I said. "Good, yeah, I'll keep an eye on them." I promised.

Matthew squints his blue eyes out at the water, and then down along the beach. "Why are there two Adenas?" he asked.

"Adena has a twin sister," I told him. "Her name is Serafina; she's out in the water with Colby." I pointed out at the pair swishing around.

"Oh," Matthew said.

"What's twin?" Emily asked.

"It's when two people look the same," I told her.

Emily acknowledges this, as Balthazar says, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Be good, children." He said properly, before walking off to zap himself away.

"You guys can go swimming if you want," I offered.

"I sit with you," Emily decided, plopping down next to me, laughing as the water hits her legs for the first time. Matthew looks around as he took a step into the water.

"Where's Juliet?" he asked me.

I don't answer.

"Did the Vi'thans take her?" Emily assumed.

I still don't answer.

"I hate them," Matthew muttered.

"Me too, Matty," I agreed.

He shakes it off and goes further into the water to enjoy himself.

"You baby come soon?" Emily asked me.

"Very soon," I confirmed.

"You let me play with you baby?" she hoped.

"Of course I will." I promised.

"Not let Vi'thans take you baby?"

"I won't let them."

"Me too?"

"Yes, and Matty. Balthazar will protect you."

"Yeah," Emily said as a larger wave crashed onto us. The Little Guy kicks. I notice larger waves coming.

"Want to feel the baby kick?" I asked.

"I can?" Emily gushed.

"Yep, give me your hand." She holds out her little hand, and I firmly press it against my stomach. After another wave, and another kick, Emily's thin brown eyes widen.

"You baby kicking!" she exclaimed, as more waves and kicks continued.

* * *

><p>That night, during <em>Titanic<em>, Emily falls asleep on the floor with Lucky and Adena. Serafina has taken an interest in Colby, I noticed; she fell asleep with her dark blonde head on his lap on the couch.

What a weird bunch we are.

Tears brim my eyes when I see dead Leo in the water. Good thing I'm sitting next to Jackson on the love seat. I use his shirt as a tissue.

When Rose claims Leo's name as her own at the end, Colby says over to me, "Is it safe to take Sera to her bed?"

I nodded. Slowly, Colby moves Sera's head off, and gets up, lifting her up. She rests her sleepy head against his shoulder as he makes his way to the stairs. "Can you get Addy?" I whispered to Jackson.

He nods, getting up slowly, and then gently bending down to lift Adena from the warmth of Emily and Lucky. The skin walker stirs, staring down Jackson to make sure nothing funny was happening. When he sees what's going on, Lucky sighs, and lays his head back down.

Megan finally gets up too. She helps sleepy Emily onto the couch. Megan snaps her fingers to make a large Steelers blanket appear to cover up Emily and Matthew.

"Good night," I said to Megan, getting up last.

"Night." She said back.

* * *

><p><em>I'm all nervous when I open the double doors to the white marble mansion. I almost kissed him last time.<em>

"_Murdock?" I called out, walking down the hall to the living room._

"_Heel!" I hear him cry. After a bolt of lightning scares the yipes out of me in the hall, Murdock appears, pointing a sword at me in one hand, holding a shield in the other._

"_Whoa, whoa! Uncle!" I put my hands up._

"_I'm just kidding," Murdock pulled his sword back. "I was just reenacting A Knight's Tale." He admitted._

"_I thought they used jousting swords in that," I remembered._

_Murdock pouted. "They had sword fights too." He said. "Want to join me?" he offered._

"_Can I have a lightsaber as my weapon?" I asked excitedly._

"_Yes." He grinned. I cheered when a green realistic lightsaber appeared in my hands. _

"_The Force is with me," I said. "You're going down, Harry Potter." I declared._

_After we have our fight, we argued over who won, so then we decided that it was a draw.  
><em>

_"Such bullshit...lightsabers can cut through anything." I pouted.  
><em>

_"But I used a spell to toughen my sword." Murdock clarified.  
><em>

_"Cheater."_

_"Am not!"  
><em>

_I giggled, then had another thought. "Did I tell you that I'm pregnant in real life?"  
><em>

_Murdock just stares. "...you are?"  
><em>

_"Yeah," I said. "I'm due in the middle of next month."  
><em>

_"Oh..." Murdock pushes up his glasses, hiding his darkening grey eyes. "That means you have a...boyfriend then...CONGRATULATIONS."  
><em>

_"I don't have a boyfriend," I informed. "...calm down?"  
><em>

_"The father ran off?" Murdock then guessed. "That's dishonorable!"  
><em>

_"Actually, I'm on the run from the father." I admitted. "He's a psychopathic asshole."  
><em>

_"Who is he?" Murdock almost demanded.  
><em>

_"An angel named Teivel," I named. "You can't do anything. He won't be found unless he wants to be found, or if I'm in danger."  
><em>

_Murdock only raised an eye.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The next morning, I almost dropped my bowl of honey nut cheerios when Matthew and Emily asked what Star Wars was.<p>

"That's it," I said sternly. "One, I'm kicking Balthazar's ass. Two, on May 4th, you guys are coming over to watch all the movies with me." I declared.

"Why May 4th?" Jackson asked.

"May 4th is Star Wars day!" I exclaimed. "I'm so alone." I fake sobbed, going to eat by myself in the living room.

I took one bite when Balthazar suddenly appeared in front of me, looking as if he'd just gotten mugged.

"What happened-" I started to ask, but he shook his head, and motioned me to get up. I did so, setting my bowl on the love seat. Balthazar comes up and grabs the left side of my face with his hand, somehow searing a location into my mind.

He lets go and passes out on the floor.

"Balta'zar!" Emily cried, dashing out from the kitchen.

"What happened?" Colby and Megan asked, following Emily. Jackson was at my side in an instant.

"We have to get that artifact, now," I told them, and snapped my fingers.

When we reappear at the location Balthazar put into my mind, Colby goes, "Lake Avernus?"

"What? You mean the 'descent-into-Hell' lake?" I realized.

When I was reunited with Colby, and "met" Megan at the coffee shop, we went to New York to retrieve a pendant that had _Nephilim_ inscribed on it, along with a Latin phrase that translated as "The descent of Avernus is easy'.

_I nodded at Megan. "You're right about the descent. Good job. Now what the hell does Avernus mean?"_

_"Thanks," Megan said, feeling and looking accomplished._

_Colby sighed deeply. "Avernus was an ancient lake in Italy, that served as an entrance to Hell." he explained._

_"That's freaking creepy," Megan admitted._

_"So...the descent of Hell is easy." I calculated. "What does that mean, then?"_

Now we were looking at that exact same lake.


	22. Revelation In The Light Of Day

_**"You can't choose what stays and what fades away," - Florence + The Machine**_

"Why are we here?" Megan was the first to ask.

"Balthazar sent us here; the other half of the Nephilim artifact has to be here." I answered.

"I see someone on the patch of land in the middle of the lake." Jackson pointed out.

The four of us move our eyes to the middle of the crater lake, where on a small piece of ground, Rylie was crouched down.

"How does he always beat us to the punch?" I groaned.

"Not this time," Colby clenched his fists.

Rylie must have finally heard us. He turned his head around, narrowing his green eyes, no doubt recognizing us. He pulled out something that was dark gray, but dropped it, and disappeared.

The four of us fly over to the patch of land; Megan kneels down to grab the gray thing, which is revealed to be a blade, but she dropped it down with a yelp. "Ouch!"

"First the pendant, now this," Colby noticed. He picked up the blade. "Maybe it's because of the Grace you have?" he wondered. He handed me the blade, and I held it in my hand with no issue.

"Maybe it doesn't like you?" Colby joked with Megan, but she only glared. Colby noticed Latin inscribed on the blade.

"What does it say?" I asked.

_"Imperium de Nephilim iacet in Domini domum in Arlena di Castro."_ he read.

"...all I got was Nephilim and Arlena di Castro," I admitted.

"A city in Italy," Jackson informed.

"This lake is in Italy...which means _we're_ in Italy," Megan added. "Does that mean the artifact is in Arlena di Castro?" she concluded.

I take Jackson's attention. "Did Lucifer implant Latin along with the memories of me?" I hoped.

"Yes." he nodded.

"Can you translate what the blade says?" I assumed then.

"What do you mean by _implanting_?" Colby interrupted.

"When I was created-" Jackson started.

"Irrelevant!" I cut off. "What does the blade say?"

"The Control of Nephilim lies in the Lord's home in Arlena di Castro." Jackson translated.

"The Lord's home?" Megan repeated. "A church?"

"The artifact is in a church in Arlena di Castro," Colby realized.

"That must be where Rylie went!" I exclaimed, feeling like one of the Scooby Doo gang. "How many churches are there?"

"The population's not even a thousand," Colby input. "We'd better hurry."

* * *

><p><strong>Arlena di Castro, Italy<strong>

"We look like such foreigners," I muttered. Megan and I are wearing jeans; I'm wearing a big maternity shirt, while Megan has on a Doctor Who tank top. Jackson is as usual, wearing his black shirt and black pants. And lastly, Colby has on a plaid buttoned shirt and jean shorts.

"Let's go," Colby urged.

"I can't run," I reminded. "I can't even fast walk."

Colby sighed to himself, and disappeared. Moments later, he returns with a very alarmed Alice Walter, also known as my best friend. She looks different. Her brown eyes stand out now because she dyed her hair black.

What.

"Can you speak Italian, Adelina?" Colby asked her.

"Its's Alice!" she corrected. "And I'm half Italian, buddy, so of course I can!" she bragged.

"Ask someone if they've seen a tall man who looks out of place." Colby ordered.

My friend looks confused, but she stops a passerby and speaks. _"Ciao,"_ she started, completely sounding as if she were a local. _"Hai visto un uomo alto che sembra fuori posto?"_

The lady passerby replied, _"Sì, chiese dove la chiesa più antica è."_

I feel like an outcast.

"I'm guessing _Si_ means yes," Megan hopefully assumed.

"He asked her where the oldest church is," Alice translated.

"Where is the oldest church?" Colby almost growled.

Alice glares, but asks the lady, _"Dove si trova la chiesa più antica?"_

When the lady clarified, Alice grinned, and told us, "I know where your man went."

"How?" I questioned.

"My mom was from Arlena di Castro before she moved to America. I did lots of research; I know where like everything is." Alice explained with glee.

"Was?" Megan repeated.

"She died when I was little," Alice informed. "You don't have to say sorry. Come on, follow me."

We only strolled (quickly) through Arlena di Castro (locals staring at us...wouldn't they be used to foreigners?) when Alice pointed out, "There you go." and motioned at an orange-brown colored church. "I'll just...go walk around. Don't forget me when you guys are finished going to church." she added, before walking back the way we came.

"Brace yourselves in case Rylie's here," I warned.

Due to the tension, none of us noticed that Megan completely disappeared.

While we were walking, she stopped when she thought someone was oddly standing in the alley to her right.

It was a girl, about a year or two older than her. To Megan, the girl looked strangely familiar.

Then she knew something was totally off when the girl spoke:

_"I need your help, Megan."_

* * *

><p>Inside of the church was a mess. All of the brown benches on the right side were flipped over, some thrown across the room.<p>

Rylie was at the altar, ripping away at red carpet.

Colby yells his name angrily.

Rylie turns and looks at us with bloodshot eyes. He shakes his head.

Colby hands Jackson the Nephilim blade, and then walks down. "I think this fight is long over due." he decided, loosening the buttons on his plaid shirt chest.

Rylie stood up and faced him. "I agree," he looks past. "Looks like you brought the whole gang...except Megan. Did you get her killed too, Zombie?"

Except Megan?

I look around.

She's gone!

I don't know what kind of feelings Colby has for Megan; whether it's friendship or attraction, Rylie's insult was enough to drive Colby at him. Of course, I step forward, but Jackson grabs my shoulder with one hand, and uses the other (that's gripping the blade) to wrap around my chest. "This is their fight." he told me directly.

I reluctantly stopped, and watched.

Rylie and Colby grasped the others' shoulders, trying to push each other back. Colby released his hold to uppercut him. Rylie countered by punching him, knocking Colby into a broken bench. Rylie barred his fists next and ran at him.

"No!" I cried.

At the sound of my voice, Colby jolted up. Just as Rylie went to swing another punch, Colby ducked and ran past. He stopped at the piano, _lifted_ it up, and threw the heavy object at Rylie. It smashed on impact, taking the demon down to the ground.

Now it's silent.

"Come on," Colby growled. "Come on!"

Rylie tore through to the top of the piano with an enraged manner, flying over to tackle Colby into the wall where the piano was, making that fraction of wall break open.

Colby got up, and the pair started tossing punches at each other, making blood vaguely come from the others' mouths.

I thought Colby was finally going to win, until Rylie had him on the ground, deliberately punching him.

"STOP IT!" I demanded.

Rylie _did_ stop. He held up a half-conscious Colby, who had a bloody mouth and a black eye. "Come over here, then," Rylie dared. "I'll kill you in front of the Zombie, so he can watch his new lover die."

Jackson narrowed his eyes angrily...or jealously?

For some reason, I looked up, noticing that a small portion of the roof was pure glass.

That's when something comes crashing down through the glass.

Whoever it was had blonde hair that was flown up, wearing jeans.

And a Doctor Who tank top.

Megan lands down in the aisle on her feet, the shattered glass landing all around her.

She's holding Sam's demon killing knife.

"You think I'm scared of that?" Rylie snorted. He dropped Colby like litter, and stood in the middle of the altar, facing Megan. "Ruby thought she had it all with that knife. Go ahead and come at me, Megan."

"Guess again," Megan said evilly.

Rylie went eyes wide. "You're not..."

Something _shot_ itself out of Megan, causing her to drop the knife and her body falling into the glass pieces unconscious, face down. She won't feel good when she wakes up..._if_ she wakes up...

A whole other girl was now standing in the aisle.

"What the fu..." Rylie's barred fists flexed out in shock.

All I could see was the girl's back, her long dark blonde hair, and that she was wearing some kind of dress from the early 1930's. It was all I needed to recognize her, but it _has_ to be impossible.

No...

When she turns around to pick up the fallen knife, casting her ocean blue eyes at me for a second, I knew it _wasn't_ impossible.

It was Colby's deceased Prophet, Adrie Westfall.


	23. I Don't Hurt Anymore

**Hey everyone, just a quick reminder: Adrie is pronounced Ae-dree!**

**And the angel introduced in this chapter belongs to the makers of Magic: The Gathering**

* * *

><p>Rylie's words were no doubt caught in his throat at the sight of Adrie. I don't blame him.<p>

"No…" he denied. "No, you're _dead_! I killed you! You prophet _whore_!"

Adrie ignores his insult like he'd never even said it. "I _am_ dead; you _did_ kill me; I am _not_ a whore." She replied calmly.

I thought _we_ looked out of place here in Arlena di Castro. Adrie was dressed in a 1930s pink dress, a long pink ribbon in her hair, pink flats, and spoke with her 1930s Brooklyn accent.

"_Adrie-?"_ Colby coughed as he forced himself up to his knees.

"Hello my love," Adrie soothed.

My attention falls to the aisle, behind Adrie's feet. Megan is stirring.

Jackson tends to her immediately. My attention goes back to Adrie, who throws the demon killing knife in Rylie's direction.

Of course he evades cowardly. Of course he was bluffing about being scared of the weapon.

I am half angel and half demon. If an angel killing sword can kill me…what about that knife?

I'd rather not find out.

Adrie disappears. She pops up behind Rylie, grabbing the knife off the altar floor quickly. Before Rylie can turn around, she stabs him right in the back.

"Ah," he groaned lightly, his body leaning back from the pain. Adrie yanked the knife out when he dropped to his knees.

Wait…she's not killing him?

Rylie yells from the agony. Adrie walks over to where Colby is. She holds down the knife to him, going, "Finish what you started."

Colby stares at her in shock before accepting the knife. He nods at her firmly.

For me, it was slow motion when Colby approached Rylie.

"God…_goddamn_ Zombie…" Rylie mumbled.

With no words, Colby thrust the blade into Rylie's chest. The demon screams, his eyes flashing gold.

Then just like that, Rylie drops dead on the altar floor.

His wrath of terror was finally over.

Colby forgets Rylie is dead and that the knife in him exists. He flew himself at Adrie, throwing his arms around her tightly.

"Whoa," Megan said, holding onto Jackson's arm for wobbly support. "Best death scene ever."

"Don't move," Jackson ordered her, picking off glass pieces that were stuck to her.

"Best reunion ever." I nodded at the pair in the altar, who had now transpired into kissing.

"Rylie will no longer be a problem," Jackson said proudly.

"Good," I sighed.

"I'd had enough of him," Megan admitted.

After the pair seemed to get a hold of themselves with the kissing, Colby murmured, "You're here."

"Yes," Adrie murmured back. "I could not come out until the time was right." She gently kissed his black eye before looking at us as we approached. "Thank you for your help, Megan." Adrie acknowledged.

"You're welcome," Megan groaned, using a rag given by Jackson to wipe blood from her deeper cuts.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"She possessed me to get the knife from Sam, so she could kill Rylie," Megan explained.

"That's possible? Even though Megan has Grace?" I wondered.

"She's still human," Adrie reminded patiently.

"Oh...right, well, good thinking," I nodded.

"We did it," Adrie whispered to Colby. "We finally stopped him."

Colby holds onto her tightly, as if she'd be gone…again, should he let go.

* * *

><p>Nearly a minute later, something bright came. I look up at the broken glass roof; sunshine streaks through blindingly.<p>

Something comes down from the light.

An angel.

An angel with white wings. She was sort of…floating…down towards us.

Adrie thought it best to get off the altar, pulling Colby with her to stand with us.

The angel landed on the altar, looking at us. We only looked back. She was tall, with long, white-blonde hair; white eyes surrounded by black eye shadow of sorts, and black lipstick of the like. She wore a dark grey chest plate with coated arms, a dark green skirt, long black boots, and a dangerous looking illuminating spear.

She held out her spear, as if scanning us.

"…demon, once an angel…"

Colby.

"…spirit…"

Adrie.

"…human hosting powerful Grace…"

Megan.

"…demon…"

Jackson.

"…angel and demon breed…"

Yours truly.

"That's us," I confirmed.

"Identify yourselves." the big angel insisted.

Jackson folded his hands behind his back. Well, being polite in front of an angel sure is a first for him. "Jackson Blake."

"Lynn Logan." I continued.

"Megan Summers."

"Adrie Westfall."

"Colby...once Colby, the Angel of Coal." he said shamefully.

The angel nodded. "I am Avacyn, the Angel of Hope." she introduced, lowering her spear.

"Avacyn?" Colby repeated. "You give Humanity the basic faith to fight for survival." he realized.

"You know her?" Megan whispered.

"I know _of_ her," Colby corrected. "She keeps the balance between Humanity and dark forces." he added.

"Balance..." Megan said quietly; I wonder why she dragged it.

"I am also tasked with protecting the future of all Nephilim." Avacyn finished. "I guard one half of the artifact that can forcibly control them." she admitted.

"We're here for the artifact," Colby blurted.

"Not for anything bad!" I exclaimed quickly. "The Leviathans are after it."

"The Leviathans are loose from Purgatory? Who released them?" Avacyn questioned.

"Castiel," Colby answered.

Avacyn frowned. "What a shame on our brother."

"I'm responsible for letting them out too," I spat. "I'm trying to make up for it by stopping whatever they're planning."

"Is the other half of the artifact safe?" Avacyn wondered.

"No...I mean, yes! We have it." I told her.

"Give it to me. I will keep it safe. If you have any more Nephilim objects, I can take those." Avacyn offered.

Immediately, Jackson handed her the Nephilim blade. "Thank you," Avacyn says, and the blade disappears in her hand.

"Jackson, can you go get the artifact and the pendant?" I suggested.

"Yes." he was gone in a jiffy.

I noticed Adrie appeared sad for a brief moment, though I wasn't sure why. She rests her head on Colby's shoulder, holding onto his arm.

Jackson returns, handing Avacyn the objects. They disappear just as quickly. She holds her spear at her side. "Thank you...and farewell, my new acquaintances." she bows at us, and slowly disappears like the Nephilim objects.

...

"That was awesome," Megan gawked. "This has been the best day ever."

Adrie sighs, turning to hold Colby's face. "Colby, I have to go my love."

I knew it. I knew deep down when she looked sad, I just prayed for Colby's sake it wouldn't be true.

"What-? ...why? ...no." Colby panicked.

A Reaper appears behind Adrie.

"Who's that?" Megan asked in a whisper.

"I was only allowed to stay until Rylie died," Adrie clarified. "I can't hold back my reaper anymore." she worded sadly. She took a step over, nodding at Jackson. He nods back. To Megan, Adrie held out her hand. "I thank you again for your help."

Megan shook her hand firmly. "I'm glad I got to meet you."

"And I to you." Adrie came to me last, spotting the tears in my eyes. "Colby showed you what happened to us. You don't have to cry." she pulled me into a hug. "I appreciate all you have done for him; I only hope you make the right choice in the end."

"I will," I promised, hugging her back. "I will."

Adrie let go, and returned to Colby, who was in dead shock. "Oh, my farmer's boy, I'll see you again." she promised.

"Adrie," Colby choked. "Don't go."

"I have to," Adrie pressed. "Don't fail me, Colby. Get back my great-great niece." she ordered. Great-great? Oh. Keri. Balthazar was right then; Keri and her kids, Matthew and Emily, really are related to Adrie after all.

Colby grips Adrie's shoulders. "I love you," he made clear.

"I love you too, angel boy," Adrie said back. She gave him a final kiss, and approached her reaper. "Alright, I'd better see my family you promised I'd see, and the family who came after me I had the misfortune of never meeting." she almost growled.

The reaper nodded, and led her away. Quickly, too quickly, Adrie Westfall the Prophet, was forever gone.

Just like Grandma. Just like Bobby.

Colby starts to scream. He grabs the sides of his head, fingers latching and digging into his curls. He drops to his knees, his screaming turning into hysterical crying.

Megan shifts, showing her discomfort in the situation. She looks at me for what to do. My look at her tells her I know nothing.

And then Ciar, the Angel of Black, Keri's father, appears.

He brushes past us, and kneels down by Colby. "Brother," he acknowledged.

Colby looks up at the angel partially responsible for Adrie's death, and buries himself into him, forgiving him entirely.

I nod Megan and Jackson to the door, and we zap outside. Megan sniffles, rubbing her nose.

"This is gonna take a while for us to get over," I noted. "But we got one good thing out of this; the Nephilim objects are safe. The Leviathans don't have a chance."

"More than one good thing," Jackson pointed out. "Rylie is dead."

"And we got to meet Adrie." Megan added.

"Right," I agreed. "Um...let's find Alice and go home. I think we all need a little alone time." I decided.

* * *

><p><strong>Miami, Florida<strong>

I think The Little Guy is crying.

My stomach doesn't hurt, but it feels, yes, it _feels_, like how I would feel if I were filled with dread, and very upset.

"It'll be okay," I promised, patting my stomach. "It will be okay. Don't be sad for me. Be happy. I got to meet Adrie. I wish you could have met her. I wish you could meet a lot of people, like your grandpa and grandma, your great grandma, your uncle..."

I lay down on my back, closing my emerald eyes while wishing for a decent nap. Maybe The Little Guy will feel better if Mom gets some rest.

Mom...

Can I handle being called that?

"Don't freak out now when you're due in a month," I groaned. I decide to calm myself by finding my phone and sending messages to people.

I got one from Alice, demanding that she hosts a baby shower for me. A baby shower completely slipped my mind, what with my _busy schedule_ and all.

I sent one to Thomas, asking how Hali was doing.

I called Sam to see if they were on a case and needed any help (I needed a distraction) but Sam only said that Dean had just got done "time traveling."

Huh.

I put my phone on the night stand, laying back down, pondering when I should go back and get the twins.

* * *

><p><em>The noises that make it feel there are people everywhere are back. "Murdock?" I called, my thoughts processing a theory.<em>

_"Yes?" the wizard boy replied, making himself appear with a bolt of purple lightning.  
><em>

_"Will you quit scaring me like that! I'm gonna crap myself one of these dreams!" I groaned, throwing my arms up.  
><em>

_"...one of these dreams, OH I get it! Instead of saying 'one of these days' you changed it to dreams!" Murdock realized.  
><em>

_"Oh I didn't know your kind was smart," I spat sarcastically. "But what's all the noise? Are there people here?" I wondered.  
><em>

_"No..." Murdock frowned. "It's all the televisions. I leave them on in all the rooms." he informed.  
><em>

_"You must not care about the cable bill," I joked. "But why?"  
><em>

_Murdock looked a little embarrassed now. "So I don't feel alone."  
><em>

_A pang of guilt hits me for some reason. "You're not alone," I remarked. "I'm here. I can go to sleep more if you want." I offered.  
><em>

_"No, don't force yourself to do anything you don't want to." Murdock argued.  
><em>

_"Who said I didn't want to? I think I'll be sleeping for a while after what happened to me today."  
><em>

_"What happened?"  
><em>

_I sighed. "Walk with me," we started down the long hallway of his marble mansion. "You know Colby? Well, a long time ago, he had to protect this Prophet named Adrie, and..."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Avacyn's appearance was a cameo, I don't think you'll be seeing her again - but Google her! She's beast! Her spear is sick!<br>**


	24. The Future Haunts With Memories

_**"And Hope is just a stranger, wondering how it got so bad." - Trading Yesterday**_

Emily Kindle was holding Balthazar, her angel plushie, in her lap on her bed, as she recited the first ten numbers in French. "_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf...dix_."

The living Balthazar was in the next bed, fast asleep. Emily climbed off her bed, and climbed into his.

"Balta'zar," she said quietly. "Wake up. Get up. Now."

"…jusssst a second…sweetie…" the sleepy angel slurred, shifting.

"BALTA'ZAR! UP! NOW!" the three year old screamed.

Balthazar shot up from fear of what the girl would do if angered. "I'm up, sweetie," he said groggily. "Do you need something?"

"I want-"

Balthazar suddenly disappeared.

"…Balta'zar?" Emily called out. "Where you go?" she hated to be alone.

It terrified her.

_He_ could come and hurt her…

With a frightening squeal, she dove under the used covers and hid, until she heard Balthazar return with a whoosh. "Sorry about that, sweetie. But, guess what?"

"W-what?" she asked, peeking out to make sure it was him.

"You get to hang out with your favorite babysitters," he announced. "So, come on, let's get you ready to go."

"Is Matthew go' too?" Emily wondered.

"No, not this time. He's at school, so it's just you." Balthazar answered.

"Okay!" Emily happily let the next few minutes go by as Balthazar wondered how he was to make her come by as a normal little girl. Taking care of children was something he was poor at, let alone fixing hair.

He really needed to find their mother, Keri, now. She went missing shortly after she had gotten her Grace back. There were no traces of her, as if she had never even existed…

Right as Emily put her child 80's jean jacket on, along with her customized shoes that said Kindle on them, she took Balthazar's hand as they disappeared from their townhouse home in the small village near Paris, France.

When they reappeared, they were in a motel room. "Nice jacket," Emily heard Dean Winchester comment. He was sat at a small table, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Thank you," she said to him. "Where' Tall Sam?" she questioned.

"He, uh, left." Dean said, slightly nervous.

"Why again do you require Miss Emily's presence?" Balthazar asked protectively.

"Sam and I are on a case. I have to keep watch at a kid's play place…it'd be weird if I was there…alone…surrounded by a bunch of little kids…you know?" Dean explained.

Balthazar chuckled, folding his arms. "Absolutely, Winchester. Well, you're free to take Emily, then. Don't let anything happen to her, or I will kill you."

Dean nodded. "You got it." He looked down to Emily. "Come on."

"Okay," Emily released her hand hold on Balthazar. "Bye-bye, Balta'zar," she waved.

"Goodbye, sweetie," he waved back.

Outside, Dean opened the door to his junk car. "You can ride shotgun." he offered.

Emily stood outside of the car, staring into Dean's green eyes with her own thin, brown orbs.

"Oh, I forgot you were only a baby," Dean teased, getting out to push the seat up so she could climb into the backseat.

"I not a baby," Emily retorted. "I a big girl!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure…_baby_." Dean got back in his seat. "Try and sit still." He said, turning the junk car on.

"Where we going?" Emily asks.

"Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie," Dean answered, driving away from the motel. "Think of it like Chuck E Cheese…only with clowns."

"I like clowns," Emily said proudly. "They give me and Matthew balloons."

"Sammy doesn't like clowns," Dean said, as if it were a big secret.

"Tall Sam not like clowns?" Emily repeated. "…why?"

Dean chuckled. "It's a long story, baby."

"_I not a baby! I a big girl!"_

* * *

><p>Dean couldn't remember the last time he held someone small. Or anyone for that matter. So he couldn't help but feel just a little out of place as he carried in a three year old with dark brown hair that bounced her shoulders, a white hair clip with an angel on it clipped on, wearing a jacket similar to his.<p>

Yeah, just a little bit odd for him.

"Remember, kid, we have to pretend I'm…your…" Dean knew thoughts of Emma would now haunt him for the rest of the day. "…dad."

"Okay," Emily said. "We pretend."

"Uh oh, we got a problem kid." Dean noticed when they were inside Plucky's.

"What?" Emily wondered. She looked around and was itching to get down and go play.

"You see that clown thing? It says you gotta be _yay_ high to play here…and you're not tall enough." Dean explained.

Emily was quiet for a while, until she finally said, "I fix it." And she twirled her finger in a circle. Dean watched in awe as the sign shrunk in size, and the weirdo standing at the reception desk twitched his face.

_What the hell did this kid just do?_

"Now I can play," she grinned.

Praying whatever she did worked, Dean went up to pay for her admission, with no problems. "Ah," he sighed. "Gotta take you more places with me," he decided. He set her down and said, "Go play or something." And he watched her shoot off quickly.

Emily was quickly lost in this new paradise. She eventually saw Tall Sam there with a suit, talking to a lady. She wanted to go say hi to Tall Sam but the first thing she wanted to do was ride a pony on the carousel. But…they were too high up. "Uh," she held out her arms, but she realized she couldn't reach.

She decided she would come back later.

After finding a way to get into the big pit of plastic balls, she pretended to use her wings and fly around. Daddy had told her she had four wings, because he had four wings too.

"_And that makes you and your sisters extra special," he'd said._

"_Matty too?" she'd added._

"_Yep, Matty too."_

Emily frowned. Matty doesn't have four wings. He has a different daddy. Emily's frown deepened. She missed her sisters, and Mommy, and Daddy. To make herself feel better, she tumbled over to Dean and said, "I hungry."

Dean looked confused as he stared down at her. "Then use your angel mojo and get some food." He suggested.

Emily stared.

A blonde girl walked by playing with a slinky. Dean watched in pure amazement. "Okay kid. You stay here and I'll get you something to eat." He suddenly started. "I'm gonna get a slinky." He grinned.

"For me?" Emily gasped.

"Uh…sure, but I call playing with it first." Dean advised, getting up. Emily climbed into the chair across from his and waited patiently as she watched him attempt to get a slinky. Minutes later, he instead returned with a plate of pizza and a drink with a lid.

"If you want this, you have to do something when you're done." He compromised.

"What?" she asked, swinging her legs.

"You play Speed Ball with me. I need a thousand tickets for a slinky."

"You play with me?"

"Yes. Only to get the slinky."

"YAY!" she squealed.

A long amount of time passed of the two taking turns playing the game when Dean watched the lady Sam had just interrogated come out quickly. "Stay here, kid." He told Emily, turning to pursue the lady.

Emily shrugged it off as more tickets came out. This was getting boring. She looked at the ticket dispenser and narrowed her eyes.

_I need a thousand tickets for a slinky._

Suddenly, a massive load of pink tickets appeared on the floor. Emily grinned. Dean would be so happy when she got the slinky!

At the Speed Ball game next to her, a boy with red hair and glasses was simply putting the balls in the highest hole scores. A blonde boy went up to him saying, "That's cheating."

The ginger just started for a moment before going back to cheating. Emily stomped over and said, "Hey!" and both boys looked down at her. She smirked, and the ginger's glasses cracked slightly. He jumped down and ran off.

"Jackass," the other boy remarked.

"Bastard," Emily said with her best imitation of Balta'zar's accent.

* * *

><p>Later, she was back at the carousel. She still couldn't reach. A tantrum was brewing when she heard a voice say, "Need a lift, sweetie?" and it turned out to be the man running the prizes stand.<p>

"Yes," she said. "Hold you." She shot her arms out to him. Another grin came to her face when she was finally on the carousel as it went in a circle a few times. When it stopped, she jumped off like a pro and landed on her feet.

"Whoa!" the man who helped her up praised. "Be careful, sweetie. Okay?" he advised.

"Okay," she promised.

"Hey, what's your name, friend?" he asked her sweetly.

"Em-a-lee," she introduced. "What's you' name?"

"I'm Howard," he knelt down to her with a wide smile. "You see those pictures over there?" he drew her attention to the wall board of drawings. "All the other kids drew them. Do you want to draw one?" he offered.

"Yes," she said, excitedly. "I like coloring."

Howard sat with Emily at the table, pleased that she was amused with her choice of crayons. "You have to draw what you're scared of, Emily." He told her.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because, if you draw what you're scared of, we'll hang it up with the other pictures…and then, poof! Plucky will make what you're scared of go away!" Howard explained.

Emily thought long and hard about this. "Plucky will make Cas'siel go away?" she inquired.

"Cas'siel?"

Emily frowned. "He is a big meanie. He hurt Rac'el, He want to hurt' me and Matty, and Balta'zar." She explained.

"What about your mom and dad?" Howard reminded, kneeling down to her in worry. "They can keep you safe."

"Mommy's gone for a while. Balta'zar not find her. Daddy's in Heaven." Emily said sadly.

Howard frowned. "I'm so sorry, Emily," he said. "I bet you miss them a lot?"

"Mmhmm," she said sadly.

Howard narrowed his eyes. "If your dad is in Heaven…who is the man that brought you here?" he pointed over to Dean.

"He is Dean. He said to pretend he was my daddy," Emily answered.

Howard was now eyes wide. He pieced together what she said, and came up with the assumption that Dean had murdered her parents and kidnapped the poor little girl. He faintly frowned, an idea brewing of how to handle this.

"Who did you say you were scared of again?"

"Cas'siel," Emily repeated.

"Go ahead and draw him." Howard urged.

Emily nodded, and grabbed a brown crayon to start on the big coat Cas'siel wore. She'd just finished his coat when she heard Tall Sam yell, "Dean!" and she looked up to see the brothers chasing the man in the lion costume.

"Balta'zar have weird friends," she sighed.

* * *

><p>That night, in the boiler room, Dean held his hands out as Howard said, "There's power in fear. When a child draws what he's afraid of…a little of that mojo appears on the page."<p>

"So, what, toss it in the fire and their fears come to life?" Dean summed up.

"Gotta get something from the parent too," Howard added. "And that can get tricky."

"Doesn't seem to slow you down," Dean said casually.

"I'm just doing my job," Howard growled.

"Okay, okay…I get it." Dean threw a chair at Howard, and then turned to grab the drawing the blonde boy colored and ripped it in half. "No drawing, no fears alive." He spat.

"Oh…that B-word is still on the list," Howard spat. "But not tonight. You're at the top."

Dean narrowed his eyes confusingly. He listened as Howard went to explain how he set up Sam to be killed by a mass of clowns. They continued to talk, and Dean put it all together about Howard's brother who had drowned, and now knew how to stop this psycho.

But Howard beat him to the punch. He pulled out the slinky Emily had. She gave it to Dean – making it his – and Howard dropped it into the fire, and then pulled out her picture and dumped it in.

"What the…" Dean said. He couldn't see what the picture was. He didn't have to guess for long when he saw something much worse than his haunting thoughts of Emma.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas," Dean breathed. "No. No. You're dead."

Castiel took a step toward him, making Dean back away as far as he could, tensing up. When he felt the Plucky's doll touch his back, he quickly turned around and grabbed it and a drawing of a stick figure drowning.

He'd just barely threw them into the fire when Howard shouted, "NO! NO!" and shot his gun. A bullet hit Castiel but it didn't faze him. The other bullets Howard's brother when the soaking boy appeared.

Dean jumped down to get his gun and shoot Cas, but it still proved useless. Castiel grabbed Dean and threw him across the room. "Cas, please," Dean begged. Castiel grabbed his wrists and began to squeeze.

As Dean groaned from losing circulation, Howard was slowly drowning while on his knees due to his brother.

Castiel tilted his head, and then just like that…he was gone.

Dean gasped for air as his wrists returned to their normal color.

* * *

><p>Outside, Dean leaned against his car while Emily slept in the backseat, a new slinky sleeping with her.<p>

Then he thought about Cas. Emily had to have been the one to draw the picture of him.

She was afraid of a dead angel.

When Sam pulled up and came out, Dean noticed sparkles and confetti covering his brother.

"Go ahead…say it," Sam said, defeated, throwing his arms up.

Dean couldn't help but laugh endlessly. "You look like you got attacked by PCP-crazed strippers…"

"Laugh it up," Sam said. "You still have Emily?" he assumed.

"Ah, ha, yeah…think I'll keep her 'til morning then give her back. She did good for us." Dean explained.

"Guess you're the good babysitter and I'm not," Sam joked.

Dean wiped away his laughter. "Shut up, bitch."

_"Jerk."_

* * *

><p><strong>915/12 - If anyone has not seen all of season seven, then obviously I threw in the Dean-Seeing-Cas thing. I thought it would be an interesting twist for both Dean and Emily !****  
><strong>


	25. Cliff On A Town

**This chapter was a pain in the _aah_ to write! How did Chuck do it?**

* * *

><p><strong>May 7, 2011<br>Pike Creek, Delaware**

On this great day, I'm sitting on Grandma's couch, in her house. Actually, it's Aunt Amy's now, due to what was in Grandma's will, but Aunt Amy said Natalie and I could have it.

I'm here because Alice is hosting my baby shower.

My best boy friend (notice the space) offered to sit with me. "Go ahead." I granted. Tim smiled politely as he sat down. This platinum blonde boy has been in love with me since Kindergarten. I need to get Alice to ditch her jerk of a boyfriend, so I can convince Tim to talk to Alice.

Speaking of…Alice now makes sure we were all settled in before she started. "I don't think we all know each other, so, just letting everyone know…I'm Alice."

"Adelina," Colby corrected with a cough. I covered my mouth to hide my smile. Seeing Colby back to his old self made me happy. He had been wreck since Adrie had left permanently. Teasing on Alice told me he was getting better.

Alice sighed. "Yes, my first name is Adelina, but I _prefer_ my middle name, _Alice_." She informed.

"Whatever," Colby shrugged, stretching out on the loveseat he was sharing with Emily. "I'm Colby."

"Jackson," he mumbled. I noticed he was keeping an eye on Tim. Figured as much.

"Ben," Mr. Burke the librarian continued. "Lynn better hope she's having a boy. A, she's naming it Little Ben. B, I bought a boy onesie. C, even if it's a girl, she'll still look cool in what I got."

This earns him an eye raised from Colby, and a glare from Jackson.

"My name is Em-a-lee," the little one introduced, playing with a big slinky. "I'm three. My big brother not here because he went on a field trip." She informed.

"At least he's having fun, I hope," I said.

"I'm Tim!" he carried on.

"Natalie," my sister introduced casually, playing with her screen touch phone. Or is it called vice versa-?

"I'm Cadence," the fourteen year old chimed.

"Aaaand I'm Lynn," I groaned. "Can we get this over with? This-"

"-party is just getting started!" Megan yelled as she burst in. "Sorry we're late!"

"Sorry," my almost eleven month old twin sisters babble as they wobble in.

"Whoa," Ben gasped, when he saw Sera. "She got big, and she has a twin." He noticed.

"Hi," Sera greeted Ben. "Uter." She reminded.

"What?" I asked.

"I think she means computer," Ben realized. "Hey, that means she remembers me!" he gawked like a teenager.

"Al," Adena said to Alice. "Store."

"You went to the store?" Alice assumed. Adena nodded. "Cool!"

"They can talk really good," Tim praised.

"It's an an-" I stopped myself short, remembering that Ben is the only one in the house who doesn't know the truth. Poor guy.

"They'll be gifted and talented when they go to school," Colby saved.

"NOW we can start!" I decided. "I just want to get this over with."

"Me," Adena came up to me and handed me a newly wrapped gift.

"Thank you," I told her, accepting the gift.

"Come," she said happily.

I open the gift to see a green onesie that read: 'I love my aunt.' "Awww!" I gushed.

The next onesie was from Ben. It was blue, with library books. "That's funny." I admitted.

"Well reading is good, so get Little Ben on that asap." Ben urged.

Alice had bought a humongous box of diapers; Colby again proves his love of baby clothes by giving me a bunch of onesies, shirts, and shorts/pants; Jackson got me a bottle set – two four ounce bottles, two six ounce, and two eight ounces; Serafina handled the food – she got cans of formula and Gerber baby food of different flavors.

Tim got me a white blanket with an angel on it. He winked at me to hint the angel meaning. This earned him another glare from Colby.

Natalie, Cadence, Megan, and Emily all got baby toys of all kinds: blocks, a walker, bath toys, a rattle, a pacifier, etc. I think The Little Guy has everything now.

* * *

><p>A little later, while lunch is being made by Megan and Colby (oh joy), I caught Tim sitting outside on the porch steps, throwing a stick for Lucky. "Hey Tim." I greeted, slowly sitting down next to him, which I probably shouldn't.<p>

I really am big. Getting up won't be easy.

When I was comatose from the souls, one of my 'dreams' was Crowley sending Emily and I to exactly this month and year, right when I was due. I saw my future self – much as I appear now, and I felt déjà vu from remembering.

I silently snort. The future me had taken my angel killing sword to kill Teivel. I outsmarted myself!

"Hey Lynn," Tim greeted back, his cobalt eyes gazing into my emerald orbs. "I miss you." He admitted.

"I miss you too," I returned. "How are you?"

"Fine…" he trailed.

Lucky comes up with the stick; Tim takes it and throws it out. "He's a smart dog." He noted.

"He's a skinwalker." I corrected.

"A what-?"

"Half human and half dog in his case. I've never seen what he really looks like; he always stays as a dog."

"...whoa,"

"Yeah,"

"Like the twilight movies?"

"Does he look like a werewolf to you!"

Tim shook his head. "I guess there really are things that go bump in the night,"

"Yep." I nodded. "Anyways," I stopped when Lucky returned for another throw. "Tim?"

"Yeah?" he looked at me innocently.

I sighed. "If I wasn't…who I am…if I was really Lynn Logan, as I believed I was…_human_…then I would have been with _you_, Tim. The way you are is rare. There are not a lot of decent guys like you."

"I know." Tim admitted quietly, sighing himself. "When Alice told me about you, the _real_ you…I knew I lost my chance with you. But, Lynn? Don't ask me to stop loving you. I don't think I could do that."

"I wasn't going to." I promised.

"That would be like asking you to stop loving the man who put the hand imprint on your shoulder."

Eyes wide, I make my right shoulder visible, to see the burn hand imprint given by Cas, when he raised me from Hell. Dean has one too for the same reason.

"How do you know I-"

"You showed me, remember? And I could tell you loved him when you told me about him."

I did tell him almost everything. That's true.

I look down in shame.

Lucky whines at my sudden mood change. Tim throws the stick to get him away. "I didn't mean to upset you," he apologized. "I only wanted to-"

I quickly grabbed his face to kiss him deeply. After a moment of shock, he kisses back. When I pull away, I grinned nervously. "Think of that as a goodbye kiss?"

"Goodbye kiss accepted," Tim acknowledged. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Um, I don't want to ruin the moment, but…Alice said she-"

"She's breaking up with her boyfriend-?" I guessed with a flashy grin.

"She told you too?"

I gasped. My guess was correct?

"Err…yeah," I lied.

"Well, after a little while, maybe when school ends…do you think I should-"

"ASK HER OUT?" I gleamed. "YES, ABSOLUTELY!"

Tim gleamed back. "Then I will." He promised.

We broke out laughing. Lucky tilted his head in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>May 18, 2011<br>Miami, Florida**

On this great night at home, Addy and Sera were half asleep on the couch with half empty sippies, watching _Finding Nemo_.

Megan and Colby wanted to go walk along the beach, and they wanted to drag me with them.

"Fine. Only if Lucky can come."

Jackson promises to watch the twins. "You can bring the girls if you want," I suggested. "I don't want to leave you behind."

"It's okay," he reassured with a faint smile.

So the four of us go out the door and zap ourselves to the beach, now walking down the sand, close to the tide. We're barefoot.

Lucky trots ahead of us, and I notice that his fur is long. I should get him shaved for the upcoming summer time. I mentally note the objective in my brain.

It's got to be somewhere in the low seventies right now, even though it's night time. Welcome to Florida I guess…

I keep my hands over my stomach as we walk. The Little Guy is kicking vividly.

Eventually, Megan and Colby (and Lucky) get far ahead of me, so I decide to zap myself home.

I suddenly remember Grandma's warnings against doing that.

Tears brim my eyes as I go through the darkness to my room upstairs. In said room, the twins are fast asleep in their new, shared (and big) crib. Jackson is sat in a large brown chair next to the crib; he's leaned back…dozed off.

I grin evilly. Maybe he won't hear me. I creep over to him, and bend a little to poke his cheek to see if he budges.

He's out.

I give him a kiss on the cheek. "You're so good with Addy and Sera," I whispered. "I know you'll be just as good with the next one. You're awesome Jackson." I admitted.

"_I know I am."_

I almost jumped back when he opened one eye at me and smiled. "I was created based off what you like, so, of course I'm awesome." He reminded.

"You wise ass," I laughed. "I'm going to bed…come with me?"

"Yeah," he gets up, and joins me in my comfy haven.

"Okay, I know you're cuddly because of me," I realized with a laugh. He helps cover me up tightly. "Thanks." I sighed sleepily.

"You're welcome."

"Good night."

"Good night."

"I…I, well, you know."

"I know."

I turn over, embarrassed and ashamed at the same time.

The Little Guy kicks me in a no doubt scolding manner.

* * *

><p>When my eyes open, I feel wrong. Incredibly wrong.<p>

Jackson's not next to me. This bed is too big. I feel funny.

I widen my orbs, slightly blinded by dim lighting in the room. I turn to lay on my back, looking up to see I'm in a red canopy bed.

A hotel room-?

Wait…it can't be…NO!

I shoot up, and look around. The evil red chair is in the corner of the room. I know it's staring me down.

I'm wearing an oversized white silk gown, probably designed to fit me perfectly since this is a dream.

Teivel's dream to be exact.

I look around for the angel. I am curious on what he is the angel _of_.

Stiffly, I get off the bed, feeling very exposed in only a silk gown. My eyes aren't twitching, which only happens when The Little Guy feels threatened, and The Little Guy will literally possess me to protect me.

My eyes turn orange when this happens. I can't express enough how insane the phenomenon is.

And then Teivel is there, by the door to the upper left of the bed, far across from the red chair. Glossy shadow black hair darker than demon eyes, fiery orange eyes, tan skin, and he is wearing a red hoodie.

He is so good looking for an evil angel.

"Lynn Logan," he addressed. "It's almost time." He said with excitement.

Dread quickly fills me up just by _looking_ at him.

"Yeah…" I deadpanned.

"You will have our child, and then we can live in paradise," Teivel decided. "After all this time…I am ready."

"I'm ready for you to _die_," I insulted. "Which is what will happen if you come near me."

He shakes his head irritably. "Jackson is an easy foe, and so is Colby. They are both demons. I can smite them together just by touching them. Megan's weakness is her Grace. I outmatch them all." He threatened.

"Rylie's dead," I informed to change the subject.

"Is he?" Teivel sounded amused. "Then he was a…how would he say it…a _dumbass_."

My mouth opens from confusion.

"Which reminds me…what is your favorite kind of coffee?"

"I…wait; did you just ask what my favorite coffee is?" I said, dumbfounded.

Teivel nodded with a seductive smile. "I did."

"…_why?"_

"I want to make you happy. I can start by giving you what you like."

"You can make me happy by going away," I mumbled. "You're sounding like Lucifer right now."

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"What happened when you first met him in Carthage?" Teivel wondered.

"What-?" what the hell is he doing? "It…well…" I sighed.

_I found myself back at the trees. He was finishing his digging, to put the now lifeless bodies that contained demons into the huge hole in the ditch. Slowly, I etched my way closer. I felt incredibly drawn to him._

"_Are you gonna hurt me?" I hoped not._

"_I would never do that." He reassured, digging still._

"_You know who I am?" I assumed._

"_Yes," he answered._

_I hesitated. "What did you do with Nick?" I questioned._

"_He's in here, doing what he can to contain me." He answered._

"_So, he's okay? He's alive?" I greatly assumed. _

"_Well…kinda," he shrugged. "You don't have to be afraid." He promised._

"_But…you're the Devil." I pointed out the obvious._

_That made him stop. "Is that what you think?"_

That night returned to me clearly the more I thought about it. From Ellen and Jo dying, to seeing Hellhounds for the first time, to Cas ordering me not to go talk to Lucifer, to having Daddy Devil tell me about Lilith.

"You've never spoken to anyone about that, haven't you?" Teivel realized.

I slowly shake my head.

"You haven't talked to anyone about many of your experiences, have you?" he caught on.

"No," I rasped.

"Funny," Teivel said simply. "You tell Jackson to his face that you love Colby, yet you can tell me about meeting your father."

"What's your point?" I spat.

"I think that tells you something about me." He praised.

Oh, no. "You're trying to pull Stockholm Syndrome on me." I realized. "I've seen way too many Lifetime movies for this. It won't work."

"We'll see," Teivel replied. "Anything else you want to let out?" he offered.

"NO," I yelled.

"Really? Not that after all you have been through with both, you still prefer Dean over Sam? Or about this warlock you have dreaming of? What about-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT?" I exclaimed with panic.

"You write a lot in your journals," Teivel admitted. "Maybe Jackson could tell you more. He reads them more than I."

"Leave my shit alone!" I roared. "Leave me alone! Quit stalking me! GO AWAY!" I screeched.

A deadly thudding kick from The Little Guy makes me keel over.

Teivel flies over and catches me before I landed. The Little Guy kicks again, with aggression, and it hurts me. "Gah!" I blindly clutch Teivel's chest with both hands.

"What's he doing?" Teivel asked, grasping my stomach. His face looks incredibly alarmed when he feels a dangerous kick.

"It's-it's-like he-he's t-trying to kick himself out!" I cried. "Make it stop!"

Teivel looked both excited and nervous. "This means it's time."

* * *

><p><strong>May 19, 2011<strong>

On this _horrible_…middle of night, night, I woke up screaming. The Little Guy would not stop kicking _horribly_. Nausea and crying came into the equation.

"Lynn, are you in labor?" I barely heard Jackson.

"You dumb shit! What do you think!" Colby yelled. "Get her to the hospital!"

"NOOOO!" I yelled, and the light on the ceiling broke, and it wasn't even turned on.

"This is bad!" Megan yelled out.

"We can't bring her to the hospi-" I swiped my hand at Jackson's mouth uncontrollably. My eyes are twitching. "We need to bring the hospital to her." He decided.

"It's three in the morning!" Colby remarked. "How are we-?"

I latched my hands onto my face and screamed from pain. My nails dug into my face harshly. I wanted to rip my stomach open and take the kicking devil out of me.

"Keep her calm!" Colby ordered Megan. He and Jackson were gone.

"Oh, crap!" Megan yelped. "Lynn? It's Megan, you're okay…"

"I'M NOT OKAY!" I yelled angrily. "IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!" My face started hurting from my dug in nails.

Megan looked behind her to see that Adena and Serafina were wide awake, standing up in their crib, watching over with wide eyes.

"Addy, Sera," Megan soothed. "Your sister's okay. She's just about to have her baby, okay? I need you to be quiet and to be good."

"No," Sera spat.

"No," Addy copied.

"Now is a bad time to tell me no," Megan warned.

Through my agony in the bed, my two demons returned with a bed headed man wearing a white shirt and white shorts. Probably sleep wear.

"Miss Logan?" he recognized me.

I grabbed my ears now, feeling blood drip down my face. "How did I get here?" the man demanded. "Where are we?"

"She's about to have her baby," Colby told him. "Now deliver!"

"Excuse me-?" the man gasped. "If she's in labor then she needs to be at-"

"No hospital!" Jackson cut in.

"STOOOOOOP!" I lean my head far back into my pillow. "STOPSTOPSTOP!" I begged.

"I've never seen this before," the man said, a little calmer.

"That's because Lynn is half angel and half demon, ready to birth a half angel and half demon baby." Colby informed.

"Who am I, Tom Hanks?" the man laughed nervously. "You're joking, right?"

"NO," I answered.

Another kick – this one was the worse. I let out a sob.

"HER STOMACH JUST MOVED!" Megan panicked. "Does that happen?" she was eyes wide.

"Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," the man murmured. "This baby is ready to come out." He straightened up and approached me. "Miss Logan?"

"Huh-?" I look at the familiar man in the eyes.

"It's Dr. Ryan," he clarified.

"Doctor," I sighed.

"I have to tell you something." Dr. Ryan said. "Sam is coming."

Another kick. This one was gentler. "Sam? My baby?" I realized, remembering Sam was our code name so I wouldn't learn the gender.

"Yes. Sam is ready to come out and meet you," he said brightly. "Are you ready? Are you ready for Sam to look up at you?"

"It hurts…" I whimpered.

"I know, honey. We'll get Sam out and you'll feel better." Dr. Ryan promised. He pulled away and looked at Colby and Jackson.

"I can't do this by myself."

"I'll do whatever you need me to." Colby promised.

"I need those girls out of here," Dr. Ryan pointed at the twins.

"Megan?" Jackson pleaded.

"I got it," Megan lifted Adena out, and then her sister. She took both their hands and led them out of the room.

"I'll need the proper supplies for a C-Section," Dr. Ryan added. "…and a birth certificate."

* * *

><p>When everything is clear, I feel calmer, and in no pain. I already know I'm in a hospital bed. I can smell it.<p>

I crane my head right, just as a tall brown haired man came into my room with two cups of coffee.

Sam. The real Sam.

…where is _my_ Sam?

"Thanks," Dean accepts the Styrofoam cup from Sam, and looks at me from a chair he's in. "Good morning," he next to groaned. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm…fine…" I answered slowly. "How…how did you know to come-?"

"We were told you, uh," Dean cleared his throat. "Kept calling out for your _brothers_."

Embarrassment fills me. "I thought you would deny something like this."

Dean shakes his head. "No. No, I'm done denying everything." He blatantly admitted.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. He was obviously going beyond what I was saying. Dean looks down at the ground, then up at Sam, and then he quickly steps out of the room.

Sam only sighed lightly. "I told him that you at least have a right to know."

"Know what?" I asked nervously. I didn't like where this was going.

Sam went into serious mode, and told me a story.

A story about a group of women called Amazons who used men to multiply. Their offspring were born almost two days after being conceived, and grew very, very quickly.

Dean was a victim of the Amazons, and had an Amazon daughter who would have killed him if not for Sam.

I only stared at Sam deeply when he finished, until I built the courage to say, "You tell me that now of all times-?"

"Well you just had your baby, so it sort of came up for Dean," Sam pointed out. "And I think when we had your little cousin help us with a case did something to him also." He added.

"Little cousin? Case?" I repeated.

"Oh, Emily, she helped us out a lot." Sam clarified.

"I'm surprised Balthazar let you take her," I said sarcastically. "Speaking of…where is my baby?"

"Uh, nursery," Sam informed. "Colby _politely_ convinced the doctors to leave the birth certificate here until you could see it." He pointed at the document to the table right of me.

I almost didn't grab it. I hesitate. It's time to find out who The Little Guy is.

Finally grabbing it, I read the top portion thoroughly.

**Birth Certificate**

**This certifies that CLIFTON CASTIEL WINCHESTER**

**Sex: Male**

**Was born to: LYNN ANGELA LOGAN**

**And:**

**On Thursday at 413 hours, this 19th day of May 2011**

"Oh," I squeaked. "Clifton…"

"He's got one hell of a name," Sam admitted. "Dean likes it. And…I'm sure Cas would have, too."

"Yeah," I really named my baby after Cas, and Sam and Dean. It really is one hell of a name. Why am I being repetitive?

"I'll go get the doctor," Sam offered. "Congratulations, Lynn." He touched my shoulder warmly before leaving.

* * *

><p>In a few minutes, Dr. Ryan comes in. Uh-oh.<p>

"Miss Logan," he nodded.

"How are you here? You're a Delaware doctor." I remembered.

"I can't answer that," Dr. Ryan sighed. "Your friends did something to make everybody here a little…weird. Like they don't care."

"I get it," I finished.

"Anyways," he continued. "Sam came out with no problems. Eight pounds. Beautiful eyes." He praised.

"Can I see him?" I certainly hope so.

"Yes ma'am, I'll see about bringing him in shortly." Dr. Ryan decided.

"Thank you Doctor," I said sincerely. When he walks out, I breathe deeply until he returns with a wheeled-crib from the nursery.

A baby is laying in it.

My baby.

Clifton.

I sit up as Dr. Ryan pulls the nursery bed up next to me. "Here you are," he gently lifted up my wrapped baby and handed him to me.

"Oh," I sighed as I held him tightly. Probably recognizing me from touch, he opens his eyes and looks directly at me.

"I'll admit he scared me when he gave me direct eye contact," Dr. Ryan said. "Then I remembered what your friend said he…what he is, so…"

"Angel advanced growth," I stated plainly. I look at Clifton continuously. His eyes…are bright, bright amber.

Almost on fire.

Of what little hair there is, it's shadowy black. He's even a little bit tan.

Just like Teivel.

No, no. He's got Sammy's face. Yes. He does.

"Hey little guy," I soothed. "I guess you know who I am, huh? This makes things easier."

He blinks, and then shuts his eyes.

Dr. Ryan bids his leave for a few minutes, taking off. I sigh to myself, watching Clifton sleep. Within seconds, Dean and Sam are back in.

"Two visitors at a time only," Sam informed.

"Cute," Dean said to me.

"Thanks," I replied solemnly.

"Clifton, right?" Dean named.

I nodded.

"Clifton…" Sam repeated. "Cliff, for short?"

"I was thinking more on Cliffy," I admitted. "Why? You like Cliff?"

"No, no, Cliff was uh, the name of Jensen's driver." Sam cleared his throat.

"He was Jared's driver too!" Dean retorted.

"Uh…guys?" I cut in.

"Yeah?" they said together, with slight bitter.

"_Who the hell are Jared and Jensen?"_


	26. For The Devil To Dance Again

"_**But all the choirs in my head sing, no, oh, oh, oh," - Florence + The Machine**_

Clifton wakes up when Damon comes into the hospital room. "Hey Dippy." I grinned cheekily.

"Cut that shit out," he growled. He cautiously approaches us at bedside. "Clifton huh?" he deadpanned.

I nodded.

"What the hell kind of name is that? And Castiel? And _Winchester_? What's wrong with you, little sister-!"

Clifton starts to cry.

Damon stops now, his maroon eyes casting down at his newborn nephew. "Sorry." He sighed. "I get weird around little…_things_."

"Things?" I repeated. "…babies?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

He looked down at the floor. "Because I was going to have one of them."

Cliffy's crying subsides.

"_Was?"_

Damon looked up at me. "Yeah. Was."

"What happened?"

"Lucifer."

My eyes feel lightly damp. "I'm sorry Damon. You never told me."

"I haven't told anyone." He admitted. "After Lucifer locked me up in Hell all those years…thousands…maybe millions in Hell…I'm just alone."

"You're not alone," I reassured. "You can talk to me, Damon. Just like how I had my breakdown in front of you when I had the souls…you can tell me about anything." I offered.

"I don't know how," he said plainly. "The words won't come out."

"Well, take your time," I soothed. "You already told me about what you just said…you don't have to say any more for now. You may have missed your chance on being a father…but you haven't missed your chance to be a brother…and an uncle." I promised.

I offered Cliffy out to him. Damon hesitated greatly, but he gave in and took him and held him with a strange façade.

"Eh," he muttered. "I hate when you make me feel sappy."

I stuck out my tongue at him. "That's what little sisters are for."

Sam and Dean came back in then. They nodded at Damon politely. Well…this is awkward. My current legitimate brothers all in one room.

"Has Teivel tried to…?" Sam wondered.

"Not yet," I answered. "I'm sure we'll all be on high alert. Especially my _bodyguards_."

"Those two are something else," Dean scoffed.

"Yes they are." I agreed.

As if hearing us, Colby barges through the door. "I don't appreciate being talked about when I'm not around!"

"Tough," Dean smirked.

"I'mma give you a knuckle sandwich," Colby threatened.

"I dare you to," Dean tested.

"Grow up!" I hissed.

Damon places Clifton back into his wheeled crib. "He went to sleep." He clarified.

"He can sleep through this madness?" I moped.

"Can't get any worse than us." Dean said, raising up his bottle of beer.

"You just had a coffee." I reminded.

"Yeah…so?"

I shook my head. "Some things never change."

"Hey," Colby said to me. "Megan took the twins to some amusement park." He informed.

"Which one?" I asked.

"She called it Six Flags."

"Lucky them," I groaned. "A roller coaster sounds nice right now."

"When do you get out of here?" Damon grinned.

"Hmm," I take a deep breath. "I think I'm mostly healed up, I'll ask Dr. Ryan if I can get out tonight, and find out when Cliffy can go home."

"Sounds good," Sam said.

I looked at Sam when he spoke, and a strange look befell me.

He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

* * *

><p>That night, after Damon persuaded Dr. Ryan, I was discharged from the hospital. Colby offered to watch over Cliffy for the night in the nursery in case Teivel tried anything.<p>

Adena and Serafina were fast asleep when I returned home. They must have had loads of fun at Six Flags.

Megan gave Damon a hug, and I fell over laughing at his face.

"Why are you here?" Jackson questioned Dean.

"You still have your panties in a twist I see." Dean noted.

"I wanted to come home for a second; I'm taking Dean to speak with someone I have yet to meet." I explained. "We'll be right back."

"See ya." Megan gleamed. Damon only stared helplessly.

Dean gave me proper directions to zap us in front of a trailer home surrounded by trees. "You got a knife?" Dean hoped. "He's gonna want to see that you're not Leviathan."

"Alright," with the snap of my fingers, a switchblade comes to me.

Dean knocks on the trailer door, and the 'Intelligent Bobby' known as Frank answers, staring us down. The first thing I notice is his glasses, and his cocky appearance. Maybe he's not as bad as I stereotyped him to be.

"This is the hybrid?" he assumed directly.

"My name is Lynn," I growled.

"Why did you bring her here?" Frank demanded. "The Leviathans could be tracking her; she could be a Leviathan! Let me see your blood, hybrid."

Angrily, I cut my arm. Red blood pools out slowly.

"Fine." Frank sighed. "Get in." he ushered us in. He and Dean immediately went to discussing about Dick Roman; I looked around at all the fancy equipment.

Just looking at it makes my head hurt.

* * *

><p>When Dean and Frank were finished, we were banished outside, and Dean requested I zap him to Oregon for a possible case.<p>

"Before you go," I started. "Is Sam okay?"

"He's just not getting much sleep lately," Dean said all too quickly. I narrowed my eyes, but let it slip. I tapped his forehead to send him on his way, and I finally returned home.

"You got high off of a _sandwich_?" Damon spat.

"Yeah, it was terrible. I kept singing and laughing and being dramatic." Megan added. "I had to drink a lot of coffee and play cards with Colby. It sucked."

I had a feeling these two would be telling stories all night.

One at a time, I carried Adena and Serafina to their cribs. Jackson was staring into my mirror, a hand over his chin.

"Handsome much?" I snorted.

"Only if you say so." He grinned.

"Funny," I remarked. "I'm going to the hospital to stay with Clifton. I trust Colby but…it feels weird to me. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Jackson said. "If anything happens…I'll be there." He promised.

I nodded, and flew myself back into the hallway that overlooked the nursery in the hospital. I spot Clifton's bed towards the right. He's fast asleep, covered in a blue blanket and a blue hat.

"Hey," Colby is standing closer to the right side. "I'm glad you came. I was getting bored."

"Anything new?" I asked, standing next to him.

"Clifton's got a crush on the baby girl next to him," Colby pointed to the female baby sleeping in pink, to the left of Cliffy. "A nurse went to feed her and she cried. Clifton opened his eyes and uhh…the nurse fell backwards."

I groaned. "Great. Guess you better take that as a notion not to piss me off in the future."

"Yeah, I got that." Colby agreed.

I look again at Cliffy's baby crush and read her name on the certificate draped onto her crib. _Williams, Ariel_ it read. Williams, and then Winchester. They put the babies in order by last name? Geesh.

"Not even a day old and already liking girls," I placed my palms on my face. "They grow up so fast."

"Ha," Colby laughed. "I'll teach him how to like girls."

"Sounds like a bad idea." I teased.

"Nah, I'll show him how to love the right girl," Colby promised. "…a girl like you."

I put my hands down, looking at Colby sadly. "You know," he smiled. "Today's Adrie's birthday."

"It is?" I said in shock. "So Cliffy was born on her birthday?" I realized.

"Doubt it's a coincidence," Colby assumed. He appeared happy about it.

"That's good." I decided. "She's watching over us."

He nodded, no doubt fighting the urge to cry. I put my arms around him tightly to reassure him. In return he wraps his own arms around my waist just as tightly. I rested my head onto his shoulder.

"Things will get better," I promised.

"Maybe," he murmured. "Jackson keeps getting in my way." He added angrily.

"In your way of what?" I was afraid I already knew the answer.

"…of you." I knew it. I close my eyes and sigh to myself.

"Colby…" I dragged.

"No, it's okay," he denied. "You know what…" he said, breaking the hug. "I have a great idea."

"What is it?"

"Remember, after I showed you Adrie, you said you'd met my Garrison?" Colby reminded.

"Yeah," I said.

"Could you show me how you met them all? Tomorrow? It'll be fun, and I want to see what kind of vessels they used." Colby begged.

"How can I resist," I grasped his shoulder. "You got it. It's a date."

* * *

><p>As promised, the next day, after making sure Cliffy was being watched at the hospital by Damon and Megan, Colby and I were off time traveling.<p>

I tried to go in order of when I met the angels of Colby's old Garrison. The first was obviously…Cas.

Almost two years ago now. I zapped us back to that early morning in my bedroom. 5:53 in the morning. Yep. Early morning.

Luckily, Colby and I were basically invisible to everything else. Colby observed carefully when Cas appeared at the edge of my bed.

My fourteen year old self opened her eyes, and looked at the clock. She looked over and went eyes wide at Cas. "Who the hell are you?" she almost yelled.

"My name…is Castiel," Cas told her. "And I need you to come with me, Lynn."

A thought came to me. On the morning this happened to me…was the future me, me right now, and Colby…watching me like we are now?

Like it was all meant to be?

Next was Anna. Time for the seventies. I took us to the garage where John Winchester was working. Mary Winchester crammed a crowbar into Anna.

"Damn," Colby just said. "Anna was a ginger. I would have never guessed."

Anna yanked out the crowbar. "Sorry," she said to Mary. "It's not that easy to kill an angel."

"But you can distract them." Sam put his bloodied hand onto an angel banishing sigil. The past me had ducked over a car to avoid getting blasted.

Colby looked at John's utter shocked face and decided, "You look a lot like John when he was this young."

"I really do," I groaned.

I took us a few hours later in time, to where the next angel came into play. The room was dark, and everyone was eyes wide at the man walking in wearing a suit.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

"I'm Uriel." Colby's own eyes were wide at that.

"Oh come on..." Dean groaned unhappily. Colby and I watched the entire fight play out, until a John-Possessed Michael appeared.

"_Anna."_

"…_Michael-?"_

The look on my past face was priceless. I had been totally shocked. I let Colby watch Michael incinerate Anna. "Oh, Anna…" Colby said sadly.

I took us away before he could witness the embarrassing talk Michael and I had.

Colby would enjoy the next one. I sent us to right after Teivel pulled me out of the future Death sent me to. I was laying on a bed, having a dream about Eve, until my emerald eyes opened.

"About time you woke up," Balthazar spouted.

"Ha!" Colby laughed.

Past me shifted her head over. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Balthazar…maybe you've heard of me?"

She shook her head.

"Oh…shocking."

"Is this 2010?"

"Indeed it is."

I almost fell over when I saw Racquel. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Wha-? Rac-?" Past me gasped. She quickly stood up off the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you remember when I told you I was undercover? This is my boss."

"You're an angel?" Past me gawked at Balthazar.

"The name didn't give it away?" he gawked back.

"You're oblivious," Colby noticed.

"Shut up." I glared.

* * *

><p>I haven't actually met Amitiel, so I only showed Colby when I met his daughter, Gabrielle, or <em>Abby<em>, she would yell at me.

"Another ginger. Must mean Amitiel's a ginger too, wherever he is." Colby snorted.

I don't really like the next one. I flew us to Bobby's junkyard, where past me and Natalie were trying to summon Cas.

Instead, it was Rachel.

"What's this?" past me asked. "You get a new vessel?"

"No," Rachel answered. "I'm Rachel. I'm here on Castiel's behalf."

"She always did favor him," Colby remembered.

"I'd like to see Cas, if that's okay." Past me hoped.

"I'm afraid it's not. He's busy with the army."

I shake my head. This was so ridiculous.

This next one was difficult. I met Ciar while I was comatose, so I had to pull this from memory. I don't know how I did it, but I thought really hard about it, and found ourselves in the hotel room.

Ciar was with Emily by the bed. They both looked to see past me and Crowley. "That's Ciar," Crowley informed. "Look familiar? Think you can figure it out."

"Keri's real dad or something?" past me guessed.

"Yes, very correct," Ciar confirmed.

Colby stayed silent.

I took us out of there before Crowley and Ciar exploded us in the hotel room.

* * *

><p>The last one was Raueriel. "This was the same day we met at the coffee shop." I informed.<p>

"So Raueriel is still alive?" Colby realized.

I took us to Tim's house, where past me was drawn outside. Raueriel informed that Cas had a job for me…which was actually to meet Megan and Colby (again) and work with them.

When we returned home at the end, I collapsed down, exhausted. "Hi!" Serafina greeted us.

"Hi," Colby greeted back. "What'cha up to?" he asked her.

"Play," she answered, pointing at her toys she was sharing with Adena.

"I'm gonna go get Clifton." I announced. "I think it's safe for him to come." I bid my leave and flew to the hospital.

"Hey," Megan chimed. "Cliffy has a crush on the baby next to him. It's so cute!" she gushed. "He gets all defensive whenever she cries."

"Please tell me you're here to get him," Damon hoped. "If I have to stand here with this girl watching babies for another minute-"

Megan socked him in the face pretty good.

"I think you deserved that. You probably hurt her feelings too." I assumed.

Megan folded her arms over her chest and stared up at Damon.

"Uhh…ow?" he wiped his chin. "Sorry?"

"I don't believe you," Megan told him. "You're a bad liar."

I think I will just let them talk it out. I speak with a doctor or two, and get Clifton discharged. I wrap him up in his blanket tightly as I emerged outside. "I don't want to zap home. He might get sick." I advised.

"We can walk?" Megan suggested.

Damon groaned. "I'm leaving. Too many babies." And he was gone.

I shook my head, and walked home with Megan.

* * *

><p><strong>May 25, 2011<strong>

I knew it looked like Sam hadn't slept in days.

I knew I shouldn't have let it slip.

I race down the hall in the psychiatric ward right on Dean's heel. He's lucky I don't strangle him.

"Why hasn't he been sleeping? Insomnia?" Megan guessed.

"I wish it was," Dean said. "I wish it was."

"Then what is it?" I pressed.

Dean refrained from answering.

"Tell us, damn it!" I roared.

We entered the room Sam was in. He was lying in bed, rings around his eyes, appearing like a drug user and not having any sleep.

"Sam!" I almost fell over at the sight of him.

"No, get out of here." Sam panicked. "Now! Get out!"

"What?" I held out my hand in confusion. "Why?"

"Get out-" another voice prevented him from giving it away.

"_Aww, look at this. The family's all together!"_

I froze. Completely. Megan and Dean both looked at me in confusion.

My eyes turn past Dean, to see a man sitting on a desk.

The man is…Nick.

No.

The way he's smiling.

Not Nick. Not Nick at all.

_Lucifer._


	27. I Put A Spell On You

"_**I can hear the devil call my name," - Breaking Benjamin**_

I immediately stepped backwards, until my back slammed into the wall, denting it; debris pieces of wall dropped to the floor.

Dean and Megan still appeared to be confused.

Sam looked at Lucifer, and then at me with the same realization:

"_You can see him?"_

"This is adorable," Daddy Devil chimed. "Look at you, Lynny! I'm a grandpa now!"

I covered my ears.

"They're seeing Lucifer," Dean whispered to Megan. He took an estimate on where Lucifer was, and glared at him. "You leave them alone!"

"You leave them alone," Lucifer mocked. "Oh, hush. Lynny sees me because she spent some time with Sammy's _soul_ downstairs with _me_." He explained.

"Go away," I barely let out.

"You'll have to do better than that, Lynny," Lucifer scolded. "Didn't Damon teach you anything with that smart ass mouth of his?"

"He gets it from you," I spat.

"Ooh, touchy."

"How do we help them?" Megan questioned.

"I was hoping Lynn would know how." Dean admitted.

"I don't know," I looked at Father. "How do I make you go away?"

"You can't," he just laughed.

I scowled, which led Megan to say, "You're a jerk, Lucifer!" but unfortunately she was looking opposite of Lucifer.

"The Chosen One," he recognized. "Chosen to protect God, and has some of Gabriel's Grace? I could so get stereotypical right now. Ask her what it felt like when Gabriel died."

He obviously has no problem entertaining himself.

"You need to get out of here." Dean advised. "I'm gonna go find help for Sam."

"I'm going with you," Megan decided.

"No, you need to keep an eye on Lynn, in case, uh, _Dad_ starts to follow her."

"We can't just leave Sam!" I threw my arms up.

"Oh, relax; he'll be fine with me!" Lucifer remarked.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

Dean almost took offense, but it clicked in on who I was talking to. "Go." He ordered.

I was too afraid to move away from the wall myself, so I latched onto Megan's arm, letting her help me out.

"See ya Lynny," Lucifer waved. "Say hi to the kids for me." He winked.

I shrieked, and that told Megan to fly us out of there.

* * *

><p>I looked around, and saw no more Daddy Devil. I felt that I was death squeezing Megan's arm. "Sorry." I muttered, pulling away.<p>

"It's okay," she reassured, using her free hand to move back some of her blonde side bangs. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I know you want to help Sam. Go with Dean. I can take care of myself."

"Thank you." She left my side in a flash. Colby was staring at me from the couch, a newspaper in his hand.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing," I replied. "Where is everyone?"

"Jackie took the twins and Lucky to the beach," Colby answered. "Clifton is sleeping in your room. He hasn't had a bottle in a while, so you may want to…" he stopped when I abruptly turned for the stairs.

"Lynn!" he yelled as I walked up. "Hey, guess who died a couple weeks ago?"

"I don't care."

"Osama bin Laden."

"I…wait, what?" I stopped, gripping the railing. "Who killed him?"

"They won't say."

"Did Obama confirm it?"

"Yeah. I watched it online."

"Huh," well then. "Okay." I walked along the green-grey carpet down the hall to my room, where the carpet faded blue as I entered.

Clifton is awake. When I approach him at Sera and Addy's crib, he looks up at me. "Colby didn't put you on your stomach?" I scowled. I pick him up, wrapping him tightly in his new _Cars_ blanket, and sit with him on Jackson's chair, snapping a ready bottle into my hand to feed him.

"I have a feeling you can understand me, like your aunts do, so listen to me," I started. He sucked hungrily on his bottle, looking eerily at me with his bright amber eyes. "Your uncle is in a little trouble…" I look around to check for Father. But there's no one.

"But don't worry. Dean will help him. They always help each other. Just like you and me, Cliffy, to look out for each other." I promised.

Clifton blinks.

"You do understand, even though you're nearly a week old." I sighed. "I am so sorry, son. I wouldn't have put all those souls in me, if I had known about you just a little sooner." I apologized, tears brimming. "Millions of souls. I can't imagine what they did to you, or what you saw. The souls told me you cried, now that I really think about it. I didn't get it at first, 'cause I was fucking crazy with power."

He blinks again.

"I hope you can forgive me." I sniffed.

Another blink.

* * *

><p>My door opens, and Jackson comes in with the twins. "Baby!" Adena greets, walking over to investigate her nephew.<p>

"Hi," Serafina says tiredly, rubbing her eye.

"Someone's going to bed early tonight," I chuckled.

"Adena said the word, 'waves' because she saw it on TV," Jackson informed. "So I took them to Australia."

"Whoa, you really did go to the beach then," I realized, shifting Clifton's bottle since it was now halfway gone already.

"Waves," Addy tells me happily.

I smile at her. "Why don't you ask Jackson to give you and your sister a bath?" I suggested.

"BATH!" Adena shrieked. She kisses Clifton's head and then takes off running to the bathroom. Jackson barely grabs two pairs of pajamas before Sera yanked him out of the room to follow Addy.

"This house is growing too small," I admitted. "We're gonna need like, a six bedroom house. We might as well live in a mansion."

Mansion…where Murdock lives. No, stop. Murdock is either a dead angel haunting my dreams or the result of my psychotic imagination when it comes to sleeping.

He is not real. He is not real.

"Any ideas on where to live, son?" I murmured to Cliffy.

He blinks yet again, and suddenly I see flashes of heavy traffic, tons of people walking the streets, and…the Empire State Building.

"You've got to be joking," I look down at my baby. "How did you do that?" I demanded. "Never mind that, you've been listening to Colby, haven't you?"

Colby grinning flashes my mind.

"Very funny." I mused. Clifton finishes his bottle, and now relaxes in my arms. "You're gonna be something else, son." I proclaimed. "Clifton Winchester: NFL player, millionaire extraordinaire." I listed. "You're gonna make a woman very happy one day. What about that girl from the hospital? Ariel, was it?"

The baby girl in pink herself flashes my mind next.

"Yes son, her. She's cute, so I approve."

A big smiley face comes after.

"Is this a hybrid thing? 'Cause you were born one? You got more powers than me? Just remember you got them from me."

I see Teivel.

"No, forget him. I won't let him take you."

Teivel takes me.

"Or me."

Shrek is saving Fiona from the tower.

"You'll protect me? You already do; I appreciate it."

A big heart.

"I love you too, son. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

><p><strong>May 26, 2011<strong>

"Thanks," Dean finished, closing his phone. He crossed out a name on a list in a journal he had, and set it down. Megan handed him a smaller journal, but he declined it, for he wanted to get a drink.

Megan set the journal down on the table she sat next to. She sighed worriedly, watching Dean open the fridge, until she heard a _**thud**_.

Her widened blue eyes were drawn to the journal that fell to the floor. Dean poked his head out to see Megan pick up the journal, pulling out an exposed taxidermy business card. She flipped it over to reveal a phone number.

"Whoa," she finally said.

It turned out that when evening came, the phone number on that card called back. Dean answered, "This is Dean."

Megan watched him with growing hope.

"Yeah, me too."

…

"Uh-huh."

…

"Right."

…

"That's what I would have done."

Megan folded her arms impatiently.

…

"What do you mean?"

…

When Dean hung up, he said, "This guy, said there's someone like a healer named Emmanuel. The guy said his eye was going blind, until this Emmanuel touched him, and boom, he could see again."

"Emmanuel sounds like an angel," Megan suggested.

"Could be. I say we go find out."

* * *

><p>The pair got out the car, and walked up to the house. Megan walked a little slower. They were in Colorado now. It certainly felt different here than it did elsewhere.<p>

Maybe it was the elevation. Or maybe the Rocky Mountains. Megan understood why Juliet loved her home state so much.

Now Megan frowned. Juliet. Where _is_ that cute little girl? A pang of hurt ran through her, allowing Dean to knock on the door. When a man answered, Dean greeted, "Hi. Is this, uh, Daphne Allen's house? We're looking for Emmanuel."

"You're looking at him," the man announced. "If you don't mind, Daphne's resting."

"Yeah, sure," Dean nodded. The man stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind him. "Um…I was hoping that…"

Megan suddenly happened to look through the porch window to see a woman bound to a chair. "Dean!" she yelled. Dean understood, looking at the man to see his eyes turn black. He surprised Dean by backhanding Megan off the porch, landing hard on the concrete path.

She groaned, finding it hard to get up, as the demon threw Dean against the door. _Come on_, all she had to do was touch the demon to smite him! _Get up!_

"You were saying, Dean?"

"Didn't your boss issue a hands-off order?"

"Please. What have you done for Crowley? Roman's head…"

"_Are you alright?"_

Megan thought she'd just had a concussion from her fall, because she _definitely_ couldn't have heard that voice just now.

He was…dead?

She craned her head up to her left, and she wanted to gasp – but couldn't. Instead, she only nodded at him.

Castiel.

_Cas_.

Here.

Right now.

Yeah, Megan was definitely suffering a concussion.

He offered to help her up. She might as well enjoy this not-so-real moment while she could. She grabbed his arms as he lifted her up. Her head pounded horribly, causing her to groan again. She hadn't been thrown onto concrete before. She needed to toughen up.

Wait…she survived an _exploding jeep_ in the Amazon. Landing on concrete should have been _easy_.

Megan and Castiel gazed their eyes to the porch, where Dean had just stabbed the demon with Ruby's knife, and sending him off the porch and onto the ground – right in front of them.

Dean stares at Castiel with stunned, green eyes.

"…what was that?" Castiel questioned.

* * *

><p>Castiel freed Daphne, and introduced himself as Emmanuel to Dean and Megan. "Thank you for protecting my wife." He said sincerely.<p>

"Your wife. Right." Dean replied.

Megan put on an ugly face. Where was Lynn when you needed her?

Now she wondered what Cas would think if he was informed of "Clifton Castiel". She wanted to tell him, but obviously it was a bad time.

"I saw his true face," Castiel - Emmanuel, realized.

"He was a demon," Dean informed him.

"A demon walked the earth?"

"Demons." Dean corrected.

"Tons of them." Megan added. "You don't know?"

What, did Cas suffer amnesia? Megan pondered this while Dean continued, "Well, I-I've heard about you, that you can heal people."

"I seem to be able to help at a certain degree," Castiel confirmed. "What is your issue?"

Dean nodded. "My brother."

* * *

><p>Megan had read about Meg, the demon, in the books. But meeting her? Now she knew why no one liked her. At all.<p>

To think this all started when 'Emmanuel' said that 'Cas' was an odd name.

Then Megan had to sit next to Meg in the car.

…where was Lynn when you needed her!

When they were back at the hospital, seeing demons surrounding the area, Castiel concluded that he _was_ Cas, but doesn't remember a single thing. Yet Dean and Meg were ushering him to smite all the demons down there.

"I don't remember how."

"It's in there, like riding a bike." Dean promised.

"I don't know how to do that either, but I'll try." Castiel admitted.

"I'll help you." Megan offered.

"How?"

"Your big brother gave me a gift," she clarified. "Come on." She pat his back and they walked together to the entrance.

"You're supposed to be dead," one demon said to Castiel.

"Yes, I've heard." He replied. He grabbed the demon, putting his palm on his forehead, smiting him instantly. Megan watched the look on Cas' face…as if he suddenly remembered everything.

And he did. Everything came back to Castiel. Each demon he killed he remembered more. Meeting Dean, freeing Dean from Zachariah shortly before Lucifer was free, breaking the wall in Sam's head, Crowley handing him a jar of blood.

He remembered meeting Megan, when he tracked her down at her school. He was to keep an eye on her until the time was right. Unfortunately he slipped up, and she barely got a glimpse of him in the school hallway.

And he remembered when he met Lynn too. He had to track down the location of her vessel, John Winchester's biological daughter who was adopted away. The look on her face when he caught her sleeping in her bedroom.

…he remembered her telling him she "loved" him, minutes before he told Dean, _"I'm sorry, Dean."_ Just before he and Lynn returned the souls to Purgatory.

He'd let everybody down.

With Megan's help, all the demons were taken care of, so they returned to Meg and Dean. "That was beautiful, Clarence." Meg appraised.

"Cas?" Megan said, with growing hope in her voice.

"I remember," Cas told them. "I remember it all."

* * *

><p>Megan watched Cas fix Sam, though he called it "shifting". In her eyes, Cas was taking Sam's crazy and putting it into himself.<p>

Redemption.

Sam was eyes wide when he recognized the angel. "Cas?" and everyone watched Castiel back away, hitting the wall as Lynn did when he saw Lucifer in Sam's place.

"No!" Megan yelled. "We can't just…"

…

An upset Megan was sitting in the backseat while Dean and a newly recovered Sam were arguing over Cas' safety. "Megan?" Dean poked his head through the driver's window.

"What." She deadpanned. She hated everything right now.

"I need you to promise me that you won't tell Lynn about this."

"I…wait, what? Why?"

"Think about it. If she found out that Cas is _alive_…and _crazy_…wouldn't she shift the crazy from him and into her? Do you want her to be crazy, seeing Lucifer, when she has a son to take care of?"

"No, I…"

"You're not going to tell her anything. If she asks, Emmanuel healed up Sam perfectly. No additional info."

"Fine." She grumbled. "I don't like this."

"Me either," Dean agreed. Sam frowned. "But it's for the best."

* * *

><p>A couple of days after Megan left to help Dean, they returned with a healthy looking Sam. "SAM!" I'd never said his name more happily than ever before. I hugged him tightly, then looked around cautiously. "…no more Lucifer?" I hoped.<p>

"No more Lucifer." He promised.

"This was at your door," Dean handed me a dark green envelope with my first and last name on it.

"Thanks," I pitched it to Colby so he could check it out.

Megan stood there with a struggling façade. This was gonna be impossible. She had to tell someone. It didn't matter who, as long as it wasn't Lynn.

She watched Colby open the envelope to read its contents.

Colby. Castiel's little brother. He had a right to know he was alive.

Megan waited until the Winchesters left, before drawing Colby upstairs to tell him the news.

He stared at her when he finished. "Thank you," his eyes were stuck to the floor. "I won't tell her. If she knows, then my chance will probably be gone. I'm not risking that."

…

When Colby and Megan came back downstairs, Clifton showed me an envelope with a heart seal on it. "Ha," I snorted. "They probably _were_ exchanging love notes."

"You're too funny," Colby replied. He handed me my envelope. "Might wanna read that."

I took it, opened it, and read the contents as shown:

_**Miss Logan,**_

_**You are invited to a Masquerade Ball hosted by Richard Roman. You are welcome to bring your friends. Please dress accordingly, for the First Lady will be accompanying the event. Beverages and appetizers will be provided. **_

_**Sincerely, Richard Roman Enterprises**_

I forget the fact that Leviathans are hosting the party. "Michelle Obama will be at the dance?"

"Whoa, really?" Megan stunned. "We have to go."

"It could be a trap to lure us in to get us." Colby warned.

"I don't care; I want to meet Mrs. Obama." I gleamed.

"Me too," Megan agreed.

"And a Masquerade dance…" I glamor. Clifton shows me people in masquerade masks dancing in a ball room. "Yes son, that kind of dance." I confirmed.

Colby sighed. "I guess we're going then."

"Go bye-bye?" Serafina exclaimed.

"No, not you, Sera," I told her. "Just the grown-ups, okay?"

"Aww," she frowned.

I smile deviously. "Maybe I'll get to dance with Dick Roman. He is kind of cute, after all…JUST KIDDING."

Fortunately, Colby had already fainted from shock, causing us all to laugh loudly.


	28. Welcome To The Masquerade

"_**Take a look around at the sea of masks, come one, come all, welcome to the grand ball where the strong run for cover and the weak stand tall." - Thousand Foot Krutch**_

**June 3, 2011  
>Dover, Delaware<strong>

Where were we, at eight o' clock in the morning? At a dress store with Alice, of course. The twins were visiting with their uncle, Alice's dad, and Cliffy was with Ben the librarian.

"So that's Little Ben?" he realized when he let us into his apartment. Believe it or not, it's in the same apartment building as Becky.

No, I did not visit her. I don't like her.

"Yep, this is Clifton," I introduced. "And uh, Ben?"

"Yeah?"

I toughened up and told Ben the truth. I know Cliffy will do his thought and memory process with Ben, so he has a right to know what's going on. I tell him that we are both hybrids.

He just stares, his blue eyes small. "So those books aren't full of it, then?" he concluded.

"The books?" I repeated. "Oh, the _books_. It's all real."

I wonder what kinds of things Cliffy has been showing him so far.

"I'm starting with the boys," Alice decided. She led us over to the suits.

"Jackson's not going," I announced. Jackson grumbled to himself. Why is Jackson not going? I'll tell you why he's not going. If I am going to a Leviathan hosted Masquerade, my trust-to-watch-Clifton list is pretty shortened. If Jackson stays, then I know my son is safe.

"I am supposed to protect you," Jackson reminded. "Let Colby play babysitter."

"I can't make Colby do what he doesn't want to do," I argued.

"I can," Jackson threatened.

"Don't even think about it. Colby is older than you, and just because he doesn't have wings anymore, doesn't mean he doesn't know a thousand ways to kill you."

"Damn it," Jackson swore. "He just wants you for himself."

"You're on that fucking list too, Jackie," I growled without thinking. "And maybe I don't want anyone for _my_self, so for the love of Grandpa, will you watch Clifton _please_?"

Jackson's blue eyes flared angrily. "Yes." He said, defeated.

Now, Alice had one eye closed and sized up Colby to estimate his height. "You checking me out, Adelina?" he smirked.

"Yes I am," Alice admitted. "Perfect. Over here, hot mess." She ushered him over to a rack of men's suits. She skimmed through a few before pulling one out. "Try it."

"Will do," Colby walked over to a dressing room and disappeared.

Alice grinned slyly at Megan and I. "You girls are next…"

* * *

><p>At noon, after eating a light lunch, Megan and I get almost two inches cut from our hair, just to prepare for a summer season that was coming fast. "Have you ever dyed your hair?" I randomly asked Megan.<p>

"No," she answers. "Have you?"

I shake my head.

Now we're at Alice's house. It's getting closer to the evening now, and Alice is doing our makeup. Megan is the first victim, locked away in Alice's bedroom with the door shut and some band called Asking Alexandria blasting.

Sounds like strange teen screamo to me.

Adena is being a little baby and lying in my lap, her head against my stomach, and a sippy in her hands. She's being quiet. I move my hand over her short brown-blonde hair gently. It's so, so soft.

Serafina is sitting on the floor, using my cell phone to talk to Eisheth. "Hi Ma," she gushes. She babbles, and says, "Yeah, Sera good. Play doggy." she laughs at Lucky, who is lying on the floor near Sera.

"Two more weeks until their first birthday," Jack whispers to me from his chair. "Party?"

I give him a thumbs up. Adena looks up at me, giving me her Infamous Stare. "What, girlie?" I ask her.

"Love you."

I blink, and smile. "Love you too." I returned.

"Ma," Sera keeps saying. "Okay…bye Ma!" she gives me the phone and notices how comfortable her sister looks, and now Sera looks right at me.

I sighed. "Come on then." Sera grins, joining me on the other side of my lap, cuddling with the twins. Soon as we get comfortable, I somehow nodded off with two toddlers lying against me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where have you been?!" I hissed at Murdock. "I was starting to think you weren't real!"<em>

"_You think you're so funny," Murdock mused._

"_Yeah I do," I smirked. "I have a question, Harry Potter."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Do you know how to dance?"_

_His face turns red. "No…why?"_

"_I'm getting ready for a masquerade, and I can't dance." I explained. "How about we teach other?" I pat down my black Ecko jeans. _

"_Really?" Murdock perked up. "I MEAN, HOW?" he blurted._

"_Well, put some music on, and we'll have to **touch** each other, **obviously**, unless that freaks you out."_

_Murdock's grey eyes are wide. "That won't freak me out!" he promised. Yeah, he's **so** freaking out. _

"_You got a stereo?" I hoped._

"_Yes, sometimes I listen to classical music when I'm reading." He eagerly leads us to his secret library._

"_You got Beethoven?"_

"_As a matter of fact I do."_

_Murdock sets the fire place in the secret library to burn purple flames. I fluff out my gold colored shirt while he turns on his boom box, playing Beethoven. "Cool," I admired._

_Now he faces me, totally clueless. "What's next?"_

"_Come here." I usher him to face me. His face is red again. I grinned. "Your hand goes here," I put my palm over his right hand, moving it onto the left of my waist. "My hand goes here," my left hand rests on his right shoulder. "And now our other hands go like this." My right hand takes his left. I intertwine my fingers with his, and enjoy how much of a tomato Murdock looks._

"_T-thought you didn't know h-how to d-d-d-dance-?" _

"_I don't," I deadpanned. "Now I guess we just have to move our feet together." We start doing so, and we're sort of dancing, I guess. Or not. We probably look silly._

"_I know you're not used to this, but chill," I urged._

"_I'm trying," Murdock admitted, and he steps on my foot._

"_Ouch!" I groaned. "Chill!"_

"_SORRY!" he apologized._

"_I SAID CHILL!"_

"_I'M TRYING! I STEPPED ON YOUR FOOT BUT WHAT IF I DO IT AGAIN I DON'T KNOW WHAT-" I grabbed his face and pressed a firm kiss to his lips to shut him up._

_I am kissing a warlock._

_Murdock is definitely in shock now. I continued to enjoy his innocence, until he finally out his hands on my sides, under my arms, and started kissing back. We went on for about half a minute when I finally pulled away, moving my hands down to my sides._

_Murdock blinks, returning his arms to his own sides. I look at him and ask in a whisper, "Are you real?"_

Alice yells from upstairs, "NEXT! GET UP HERE!"

I groaned. "Granddad damn it."

* * *

><p>Megan is too embarrassed to come down the stairs. "Go read your newspaper in the kitchen, Jack." I forcibly suggested.<p>

"Fine," he grumbled, getting up from his chair.

"You too, Lucky, I know there's a man under there. Split." I added. The skin walker whines, getting up and trotting into the kitchen.

Megan bravely comes down. She has on red flats, a plain, blood red spaghetti strap dress that ends at her ankles. Alice plastered blush on her cheeks, and dark red eye shadow. Her blonde hair is _curled_. Her masquerade mask is in her hand. It's red, with gold streaks running along the sides.

"Holy _My Bloody Valentine_," I gasped.

"WOW!" Adena exasperated.

"WOW!" Serafina copied.

I get up, pulling out Grandma's digital camera from the diaper bag, and took a photo of Megan. "You look great." I commented.

"Thanks," she said very quietly. Embarrassed definitely. I shove the camera away, and dreadfully go upstairs into Alice's room.

"Get your dress on." Alice orders. I pull my gold fluffy dress off the hanger and dress down right there to change into it. Alice zips up the back, putting my golden colored gloves on her vanity. "Sit, Princess Belle." She teases.

I seat myself at the vanity. "Turn this screamo shit off." I requested.

"Fine," Alice scowls, and starts playing some absolutely amazing Lady Gaga.

"Much better." I praised.

"So I curled Megan's hair, and I figure I can straighten yours, so you guys are both different. You know, where is Colby? I'd love to see what his curls look like straight-"

"Don't. Even. Try." I warned.

"Okay," she shrugged. She began to run a thick brush through my dark brown streaks. "You would look great blonde." She realized.

"I'm supposed to be blonde," I admitted.

"You are?"

"Yeah. My true form, I'm kind of…_gold_. My hair is gold, and my eyes are gold."

"…so your hair could be like a rusty platinum blonde?"

"Something like that."

"Is that why your favorite color is gold?"

"Yes."

Alice straightens my hair, smothers on blush, coats on gold eye shadow, and hands me my mask, gold gloves and gold flats. My mask is gold, shaped like butterfly wings.

To my own embarrassment, Colby is waiting downstairs with Megan. I storm down slowly, and look Colby in the eye when he sees me walking down. His mouth drops, eyes widen, his entire face is just…shocked.

Alice saves me by yelling at the top of the staircase, "READY TO GO?"

"Yes," I replied. I pull my gloves on, and call Jackson to keep Cliffy at Grandma's house.

"Go bye-bye?" Serafina said excitedly.

"No, you and Adena stay here with Alice, Lucky, and Uncle Jack, okay?" I told her. She pouts in response.

* * *

><p>With the snap of my fingers, I flew us right to the site of the masquerade ball. "Michelle Obama is in there." Megan said happily.<p>

"_Dick Roman_ is in there." Colby added.

_Don't get any ideas_, I told myself. _He killed Bobby, and is responsible for Grandma's death. You must stay calm._

I looked ahead and scowled. "We have to go in pairs?"

"I guess so," a familiar voice answers me. The three of us turn around to see seventeen year old Jamie Ember. I really didn't recognize him at first. His honey blonde hair that was long and shaped as a lion's mane was now cut down to a Zac Efron style.

He grew a _lot_. He has to be around 5'8 or 5'9. His golden brown eyes narrow at my emerald orbs checking him out. He's wearing a black suit with a dark yellow tie. "_Jamie_?" I finally spoke.

"You look good," Megan admitted.

"Thank you," he said, holding out his arm to her. "I'll be your escort in as long as you don't act like we're getting married or something." He offered.

"Deal," Megan took his hand into hers. She looked really funny standing next to him since she is at least five inches shorter than him.

"Masks on," Jamie reminded, slipping his black mask with a gold outline over his eyes, Megan doing the same.

I place my golden butterfly on, and watch Colby. His is black, with diamond colored rhinestones plastered all around. It matches his black suit and white tie. He offers his arm, and I take his into mine.

"Did you get an invite?" I asked Jamie.

"Yes I did. My mom flipped shit." He answered, walking with Megan up the stairs to the entrance.

I glance at Colby as we follow. He looks happy…I think. His eyes are bright and widened with anticipation. This may be more fun than I'd planned.

The four of us go in, to see several other pairs of dancers. It's hard to tell who's who but I know Megan will go non-stop in finding the First Lady. She's already darting her blue eyes around the area.

To my surprise, I find my other cousin, Jasper Kindle, over by the drinks. I urge Colby over to see him. "Jasper!" I alerted.

The one-hundred forty something year old Nephilim son of Gabriel looks down at us at a towering height of over six foot. He had a complete buzz cut. He has almost no hair, but it makes his dark brown eyes stand out beautifully.

"What is with everyone cutting their hair?" I gawked.

"Hey Lynn," Jasper greeted. "I guess we're all getting ready for the summer season." He assumed.

I stand next to him to get a drink. Colby waits from behind. "Have you found Sophia and Lucy?" I asked quietly.

Jasper turns to face the drinks, making himself one. "No," he answered. "Is Emily okay?" he hoped.

"She's great," I confirmed. "Missing her mommy and daddy." I added sadly.

"I miss her so much," Jasper admitted. "I need to see her. The angels are freaking out about the Leviathans, they have me swamped. I want to quit running the damn Army."

"If you don't run it, who will?"

"I know. Listen…I think the Leviathans have Sophia and Lucy," he whispered to me.

"What makes you say that?" I asked nervously.

"They're taking Nephilim, right? So why did I get an invite to this? Why did Jamie?"

"…because you're both Nephilim," I caught on. "Oh my God, what if they have _Juliet_? And _Lyra_? _Phoenix_-?"

"Keri," Jasper added.

"I know they have Lyra," I remembered. "They were possessing her."

"Fuck. We have to do something. This could be a trap to get a bunch of Nephilim at once."

"Be on your guard," I warned. "I'll go tell Jamie…"

"_Miss Logan!"_

I froze, almost dropping my drink. I slowly turn around to look up at Dick Roman. He may be wearing a mask, but I could recognize that phony smile anywhere. "I'm so glad you could make it," he chimes. "You too, Mr. Kindle. I appreciate it." He acknowledged.

"No problem, Mr. Roman." Jasper nodded curtly.

"I came over here in hopes of asking Miss Logan for the first dance," Dick admitted. "If you would be so kind to accept, of course."

I did my absolute best _not_ to smile, knowing Colby was standing right behind us. _Don't smile. _Not yet_. Wait for it…_

"_Certainly_," I said intelligently. I turn to face the table, down my tropical punch, and face Dick again. "Ready when you are."

"Excellent." Dick went on. He took my arm gently, and we were off. I gave Jasper a look, and Colby a wink. He looked incredibly jealous. I like it. I'm _bad_.

Casually, I check out the back of Dick, specifically his waist to make sure he doesn't have an iron blade concealed in his suit somewhere. "Relax, Miss Logan. I don't have anything to hurt you with." He promised.

"Just makin' sure." I said. Now we were in the middle of the ballroom. I faced the Leviathan leader, assuming the position I made with Murdock, minus the kissing of course. Ew. Gross.

I catch Jamie and Megan getting ready to dance. Megan shoots me a dumbfound look through her mask that says, _what the hell are you doing?_

The music starts. I sighed silently. Just follow with Dick's footsteps and I should be fine. "I suck at dancing." I muttered to him as we started to sway.

"Me too," he admitted. "But I don't think anybody will notice."

I wonder what Bobby would do if he saw me dancing with the man who _killed_ him. It would be somewhere along the lines of being called an _idjit_.

The more we danced, the more nervous I grew. "Congratulations on having your baby," Dick said kindly. "Boy or girl?"

I can't get enough of how he talks. "Boy," I answered. "Clifton Castiel Winchester." I can't wait to see his reaction.

Through his mask, his eyes _barely_ widen, but I caught it. "What a name!" he exasperated. "I like it."

Now my own eyes widen slightly when he unexpectedly twirls me. "I thought you sucked at dancing?" I reminded.

"Well," he let on.

"I have a question for you, Dick," I started, as I retained my grip on his shoulder and arm.

"And I have an answer for you, Lynn," Dick replied.

I smirked. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone named…_Juliet_, would you?"

"Juliet," Dick repeated as we were stepping together. "Name rings a bell. Cute, blue eyes, likes to say…_yeah, yeah_ a lot?"

I froze in my place, staring through my mask. "Don't worry. She's perfectly safe." Dick promised.

The dance was over.

"I have plans for her," Dick continued. "And I have plans for you too." He stepped back, going, "Enjoy the rest of your evening!" and he walked away.

I remained where I was, until Colby came up to me, asking, "What happened?"

"He has Juliet," I murmured.

Colby's eyes grow small, and he turns to go after Dick, but I grab his arm. "Don't be impulsive. Who knows how many Leviathans are in here-?"

"GUYS," Megan yelled from behind. "We got a photo op with Michelle Obama!" she exclaimed, waving Grandma's camera that I have no idea how it got into her possession.

I tug Colby's arm to follow Megan. I almost fell over when I got introduced to the First Lady, and her big and scary looking bodyguards of course. I shook her hand firmly. She could be a Leviathan for all we know.

We all get solo pictures with the First Lady, and she offers to give us a group photo. Megan was first in the line, Colby next to her, Jasper next to him, Jamie next to him, and I at the end next to Jamie.

Michelle Obama politely bid farewell and told us to enjoy our evening. "This just gets better and better." Megan grinned.

I smile sadly. I won't tell her about Juliet. Not yet. There has been so much worry; she needs a night to have a little fun for once.

I dance with Jamie and Jasper for a while. Colby pouts at Megan, because she took a photo of Dick and I dancing. That's going in the photo album. When I'm on break, I catch Megan at the drinks and approach her.

"I spiked the punch," she says sneakily.

"I don't even want to know how you did it," I sighed. "But I want some." I pour a glass. I turn to gaze at everybody else enjoyable dancing. The First Lady is speaking with Dick. He's making her laugh. I don't like it.

I think about Cas. How awkward it would be if I'd brought him here. He wouldn't even dress up; he would just wear his trench coat. Wouldn't dance, just stand there looking silly.

I feel like Rose, remembering what short time she had with Jack on the _Titanic_. I sigh to myself. No sense in getting upset over this, I'll just ruin my makeup. I finish my spiked punch just as Colby comes up to me. "You alright?" he asks.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm just a little hot."

"More than a little," Colby winked. "Come on, I'll take you outside to get some air, and then you're dancing the rest of the night with me." He ensured.

"Oh, is that so?" I smirked as he led me towards a back exit.

"Where are they going?" Jamie wondered.

"Gonna go make out in the coat room," I heard Jasper laugh. I shoot him a deathly glare before he and Jamie disappeared from view.

It was definitely a warm night, but there was a slight breeze. It was much cooler out here than inside. I slip my mask off so my makeup doesn't sweat off, unless it already has. I don't dare rub my face, especially with gloves on.

"You're beautiful," Colby admitted, digging his hands into his pockets.

"You're not bad yourself," I returned, reaching out to brush away some of his dangling brown-blonde curls. "Did you try some of the punch?"

"I did," he answered. "I have no clue where Megan got that stuff but, holy shit nut."

"It's better if we don't find out," I laughed.

"So what are we doing about Dick? We can surprise him with borax and take him out." Colby suggested.

"Are you crazy? You want to take on the Leviathan leader at a dance?"

"I thought crazy was my middle name."

"Not like this! We have to find out where Juliet is."

"Fine, we borax Dick and tie him up?"

"Good luck."

Colby shook his head. "Let's go back inside." He took my hand gently and led me inside. Back in the ballroom, everyone was getting ready for another dance. I place my butterfly mask back on, and assume the position with Colby. For an instant, his brown-blonde curls turn into black flops, and his blue eyes turn into grey orbs.

Murdock.

_I'm hallucinating,_ I realized, blinking to see Colby again. _I'm losing it!_

We started dancing too soon. I'm thrown into panic, suddenly wondering if Clifton was okay. Why didn't I call Jackson when I was outside? I sigh heavily. I need to relax.

"Nervous?" Colby said amusingly as we stepped together.

"Uh-huh," I groaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

"Just vomit anywhere else but on me," Colby pleaded. "Do you want to stop?"

"No," I shook my head. I lean my head just below his neck. The music slows down, no doubt indicating a slow dance. I turn my head to the left, nuzzling against Colby. My arms drop down to wrap around his back, as his arms wrap around mine.

I see Megan with Grandma's camera. She's taking a picture.

WHY.

I remain as I am as the photo takes. Colby doesn't notice. We sway gently back and forth. I sigh heavily. I can't deny it anymore. I can't think against it. I can't hide from it. I can't run from it.

Not anymore.

"Colby," I purred.

"Yeah?"

"I love _youuu_," I slurred purposely.

I felt him smile. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that," he admitted. "But I love you way more." He added slyly.

I smiled in return. "Colby?" I said nervously.

"What's wrong?" he noticed. "I feel your heartbeat rising. If it's about Jackson, don't worry about-"

I put my head up, putting a finger over his mouth, looking into his rhinestone mask. "I want _you_, Colby. I choose you." I decided firmly, moving my finger back.

Never in the ten Hell years plus his time on Earth have I seen his eyes go as wide as they just did. But that was only for a moment. He pulled me in for a tight hug, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Thank you," he rumbled.

"No, thank _you_," I corrected.

Colby moves his head to look at my face, and he leans in to kiss me. I return to press a kiss to his own lips, but a sudden _**bang**_ from afar startles me, pulling myself away, and then a bright light flashes all around me.


	29. All That I'm Living For

"_**Find the words to make me better, if I only knew how to pull myself apart," - Evanescence**_

This place looked very familiar. Colby and I are standing on top of the biggest hill I'd ever seen. Many children were having fun going down a Slip 'n Slide.

"Wait I minute!" I gasped. "This is…! This is where I talked to God!"

Zach Galifianakis is now standing next to us.

"…Father," Colby instinctively knelt down on one knee to be respectful. I simply folded my arms over my chest.

"Rise, son," He said calmly. Colby stood up, unable to look God in the eyes.

"I don't have any memory loss," I blurted. "I remember exactly what I was doing before we came here. I was at a Masquerade."

"You chose my son," He pointed out.

I smile faintly, looking down at my feet. "Yes I did."

He looks at Colby, too ashamed to look back. "You had failed, son. Yet you have found love from this beautiful daughter next to you." He acknowledges me.

Technically He is my grandpa and Colby is my uncle, but I still nod respectively and let the Lord continue.

"I forgive you, son, even if not all of your brothers and sisters have not," he announced. "I want to offer you true paradise. Granted to live in Heaven with Adrie, or you can choose to truly become my son again and remain on earth."

_That_ makes Colby shoot his eyes directly into His. I don't have any second thoughts as what He said processes. "Colby," I said. Colby steps to me and hugs me tightly. I hug him back. "You can go," I admitted. "You deserve it."

"You sure?" he barely asks.

"Of course, it would be wrong of me to hold you back. You deserve to be with Adrie."

"Thank you," he mumbled. As soon as he pulled away, I saw that we were back in our Masquerade outfits, back in the ballroom.

Colby pulls away abruptly, crossing his arms over his chest like an X. He groans. His eyes turn big and black. Now he leans his head back and roars, black smoke erupting from his mouth. The smoke disappears into thin air.

Colby's no longer a demon.

Next, he almost keels over, but angelic force keeps him up. He starts to glow faintly, his eyes glowing. His mask falls off and hits the floor. I step back, covering my mouth to keep from gasping at Colby's black wings sprouting from his back.

Colby's an angel again.

Finally, my eyes widened when Colby's wings started to burn, and he started to scream. I could only watch the flames burn the wings down to nothing.

Colby stopped glowing, and I realized…he's not a demon…he's not an angel…he's human. Die human, and you can go to heaven.

The pang hit me when Colby dropped to the floor. I just watched the boy I love die.

I don't stare at his body for long. People are screaming everywhere in the ballroom.

Jamie is being taken away by two men. Leviathans.

I dart over to him, just as one Leviathan opens his head to flash his rows of sharp teeth and tongues. "WHOA!" Megan yells, as the Leviathan goes to eat her. I just barely grab Megan's arm and throw her across the room to save her.

"She would have tasted so good," the Leviathan pouted. Jamie used the distraction to punch the other Leviathan, and blast back Mister Pouty.

"Knew this was a set up!" Jasper roars from somewhere else in the room.

Michelle Obama's bodyguards are dead, eaten alive. The First Lady watched in horror as more Leviathans were going to eat her next. _Not on my watch!_ I fly in front of her with borax and spray the attacking Leviathans.

They keel over from the pain, just as Jamie beheads them, causing the First Lady to panic at watching more deaths. "We'll protect you!" I promised the president's wife.

Megan reappeared, handing Mrs. Obama some borax, telling her how to use it. The First Lady nodded, and soon we scoured the ballroom, taking out any more Leviathans we could snag.

This is when I noticed that Jamie was missing from our group.

I look around frantically, searching for my cousin. He's gone.

HE'S GONE.

THEY TOOK HIM.

I slump down to my knees, probably dirtying my dress. I hear cop sirens from outside.

"Damn it," Jasper muttered.

"Where'd Colby go?" Megan asked the question I was painfully dreading.

Jasper helps me up as I reply, "He went to Heaven."

She looked confused. "You mean he stopped by up there for something?"

I shake my head.

Now she understood. "…oh. You mean…_permanently_."

I lead them to Colby's body. "I'm sorry." Mrs. Obama said politely.

"No," Megan sniffed, kneeling down to his body. "What happened-?"

"His father forgave him," I answered quietly. "He's in a better place now…and I know he's happy."

* * *

><p><strong>June 4, 2011<br>Brooklyn, New York**

With Jasper's help, and a little of Megan's detective skills, we found the Westfall gravestones in one of the many cemeteries, and marked a new grave, burying Colby's body. I felt respectful and decided to also honor his vessel by putting his name at the top of the grave stone, and Colby's name at the bottom.

The top read:

_**Darryl Patterson**_

_**1918-1933**_

The bottom read:

_**Colby, Angel of Coal**_

_**1933-2011**_

I couldn't even stay to say a few words. I returned home crying, kicking Jackson out of my room so I could have my son to myself. I held him tightly in my bed, sobbing lightly.

Jackson hasn't said anything about Colby being gone, or tried to give me or Megan any support. Bastard. He's probably enjoying this. Well he can go back to Hell with Daddy Devil.

That night, I give Cliffy a bath and went to put him into fresh pajamas when I stumbled across a problem. None of his clothes are clean. "Uh-oh," I said, having to put him in a onesie he didn't vomit on from too much formula.

To my sarcastic surprise, ALL of Clifton's clothes, onesies and socks are in his foldable R2 hamper. Out of curiosity, I check Adena and Serafina's matching Disney princesses hampers (I wrote their first name initial on the tags to tell them apart), and my own hamper. Everything is dirty.

I notice I don't have many clothes in mine. I set Cliffy in his crib, giving him a pacifier to keep him content, and then kneeling down at my small dresser to open my drawers. "Where the hell are all my clothes?!" I hissed aloud.

Adena babbles my attention, pointing over at my hamper. "There's only three or four days worth of clothes in there," I told her. "And I have about half a week's worth in the dresser."

Serafina goes to the toy box to throw around the room a whole bunch of Hot Wheels. "Better not hit the baby." I warned.

"Sera good," she promised.

"That's right," I said, dodging an incoming Hot Wheel. I zap all four hampers down to the basement and walk out the room. I called Jackson up. "Can you keep an eye on the kids, I'm doing some laundry." I asked.

He nods, going into my room. I walk down the hall, and suddenly stop at Colby's room. Should I go in? Can I handle it? Yes, I can. I turn the knob and enter, turning the light switch on.

No mess. His bed is made across the room. On his nightstand are Adrie's photo and his red and blue lens 3D glasses. He doesn't have a dresser, just a basket with what few clothes he has. I pick out his dark green shirt and camouflage shorts, his plaid buttoned shirt, and his blue Brooklyn t-shirt.

…where the hell are _his_ clothes?!

I fold all but his Brooklyn shirt. I place the basket on his bed, taking the Brooklyn shirt with me back out into the hall. I step over and knock on Megan's door. "Hey, Megan? I'm doing some laundry; do you have any dirty clothes? I can wash them for you…hello?"

Nothing.

"Maybe she's sleeping," but it's only six 'o clock. I knock again. "Megan?"

The door opens slowly by itself.

Freaky.

I bravely creep in to see Megan on her bed, arms wrapped around her legs. Her eyes are red. Yes, she has been crying.

"Hey," I said quietly. "Uh…I suck at this shit. You know it's okay to cry. Now that I say that, I feel like crying. But, stuff like this, it's always important to remember the good times you had with Colby. Like…do you remember that one time when you punched him?"

Silence.

"…which time?" I hear her snort in response. This gets us both to laugh.

"I guess there has been more than one occasion," I agreed. "My favorite has to be when you made him somersault out of the kitchen…"

"_FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE!"_

"_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Megan roars. "YOU'RE FOREVER BANNED FROM EVER COOKING IN HERE AGAIN!" and the next thing we know, we hear a punch, and then we see Colby come flying out the kitchen, somersaulting when he hits the ground._

The memory plays in my head. Megan must be thinking about it too, because she starts smiling, and holding her head up. "I'm going to miss him," she admitted. "It's only been a few months, but he was my best friend."

"Mine too," I agreed. "He deserved more credit than he got."

She nodded. "You said that he went to Heaven, right? Does that mean he's with Adrie?"

"He is," I confirmed.

"That makes me feel better," she realized. "Hey, I heard you talking a little earlier. I'll help you with the laundry, if you want."

* * *

><p>We magically had another washer and dryer installed in the basement, so we were able to do two loads at a time. I really have no clothes at all, and I'd like to know what happened to them.<p>

I zap myself to the inside of Grandma's house in Delaware. No lights are on. I smell dust. I miss Grandma just by standing in her empty house.

Venturing upstairs, I trail into what used to be my room. Believe it or not, my red suitcase is zipped up on the bed. Bingo. I turn the lamp on, and unzip it to reveal what treasures I have inside.

The first thing I see throws me off. My gold yellow shirt and my black Ecko jeans. The outfit I wear with Murdock. "Just a coincidence," I made myself believe.

Next is Castiel's trench coat. I remember taking it after he died, and it washed up to us. I set it and the outfit on the bed and continue browsing. I come across the wristbands and sunglasses I bought with Megan and Colby at a mall in Brooklyn before we raided a jewelry store for a Nephilim artifact.

That was pretty much it. I stuff everything back in and zap the suitcase home. I go back to the living room downstairs. "Bye, Grandma," I said quietly before flying home.

In my room, before I went in, I heard Jackson talking. "No, I'm not glad he's dead." He said angrily. He has to be holding Clifton, and he must have been showing him Colby.

"Why? Because I hate seeing Lynn hurt…yes, I love her, and not just because I was made to. She has that charm about her that can make anyone love her. She's beautiful, and full of light…you think I sound poetic? How do you even know what that is, little baby?"

I covered my mouth to hide my laughter. I love my son.

Finally I go in my room to see the twins on a blanket on the floor watching _Cinderella_. Jackson looks up at me from his chair. "He is something else." He commented.

"I know," I agreed, taking Cliffy for myself. I sit on the bed, and ask, "Do you want a bottle?" I get my answer when I see an empty bottle.

Jackson rests his arms on the chair armrests. "You alright?" I wondered.

"Yes," he answers. "Are you?"

"A little bit," I admitted.

"I'm…" Jackson hesitated. He sighed. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," I said, holding Cliffy tightly. He shows me Colby and Adrie together at the church in Arlena di Castro. "Yes son, they're happy now." I promised.

He shows me a smiling baby.

* * *

><p>After <em>Cinderella<em>, _Beauty and the Beast_, and _The Little Mermaid_, Addy and Sera were fast asleep. Clifton on the other hand, was not. Jackson had nodded off in the bed, so I had relocated to his chair. "What is it, my wide awake baby?" I questioned.

Clifton shows me Megan. "What about her?" I asked.

Next I see a man, or young man. Maybe about eighteen or nineteen years old. He had serious blue eyes, and floppy blonde hair. "Who is he?" I demanded.

He shows me a giant letter X. "X?" I guessed. Next he shows me a harp. "A harp?"

He shows me the X again, and then the harp. "X-harp?" I assumed.

Now I see Uncle Thomas, Aunt Amy's ex-husband. I get it. Not X, but ex. "Ex-harp." I corrected.

Cliffy shows me the letter H being slashed out. "Ex-arp?" I concluded.

I see applause.

"Okay, Exarp. That's a weird name."

Angel wings.

"He's an angel?"

Someone putting air into their car tires.

"The Angel of Air." I stated. "Why are you showing me, son? Does Megan know him? …is he one of the angels I killed when I had the souls?"

Megan and I shaking hands at the coffee shop.

"I met him when I met Megan before the coffee shop?" I realized. "You know about that? Clifton, can you show me when I met her for the first time?"

Clifton closes his bright amber eyes, and I could feel myself being taken into the memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, ColbyxLynn fans, but ColbyxAdrie was ALWAYS my plan! Be happy for his poor soul. And now, next chapter, you will see how Lynn and Megan REALLY met for the first time!<strong>


	30. Pearl's Air

**Just a warning. Lynn was a little evil when she had the souls.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I was mad that you didn't even remember meeting me! It was a little while after you first had the souls. You thought you were so cool being the New God's wife, until you slipped into a coma. But I don't care." ~ Megan Summers<strong>_

I was more than a little crazy when I had millions of Purgatory souls swimming around me. I knew I was powerful. I knew I was feared. I loved it.

After slaughtering over half of Jasper's army in Heaven because they refused to bow down to Castiel, the new Lord himself assigned me a task.

"I have found angels who are still in support of Michael, and of Raphael. They are currently waging war in Texas. I want you to stop them, and make them swear allegiance to me."

"And if they don't swear?"

"Punish them. Raueriel will accompany you."

The loyal Angel of Song nods at me. I nod back. Her vessel is an adult woman of Swedish descent, with long brown hair and dark hazel eyes. "Also," Castiel adds. "Someone else I know may be there to stop the fight. You will not harm her."

"Who is she?" I asked.

"She is known as the Chosen One." Castiel informed. "She has angel Grace in her. Her duty was to protect my father, but because he is unjust, her job is to protect _me_ from now on." He explained.

"I won't lay a hand on her," I promised.

Without a single thought, Castiel sent Raueriel and I to where the rogue angels were fighting each other. Just my luck, as soon as we arrived, we caught two pairs of angels waving Archangel Blades at each other.

"Enough!" I bellowed. "I'll kill you all if you don't stop!"

The angels withdrew, realizing who I was. "You are the hybrid." One male angel acknowledged.

"I am not a hybrid anymore," I growled. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Armisael, Angel of The Womb," he introduced.

"Baradiel," Raueriel noticed. "Why are you following Raphael? He is dead."

"Why are you following Castiel? He is just as dead." The sneery angel replied. His insult drove me to snap my fingers, causing him to explode. Just like Raphael.

Raueriel looks vaguely frightened, but she hides it quickly.

"So, Armisael," I started. "Who are you following?"

He looks nervous. "I am following Castiel," he promised.

I look at the other two angels who haven't spoken. "And what about you?" I questioned.

"Dumah is the Angel of Silence," the only female of the three admitted. "He cannot speak his allegiance."

"But _you_ can," I pointed.

"I follow Castiel." She averted. "I will no longer follow Michael."

"Excellent," I nodded. "So, Dumah, since you can't talk…how about you raise your hand if you're not going to follow Castiel."

The bald and brown eyed angel stands very still. "Very good." I said. "Raueriel, take them to Heaven. I will find more angels."

Raueriel nods, disappearing with Armisael, Dumah, and the female.

* * *

><p>I walk the dirt road town for any more commotion. I come across a little girl knelt down by her training wheel bicycle. "What's wrong, child?" I asked her.<p>

"The training wheel is dented," she frowned. "And my mean big brother won't fix it." She looks up at me to see who I am. She looks to be about six or seven, with big, light blue eyes, one of them being completely black.

"Where are your parents?" I questioned, looking closely at her black eye.

"Heaven," she mumbled her reply. "I live here with my grandma and mean brother."

Her black eye becomes apparent. "How mean is your brother?" I asked, kneeling down.

She doesn't reply.

"Hey," I said. "It's okay. Did he hit you?" I pointed at my own eye.

Finally, she nods.

"I will take care of him." I promised. I walk the sidewalk that leads to her house. When I'm inside, I see the grandmother in the kitchen, oblivious. She'll never know.

I hear the brother upstairs. I reappear outside his open door to see him playing Xbox. "Hey," I said casually.

He jolts, almost jumping off his bed when he turns to see me. "What-?! Who are you?!" he yelled.

"Shhh…" I put a finger to my lips. I zap myself in front of him, and grab him by the neck, holding him up. He puts his hands over mine in an attempt to save himself.

"You will not lay another hand on your sister," I ordered. "Do you understand? If you do, I'll obliterate you straight into Hell." I threatened.

"I," he choked. "I understand."

I dropped him, and disappeared from the house.

Further into town, I sense a lot of Grace. Raueriel returns, saying, "In there." And points to a church.

I go in eagerly, and at the altar I see more angels. This excites me. Most of them are male, some are female. One of the females is really short. Just about two or three inches shorter than me. She is blonde, with side bangs and blue eyes. She looks like she's thirteen.

"You," I said to her. "Is that child the only vessel left in your bloodline?" I hope so, or I will make her find another vessel to spare the poor human girl.

She looks at me confusingly, but a blonde male angel standing next to her tells me, "She's not an angel."

Realization strikes me. "You are the Chosen One?"

Now she doesn't look confused. "Yes, I'm Megan, and you're Lynn?"

"I am." I confirmed. I went up and touched the blonde angel next to her to read him. "And you are Exarp…" more came to me as I read him. I could feel my eyes growing with power from the reading. "You…you counsel dead people in Heaven?"

"Yes." He said politely. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Logan-"

"Miss Logan is dead," I interrupted. "I'm Lynn."

"Sorry, Lynn." Exarp corrected. "It's an honor to meet the one I hear about a lot in Heaven."

"Thank you," I said, backing up and looking at the other angels. "Are these Michael lovers or Raphael lovers?"

"I obey Michael," one said.

"Hmm, I think I know the best way to settle this." I announced. "I will bring the Raphael lovers here. Everyone in one room so I can make myself clear. Raueriel, stay here to watch the Michael lovers. Exarp and Megan, I want you to accompany me."

"Okay," Megan said, eager to get out. I had a feeling it wasn't to get to know me any better, but Exarp. I can already tell.

I smirk at the thought of such foolish love.

* * *

><p>The Raphael lovers are in a police station. Get out of here.<p>

I hold my palm out to open the door by itself, and walk in with Megan and Exarp. They walked about a foot behind me, no doubt close together. I snuck a look at them, and caught them holding hands. I smirked at them, and then looked forward. Would they relax? I won't hurt them.

Well, I'm not to hurt Megan. Exarp on the other hand, I can, if he doesn't bow to Castiel.

These angels look fiercer. "Don't even try anything." I motioned. "I can waste everyone in here by blinking my eyes. Alright, you Raphael assholes, I want you to follow me and the two lovelies behind me. No one touch each other. No one talk to each other. This way."

Dead silence swam through all of us as I escorted everyone back to the church. I prance in, down to the altar, gathering everybody up. "Oh, ignore the tension, you angels," I scowled at the reactions of the Michael lovers.

"I'm laying down the law," I announced. "God is gone. Castiel is your new father. I'm giving you a choice. Start following Castiel, or die. It's simple." I went over to the Raphael angels first.

"What's it going to be?"

Of the eleven angels, three of them remained alive after they made their choice.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Exarp questioned, narrowing his blue eyes angrily.

"Exarp, don't say anything to make her mad," Megan warned him.

"Listen to the Chosen One," I advised. I address the Michael lovers. "Okay, same deal. Make your choice."

Nine of these angels. Five of them chose to follow Castiel.

Until I got to Exarp.

Megan was ready to panic at the fear of losing her angel. Especially when Exarp said to my face, direct eye contact, his decision.

"I love my father. But Castiel is not Him. Castiel was a good brother until he was consumed by power. I will not follow him."

"Exarp," Megan said in pure terror.

"And I liked you, too," I admitted with just a small hint of sadness.

* * *

><p>As soon as Clifton finishes showing me what I wanted, he shows me his baby ducks bottle. "I'll make you one," I promised. I get up with him and set him down in his crib. "Stay here. Don't find a way to fly off the bed." I pull away before he can show me his crazy thoughts.<p>

I know now that everyone else is asleep, so I adventure into the kitchen quietly to make my son a warm bottle. Lucky trots into the kitchen to observe me, sitting down a safe distance away.

"Hi, Lucky," I greeted. "You're up late." I noticed. "Just wondering, have you seen Raffae? It's been weeks since I last saw him."

Lucky only whines while I pour the formula into the bottle and shake it to mix it with the warm water. "I'm sure he's okay. Damon probably took him, because his hellhound is still in Hell. You know his hellhound is the Alpha? Her name's Terra, and she's enormous."

Lucky tilts his head.

I shake my head gently, leaving the kitchen after turning the light on. "Do you need to go outside before bed?" I questioned Lucky. He wags his tail and leaps for the back door. I follow him to let him out. "Okay, I'll be back after I get Clifton to sleep. Don't bark."

Back in my room, I sit with Cliffy again on Jackson's chair and give him what he wants. "You have to go to sleep after this," I pleaded. "You need your sleep."

Like a miracle occurred, Clifton went to sleep after he drained his bottle and I pat his back to burp him. I knew for sure he was definitely sleeping – his tiny mouth was open and his head leaned back when I held him up. He is so adorable.

I place him on his back in his crib, covering him up with his Yoda baby blanket, and I kiss the top of his head. I don't see anything in my mind. Yep, he is fully asleep.

I quickly went down to let Lucky back inside and lock the back door. I turn in to my room for the rest of the night. I double check Clifton, and peek on the twins in their shared toddler bed to make sure they're sleeping peacefully.

Finally, I climbed into bed, and climbed over Jackson. I prefer sleeping against the wall by the window. I cover up, and look at Jackson's sleeping face. I snap my fingers to turn the lamp on the night stand off.

The moonlight brimming through the curtain shines on Jackson's face beautifully. I place my palm on his cheek, whispering, "You've never left me. Keep it up."

To my surprise, he mumbled sleepily, "I will."

* * *

><p>Ah, shit.<p>

What kind of dream is this? It's not to see Murdock, there's no mansion. All I see is white. Not a hotel room so it's not Teivel.

Wait, all white. God again? Or is it…

"Don't encourage him, Abaddon!" Carmen Ashby hisses to the angel in the Hawaiian shirt.

"Leave us alone, darling, we're playing a very serious match," Abaddon remarked, moving a knight on the chess board. Gabriel glares at him.

Carmen shrugs them off. Now she and Gabrielle notice me. "Hey," Carmen greeted.

"Lynn!" Gabrielle remarked happily. "Nice of you to drop by! Carmen and I have become great friends; she died a better way than I did!" the red headed and gold eyed Nephilim remarked.

Carmen, my cousin, was murdered by Teivel. I believe the same happened to Gabrielle, only by Cas.

Speaking of…

Where is he? This is another of my "I see dead angels" moments. Why haven't I seen Cas?

I see Exarp. He's talking to Racquel, about a baby boy named Charlie. He looks proud.

"I really did like you," I interrupted, bumping in between them.

"That's what you said," Exarp remembered, folding his hands behind him.

"Sorry," I said plainly.

He didn't nod or shrug. Just stared at me.

"Who's Charlie?" I wondered.

"Someone," he replied blatantly.

"Oh," I said. Exarp glared behind me at Racquel, who probably would have told me herself. "Fine, keep secrets." I folded my arms.

"YOU CHEATED, DON!" Gabriel roars from where I started.

"DID NOT, YOU PISSER ASSHOLE!" Abaddon roared in return.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Carmen bellowed. "Gabby, help me out!"

"Geez! You or Lynn can't say my nickname right! It's ABBY!" Gabrielle groaned. She and Carmen pulled Abaddon and Gabriel away from each other.

Gabriel gleamed at me. "Have you gotten my family back yet?"

I shake my head sadly. "No, and now they've gotten Jamie too."

"What the hell is wrong with you," Gabriel scolded. "You better- don't give me that look, Raphael!"

I glanced at Raphael, still in his female vessel. "You will get them back." He promised me.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Because, you're Lynn Logan," Carmen reminded.

"And you're awesome," Gabrielle input.

"We all believe in you, kiddo," Gabriel added. "And we're always with you."

"Yep," Abaddon agreed, clicking his tongue, to probably annoy Gabriel no doubt.

Exarp waved me over. "Look after Megan for me." He requested.

"I will," I promised.

For my final act, I smirked over at Gabrielle and Carmen. "Bye Carmen, bye Gabby."

Gabrielle's face matched her hair.

"_For the last time! It's AB-"_

Clifton's crying the very next morning quickly distracted me from the frightening thought that I haven't seen Castiel, because I only dream of _dead_ angels…


	31. It's Hard To Know They're Out There

**12/15/12**

**Last chapter of the year! Thank you for 210+ reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>June 16, 2011<strong>

Today, my twin sisters, Adena and Serafina Cobalt, are one years old. I can still remember when Adena was born, just as clear as getting Serafina at Christmas.

I dressed them in red shorts, and matching red shirts that read "BRAT" in blue letters. It definitely fit them.

"Where baby?" Adena wondered, noticing that Clifton's crib was empty.

"He's outside with Megan, getting ready for your party," I answered. "Jackson went to go get Alice and Uncle Jack." I added.

"Oh," Serafina sighed. "Ma?"

I tilt my head. "I didn't think to invite Eisheth. Maybe I will."

"Dippy?" Adena questioned.

I giggled. "I told Damon to come too."

"Co?" Adena added.

I try to swallow my response. "No, Colby won't come. He's with Adrie."

"Drie," Serafina said happily.

I nodded, and looked at my beautiful sisters carefully. They looked nearly the same, but you could tell the difference if you looked at them carefully. Adena is more blonde, and her sapphire eyes are shaped like her birth mother's. Serafina's eyes are just a shade darker, and so is her hair.

"Alright, come on." I led them out of our room to the backyard. Instantly, I hear Clifton crying from his car seat in the shade on the back porch picnic table. I go over to him on high alert, only to see that his pacifier had fallen out. I pluck it back in his mouth and he resides his crying. I wipe away his tears gently and wait for the party to begin.

Damon must have read my mind, because he showed up with Eisheth. "MA!" Sera screeched happily, running over to the very, very old demon.

Adena stays where she is, and gives me a confused look. She knows Eisheth is not her mother like she is to her sister. The only mother she has known is me.

This gives me an idea.

* * *

><p>The rest of the party went well. I was blessed with given two hundred dollars worth in gift cards for Babies R Us. Guess where my sisters and I are going tomorrow.<p>

Megan and Alice must have teamed up, because they got the twins a whole lot of Fisher-Price toys. No way are any of these fitting in our room.

Their "angel advanced growth" lets Adena pimp out riding her new trike and lets Serafina think she's cutting the grass with her toy lawn mower. They haven't even opened their toy kitchen set yet.

I sit on a lawn chair covered by an umbrella, sitting Clifton up in my lap. He's busy watching his aunts play. I know this because he's not showing me anything.

Megan and Alice are talking up on the porch table about something called Homestuck. I shrug it off, when suddenly AC/DC starts blasting from my purse on the ground next to the chair. I lean over to reach for my phone and flip it open to answer it.

"Hey Dean."

"_Hey,"_ he replies. _"Are you busy?"_

"I'm a mother, Dean, of course I'm busy." I laughed. "No, what's up?"

"_I think Sam and I need help with a case. Garth is here. Come handle him."_

"Oh, come on, he's not that bad. He's my friend. But if it's a case, ask Megan. I'm on vacation from cases unless it's Leviathan related."

"_I got it. I will. You and Clifton take care now."_

"You too, good luck on the case. Tell Garth hi for me."

"_Yeah,"_ he says sarcastically before hanging up.

Clifton shows me Garth. "Yes son." I confirmed. When he shows me blueberry vodka next, I erupt into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>June 17, 2011<strong>

I took my son and sisters to Babies R Us and bought enough new clothes for the rest of the summer. "Bobbob," Adena gleamed when she noticed a pack of Spongebob sippy cups.

"I'll get you Bobbob, Addy," I promised, putting the pack in the cart.

**June 18, 2011**

Megan is finally back from helping Sam, Dean, and Garth on their case. She was rather excited to tell us about it.

"It started with these teenagers getting killed by what looked like monster attacks," she started, while I was making myself an illegal drink in the kitchen. "But a witness said one was killed by something invisible."

"Ghost?" Jackson assumed.

Megan hushed him. "This girl, Tess, accidentally drank from her mother's alcohol…and she saw the invisible thing kill her mother."

"Aw," I frowned, returning to the living room. I sat on the love seat, and began gently rocking Clifton's jumper with my foot. "So what's the invisible thing?" I asked.

"A Shojo," she answered. "A Japanese spirit you can only see when you're drunk." She added.

"Only when you're drunk?" I repeated, nearly choking.

Megan laughed. "This guy, Randy, would have blown the whole case, but Garth used a taser on him, and tied him to the bathtub in our motel room."

"I can't believe I missed that," I mused, taking a sip of my drink.

"The only way to kill a Shojo is with a samurai sword, blessed by some kind of Japanese priest," Megan informed. "Dean actually found a sword and got it blessed."

"And so Dean saves the day, right." I finished.

"Yeah…" she nodded, looking at the ground for a moment. "Um, Dean believes that Bobby is a ghost." She added in a whisper.

I almost drop my drink. I stopped rocking the jumper. "…what?" I responded.

She shrugged. "It's because he still has Bobby's flask." And I could tell she didn't want to add any more.

* * *

><p><strong>June 19, 2011<strong>

Do you remember my prophet? The young girl who drew a picture of where Serafina was after I discovered her existence?

A phone call from her mother told me she had another drawing to show me.

I fly to their house in California, and knock heavily on their door. My prophet's nine year old brother answers, like expected. "Here for the usual, Anthony." I told him.

"I know," he replies, rubbing the lens of his glasses to get them clean. He steps back to let me in. I enter, and reappear into my prophet's room.

"Hi Lynn," she says happily, which is unusual. After drawing her visions, she's either upset or very quiet.

"Hi Jade," I greeted the eleven year old. I spot the drawing on her play table, like usual. I hold it up and stare.

…

I have no idea what it is.

It looks like a rock, with strange inscription carved on it. "Is it a Nephilim object?" I guessed.

"No," Jade answered.

"A gravestone?"

"No,"

"Then I'm lost."

"You'll see it soon." Jade promised. "When you do, make sure the bad guys don't take it."

* * *

><p>A week later, Dean and Megan's suspicions were confirmed.<p>

Bobby Singer is a ghost.

It started when I decided to send Addy and Sera to Eisheth's house for a while. Maybe Adena will get comfortable with Eisheth if she sees how happy her sister is around her. And, Jade's drawing had freaked me out a bit.

I packed all the twins' new clothes, their beds, and some of their birthday toys, and shipped them off to Eisheth's mini manor in good faith.

Then, Megan went out for the day, saying she had some "things" to check up on, and left herself. Next I got another call from Dean inviting to eat lunch with him and Sam. I told him that Jackson and Clifton were with me.

"Sure, bring Baby Hybrid and Panty Twisted with you." Dean teased.

Megan helped me customize a shirt for Clifton on the computer. I found a replica picture of the Impala from a Supernatural Convention and voila, my son's wearing the car on his clothing.

"They'll get a kick out of it," I mused, putting football socks on his tiny feet.

Finally, we met them at a restaurant called Pier Front. They said the whole point of this was for me to meet a hunter they knew by the name of Annie.

I informed them of Cliffy's ability of showing you his thoughts and memories. Sam was the first to test it out, letting his nephew hold his pinkie in his hand tightly. "Whoa," Sam reacted.

"Told you." I deadpanned, checking out the menu.

"Get this," Dean interrupted, flapping out his newspaper. "Dick Roman is funding another archaeological dig."

Jade's drawing is heavy in my mind, but I went ahead and said, "What's he looking for?"

"I would tell you if I knew," he answered.

Sam looks at his watch I didn't know he had. "Annie's not one for being late, is she?"

"No way, she's completely compulsive," Dean replied. "I'll call her."

Jackson rests his cheek on his fist, on the table. Totally bored. I giggle.

* * *

><p>"No, I'm not leaving," I argued. "If Annie's missing and it wasn't planned, I want to help find her."<p>

Dean grumbled as Sam asked, "Was she here on a job?"

"She wasn't specific," Dean admitted. He took out Bobby's flask and felt it empty. "I need a refill…"

Sam suggested he pack it away. Probably a bad idea.

"Not yet," Dean said quickly, going into the driver's seat of the Impala. The rest of us piled in. I sat in the middle seat in the back, buckling Cliffy's seat to the left of me. Immediately, he shivered enough to frighten me. I yanked out his Yoda blanket from his diaper bag on the floor to cover him up.

I ran my hand over his head, and he shows me Bobby. "Yes, son." I said quietly.

He shows me Adrie, at the church in Italy. "What about her?" I asked.

"What are you…" Dean started, but Sam reminded him of Cliffy's power.

"Take a nap, son," I suggested, as Dean turned the Impala on, alerting that we were going to find Annie's hotel room.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going back in that house," I denied.<p>

"Yes you are." Dean said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you saw what was on the mirror in the bathroom. Annie's trapped in there."

"You don't know that Bobby wrote it. There was EMF all over the house. A ghost could be screwing with you."

"DAMN IT, LYNN. NOW!"

I growled, exiting the car. I told Jackson to stay in the back seat with my sleeping son.

We reentered the Van Ness house, calling out for Annie. Sam went upstairs by himself. Dean and I were walking when a video camera lands at Dean's feet.

We both simply stared at it. "That's not odd." Dean finally said, picking the camera up.

"Sam!" I yelled. When he came back down, Dean played the video that revealed two teenage boys going through the house.

"_The final moments of their love story."_

"_They've been together since like eighth grade."_

"_Yeah, they entered this house and texted us."_

"Sounds like stuff Colby would say," I mumbled. Sam made Dean rewind a little and pause. I look to see a glimpse of a red haired woman. Annie.

"She's here, and not in a good way." Dean warned. My heart fell to my stomach.

The three of us started calling out Annie's name repeatedly, until we turned around to see a strange woman in strange clothing. Sam and Dean had their guns raised at her.

"Please," she said quickly. "I'm Victoria." She introduced.

"Where'd you come from?" Sam asked.

"Here," she said. "I was a fancy lady."

"What the hell does that-" I stared.

"A hooker?" Dean clarified.

"Uh, is Annie here?" Sam interrupted.

"Yes," Victoria confirmed. "You can't see her. No, you're not standing on her."

We stared.

"I will," she continued, but she didn't say that to us. "In my day, we believed in polite conversation. Annie's in terrible danger. We all are."

"From?" I pressed.

"Whitman Van Ness." Victoria named.

"But he's dead." Dean reminded.

Victoria turned to look at thin air. "I thought you said they were good." Chances are, she was talking to Annie.

"Chill out, lady," Dean said. "He's dead. You're dead. Define _terrible danger_."

"Whitman has great power over all of us in this house. He killed Annie. Please, you must…"

Victoria starts screaming, and burning up in flames. It reminds me of Colby's death. I covered my mouth and felt tears sprung in my eyes. I choked back sobbing.

"Victoria-?" Sam called out when the fancy lady was gone.

"I'm gonna say she was telling the truth, since she just got…ghost killed." Dean decided.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Van Ness was in the Impala.<p>

Clifton starts bawling, as Van Ness grabbed the steering wheel to make us swerve. Dean slammed on the brakes to bring the car to a stop. Sam and Dean were the first ones out. Jackson kept his eyes on me while I quickly unbuckled my terrified son and zapped us outside.

I hold Clifton against my chest as he continues to cry. I rock my body gently back and forth in attempts to calm him, but he is still completely afraid.

"Why the hell's he with us?!" Sam demanded.

"He must have planted something on us," Dean realized. He and Sam began to pat themselves down when Sam pulled out a key. That was when Van Ness appeared behind Sam, and ran a hand through his back.

"SAM!" Dean and I cried, causing Clifton's crying to continue. Dean grabbed the key and threw it down, shooting it a few times with his gun. Van Ness disappeared.

"Did it work?" Sam groaned, trying not to stumble.

"I have a feeling it sent him back to his favorite house," Dean assumed.

"Annie's a sitting duck," Sam said in horror.

"We have to find those bones, fast." Dean decided.

* * *

><p>I gave Clifton a bottle to get him to stop crying. His little eyes were so red, I almost cried again. We stayed in the car with Jackson while the other two went through the cemetery to find Whitman's bones.<p>

"You're not meeting them for lunch anymore." Jackson said.

"Don't have to tell me twice," I mumbled, covering up Clifton with his blanket.

When the job was done, we returned to the house. "Third time's the charm." Dean encouraged me, as we went in.

To my great shock, Bobby was keeled over on the floor calmly. "Hi guys," he greeted.

The three of us stared at him.

"Bobby?" Dean said.

"You can see me?" Bobby realized.

Dean fell quiet. We continued to stare.

"You're staring you know," Bobby reminded. "Annie's here too, by the way."

"Hi Annie," Dean said first.

"H-hi, Annie," Sam stuttered.

"Uh…nice to meet you Annie," I finished, looking around helplessly.

Bobby pointed behind him. "She says the boys look uglier than she remembered." Something invisible hit him from behind. "And she says you look like Dean, Lynn." He added.

"Er, thanks," I said.

"How did you stay here, Bobby?" Sam wondered.

Bobby went over to a drawer and pulled out his flask, and tossed it to Dean. "Suck on that, Swayze."

* * *

><p>Bobby led us to several dead bodies piled up in a room. There were a lot of ghosts in this house. I frowned upon Annie's body.<p>

We laid everyone to rest by burning the bodies, and left the Van Ness house for the final time.

Jackson was staring at Bobby from the backseat. That was all. No questions asked.

Sam and Dean were putting their things away when I went around getting Cliffy's car seat from the back. Jackson came out with him.

Dean took out Bobby's flask. "Here's to Annie," he took a drink. "She got her hunter's funeral, kind of like the one we thought we gave you."

"Dean," Sam warned.

"What were you thinking, Bobby?" Dean said angrily. "You could be in Heaven right now, drinking beer at Harvelle's. Not stuck here!"

"With you?" Bobby questioned. "We still have work to do. I thought that would be a little important."

"It's not right, and you know it." Dean stated.

"Sorry, you're right. What was I thinking?" Bobby spat, vanishing into thin air.

"Way to go," I scolded Dean. He glared at me, putting the flask in his trunk.

* * *

><p>At home, I put Clifton to sleep in his crib in our room. Jackson was going to chill out in his chair. I went downstairs to see Megan on the couch, watching a movie on her Netflix. A half empty box of pizza was on the floor.<p>

I took the box and sat next to her, and set the box on my lap. "What are you watching?" I asked.

"The first _Paranormal Activity_," she answered.

"I've had plenty of that today," I groaned, eating a slice of pizza.

"How was your day?" she asked me.

"Awful," I replied. "Bobby is a ghost. Another hunter I never got to meet is dead. Sam and Dean killed a ghost hoarder."

"Busy day," Megan said, kind of mellow. "Is Bobby okay?"

I shook my head. "He should have gone to Heaven," I said sadly.

"Why did he stay?"

"Sam and Dean. What else."

Megan frowned. "Want to watch a different movie?" she offered.

"No, it's okay, go ahead. I'm taking this pizza." I got up, and disappeared.

I reappeared in Grandma's house. I walked into her dark kitchen, and sat at the table, eating the rest of the pizza in silence.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>See you all next year! I hope you enjoy any holiday(s) you celebrate!<strong>**


	32. Somebody That I Used To Know

"_**I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved," ~ Three Days Grace**_

Guess who got to break into Richard Roman Enterprises and helped make a borax bomb that blew up in Dick's face?

That's right. Me.

Good thing Sam was keeping track of Dick and his archeological projects; the brothers managed to snag Dick's newest find, all with the help of a bad ass red headed woman named Charlie, and of course, Bobby.

When I met Charlie, I remembered when Exarp was talking about someone by that name. Maybe he was talking about this lady, but then I remember that the Charlie Exarp spoke of was a baby boy.

Strange.

The boys returned home with us, along with a big piece of clay they took from Dick. "Rock?" Adena questioned when they set it on the kitchen table.

Dean magically pulled out a tool box from who knows where and set it on the table. "That's a lot of fuss over a caveman Lego." He noticed.

"Play Legos?" Serafina said excitedly. I sighed. _Thanks, Dean._

"Go into the living room with Addy and play with your Indiana Jones Legos." I suggested. This idea fancied the twins, as they eagerly toddled out of the kitchen. "Be careful if any of you walk in the living room." I warned.

Dean pulls out a mallet from the magic tool box; he and Sam put safety glasses on. "We should back up." I whispered to Megan. "Jackson, prepare for a possible explosion." I alerted him.

"Aye," he responded from the living room.

Dean did the first strike on the clay. When he did, a crack of thunder came from outside.

"A thunder storm in Miami?" I raised an eye.

"In the summer?" Megan added. We look at each other.

Dean did strike two. Thunder clapped again, along with a bright flash of lightning. For a moment, I think of Murdock's purple lightning. I half expect him to suddenly appear in the kitchen, wearing a huge Dumbledore-like wizard hat, proclaiming to take over the world.

"Ooh," Serafina gushes at the lightning. Adena repeats her.

Then suddenly a loud _ping _pierces my ears. I cover them, shrieking, as I hear the twins start crying, and Clifton wails from upstairs.

"You okay?" Megan asked me worriedly.

When the noise is gone, I nod, and look in the living room to see the twins stare at each other, and then go back to playing like nothing happened.

"What the hell," I groaned, going to check on my son and then coming back.

Dean pauses, mutters to Sam, and starts doing much faster strikes endlessly. Finally the clay breaks, and something a little smaller is concealed within it. Dean gently pulls out what looks like an inscribed rock. Maybe a tablet.

"Wait a…" I fly into my room upstairs, and yank open the drawer of my night stand, pulling out the picture Jade drew. I zap back into the kitchen, look at the rock Dean has, and then look at the picture. Then I hand it to Megan.

She does what I did. "It looks like a match to me." She said.

* * *

><p>It kept storming all night. The thunder eventually woke Clifton up. The twins woke up occasionally throughout the night but they always went back to sleep after refilling their Spongebob sippy cups. Clifton was harder to get to sleep, but at least he wasn't crying.<p>

I lay on my bed next to him, my arm draped over him snuggled in his Yoda blanket. It keeps me from physically touching him so he can't show me anything. I gave him his pacifier that Megan got for him. It's blue, with a blue, and old fashioned I guess, police box on it. She says it's from _Doctor Who_. I think I remember the police box from when she made me watch a couple episodes with her.

I don't care if he has a pacifier with Vin Diesel on it, as long as it keeps him content.

Jackson sits in his chair quietly. There is sadness hidden in his narrowed, icy blue eyes, but he doesn't speak. His hands are folded in his lap, his legs up on the foot rest. I continue to look at him in secret, silently thanking my son for keeping my face hidden.

I kept looking at him until I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It must be early when I wake up. The twins are still fast asleep in their crib. Their blankets are tangled together, and they're both only half covered from tossing and turning.<p>

Clifton's not next to me. I spot the top of his Yoda blanket in his crib. I mentally thank Jackson as I get up quietly, tip toeing in my pajamas out of my room, into the bathroom. I brush my teeth, mangle my bed hair into a low ponytail, and use the toilet. When I come back out, I hear the news from the TV in the living room as I head downstairs.

"…_continent-wide storm system that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, blanketing a good part of the nation in freak lightning displays." _I heard.

Dean asks to use the bathroom. "First door on the right." I told him, trailing into the kitchen. I open the fridge to see what we have to eat. We're running low on Lynn, Megan and Jackson foods, but well stocked on formula and baby food.

I close the fridge and check the cupboard, where a can of corn catches my eye. My Human-But-Really-Was-A-Witch mother loved corn, and would eat it in all three meals, Grandma told me one time. I smile at the thought, and look for a can opener.

Suddenly, one of the counter drawers opens by itself, revealing a can opener. "…is that you, Bobby?" I hoped, looking around.

"I think so," Sam said, walking into the kitchen. He has his EMF reader. "But I think our adventure at Roman's wiped him out."

Dean walked in next as I reached for the can opener, closing the drawer. "So are we the ones who started the around-the-world storm?"

"When you broke the thing," Sam started, touching the tablet on the table. "Every maternity ward within a hundred-mile radius exploded. Every woman in their last month of pregnancy went into labor."

I whistled. "Good thing Cliffy came last month."

"Do you recognize the writing?" Dean wondered.

"Assuming it's even writing," Sam reminded. "I've never seen anything like it, and it doesn't match anything in any book or online." He looked at me. "How safe is this house?" he asks.

"Has anyone found you like the Leviathans did in Rhode Island?" Dean added.

I shake my head with a gulp, remembering Grandma's death due to the Leviathans trying to kill us in Rhode Island.

Sam's phone starts to ring. "It's Meg," he said, slightly stunned.

"The demon?" I remembered.

Sam answers. "What?"

Meg's voice replies on the other end faintly to me. Sam's eyes widen, and he says to his brother, "She say's he's awake."

Dean's eyes widen too. "When?" who are they talking about? Who's awake?

Meg replies, and Sam repeats, "Last night about eight. Hold on a second." He cups the phone. "Excuse us, Lynn." He and Dean disappear out the back door behind me.

What the hell?

In a matter of minutes they come back in, and they pack up the tablet, and they leave, _with_ Megan. What. The. Hell. They didn't tell me anything, not even Megan.

What's going on?!

* * *

><p>When it's the evening, Dean finally calls. "You mind telling me what's going on?!" I snapped.<p>

"_Can you come to Indiana?"_ he asks nervously. _"There's someone you need to see. Bring Clifton too."_

"Indiana? Why? Who is it? The guy who's awake? And you want _Clifton_ to come? You know, it pisses me off how you act like you could care less for that baby while Sam acts like he gives a shit that he's an uncle. I don't even think you've held him! You know, everyone seems to say that I favor you over Sam yet he's the one who cares more. I don't know. I don't even…"

I sighed irritably.

"_You done?"_ Dean asks.

"Yes," I grumbled. "Why do you want Clifton to come?" I dare ask.

Dean was hesitant. _"I think he should get to meet the angel he's named after."_

My mouth shuts tight. My emerald eyes slowly widen at his last words.

_The angel he's named after._

Clifton. Clifton Castiel.

I barely utter. "…Cas is alive-?"

Jackson, on the floor, who was pretending to eat a fake cupcake given by Adena from her kitchen set, drops the piece of plastic and looks at me in shock.

"_Lynn, I can explain everything,"_ Dean promises. _"Just get here. I'll text you the address."_ He hangs up.

I drop my hand with the phone down to my side, standing still. I shake a little. "He's alive?" Jackson whispers.

"I…I have to go," I said quickly. "Stay with the girls, please." I unbuckle Clifton from his jumper and carry him up the stairs into our room. I set him in his crib. Tears spring to my eyes. Clifton looks like he's ready to cry at the sight of it.

"No, son, it's okay," I sniffled. "We're gonna get dressed." I told him nervously. I went over to my dresser, finally changing out of my pajamas I'd worn all day, and redressing in black yoga pants and Colby's blue Brooklyn shirt. I dash into the bathroom to brush my darkened brown hair into one long braid. Something I used to do all the time.

Why do I fancy a braid? It's because of Katniss Everdeen, from _The Hunger Games_ book trilogy. She always has her hair in a braid. I've heard rumors of a movie being made, set to be released in theaters next year. I look forward to it.

Distraction and mini lesson aside, I change Clifton's diaper, and dress him in his Pikachu shirt to go over his yellow onesie. Thank you, Babies R Us. I put black pants on him, and red socks. He shows me numerous scenes of Ash Ketchum and Pikachu from Pokemon, and it makes me giggle. I may have watched a lot of Pokemon while I was pregnant.

Now, I buckle him in his car seat, and tell him we're about to zap. I give him his police box pacifier and kiss his nose. He blinks his bright amber eyes just before I fly us away.

* * *

><p>Just my luck, Meg is waiting for us at the entrance to the psych hospital. "Long time no see, sister." She greets. She glances down at Clifton. "Oh, he's such a pumpkin!"<p>

"You touch him and I'll see that you have a violent death." I warned.

"We're all friends here," Meg put up her hands. "Come on." She leads me inside, acknowledging some nurses that I'm with her to see a patient.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I looked after the angel," she answered. "Until he suddenly went loopy."

"Loopy?" I questioned.

"Yep. It started last night. I don't think I can handle him much longer." She admitted. We stopped at a door to a room. "Everyone's waiting for you." She ushered.

I glare at her, and stare at the door. I sighed deeply. "Here we go, son." I whispered, using my left hand to grab the knob and turn it slowly. I pull the door open, and take one step in.

I see Megan first. She nods at me, and steps out of the way. Wait. This is the same room Sam was in when I saw…Lucifer. I look behind me, and over to where I indented the wall from fear of my father.

"Hello, Lynn!"

I froze, my eyes stuck at the indent. It's his voice. He's really alive. In the slowest way I've ever done, I turn to look toward the moonlit window.

Cas is standing there, holding the tablet in his hands. He looks utterly happy at the sight of me. My eyes grow watery again.

"Hello…Cas."

"Come here so I can give you a hug, too." He requests, handing the tablet to Sam.

…

Did he really just ask to hug me?

I remember what Meg said. I set Clifton down by Megan, pause, and _let go_. I forget what Meg said. I forget that I noticed Megan getting Cliffy out. I forget that Sam has the tablet. I forget that Dean exists.

I sprint over and wrap my arms around Castiel ever so tightly, burying my face in his chest. Tears stream down my face, but I don't cry out loud. I hold it in to embrace this moment forever. He hugs me back just as tight, if not tighter. It almost scares me how loving he is being. Did he hug the others too?

Cas pulls away first, and wipes the tears from my eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful when you cry, but I don't like it when you're sad." He complimented. My face immediately flares up. "When I followed the honeybee today, he was crying at one point because he got lost, but his eyes weren't beautiful like yours." He told me.

I stared at him, and re-remember what Meg told me.

Dean clears his throat. "Cas, please? The tablet?" he reminded.

I looked down at my feet, wiping my eyes and stepping back. Megan walks up and hands me my content son. I accept him and hold him tightly.

"It's the handwriting of Metatron." Cas informed.

"Metatron?" Sam repeated. "You're saying a Transformer wrote that?"

"No, that's Megatron," I corrected.

"What?" Sam raised his eyes at me.

"The Transformer, it's Megatron." I told him.

"…what?" Sam said again.

"Metatron," Cas cut in. "He's an angel, a scribe of God. He took down dictation when creation was being formed."

"So this is the Word of God?" Sam concluded.

"One of them, yes," Cas confirmed.

"What does it say?" Megan finally spoke.

Cas tilted his head at her. Then he takes the tablet and looks at it. "Uh…_tree_? _Horse_? _Fiddler crab_? I don't know, it's not meant for angels."

"So what are you doing with the Word of God?" Meg demanded. "Let me see it."

"Back off," Dean warned.

"Hey! It's my ass too!" Meg reminded.

"Back. Off." Dean repeated.

"Damn it!" Meg swore. "Enough of the 'demons are second class' crap! Your sister and the baby here are Halflings and you treat them better than me!" she roared.

"Don't like conflict." Cas said adamantly. Next he disappears, dropping the tablet. It crashes on the floor, breaking into three pieces.

"Uh-oh," Megan said, sharing a nervous look with me.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"You heard him," Meg pointed out. "He doesn't like conflict. I guarantee you he's down in the dayroom."

"I'll go talk to him," I offered quickly. I shift Clifton, and walk out.

* * *

><p>Megan sighed as Meg started to bicker with Sam and Dean. She wanted to go with Lynn and Cliffy to check on Cas, but she knew Lynn needed this time to be with Cas. After all, Megan knew he was alive all this time unlike Lynn, who just found out minutes ago.<p>

Did that click into Lynn's mind yet? No. Lynn would be angry with her and the brothers if she figured that out yet. Megan wondered what all went through Lynn's head.

Even now, Megan still didn't know how close Lynn and Cas' relationship was compared to hers and Cas'. Castiel was Megan's protector, ever since she met him and the Winchesters, and yes, Gabriel too. At least Cas was supposed to still be her protector, even now. But, now she wasn't sure. He wasn't exactly himself.

He hasn't been himself for a long time, to be honest.

Megan's deep thinking and her irritation of just how much she disliked Meg made her fail to notice someone slipping into the room via the window and snatching the bag Sam put the broken Word of God pieces in, until she heard the bag being lifted up.

"What the hell?" Sam and Dean said in unison.

Megan barely turned and caught a glimpse of someone running away outside, no doubt with the bag. She narrowed her blue eyes and zapped herself outside, where she saw a long, dark haired boy responsible for taking the bag.

She took off after him. "Stop!" she yelled.

The boy started to zig-zag his running to avoid her. "Hey!" she growled.

"You stop!" the boy yelled at her, while still running. "Leave me alone! AH!"

Megan uttered a swear word as she got close enough to the boy. She tackled him to the ground harshly from behind. She forced him to turn over, revealing that he was an Asian boy, clutching the bag close to his chest, breathing hard.

Meg appeared, looming over them. "Not a demon or a chomper. Who are you?"

"I'm…I'm K-Kevin Tran," he stuttered his name. "I'm in a-advanced placement…please-please don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you," Megan promised, getting off him and standing up.

* * *

><p>I easily found the dayroom. Cas is sat at a table by his lonesome. A wave of guilt rushed over me as I walked in with Cliffy. I went over to the table and faced Cas.<p>

"You kind of broke God's Word," I announced.

He looks away as I approach him. "Look, Cas. This is my son. He was born last month. His name is Clifton Castiel Winchester." I introduced.

Cas doesn't look at me, but at Clifton. "If I had a soul, his eyes would burn them." He admitted.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked.

"He has a good name," Cas said happily.

"Why don't you hold him," I suggested. I show him how to hold him properly since he is still so small. But to my surprise, when I pull away, Cas ends up holding my son with perfect support with one arm only.

I sit down at the table across from them. "Is there a reason you're like this?" I assumed. "Was it because of how you…died, or because of the Word of God?"

"It took me everything to get here," Cas said subtly.

"Me too," I agreed. "So, how about since all of this is happening, can you help us fight the Leviathans?" I hoped.

He stays silent. He looks down at Clifton. He smiles at the baby, and I did not expect him to boop Clifton's nose with his finger.

"You're so cute," he remarked to Clifton. I'm sure my son shows him a laughing baby.

"Uh, Cas?" I alerted.

"Yes?" he finally looks me in the eyes.

"The Leviathans? Did you forget what you- what _we_ did?" I try not to sound annoyed.

In reply, Castiel holds up the Sorry! board game. He shakes it one time, and the game is magically set up on the table before us.

"Do you want to go first?" he offered.

_Remain calm, he can't help it, _I think to myself. "Sure," I pick up a game card, and that's when it starts. As I move my game marker, he goes on about monkeys and the poetry Neanderthals had, and how he preferred them over the homo sapiens. Then he drew a card and moved his marker.

"Can we summon Metatron?" I asked. "Is he alive?"

"I think you have to go back to start," Cas ignored me.

I move my marker as ordered. I pick up another card. "He could help stop the Leviathans, I think. Do you agree?" I said.

Castiel picks up the next card.

"Do you remember when you tried to be God? When you convinced me to join you because I was the only one who believed in you?" I spat. "Because I was so _madly_ in _love_ with you and…then you opened Purgatory and willingly sucked in all the souls and made me do it too. Do you remember what we did?" I finished angrily.

"Lynn…" Cas said. "It's your turn."

I threw the game off the table in a rage. "FUCK THE GAME!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, Lynn," he apologized.

"No you're not!" I continued. "You-! Do you know how many times I cried over you, because I thought you were dead? I would have done _anything_ to see you again. If Lucifer said he could bring you back on the condition I let him out…by God, I would have done it. I would have brought the Apocalypse again and have everyone I care about die to see you alive. YOU! Damn it…" my tears from before returned, and this time I cried out loud.

"I am alive," Cas assured me gently.

I sniffed, rubbing my eyes. "And Dean and Sam knew all this time and didn't tell me…" an upsetting thought crosses my mind. "They knew all along. You were the one who woke up. Megan went with them. She knew too. She knew…and didn't tell me."

Violent thoughts slash my brain. "Son of a bitch," I growled. Cas gets up, and while still holding my son, he picks up the mess I made of the game. I knelt down to help him. Then Cas stops. He looks up. "What?" I ask him.

"They're talking to angels." He realized. He disappears. With my son.

"Shit," I hissed. I run out of the dayroom until I reach the hospital room, but stop and hide against the wall when I hear unfamiliar voices.

"_You and Lynn smote thousands in Heaven. You gave a big, scary speech. Then you were gone. What the hell was that?!"_ a female raged.

"_Rude, for one thing,"_ Cas replied.

"_Where have you been?"_ a male asks.

I didn't notice Dean at the door. "You can wring my neck for this later," he whispered to me.

"For what?" I whispered back.

"_You're insane,"_ the female decided after Cas pulled an act on her and the male.

"Hey," Dean said casually, drawing everyone's attention. "Heads up, sunshine." He alerted, and slams his bloodied hand on an angel banishing sigil he made on the wall.

"You _mother_-" I yelled but after a bright flash and temporary pain I was blasted somewhere else completely.

* * *

><p>Wherever I am, it's raining. Pouring. I open my eyes, but close them when the rain drops beat on them. I turn over on the ground I lay on, and look ahead. My yoga pants and Colby's shirt are completely muddied.<p>

Doesn't being blasted drain us for a little while? I remember Cas was wiped out after we tried to save Adam. I turn back, and sit up, and try to figure out where I'm at. I see pine trees in the distance. Am I in Washington? Watch out for vampires and werewolves.

I stand up, wobbly, and flip my messy and muddy braid back. Screw it. I take out the hair tie and put it on my wrist. I sighed, and suddenly remembered. Where is my son? "Clifton?" I called out of fear.

Wait. Remember. Cas had him. Wherever he got blasted to, Clifton had to have gone with him. I sighed again.

I can't fly anywhere, so I guess I have to walk. I take one step forward, and already feel exhausted. I sigh for a third time and force my feet to move.

I don't stop walking until I know I got my juice back, about three hours later. The first place I go is the hospital room, but it's been deserted. Clifton's car seat is gone.

Next, I fly to my room at home, and grab my phone to call Sam. It would be bad to speak to Dean now. Sam says they're driving to Rufus' cabin. He sends me the address and I fly there to see that Megan is already there.

"Did you get blasted too?" I assumed, sitting on the porch with her.

She nods. "Yeah, so much for a warning."

"I got one but I didn't understand until it was over with," I groaned.

The two of us waited all night, and all of tomorrow. That night, the Impala pulls up. Sam and Dean exit the front. Meg, a boy I've never seen before, and Cas come out the back. Cas has my son, who looks like he's sleeping peacefully.

"Clifton!" I nearly screaming, dragging my tired and muddy self over to Cas, who looks reluctant on letting him go. "Thank you for taking care of him." I said sincerely.

"He watched the bees with me," Cas said cheekily, giving me my son. I accepted him and nodded. "Did you have fun-?"

Cas nods, and I glare at Dean. "I'll deal with you later." Then I looked at the strange, Asian boy who is taller than me. "Who are you?"

"His name is Kevin," Sam informed. "He's a prophet. He can read the Word of God."

"But it's broke." I reminded.

"I kind of fixed it," Kevin says to me, unable to look me in the eye. "Are you an angel too?"

"Half," I admitted. "But yes." I hold out my hand. "Lynn Logan."

"Kevin Tran," he shook my hand nervously.

We all venture into Rufus' cabin. Dean pulls out Clifton's car seat, and shows me he has it. "I'm sorry," he said honestly.

"It's okay," I replied. "You did what you had to."

"No," Dean slammed his trunk shut. "Listen. I haven't held a baby since Bobby John. And that didn't even count. This is hard for me. I'm still getting used to the fact that you're my _sister-_"

"No, my vessel is-"

"Lynn, I don't know her. All I know is you. _You_ are my sister. And you and this baby are family. I need to start realizing that." Dean continued. "Why don't you let me take him? You should wash up in the cabin. You're filthy."

I laughed. "Okay Dean-o. Here." I give him Cliffy and take the car seat. "I'll zap you his diaper bag. He'll need his diaper changed and put into pajamas, and a bottle. How long has it been? A day? I'm surprised he's not bawling."

"I'll take care of it," Dean promised. I nod, and snap my fingers to make the diaper bag appear in the cabin once we're the last ones to go in. I spot Cas drawing something on the wall in chalk. Megan and Kevin sit at a table.

"Once everyone's settled in, we'll get dinner going," Dean announced.

Kevin looks at the table where he and Megan are sat at. There are lots of knives. "This looks like a sex-torture dungeon," he said in horror. "Is this a sex-torture dungeon?"

"No, this is not a…" Dean stopped, and groaned. "Megan, make him read the tablet. I've got, uh, baby duty."

I find the bathroom and wash my face. I need to get out of these clothes, but not now. A shower sounds nice, but it has to wait. I rinse the mud off my arms and hands, and go back downstairs, and find a couch to plop on.

I fall asleep instantly, vaguely hearing Megan say she would order about ten or twenty boxes of pizza. I don't think she was kidding.

* * *

><p>I wake up when the front door bursts open. "You took the Prophet from us?!" the same raging female as before bellowed.<p>

I stiffen as I force myself up. Clifton is asleep in his car seat. His pacifier was in his lap. He's dressed in pajamas. Thank you, Dean.

"I'm sorry?" I heard Cas say innocently.

"You have fallen in every way imaginable," the female said in disbelief.

An argument breaks out. These must be the angels Cas mentioned. I look down at my sleeping son, then back up, and close my eyes. I'm ready to kill. I don't need the souls to destroy angels like I did Raphael, or his followers. I have my father's power. If he can explode Cas, I can take these angels out just the same.

"The very _touch_ of you corrupts," the female roared. "When Castiel first laid a hand on you in Hell, he was _lost_! For that, you're going to pay."

I have Cas' handprint on my shoulder too. Does my touch corrupt as well? I hear Cas get backhanded, and then repeatedly punched.

That's it.

"Hester! No!" a male angel pleads. "There's so _few_ of us left!" I hear Hester knock him away, and then raise an angel killing knife to kill the angel I love.

"You wanted free will," she growled. "Now _I'm_ the one making choices."

I appear behind her, and put my palm on the back of her head. I yank it back as she starts screaming and illuminating white. When she died, I let her drop to the ground.

No one spoke until Meg said, "Nice."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the male angel, Inais, said, "These are strange times."<p>

"They've always been strange times," Cas corrected him.

Kevin and Megan are again sitting at the table. I notice Megan keeps secretly glancing at Kevin, but obviously it's not secret if I can see it point blank. She must have developed a crush.

All that Kevin has read of the tablet, he wrote down in a notebook, handing it to Sam.

"You alright, 'chosen one'?" Dean asked him.

"Hey," Megan pouted. "I'm the chosen one."

Inais seemed to recognize her. "You are Megan." He was utterly impressed as he was smiling. "Is Kevin Tran ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kevin frowned, standing next to Inais, as suddenly another angel, and my cousin Jasper appear.

"Jasper?" I gawked.

"What's up," he greeted. "Here to help the nerds again." He teased.

"Megan, why don't you accompany them?" I suggested. "Jasper wouldn't mind, and maybe Inais wouldn't mind getting to know the real Chosen One."

Inais nodded eagerly as Megan got up to join them. "We will bring the Keeper to his home. We will watch over him there." He explained.

Then, they're all gone.

"Meg disappeared," Dean broke the silence.

"She enjoys laying low," Cas informed him.

Sam starts to read what Kevin wrote. "Leviathan cannot be slain but by a bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of the fallen. Uh…the first blood is that of a fallen angel."

We all stare at Cas.

"You know me," he pulls out a small bottle of blood. "Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters." And I know he's talking about the four remaining Winchesters under one roof.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he smiles. "Isn't that amazing?" he disappears.

"Sam and I can get started on this," Dean offered. "You should go home."

"I will." I said. I lift up Clifton's seat, and his diaper bag, say good bye, and zap ourselves home, with _no_ idea that as soon as Kevin returned home, he was taken by the Leviathans, along with Jasper and Megan.


	33. Calm Before The Storm

**Okay, there is a tiny bit Rated M section you will read but it doesn't get too far. Just warning you.**

* * *

><p>At home after our tiring adventure, I escape to my room with my son. I make him a bottle, and change him into a onesie that is just plain white. "Son, if you won't take a nap, then at least lay quietly in your crib. I need a shower. I'll give you a bath later." I set him in his crib and stick his police box pacifier in his mouth. "Be good."<p>

As I went over to my dresser to find a clean outfit, I noticed it was still storming outside. I'll bet it's still all over the news. I yank out undergarments, white socks, jean shorts, and my brown **THEY LIED! HARD WORK HAS HURT LOTS OF PEOPLE! **shirt.

I enjoy my shower, scrubbing the mud off me with body wash and shampoo. I come out squeaky clean. Dirty clothes are thrown into my hamper in the room. I toss Clifton's Pikachu outfit into his hamper.

"Bath," Adena demanded, storming into the bedroom.

"Oh, yeah?" I questioned.

"Bath," she repeats, glaring at me with narrowed, sapphire eyes.

"Says who?" I raise an eye at her.

"Dena," she declared. "Bath. Sera…bath." She added.

I shook my head, going over to the twins' dresser to get them clothes. "Jackson didn't give you a bath?"

"No…play." She corrected.

Ah, I get it. All he did was play with them. "Well, go get your sister and I'll-" she took off before I could finish.

After I'd gotten the pair in the bathtub and scrubbed them clean, the power decided to go out. The toddlers screamed. "It's okay," I said calmly. "Keep playing, I'll get candles." I left the bathroom and reentered my room and aimed for my closet, which held Juliet's mattress and dresser. I found a box of candles Grandma got me for Christmas.

I light one in the room, and catch that Clifton somehow turned over to lie on his stomach and passed out. Next, I set a lit candle in the bathroom. "I'll be back to get you out." I told the girls.

I put candles in the living room and kitchen. "It's going to get hot in here fast for the twins." Jackson alerted.

"I'll see if Alice has power," I decided. A quick phone call tells me that she's able to take the twins for the day. I get them out of the bath, dry their hair, dress them, pack their diaper bag, and send them off to their cousin's house upstate.

I place the Yoda blanket over my son upstairs, and return to Jackson downstairs. He's lying on the couch. I decide to lie down next to him. Or, mostly on top of him, really, since there's not enough room.

"Where is Megan?" he asked softly into my ear.

I nestled my head on his chest. "Babysitting the Keeper." I answered.

"The Keeper? You mean, as in…"

"The Prophet who can read the Word of God, yes." I finished. "Lucifer implanted that too?"

"Yes," he confirmed, gently hugging me against him.

"We're so close," I murmured. "Almost time to strike the Leviathans and get the Nephilim back." To get Juliet back. Jamie. Lyra. Phoenix. Sophia. Lucy. Keri. Anyone else who has been taken.

Lucky, who I forgot existed thanks to Cas, came into the living room and simply gave me a look. "He probably needs food and water," I assumed. "But I'm soooo comfy…"

"I'll still be here when you get back," Jackson promised.

I sighed, getting up and walking straight, then left into the kitchen. "I know it's pouring but you need to go outside." I let him out and refill his dog bowls. I give him fresh, cold water, and about three cups of Pedigree. Lucky probably needs a bath, a summer shave, and his nails clipped. I think one of Grandma's sisters owns a Pet and Groom service in Ohio. She was at Grandma's funeral. All of her siblings were, in fact.

Hell, the rain is probably making it cooler outside than in here. Lucky can hang out on the back porch if he needs to.

I return to Jackson again, who welcomes me with open arms. I snuggle on top of him, my hands finding their way onto his face. He showed no problem with my right hand caressing him, and my left hand running through his golden tan hair.

Next, as if Cas being alive hasn't made my hormones kick up a notch, they go to a whole new level when I move my head up to kiss Jackson passionately. What…am I doing?

Hellooo…Cas is alive…Colby is dead…and Jackson is right here before me.

His hands roamed onto the sides of my upper chest, and finally pressed down. My palms are placed firmly on his face as the kissing grows deeper. After this keeps going, I moved my hands up to hoarsely clutch his hair, and I started to move against him. This was more than enough to set him off. He groaned, trailing his hands down to my waist, slowly starting to pull my shirt off.

I knew where this was going, but I couldn't stop. My body hungrily welcomed it. Unfortunately, as soon as my shirt was ready to come off, someone pounded their fist on the front door outside. At first I thought it was thunder from the storm, but my gut told me someone was here.

I look down at Jackson. He appears disappointed, but lets me get up. I pull my shirt back down and walk across the living room to open the door. The one who knocked was a woman in her thirties, with blue eyes and long, light brown hair. She was holding a baby about one or two months younger than the twins. She has big bronze eyes, and brown hair that hinted auburn, which no doubt would be brighter in the sunlight.

"Sarah," I recognized. "Oh, my God, I thought the Leviathans took you, Phoenix, and Lyra…" I realize the baby she is holding _is _Phoenix. She looks just like Gabriel!

"No," Sarah answers. "Lyra got us out of there before they…"

"Ly," Phoenix spoke, remembering her sister's name.

"Come in," I offered, stepping aside.

"Thank you…" Sarah walked in. "…hello, Jackson." She greeted.

"Long time no see," he replied.

I shut the door as Sarah set Phoenix down. It appeared she couldn't walk yet. She looked around, until her eyes caught upon Legos and a kitchen set. Instantly, she dashed off on her hands and knees. "Adena and Serafina's toys." I informed Sarah.

"Serafina?" Sarah repeated. "Is that your baby?"

Oh, I was still in the early stages of pregnancy when Sarah disappeared. "No, Serafina is Adena's twin sister." I explained Operation: Rescue Serafina to her. By then, I had her sat on the love seat with a bottled water from the fridge. I let Lucky in, promising that he wouldn't hurt Phoenix.

He lapped water in the kitchen, and trotted out to sniff the new baby. Phoenix watches in awe as he sniffs her scent, and licks her cheek. She giggles. This pleases Sarah.

"So, you had a baby boy?" she gleamed.

I nodded. "I'll bring him down when he wakes up." Next we laugh at Phoenix, who is enjoying trying to eat the plastic food from the kitchen set. "Why don't you tell me what you've been up to, and I'll tell you what I've been up to?" I heavily suggested.

Sarah nodded, and began her story.

When the Leviathans came to their home in North Carolina, they had no idea what a Leviathan was, and they were claiming to be recruiting Nephilim. Lyra didn't buy it, of course, and decided they were a threat. She sent her mother and sister away right as the Leviathans took her. When Sarah returned, she knew it was too late. She packed up and fled to Texas with Phoenix to stay with her sister ever since.

Finally, she drove to Delaware to find me, but found Alice instead, only to direct her down here to Miami. Voila.

Now it was my turn.

I started by telling her about Megan, God's Protector, who has some of Gabriel's Grace in her. Told her about Rylie and his sniper rifle, and how I begged him not to kill Leviathan-Possessed Lyra, and he listened, and kidnapped Emily. I told her about the Nephilim object in the underground lake and the Nephilim names on the cave wall in Enochian.

I finished with Grandma's death, Dick Roman, what happened in Arlena di Castro, Clifton being born, Jamie getting taken at the Masquerade, Cas being alive, and the Word of God.

"You could write a book about this," Sarah huffed her response, sipping her water. I nodded in agreement, when Clifton starts wailing from upstairs, letting us know he's awake.

"He's hungry," I noticed from the way he was crying.

"Nixxy could use some lunch. Do you have any baby food?" Sarah wondered.

"I've got Gerber in the cupboards I give to the twins," I remembered. "I'll get you one." I go into the kitchen quickly to find a baby spoon, and banana flavored Gerber food. I put my palm above the food, using my mojo to warm it up since the power was still off. I stir it with the spoon, and hand it to Sarah before attending to my son.

"Okay, I'm here," I soothed, lifting him up from his crib. I have to use mojo again to make a warm bottle for him. "Hey Phoe," I called when we were downstairs. "Want to see my baby?" I kneel down by the kitchen set.

Phoenix crawls over to us, using me for support to stand up. She looks down at Cliffy, putting her palm over his nose. I don't know what he showed her, but it made her laugh.

* * *

><p>With both babies fed and content, Phoenix went for a nap, and Clifton sucked on his police box pacifier I occasionally dipped in vanilla yogurt. I buckled him in his jumper and set it on vibrate, having him face the TV in the living room, watching <em>Burn Notice.<em>

Yes, my six week old baby watches TV. I don't know if he understands it, but his eyes are glued. Now I heard voices in the kitchen; I only assumed it was Jackson and Sarah.

"Uh, Lynn?" I heard Sarah call out.

"Yeah?" I replied, standing up after making sure Cliffy was buckled in.

"You might want to come in here."

I obeyed, trailing into the kitchen, only to have Crowley be the first one I see. "What the hell?" I said out of instinct. When was the last time I saw Crowley? After Grandma died?

"Long time no see," he started with a smirk. "I've got a job offer for you."

"Not interested." Jackson dejected.

"_Possibly_ interested," I corrected.

"Thought so. As you're aware, your big brothers need certain blood to make the Boning-Dick weapon. My blood is one of them." Crowley continued.

"Okay…do you want something for your blood?" I assumed. Does he know about Cas? Maybe yes. Maybe no. I won't say anything, and I hope Jackson doesn't either.

Crowley went on. "I sent Sam and Dean to go after one of the other bloods they need. Alpha blood. But, should they fail, they'll need a backup plan. You. They're going after the alpha vampire. I need you to after another Alpha."

"Is that it?" I scoffed.

"Sure, your big, big brother is the angel-demon hybrid alpha, but he isn't Eve's." Crowley added.

"So the alpha you want me to go after is also Eve's?" I decided.

"I believe so, yes. You can always ask him when you wake him up." Crowley suggested.

"Wake him up?" I repeated.

"Yes, he's been sleeping for over…eight hundred years now?" Crowley calculated.

Phoenix attempted to crawl into the kitchen to see all the commotion, but Lucky prevented her by gently biting down on the back of her shirt to drag her back. She thought this was hilarious.

"What Alpha is he?" I might as well know ahead of time.

"He is the Alpha Nephilim." Crowley answered.

…

I almost fell over. Eve shacked up with an _angel_? I don't believe that.

"How do we find him?"

"Ask your biggest brother. I heard they were buddies." Crowley said, and snapped his fingers to disappear.

I look at Jackson and Sarah. "This has been an interesting day."

"I'll say," Sarah agreed.

Jackson stared at me. "I'm not babysitting this time. I'm going with you."

"Deal," I nodded. "Let's find Damon, and hopefully he knows where the Alpha Nephilim is."

* * *

><p><strong>Eve and an angel? Lmao! I wonder which angel? Maybe it would be better <strong>_**not **_**to know. But, we are nearing the season finale! Don't worry, it's not the end of the story, I plan to write season eight! (hope that makes you happy Michelle :3)**


	34. The Sanctity Of The Awakened

**so, I borrowed some names and their meanings from Bioware. I no own, except for what the people look like. No sue me. I'm poor.**

* * *

><p>I sent Clifton to Aunt Amy's, and told Sarah she and Phoenix were welcome to anything in my house, since she didn't want to come. Then quickly, Jackson and I found Damon.<p>

"How goes it?" he asked, stepping out of the shower of his motel room in nothing but a wrapped towel.

"We need your help," I said lamely.

Damon grabs his clothes off the bed and returns to the bathroom, leaving the door halfway open to continue the conversation. "With?"

"Finding the Alpha Nephilim."

I think he froze stiff in the bathroom. "Damon?" I said worriedly.

"How do you know about him?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"Crowley," I answered quietly. "It's possible the Alpha's blood can be used to help stop the Leviathans. Is Eve his mother?"

"No," Damon spat. "His mother died in my arms."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "Were you and the Alpha close?"

"We were brothers," Damon confirmed. "No...more than that. He was..."

"You don't have to talk about it. We just need to know how to wake him up."

"A spell," Damon muttered. "Powerful witches can get him awake." he opened the bathroom door all the way and stepped out fully dressed: a long black sleeved shirt and black pants.

"If the Alpha is not Eve's, it is pointless to wake him up." Jackson sighed.

Damon looked ready to slash his throat and munch on him, so I quickly said, "Think about it. He's the Alpha Nephilim. If he finds out the Leviathans are taking other Nephilim...won't he, you know...get pissed?"

Damon finally shred a grin.

"Fair enough." Jackson wasn't going to argue.

"Gather as many witches you can," Damon ordered. "It'll help if you can gather old witches."

I share his grin. "I know a couple of old witches."

* * *

><p>Damon led us to a familiar place in South America. Where I sat with Balthazar at the outdoor bar. Where we had to hitch a car into the Amazon because of the anti-angel barrier surrounding the Amazon.<p>

I described the underground lake and the Enochian wall to Damon. "He's behind the wall." Damon said.

"He's behind the wall," I repeated. "Holy shit."

"Who are these kids, and why did you bring them here?" Damon questions, staring down Matthew and Emily.

"In case the Alpha thinks we're a threat, I'll show him these two, since they have Nephilim blood in them." I clarified.

"Hi Damon," Emily greets in a friendly manner.

"How do you know my name?" he stares at her in horror.

"You Lynn's big brother," Emily remembered. "We had fun at Tanks'giving."

"It's _on _Thanksgiv-"

"She's three, Damon," I pointed out. He grunted, and stepped back. I turn my attention to the Enochian wall, where Aunt Maggie, Uncle Don, Patrick, and Natalie were standing. Natalie's blonde hair had grown long, and looked like a faded orange. Her bangs are still hot pink. She looks older, even though she'll only be fourteen next month.

"Hey," she greeted me, then frowned. "You had your baby?" she realized. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I feel old." Uncle Don groaned.

"Boy or girl?" Aunt Maggie chirped.

"Boy." I stated his full name.

"Clifton...Castiel. You named him after a dead angel?" Natalie insulted.

"Winchester?" the adult witches repeated in confusion.

"Yes," I confirmed. "And Nat...he's not dead." I scratched the back of my neck.

Natalie threw her arms up. "What have I been missing?!"

* * *

><p>Emily comments on the Enochian wall. "Pretty!"<p>

"What does it say?" Matthew asked curiously.

"Lots and lots of names," I answered honestly. "Let's get this over with."

"Just like we practiced." Damon reminded the witches. I took the kids' hands and dragged them back with me next to Damon, away from the wall.

Uncle Don clears his throat, and puts his palms on the wall firmly. Aunt Maggie balls her fists at her sides. Natalie puts her right hand over her right temple. Patrick puts his hands in front of him, as if shuffling a deck of cards. Then, in unison, they all recite the spell.

Everything starts shaking. I knelt down, putting my arms arounds the kids and pulling them close. Matthew grabs hold of his Spiderman cap to keep it from falling off. Emily buries her face in my chest.

The Enochian writing starts glowing extra brightly as a crack goes down the middle of the cavern wall. The crack widens as the wall splits open in half. When the shaking stops, Natalie stumbles, getting a nosebleed. When I see that Patrick will take care of her, I lead the kids towards the new entrance. I make a flashlight appear.

"I scared." Emily whispered.

"We have to be brave for Mom and your dad." Matthew reminded her. I smile faintly, as we enter a large room covered in darkness. I mentally picture torch tikis, and make them surround the room.

I see four bodies lying together in the far side of the room. Two men and two women. _Why are there four? _I asked myself. Their skin is rock gray, and any seeable veins are black. They're all wearing very old cloth clothing.

"Who are they?" Matthew asked.

"Shhh...they sleeping." Emily hushed.

"I guess they're our estranged cousins in a way," I murmured. "Okay," I alerted the witches. "Wake them up."

This spell takes a little longer. Natalie starts crying, her nose bleeding again, and almost falling over, but Patrick had a hold of her. "You can do it." he encouraged her. She nodded, and they continued the chant. Finally, they stop.

Immediately I look at the four bodies. The gray is fading, the thick black veins turn blue and mostly disappear under their skin. "Get out of here." I warned the witches. With no reply, they leave. I step back with the kids and watch the color return to all the Nephilim.

The first one in the row gasps as life flows through him after who knows how long. The other three gasp as well. The first one shoots up and sees us with wide eyes, which are an oddly attractive yellow-green color, that blends well with his dark blonde hair. His bangs cover the top of his forehead. He clutches his chest, taking a deep breath.

The other male, next to him, has silvery blue eyes, and white hair that is short in the front, but longer on the sides and the back. "Where are we?" he asks with a Nigerian of sorts accent, even though he clearly looks Caucasian. They all are, except for the first female. She has a light, Latino-like tan, which is a lot like Clifton's...

"Go up to them." I ushered in dead silence. Matthew holds his sister's hand tightly, walking up to the four strangers. The blonde male darts his eyes at the almost six-year old boy with blue eyes and caramel blonde hair, wearing a cap, and his little sister with long, dark brown hair and thin, brown eyes.

"Children?" he spoke. His accent is like ancient British. "Come." he leans forward.

Matthew hesitates, but Emily trots over. The man puts his hands on her cheeks. She giggles. "Rival." he recognized. He moves his hands down to her shoulders. "Emily."

"That's my name!" she cheered.

Matthew walks up. The male takes his wrist. "God's Gift. Matthew." he recognized.

_He knows their names by touching them? He must be the alpha..._ I realized.

"There are more of us now? They have been born?" the white haired male said, stunned.

"You help us?" Emily questioned them.

"With?" the white haired Nephilim asked back.

"Vi'thans take Mommy and Daddy. You save them." Emily explained.

"Vi'thans?" the second female repeated in a faint British voice similar to the first male.

"Leviathans," I corrected.

The four Nephilim now look at me. "What is Leviathans?" the first female with the tan asked. Indeed, her accent hints Latino, but it is even more faint then the second female's British.

"They're from Purgatory. They're gathering as many Nephilim as they can to slaughter them all." I explained.

"They take Mommy and Daddy," Emily whimpered. "You help?"

The second female knelt down to comfort her, looking pitiful. "No one should take your mother and father away."

"Thank you for wakening us," the first male said. "Might I acquire your name?" he loomed over me, holding out his hand.

"You're welcome." I replied nervously.

"Be not afraid." he soothed me. "Beautiful. Lake. Lynn." he named. "You are not Nephilim...you are like Damon." he realized.

"He's my brother." I admitted. ...where is Damon? Where is Jackson?

The first female grinned. "Damon is our friend."

"I am Nephros," the first male introduced. "I am the Nephilim of Restless Sleep."

The white haired man spoke next. "I am Alingon, Nephilim of Deception." he smirked.

"I am Sarapai," the second female continued. She has long, grey hair and big brown eyes, even though she looks like the others - young adults. Maybe in their early twenties is when they physically stopped aging. "I am Nephilim of Ever Upward. You may call me Sara."

That's just what we need. Now we have Sara, Sarah, and Sera.

"I am Laena," the first female finished. She has long, dark brown hair. She has amber eyes...also like Clifton's. I'm a litttle concerned now. "I am Nephilim of Cloaked."

"Nephros," Damon let out as he entered the room.

"Damon," Nephros replied. "You are still alive? Lucifer didn't lock you up?"

"He did, but I'm out now, and he's the one locked up." Damon said.

"Your eyes..." Sarapai noticed.

Damon blinked his maroon orbs. "Lucifer fed me his blood for years. I'm hoping they will return to their original color by themselves."

"We will pray for you," Nephros promised. "And if these Leviathans are taking our blood, we will stop them." he added.

"Do you know which ones have been taken?" Sarapai wondered.

"I know a lot." I answered.

"You may let me see." Nephros took my hands and closed his eyes. "Ciar's Heir...Keri. Treasure...Jasper. Wise...Sophia. Light...Lucille. Supplanter...Representitive...Jamie. Downy Hair...Juliet. Lyre...Lyra." he let me go and growled. "They have taken many of our blood."

Alingon cracked his neck. "When do we start?"

"Whoa," I held my hands up. You can't just go out like this. You need to bathe, and change into twenty-first century clothes. It's 2011."

"...the year?" Laena realized.

"You are our awakener. We are in your debt." Nephros proclaimed.

"Good. Repay your debt. Let's get you revamped." I decided.

* * *

><p>It was strange taking the Original Nephilim clothes shopping. I had to spray them down with a bottle of Colby's cologne because they reeked of death. They didn't panic at the sight of cars, or noise, or how things worked. They simply observed.<p>

Nephros stared at the pair of blue jeans I handed him as if they were poison. Laena raised an eye as I showed her how modern day bras worked. Alingon was simply clueless. He ended up finding a white t-shirt to match his hair and black sweatpants. A fellow shopper caught Sarapai's attention.

"I love your hair. Is gray the new trend?"

"Pardon?"

"Your hair."

"My hair?"

"I like it."

"Thank you. I...like...yours too. My mother had the same color."

"Had?"

"Yes. I believe she is dead."

"You don't know?"

"I have been sleeping-" I pulled her away, apologizing to the poor, red headed woman.

Laena twirled in a shirt with black roses on it. "May I have this?" she begged.

"Sure." I said.

"Lovely!" Laena gushed.

Nephros comes out wearing the jeans, and a pair of boxers underneath. "This is tight. Firm." he noticed.

Damon starts laughing, not helping at all. _Just be patient, Lynn...be patient..._

* * *

><p>That night, the Originals are fascinated at my twin sisters.<p>

"Small Nephilim!" Sarapai gasped.

"Their names are Adena and Serafina," I introduced.

"The Children of Hell." Nephros recognized.

"...yes. Their names both mean Child of Hell." I confirmed. Sarapai seemed to ignore this fact, playing with Adena at her kitchen set.

Nephros was staring intensely at Serafina as she went to the kitchen set. "I do not like the darkness in her future." he said coldly.

"Darkness?" I repeated.

"You may have stopped her future of taking over with Lucifer, but darkness still surrounds her." he explained.

"What? You knew about that future? Wait, that was Adena!" I realized.

"Clearly they fooled you," Nephros decided. "In that future, Adena was dead, and Serafina had replaced her."

"What.." I said in denial. That led me to another thought: just before I learned that fairies and leprechauns were real, I had a nightmare about Adena. Was it really Serafina instead?

"I sense another one." Nephros alerted.

"My son." I clarified.

"You are a mother?" Laena exclaimed.

"Yes," I said. "I'll go see if he's awake." I zap into my room, where Clifton is lying on his back, babbling up at me. "Hi baby," I soothed. "Let's change you, and while I get you a bottle, some of your ancestor cousins want to meet you."

* * *

><p>Just as I handed Laena my son and took a step into the kitchen, she gasped in horror. I ran back out to watch her stare into his matching amber eyes. She glances at his shadow hair, and runs a finger along his tan cheek.<p>

"Who is his father?" she demanded, darting her eyes up at mine.

I gulped in fear. "He is an angel named Teivel. He blessed me with my son."

"Shit," Damon muttered, as if he knew something I didn't.

Sarapai looks up from playing with the twins with fearful eyes. Nephros and Alingon are deadly quiet.

"Teivel is my son." Laena announced.

...

...

...

I dropped Clifton's bottle. "What?"

"I think it's time for you to know the whole story, little sister." Damon admitted. "Sit down, and I'll start at the beginning..."

* * *

><p><strong>So! Teivel is no fallen angel, but a very old Nephilim! we are going far back into time the next chapter! hope you guys enjoy!<strong>


	35. Ab Aeterno

**19th June, 1113**

Damon knelt down with his bow, behind the fallen log. The deer perked up, looking for any threats with its buck eyes. Damon smirked. He could have that doe smoked to eat just by thinking about it - but that was boring.

Hunting was fun.

Damon waited until the doe relaxed before standing up, pulling an arrow out from behind his back. He aimed his bow for the arrow to pierce the animal's head, when a woman's startling screams stopped him.

The doe took off running.

Damon turned to the left, his emerald green eyes widening. He put his arrow back and started running towards the screams. The louder they got, the more nervous he grew. Why would a woman be in the forest?

When he reached her, he nearly fell over. She was on the ground, leaning up against a tree. Her legs were spread open, and there was a baby covered in blood.

Damon stared in shock, until the woman begged, "Help..."

He dropped his bow and ran to her, kneeling down and wrapping an arm around her head. Damon was only thirteen years old. He had never really tested his strength...could he carry her?

To his surprise, she clutched his chest. "Take him..." she requested. "Make sure he lives..."

"What?" Damon panicked.

"Nephros...his name...Restless Sleep..." when she closed her eyes, Damon knew she was dead. He pulled away, and looked at the wailing baby. Damon took off his bear skin shirt that the Natives had given him, and wrapped it around the baby as he lifted him up. "Okay, Nephros," he soothed. "Let's wash you up."

* * *

><p>The nearby stream was cold, so Nephros continued to wail as Damon rinsed the blood off him. "Hush!" Damon hissed. He wrapped Nephros back up and zapped them to the village. It wasn't Damon's village, but he stayed there occasionally, and all the young girls were smitten with him.<p>

If anything, Damon was smitten with a woman named Rebekah. She took care of him when he was there. It reminded him of what a mother is. He has never met his own mother.

"Her name was Lilith or something, my father told me." Damon told Rebekah one time.

Damon emerged into her tent now, where she looked up from her deer skin bed with wide eyes. "Damon-?"

"His mother died in the forest where I was hunting. His name is Nephros. I have to take care of him."

"Shhh...let me see." Rebekah soothed. The blonde carefully took Nephros. "I will find him something to wear. You left your cotton top here from last time."

Panting, Damon reached for his cotton knit shirt and pulled it on. "Is he okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, just cold and hungry," Rebekah decided. "Now outside you go so I can feed him." she wooed.

Damon dipped out of the tent, where immediately a group of kids approached.

"Damon!"

"Will you take us fishing?"

"I want to go hunting!"

"HEY!" Damon interrupted. "One at a time! It's too dark to go hunting. Let's go night fishing."

* * *

><p>Damon remembered the first fishing poles. They were large sticks with a string tied at the tip, dangling a hook on the other end. He remembered helping the village kids dig up worms for bait, and then sticking the hooks in the water. And waited.<p>

They spent half the night gathering fish to feed the village for the days to come. Damon was scolded at by the parents for keeping their children out so late...like usual.

Damon returned to Rebekah's tent, where he saw Nephros dressed in clothes, fast asleep. "What do I do with him? Father won't allow me to raise him." Damon said.

"I will take care of him." Rebekah promised. "Relax, Damon. Now, are you staying for the night?"

He shook his head. "I have been gone too long. I must return to Father."

...

...

...

Rebekah did take care of Nephros until she died. After taking him in the day he was born, she'd known he was different. He was like Damon, but Damon promised Nephros wasn't _exactly _like him.

"He is a Nephilim," Lucifer had said in complete shock. "I never imagined they would ever exist. What is his name? What does it mean?"

"It's Nephros," Damon told him. "His mother said 'Restless Sleep'."

"Then he is Nephros, Nephilim of Restless Sleep." Lucifer named.

And so it was. Nephros grew up _almost_ normal, minus having the abilities he possessed, which caused his mother a lot of trouble at times. "You are a handful." She would tell him, patting his head.

The winter season of when he was five years old, Rebekah was horribly ill. Damon had to come everyday to tend to her and Nephros. "Is she going to be okay?" Nephros asked worriedly one night, as Damon was rinsing his blonde hair in the river, crunching in dried herbs Rebekah had Damon collect. Apparently it was supposed to clean your hair.

"Hold still," Damon scowled. "She will be fine. Humans get sick in the cold season."

"You said I'm half-human. I've never been sick."

"I don't have the answers to everything, Nephros," Damon sighed. "Now shut it, and let me finish you. This water freezes."

"Yes Damon."

When Nephros was aged seven years, Damon aged twenty, Damon took Nephros to an island that would no longer exist in the future. "They are _dragons_?" Nephros said. "They look like me and you."

"Just because we _look_ human, doesn't mean we _are_." Damon reminded him, running a hand through his long, midnight hair.

"I'm half-"

"Nephros."

"Sorry Damon."

There were humans, dragons, and those who served the dragons…the dragon priests. Not even Damon knows how they came into existence, but Damon knew that the very first dragon priest lived here, and he was not to be messed with.

Nephros came across a girl about his age, with blonde hair that was a little longer than his; only hers was parted to both sides of her face. She had blue eyes as big as Nephros' yellow-green orbs. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"What's your name?" he asked her politely.

"Maya," she introduced. "Who are you?"

"Nephros," he announced.

"Nephros, want to see where I live? The island is big." Maya offered. Quickly, the pair took off running. Damon had let them play for around an hour or so, until he noticed something fishy.

Everywhere Maya and Nephros were, a man would be watching them from afar. Well, not both of them. Just Maya. He would watch her every move, and always looked angry when she took Nephros' hand or touched him in some way.

Damon could just _feel_ the power growing off him. Then Damon realized who he was. The first dragon priest.

"Nephros," Damon alerted. "Say goodbye to Maya. We're leaving."

"Yes Damon," Nephros frowned. He gave Maya a hug, hoping he would see her again.

…

…

…

Safely back in Nephros' village, he asked, "Why did we leave?"

"The firstborn dragon priest was watching you too much. I didn't like it."

Three years later, a ten year old Nephros was taken to meet Laena. She was half his age, and lived in a place that would much later be known as Nicaragua. She had dark brown hair, tan skin, and bright, amber eyes.

"This means more angels are falling from Grace," Lucifer lurked around his son. He seemed pleased to hear this.

By the time Nephros was a young adult, and Laena a teenager, they had met more and more Nephilim. Alingon didn't always have white hair. When Damon met him, his hair was brown; but Sarapai has always had her gray hair.

Damon noticed Lucifer looking rather suspicious. "What is it?" he questioned.

"Something big is coming," he murmured. "For all of your friends."

When Laena was aged nineteen, she met someone she shouldn't have, and fell pregnant. She knew this child would be corrupt, even while in the womb. She'd attempted to kill him one time, but Nephros had stopped her.

"What are you doing?!" he screamed at the sight of the knife nearly plunged into her stomach.

"I can't…" Laena said weakly. "This child will be too powerful…too corrupt…"

"You do not know that for sure," Nephros argued. "Raise him well and he will not be corrupt, and will use his power for good."

Well, that was a lie.

With a little help from Damon, Laena named her son Teivel, which meant Devil. Damon was a little uncomfortable about the matter, but he never mentioned it. Teivel came out with black hair, tanned skin, and fiery orange eyes. Laena did as Nephros told her, and raised him as best as she could…

When Teivel was aged six years, Alingon and Sarapai went to where he and Laena lived, only to see the village up in flames.

They found Laena on her knees, sobbing into her palms. "Laena?!" Alingon said worriedly.

"What happened? Where is Teivel?" Sarapai demanded.

Laena shook her head and pointed ahead. Alingon and Sarapai looked to see Teivel by a pile of burning bodies.

"He slaughtered them all…" Laena shrieked.

Teivel turned around to see his mother on her knees, and the other two huddled over her. All he did was smile at them.

* * *

><p>Teivel would never forgive his mother for abandoning him. When he was eight, she told him she was done with all his killing and all the misery and agony he caused everywhere they went.<p>

She left him in the middle of the night.

Teivel always knew where she was, of course. He would get his revenge one day. He started by killing Nephros' mother, Rebekah. That was sure to strike close to home.

When he was eighteen, just ten years later, he went to the firstborn dragon priest, only to discover that he was put into a permanent sleep.

"Why?" Teivel asked.

"Because of Lady Maya," one dragon priest answered. "He was always in love with her, but they weren't allowed to be together because she was only human."

"Was? Is she deceased?" Teivel assumed.

"Yes. Her people punished her for romancing him."

"But he is not dead, but asleep? How?"

"The dragons had witches put a spell on him to sleep forever."

And with that knowledge, an idea grew in Teivel's mind.

…

…

…

Nephros put his palms on the large cave wall, his head drooped down and his eyes shut. "What is he doing now?" Alingon whispered.

"I am marking our names, and the names of the Nephilim who will be born in the future." Nephros answered. As he said that, the wall was suddenly plastered in bright Enochian writing.

It was perfect how the four of them were together in the underground cave. Teivel appeared with his loyal witches. Teivel unleashed pain onto his mother and her friends. He made them weak enough to hold them down, while Teivel made the wall split open in half. He blasted the Nephilim into the room that was made just for them.

"Teivel, please-!" Laena begged.

"Be quiet, Mother," Teivel ordered. "Your words mean nothing to me. Not since you left me."

Teivel made his witches begin the spell. Soon, his mother dropped to the ground. The others did, but Nephros still stood for a while longer, but eventually dropped to a near fatal condition.

By the time the witches were done, the original Nephilim were in a permanent sleep. Their eyes were shut. Their skin turned gray, their veins turned black. Teivel banished his witches, and then dragged the Nephilim over against the far wall, laying them next to each other.

When he finished, he knelt down to his mother. "Rest, Mother," he whispered. Just as he stood up, he heard it.

A horn.

It was as if the entire world could hear it, which Teivel assumed it was the case. For the longest time after the horn blew, the Nephilim War began. Gabriel came down to Earth and murdered as many Nephilim he could.

Damon always assumed Gabriel had killed Nephros, Alingon, Laena and Sarapai. But he learned the truth when he saw Teivel for the last time until their next meeting in the twenty-first century.

It was just before Damon would clash with Lucifer, somehow knocking them back in time to the dinosaurs. Their final battle wiped the dinosaurs out completely.

"Damon," Teivel said, bravely approaching him.

"Teivel?" he recognized.

"Do not blame Gabriel." Teivel told him. "Blame me. My mother, Nephros…the others…I sent them away, forever."

Teivel left as quickly as he came, so Damon had no time to lash out. But he knew Teivel spoke the truth.

Either way, Nephros…Damon's somewhat-in-a-way son, was gone, and would be for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>June, 2011<br>Present Time**

"I'm so sorry," I said pitifully, specifically towards Laena.

"It is the past," she reminded me. "You have awoken us. It is a new start for us all."

So, I was wrong about Latino. My son is half Nicaraguan. No one's going to believe that one.

Nephros stands by the front door. "Are we resting here tonight?" he assumed.

"If you want to," I shrugged.

"What is for supper?" Alingon wondered.

"I'll order pizza," I decided, snapping my phone into my hand. "Don't worry. You guys will like it."

Serafina finds a purple and white bouncy ball, and rolls it over to Alingon. "Play."

Alingon kneels down. "Okay. Play."

Sera takes the ball back with her. She sits on the floor and pushes the ball, making sure it stops at Alingon. He pushes the ball back. She laughs.

Nephros surely got her mixed up with Adena. There is no darkness. Now or ever. I'll make sure of it.

…

…

…

Clifton cries himself awake at around two in the morning. I get up and make him a bottle, and feed him in Jackson's chair. "It's almost time, son," I whispered. "The Leviathans are going down."

He shows me Grandma's dying wish. "Yes," I confirmed. "This is for Grandma."

He shows me Colby putting his hands over my stomach in the underground cave. "For Colby too." I promised. I sniffled.

He shows me Laena. "Yes, she is your grandma." I said.

Clifton closes his eyes and sucks his bottle peacefully. I kiss his forehead. When he drained his bottle empty, and after I burped him, I laid him in his crib on his stomach and he was out.

I crawl back into bed, and I was out too.

* * *

><p><em>"Murdock?" <em>

_"Lynn?"_

_"I'm so happy to see you,"_

_"Me too," _

_I wrapped my arms around him, my palms burying into his soft purple vest he wore. I kissed him without guilt and he kissed me back. "I could get used to that." Murdock admitted._

_"Me too," I agreed. "Um…I have to tell you something."_

_"You're breaking up with me?"_

_"What? No, never." I told him about the original Nephilim, and our soon coming attack of the Leviathans._

_"Sounds dangerous," Murdock said. "Wish I could be there to protect you."_

_"I wish you were there too." I whispered. "Listen…if I don't make it…"_

_"Don't say that. You'll be fine."_

_"Shhh. If I don't make it…if you ever get out of this mansion…will you find my son? His name is Clifton Winchester."_

_…_

_"…okay." Murdock promised. "I'll find him if I have to. But I know you'll be okay."_

_"I hope so," I gave him a tight hug. "Goodbye, Murdock Leroy."_

* * *

><p><strong>the chapter title is Latin, and I believe the translation is "from eternity"<strong>


	36. Only The Strongest Will Survive

The next morning, I was awoken to see a very smiley Cliffy next to me in my bed. "Aww, good morning, baby," I sapped, reaching for my phone to take a picture of his good mood. I get on Bookface mobile…I mean, Facebook mobile (Granddad, I will never get it right) and uploaded the picture, making it my new default, also uploading the picture of Adena and Serafina on the swings when we first moved to Miami.

This gets me in a good mood too. I plug my phone in its charger and put it back on the nightstand. After a stretch, I pick up my happy son and carry him downstairs. It turns out Nephros and the other three are still fast asleep on the floor covered in blankets. I wonder where Damon went.

Shifting Clifton to hold him with one hand, I use my other hand to lift up his bouncer in front of the TV and carry it into the kitchen. I set it down and buckle Cliffy in, proceeding to make him a bottle.

I browse through the fridge and cupboards to find what I can make for breakfast, letting Lucky out the back door while I investigate. All I see is a gallon of milk and pancake mix. Should I make chocolate chip? Phoenix might enjoy that. Wait. The original Nephilim could be allergic to chocolate and not even know it. I don't think chocolate existed in the twelfth century. Regular pancakes it is.

I feed Clifton, and change his diaper and dress him out of his pajamas. I put him back in his bouncer with his police box pacifier so he can watch me cook. By the time I'm halfway done, a tired Sarah and an energetic Phoenix come downstairs.

"Don't wake them up," Sarah hushed her daughter. "So are they…?"

"Yep," I nodded. "Go ahead and sit, I'm almost done."

Phoenix crawls over to Clifton, standing on her knees next to his bouncer. She immediately touches him and right away Clifton goes to entertain her. I finish the large load of pancakes, and serve Sarah and Phoenix first. The twins must still be sleeping.

I tiptoe out into the living room, knelt down, and gently shook Nephros. "Hey, Restless Sleep," I said sarcastically. "Time to eat."

Nephros stirs, opening his yellow-green eyes slowly. "Hello Lynn," he said sleepily. "There is food?"

"Yeah, I made pancakes. Wake up the others."

A few minutes later Alingon enters the kitchen excitedly. "What is pancakes?"

"Sit down and you'll find out." I ushered. "By the way, this is Sarah, and Phoenix."

"Hello," Sarah waved politely.

"Hello," Alingon returned. "You are a lovely young lady." He commented.

"His name means Deception," I informed Sarah. "Don't let him fool you."

"Gotcha." Sarah smirked.

"Hello, Phoenix." Nephros knelt down to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, gazing into her bronze eyes. "You are beautiful."

I feed them pancakes. Alingon declared it his new favorite food. As everyone finished up, and I put all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, I got a phone call. Jackson appears in the kitchen with my ringing cell. "Hello," I answered.

"_Lynn, come to Rufus' cabin. Cas is here. Meg can't handle him. We can't handle him. You're up."_ Dean ordered.

"Dean, I've got people of my own to baby-sit," I sighed.

"_We're one item away from making the weapon to bone Dick. Send the people somewhere safe and get over here."_

So, it's finally time? Like I said last night? I sigh again. "I'll be there in about an hour…with some reinforcements." I hung up. I turn to face the others in the kitchen. "Sorry to ruin our little breakfast party, but, it's time to move on the Leviathans."

Alingon grinned. "Yes."

* * *

><p>I pack three diaper bags. Two for the twins, one for my son. I pitch in clothes, diapers, bottles, sippies, toys, and food. Jackson finds Grandma's address book and gives me the number to call Aunt Maggie and Uncle Don. They have no problem with doing a little babysitting.<p>

First I take the twins to Eisheth. "Keep this place locked down," I instructed. "Leviathans don't like borax. Spray them with some of that, and decapitate them. Keep them separate to keep them dead."

"I kind of want them to come here now; that sounds fun," Eisheth admits.

I shake my head, and give Adena and Serafina a big hug. "Be good. I'll be back."

"Bye-bye," Sera said.

"Bye-bye," I waved, and flew home. I take Clifton to his witch great aunt and uncle. I tell them how to kill Leviathans. "If anything happens to me…" I choked.

"We will take care of him," Aunt Maggie promised.

I kiss Clifton and hug him tightly. "I love you, son," I murmured. He shows me a heart, and I end up bursting into tears.

…

…

…

I return home for the last time. I jump in the shower for ten minutes and change into fresh clothes. "As far as I know, the Leviathans don't know I live here." I admitted. "You and Phoenix will be safe here, and you'll have Lucky to keep an eye out, too."

"Just come back safely." Sarah begged.

"If I come back, I'll have Lyra with me." I said in determination. Now, I show Nephros and the others how to use borax, and warn them about the Leviathans Kill-Angels specialty.

"This is for our blood." Nephros grimaced, putting his new shoes on. "We will succeed."

And with that, we took off to Rufus' cabin.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Dean said. "You brought an army?"<p>

"Yes, my Anti-Dick army," I introduced. "They're powerful, badass, and also want Dick boned."

"Welcome," Sam shook Nephros' hand.

"Cas is outside," Dean motioned me out the door. I glare at him and step outside, where I see the angel sat in the driver's seat of a car.

I walk up and lean into the window. "Hi Cas."

He waves at me. "What happened?" I ask him.

"Well, Lynn," _Oh, here we go_. "I've been thinking. Monkeys are so…clever. They're sensible in that they don't eat banana skins. Is it really necessary to test cosmetics on them? How important is lipstick to you?"

I cleared my throat. "I prefer natural beauty," I answered. "Do you want to come inside and tell us what's going on? You know, the Alpha Nephilim and his friends are inside."

That gets him inside.

"Why'd you go to Meg, Cas?" Dean questioned. Meg…wait, where is _Megan_? Is she still watching Kevin?

"When I left, I went to observe the flowers, but I heard nothing from them." Cas answered.

"From flowers?" I guessed.

"No, the Garrison." Cas corrected. "There was too much silence, so I went to the home of the Prophet. You know Leviathans can kill angels. There's a reason Father locked them up in Purgatory. The entire Garrison is dead. If anyone is left, they're in hiding."

Balthazar and Ciar are hiding somewhere in the world, I know. What about Raueriel? And is Amitiel alive?

…

Oh, my God. Jasper and Megan went with the Garrison to keep an eye on Kevin.

Are they…? No. Jasper is a Nephilim. They had to have taken him. Maybe Megan lied and said she was too to keep herself alive.

"If the angels are dead, where's Kevin?" Dean asked. "And Megan?"

"I could steal the monkeys from their cages," Castiel devised. "But where would I put them all?"

"CAS!" I screeched. "Where are Kevin and Megan?"

"I don't want to fight." Cas made it known.

"No, we're just worried," Dean said calmly.

"They took them. They're still alive." Cas finished.

"Guys," Meg interrupted. "What is that?"

"We called Crowley," Sam answered.

"You _what?"_

"Don't worry, he never showed."

"What do you mean never-"

"Do you see him anywhere? He stood us up."

"Well I'm sorry about that, but I'm out of here." Meg announced. "He could still sh…"

"…show up at any time," Crowley finished for her, as he suddenly appeared in the cabin. "Sorry I'm late, everyone. Looks like we got a full house today."

He didn't know Cas was alive. Cas is standing with us. Oh…shit.

Meg dashes for the door, but Crowley is faster. He blocks the exit to the door. "Don't even think of smoking out of here," he threatened her. "I've got eyes all over this place."

"Leave her alone," Cas ordered.

"Castiel," Crowley recognized. "The last time we spoke…you enslaved me! Why aren't you _dead_?"

"I don't know." Cas frowned.

"Do you want to be?" Crowley offered. "I can gladly help with that."

"Enough," Dean scolded, putting an arm in front of me to stop me from going at Crowley.

"It's enough when I say it's enough," the King of Hell argued. "I came here to help you sods. Instead you've been lying to me and harboring the one angel I want to crush between my teeth!"

Meg smirked. "So you can crush angels, now?"

"You know what? You bore me," Crowley decided. "No sense of poetry at all. So, Castiel, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Here we go again.

"Well…I'm still, uh, working on my communication skills." Cas admitted. "I haven't even been back to Heaven yet. I keep thinking there are no insects up there…"

Crowley looked utterly and hilariously confused.

"But down here there's trillions, making honey, silk, and miracles." Cas explained.

"…what are you talking about?" Crowley demanded.

"I'm preferring insects to angels," Cas clarified, closing one eye. "Here, I want to offer a token, if you would like…" he pulled out a plastic bag of… "It's honey. I collected it myself." He proudly offered it to Crowley with a smile.

Crowley looks at me for help. I only shrug. "You're off your rocker," Crowley realized. "He's off his rocker, isn't he? Karma's a bitch, ain't it?" he helped himself to a glass of whiskey, and then pops out a vial of blood.

"Really?" Sam questioned. "All perfect and ready to go?"

"I'm a model of efficiency," Crowley announced.

"Then why didn't you show up when you were supposed to?" I interrogated.

"Dick had me in a devil trap," Crowley answered me so innocently. I think I almost believe him. "He's not an idiot; he knows what you guys are after."

My phone rings. My face flares red. "Uh, excuse me," I dash out of the room, dragging Jackson with me. He gave Crowley one last look before following me. "Hello?"

"_Lynn?"_ it's my cousin, Cadence.

"Yes?"

"_Something's wrong with our food!"_ she hissed.

"What?" I cup my other ear to block out Crowley's loud voice from the other room.

"_There's something in our food! It's…it's making everyone, like, high! Thomas ate a sandwich and now he's just sitting on the couch like he's stoned, and he won't stop eating. Mom's freaking out. Can't you heal him?"_

"It's Dick," Jackson realized. "He's done that to almost every processed food. Tell her to feed him organic food, and make sure everyone eats organic."

Cadence must have heard him. _"Dick? Who? Never mind, I'll find something organic! Bye!_" she hangs up.

"When were you going to tell me this?!" I snapped at Jackson. "I have to warn everyone!" I spend the next few minutes making lots of phone calls.

Later that day, I'm sat in the chair Kevin sat in before the angels took him home to get kidnapped. Cas comes up to me with a plate that held a sandwich. "Don't worry, it won't do anything to you. I took care of that." He assured, setting the ham sandwich down in front of me. "You must eat before the battle."

"Thanks," I said, taking a large bite. I never got to eat my pancakes, so this is my first bite of food all day.

"The weapon has been made," Nephros announced, storming into the room. "We are almost ready."

"We know where Dick is," Sam added. "Dean and I are going to check the place out to plan how we are going to get in. One of you are free to come along."

"I will accompany you," Nephros offered. "Alingon, make sure no harm comes to Laena and Sarapai."

"Yes." Alingon nodded, and Nephros quickly left with Sam and Dean. I finish my sandwich that Cas did an excellent job of making. The rest of the day was pretty boring. Alingon and the female Nephilim ravished over everything that Rufus held in his home. Cas came and left continuously, saying he was trying to find a place to put the monkeys if he ever took them.

"Where is Clifton?" Cas asked me. "He enjoyed watching the bees with me, and I'll bet he would like the monkeys."

"He's visiting some relatives." I answered. "And I'm sure he would like the monkeys too. Maybe I'll bring him over when the Leviathan business is finally done."

Meg brings in a twenty-four pack of Corona. My night just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

><p>The next day, Cas feeds us sandwiches and does the dishes. Dean questions this.<p>

"Do we need a cat? This place feels one species short." Cas wondered. _Humans, demons, an angel, some Nephilim, and an angel-demon hybrid. Sure, we can have a cat,_ I thought.

"You got anything to say on the topic of Dicks?" Dean asked. Yes, apparently Dick cloned himself. If only Colby could hear that one. "Crowley seemed pretty sure that you could help."

"I can't help," Cas growled. "Do you understand? I destroyed everything…can we please just leave it at that?"

"No, we can't," Dean deadpanned.

"I did some stupid shit too, Cas," I reminded. "And I'm going to fight because I need to redeem myself. Man up."

"Guys…" Sam warned.

"You let these friggin' things in too, Cas," Dean continued. "So you don't get to make a sandwich, and you don't get a damn cat. Nobody cares that you're broken, so clean up your mess!"

Cas walks up to Dean with a serious face. "You know…" he said. "…we should play Twister." Then he disappeared.

…

"Did it ever occur to you that all the Leviathans were in Cas?" Meg pointed out. "He knows them; he can see past the meat suits. Too bad he's a Fruit Loop."

I've had enough of the insults towards Cas. I was about to smite her, when Cas himself came back, setting up the mat for Twister. I snapped my fingers. "You know what, I think I'll join Cas. That actually looks fun." I dipped away from everyone and played Twister with my favorite angel. Eventually Sarapai and Alingon joined us, and we all crashed down on each other hilariously.

That night, Bobby comes. He tells us to burn his flask, and take down Dick. In the basement, the boys make a bowl of burning coal. Bobby says his goodbye to us, and I give him a hug. When his flask is burnt, and Bobby is gone forever, I can't hold it in.

I ran over to the stairs to get away, but Cas was standing there in the way. I went to shove him out of the way, but to my surprise he wraps his arms around me tightly, I hug him in return, and I cry into his chest.

I cry for Bobby, Grandma, Colby, and everyone else I've lost along the way.

Cas makes me feel better in the afternoon. We play Uno until Dean comes up and makes Cas take him somewhere. Now I'm solo, until Nephros sits where Cas sat. "Can you teach me how to play?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. "Okay, you see how all the cards have different colors…"

…

…

…

That night, Nephros was praying for our success tomorrow. Sarapai and Laena were fast asleep on the living room floor. Alingon watches the late night news on the television. "She's Clifton's _grandmother_?" Sam raised an eye at Laena.

"She's got strong genes," Dean grinned.

"Shut the hell up, pervert," I scowled. "I'm going to bed." I usher Jackson to follow me upstairs into one of the guest rooms.

"Good night PMS Hybrid and Panty Twist." Dean waved.

The room isn't bad. The bed is bigger than my own, so that's a plus. I keep the light off, and make my way over to the bed in the dark with Jackson. We crawl into bed, and I face away from him, pressing my back against his chest on our sides.

"We might die tomorrow," I whispered fearfully.

Jackson kisses above my ear. "We'll survive tomorrow." He corrected.

I turn over to look up at him. "Jackson?"

"Yes."

I clutch his chest. "I love you." I admitted. I pulled my head up to kiss him. I wrap my arms around his neck, and we kept kissing, and kissing, and I'd rather not mention what happened next.

* * *

><p>I was able to zap everybody to near the location of where Dick was held up. Thankfully, Damon showed up to help. Turns out Dean and Cas went to get the Impala. I gave her a pat as Meg gracefully got in the driver's seat, Sarapai and Laena in the backseat. They were going to be the most creative distraction ever.<p>

Then we split into three groups: Damon, Nephros and Alingon, Dean and Cas, and Sam, Jackson, and I. Our groups entered the Sucrocorp building and went separate ways.

Sam, Jackson, and I went through a door that led to a hallway. We walk down until we find another door, and Jackson uses him demon strength to bust it open. In here, I see Megan and Kevin, both bound to chairs and being gagged.

"Megan!" I cried. I zip over and remove her gag. "Are you okay? Why couldn't you just mojo out of here?"

"I'm okay," she breathed heavily, as Sam was rescuing Kevin. "And I don't know, they might have a Nephilim object that weakens angel powers or something. I'm useless."

"You're not useless," I told her firmly, mentally noting that I'm probably screwed too. "Come on, we have to go."

"We can't leave yet," Kevin interrupted.

"Yes we can," Sam said.

"You don't know," Megan continued. "Dick's got something in his lab that's going to kill all the skinny people!"

"What?" Sam gaped.

"We have to blow up the lab!" Kevin ordered.

"Let's hurry, then." Sam rushed. We dipped out of the room, following Megan and Kevin to the lab. When we reached it, I heard Dick Roman yelling out in terrible pain. I dashed first into the lab, to see that the bone weapon was rammed up Dick's neck.

"Figured we'd have to catch you off guard," Dean remarked as he noticed I was standing next to him. The Leviathan leader unleashes his real face, whipping his tongues and sharp teeth out with a roar before showing us Dick again. He grunted, and I saw black goo oozing from his nose.

Then Dick Roman starts grinning.

Something pulsated from his body. It sounded like a heartbeat. It breezed us, and it almost knocked me over, had it not been for Jackson. He ran up and grabbed me, pushing me into Sam. Megan dropped her head as Kevin grabbed a hold of her to shield her, while Sam did the same to me.

And then, I heard Dick Roman explode.

* * *

><p>We remained still for a few seconds before we uncovered ourselves to see the aftermath. Black goo was splattered everywhere. "We need to get out of here." Kevin advised.<p>

"What the hell-?" Sam gasped.

"More Leviathans any second!" Megan warned.

I look to where Dick was just standing. Where is Jackson-? Dean? …Cas?

"Not to worry," Crowley reassured, as he appeared. "I have a small army of demons outside. The Alpha Neph and his buddies are helping."

"Where's Dean?" Sam demanded. Megan peered past me, realizing that Dean was indeed gone.

"That bone had a bit of a kick," Crowley admitted. "God weapons often do. They should have put a warning label on the box."

"Where are they, Crowley?!" Sam yelled.

"Can't help you," Crowley snapped his fingers, and three demons appeared to grab Kevin and Megan. "Sorry guys, Prophet and the Chosen One are mine."

Megan tries to jerk herself away while I cry, "NO!" but it's too late. They disappear.

"You got what you wanted," Crowley pointed out. "Dick's dead. Saved the world. So who cares if I want one little prophet and one little chosen one? You guys have a lot on your plate right now…looks like you're on your own."

Crowley is gone.

"No…" I whispered. "NO! MEGAN!" I turn around to face Dick's goo. "JACKSON?! CAS?!" I fell to my knees. Sam put his hands on his head in despair.

I place my palms where Jackson stood next to Dean. Goo gets on me. I don't care. They're all gone.


	37. I Found You In My Darkest Hour

**This is now in between season seven and eight, so for now this is all completely AU. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sam helped me up by my shoulders. "We still have to blow up the lab," he reminded me.<p>

"Blow up the lab?!" I screeched. "Where did everyone GO?!"

"Lynn," Sam made me look him in the eyes. "We have to blow the lab; we can't let the genocide happen." He said thoroughly.

I nod fearfully. "Wait, check the computer. We need to find out where the stolen Nephilim are."

Sam breezed over to the computer and did his thing. This is when Damon, Nephros and Alingon storm in. "What the hell happened?" Damon demanded.

"Dick's dead," I answered. "But this isn't the end. There are still pockets of Leviathans all over the country."

Alingon grinned. "Let us hunt them." He mused.

"Leviathan slaying road trip…" Damon realized. He prepped up his borax. "This is better than fighting Daddy Devil."

"Just stay in touch," I instructed. "And be careful. Where are Laena and Sarapai?"

"They are fighting with friendly demons outside," Alingon answered.

"Crowley's army," I realized. "Do you think they would know where Crowley is?"

"Doubt it," Sam input. "He has Megan and Kevin. He probably went deep undergr- I found the Nephilim. They're in a warehouse in Key West, Florida."

I grew relieved and also nervous. "I'm gonna grab a demon and see if he knows Crowley's location."

* * *

><p>The demon knew nothing. Damon wanted to eat him, but I told him that if he wanted his real eye color back, he had an addiction to break. So, I smote the demon instead.<p>

Damon grabbed Laena and Sarapai and went to prepare them for the road trip. Nephros and Alingon accompanied Sam and I in the shattered Impala for an angel-fast-travel to Key West. I can tell it's hot here (always sixty degrees for me) because Sam tries to keep his pants from sticking to his legs.

He drives us until he finds the warehouse. We flew out and marched to the entrance. "Do we have enough of the borax?" Alingon wondered, shaking his bottle.

"We damn well better have enough." I grimaced. I kicked the entrance door in, grabbing Nephros' machete and decapitating the first Levi I saw. I tackled the next one down, snapped her neck and chopped her.

Alingon sprays borax as Sam yells, "Lynn, slow down!"

"Juliet is here!" I bellowed. "I have family being held captive here! Do not tell me to slow down!"

After the first hallway was covered in black goo, I realized the rooms where the Nephilim are locked up are like asylum rooms. I turned into another hallway, which split into three. "Find the control room to get the doors open." I ordered.

Sam took off. Nephros and Alingon went down the other two hallways. I went down mine and stopped at the first door on the left. A small sign on the door read _Drew Copperfield. _

I stand on my tiptoes and peer into the small window to see a boy of about sixteen or seventeen sat on a bed. He held a cane next to him. For a second, I think of Death.

Drew has blue eyes, brown hair in need of a cut, and a stubble in need of a shave. The Leviathans let him keep his cane, but couldn't give him one measly little razor.

I punch my fist through the window to shatter the glass. Drew nearly jumped off his bed. "Copperfield?" I assumed.

"You stupid sea creature," Drew scowled. "You broke the glass."

I raised an eye. "I'm not a Leviathan." I promised. "My name is Lynn. I'm here to rescue you."

Drew scoffed. "How did you get past the sea creatures?"

"A machete and some borax." I answered. "Screw the control room. Stand back. I'm ripping this door off."

"Yeah right…." Drew was eyes wide when he watched me use my angel mojo to yank the door entirely off its hinges, and dropping it to the floor with a thud. "You are definitely not a sea creature." He decided.

"Come on." I urged. I held out my hand to help him walk, but he shook his head.

"I got it." He waved me off and followed me out, putting most of his weight on his cane. He's so young. Why does he have one? I really want to ask.

We went to the room across from Drew's. The sign read _Daniel Baker_. "Daniel," I spoke aloud. "And Mindy. I remember their names from the wall."

"What?" Drew asked.

"Nothing. Stand back." I rip the door off. Inside the room, Daniel is standing with his fists balled at his side, getting ready to fight. "Daniel," I alerted. "It's okay. I'm here to get you out."

Daniel stares at me with his big blue eyes. "She's not lying." Drew input.

This makes Daniel relax. "You can call me Danny," he spoke. "Have you seen my sister?" he scratched the top of his head, which held his longish sandy blonde hair, also in need of a cut.

"Not yet, but I promise we'll get her out too. Come on." I step back into the hallway and yell loud enough for everyone else in their rooms to hear me.

"LISTEN UP, NEPHILIM! ME AND MY ARMY ARE HERE TO RESCUE YOU! MY ARMY IS BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF THE LEVIATHANS! STEP AWAY FROM YOUR DOORS AND I WILL-"

Sam must have found the security console because all of the doors unlocked.

"…UNLOCK YOUR DOORS." I finished with a nervous laugh.

The first one to exit their room was a woman as short as me (a mere height of either 5'3 or 5'4) with long, black hair, and thin brown eyes. Matthew and Emily's mother. "Keri!" I recognized.

"Thank God," Keri exclaimed. She took a deep breath and approached us. The next one to come out was a girl of about Danny's age (either twelve or thirteen) with long, sandy blonde hair and chocolate eyes that eerily matched Lyra's.

"Mindy!" Danny yelled.

"Danny!" she gleamed, as they gave each other a hug. "I thought I would never see you again."

"I don't see why you worried," Danny remarked. "We could've kicked those guys' asses if we had the chance."

"Language, little one," I warned.

A few more kids came out, but three doors remained shut. In the first one, a girl of about four years old was cowering in the corner. She has light blue eyes, and long, light blonde hair.

"Lucille," I gasped, kneeling down. "Lucy, it's me, Lynn. Your cousin. Do you remember?"

Lucy shakily nods. She is so small and fragile for her age, I'm afraid she'll nod her head off on accident.

"Do you want to go home?" I ask her. She nods again. I held out my arms. "Come here." I said. She slowly walks to me, and hugs me tightly. How could Dick want to kill the Nephilim? How could he want to kill Danny, Keri, or little Lucy?

I lead Lucy out of the room, where her sister had come out. Sophia is five now, with long, dark blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Lucy runs over to her, and they stay together with Keri.

"There's one more in here," Drew whacked his cane on the remaining shut door.

I step inside, and see a young girl of about six, sat on her bed, arms wrapped around her legs. She has dark blue eyes, and strawberry blonde hair that went past her shoulders. "Juliet," I realized. I walk up to her bed and knelt down.

Juliet Carlisle looks me in the eyes. "I don't hate you," she spoke. "I will never hate you, Lynn. I love you."

"I love you too, Jules," I broke out into tears. I wrap my arms around her and lift her up, carrying her out into the hall.

Nephros and Alingon show up, with their flock of terrified children and young adults. "I feel wonderful to be around so many of my people." Alingon gushed proudly.

Drew raised an eye at him.

"They're the first of your kind," I whispered to him. Juliet lets herself down to reunite herself with Sophia and Lucy, until Jasper and Jamie come out of the other group.

"Soph! Luce!" Jasper exclaimed. Both girls rush over to him; Juliet finds herself in Jamie's arms.

"Took you long enough to get us." Jamie remarked with a smirk at me. His lion mane hair was already starting to grow and he hasn't even been locked up for long.

I grin cheekily at him, but it fades when a familiar face comes into view. A girl, as tall as Jamie, with extra long chocolate hair, and chocolate eyes that match Mindy's. Lyra. I know it's her. I would always know it's her.

"Hey, you," she smiled. "You're all grown up."

I burst into tears. Lyra wrapped her arms around me and gave me a deep hug. "You can cry," she quoted. "Let it all out. I'm here, right? The least one cousin could do to another…"

* * *

><p>I was put in charge of returning Drew, Danny, and Mindy to their homes. I gave Lyra my address so she could be with her mother and sister. First, I escorted my group to where Drew lived, in Brooklyn, New York. Angel GPS led us to the entrance to an apartment building.<p>

Brooklyn makes me think of Colby. I feel new tears coming on. "You're going to miss me already?" Drew teased me.

"Maybe a little." I snorted.

Drew pointed up at the complex. "Just ask for me here. Come visit me."

"I will," Danny interrupted with a grin. Drew gave us a wave before he walked into the building with his cane. I can't get over that cane of his.

"He is so cool," Mindy gushed.

"And cute." I added.

Drew stuck his head back outside. "I heard that." He announced, and went back inside. My face flares red as Mindy and Danny bust out laughing.

…

…

…

In Roanoke, Virginia, Danny and Mindy's mother, Carrie, cried so hard when she saw her children again. She invited Juliet and I inside to stay for a while as a result of returning the kids. Juliet clamored over seeing real food again, and I noticed that Carrie wasn't affected by the Killing-Skinny-People food. Good.

We had a delicious dinner. I haven't eaten good food like that since Grandma's cooking at Thanksgiving last year. After dinner, Danny made us play baseball in the backyard. Then to wrap up the night, he and Mindy made us gather on the couch with popcorn and soda, watching continuous episodes of this show called _The Office. _I thought it was hilariously pointless but Juliet enjoyed it, so I let it go.

As the late hours rolled on, Danny and Juliet were fast asleep on the couch. Mindy was sat next to me on the floor, our backs against the couch. As we watch the end of an episode of _Pretty Little Liars _when she asks me what TV shows do I watch.

"I don't watch a lot of TV," I admitted. "But I usually watch _Dexter, Firefly, Burn Notice, Psych, Lost, NCIS_, and the newest show I watched until it got canceled was _The Event_. One of my favorite actors I named my son after played in that." I listed.

"You have a son?" Mindy gasped. "How old is he?"

"About six or seven weeks," I calculated. I reach for my cell out of my pocket, and show her the picture of when he was in his good mood.

"Aww, he's so cute," she commented.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey," Mindy said next. "You have angel powers, right? Are we related?" she wondered.

"If you really want to think about, we're kids of angels. And the angels are brothers and sisters. That makes us cousins in a strange way." I explained.

"I'm glad," Mindy admitted. "Because you're cool too."

"You too, Mindy," I replied. "You too."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I take Juliet home. She has never seen this house, so she adventured through the place, asking me why I had a crib for a boy, why her stuff was in the closet, why there were two hampers for Adena, and so on. When I give her a bath, I tell her everything she has missed since she was gone.<p>

"Colby went to heaven?" this broke her little heart. "And Mr. Roman took Jackson, Dean, and Castiel?" she summed up. "Did Megan get taken too?"

"Yes," I gulped. "But not by Mr. Roman."

…

…

…

That night, Juliet says, "You have rings under your eyes."

Cas is gone again. I would have said so much more to him if I'd known he would be gone in the blink of an eye. I would have loved Jackson a little more. I would have told Dean that no matter what he was my favorite brother. Everyone I care about gets taken from me.

I still don't sleep. When dawn breaks, I take a long shower and change into my gold colored shirt, and my black Ecko jeans. I blow dry my hair and pull it into a tight bun, to remind myself of my deceased witch mother. I look at myself in the mirror, opening the cabinet, to find a pack filled with expensive makeup from Alice.

I apply black eyeliner on the bottom to hide the rings under my eyes from not sleeping. When I'm finished, I put it away, close the cabinet, and take a deep breath. Looking at my outfit, I realize it's what I wear when I see Murdock.

_Murdock…_

…

…

…

A warm breeze passes me, and the air smells different, like water. I'm no longer in my bathroom, but in front of a building surrounded by palm trees.

This is no ordinary building. It's a mansion. A white marble one.

Murdock's mansion.

I gasp, covering my mouth. I don't believe it. The mansion is real! Is…is Murdock inside? I can't move. I turn my eyes to the double door entrance. _Move, damn it._

I'm not even wearing shoes, only my Lady Gaga socks. I hate having to dirty them, but this is worth it. I force my feet to take steps. Enough steps to reach the door, and I knock as loud as I can.

Silence befell me for a couple of minutes. "Must still be sleeping." I muttered. "Or maybe he's not real after all…"

I hear a click from the other side, and slowly, the right door opens. My emerald eyes grew the smallest they'd ever gotten. Right in front of me is Murdock Leroy, the Heir of Merlin himself, looking at me with wide, grey eyes.

"Murdock," I choked. "…you're real?"


	38. I'm Killing Loneliness With You

"_**You don't forget the face of the person who was your last hope." ~ The Hunger Games**_

…

…

…

…

"Holy bananas," Murdock gasped. His grey eyes widened, his thick glasses almost falling off.

"Holy Grandpa," I replied with sarcasm. Inside I wanted to scream. Was this real? I must be dreaming again. Why does it feel real?

"Is this my dream, or yours?" Murdock questioned defensively, pushing up his glasses.

"This can't be a dream," I replied. "This feels too real."

"This stuff never happens to me," Murdock admitted. "No one ever knocks on the door."

"There's always a first for everything." I said. "…can I come in?"

"Y-yes!" Murdock accepted happily. He stepped back so I could step inside through the double doors. "How did you get here?" he bravely asked, walking beside me.

"Not sure. I was standing in my bathroom, and the next thing I know, I'm standing outside the double doors." I answered casually.

"What were you doing in your bathroom?" Murdock asked curiously, slightly raising one eye. He was trying to look calm, but I could tell he wanted to freak out. I did too, but if he's keeping it in, I will too.

We continued to walk further down the white tile hallway. "I took a shower, put some makeup on, and…" I feel my face flaring red now.

"And…what?" Murdock looked confused.

"I was thinking about you." I barely whispered.

"Maybe your angel powers brought you here," Murdock theorized, leading me into the living room, where his big chair and fireplace were.

"If that's the case, I would have been here sooner," I said, circling the big reading chair, wondering if I should sit down.

"Maybe," Murdock started. "Maybe…did something happen to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I remember reading some journal entries that are in the library, written by ancient warlocks, having experiences where they were highly emotional, causing their powers to increase or go out of control."

_They're gone_, I thought to myself in horror. _Cas, Dean, Jackson. Gone. _My hands started to shake a little.

"Lynn?" Murdock said cautiously. He approached me, taking my hands in his. As soon as he touched me, I felt a jolt, as if I'd been mildly struck by lightning. But it felt really nice, strangely.

"I'm okay," I lied. My hand muscles tensed up as I said that.

"No you're not," Murdock realized. "You suffered a trauma. That's what brought you here. What happened?"

I took my hands out of his. "I'm so happy you're real," I admitted. "But…I can't be around you. I lose those I care about. You'll be safer if I leave and never come back." I stepped back and retreated out of the living room.

"W-wait!" Murdock cried. "Don't leave!" he took one step towards me, and stopped. "Lynn!"

I made it to the hallway. I can see the double doors. I can do this. I can leave before I change my mind. It's so close. I tread down the hallway, and almost touched the golden door knob when Murdock grabbed my other hand. The jolt of lightning shocked me into turning around to face Murdock, only to experience getting kissed right then and there.

…_he actually kissed me first?_

"Good thing we practiced," he giggled like a little kid. That was all he needed to say, to convince me to stay. I clutch his shirt and kiss him back, letting out my tears like a rushing waterfall.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of hours, Murdock gave me red wine and listened as I told my life story, starting with the Apocalypse. By the time I was finished, I felt a little funny. I think I'm on my sixth bottle of wine.<p>

Wine. Doesn't Juliet like wine because of Balthazar?

Juliet.

…

JULIET! "OH NO," I roared, jumping up. "I FORGOT ABOUT JULIET!"

"Where is she?" Murdock asked worriedly.

"HOME," I remembered. "WHAT IF THE LEVIATHANS TRACKED HER THERE? IT'S NOT SAFE OHMYGOD I HAVE TO RESCUE HER!"

As I zapped myself home, I realized I was actually on my _sixteenth_ bottle of wine. I dashed into the kitchen and vomited into the garbage can. I can hear little footsteps plod down the stairs to investigate.

"Where did you go?" Juliet demanded. "The bar?"

"Are you okay, Jules?" I barely asked, groaning as I stood up straight. "Never mind, we need to go. Not safe here."

"Mr. Roman might find me again?" Juliet said in horror. Her blue eyes immediately widened. "Where do we go?"

"We're going to a mansion," I decided. "A wizard lives there."

"A real wizard? Like Harry Potter?"

"Yessss…" I sighed. Maybe I was on bottle seventeen. "Come on." She follows me upstairs, where I zap everything of importance in the entire household to Grandma's. I'll sort it all out later.

"Let's go," I grabbed her and flew us back to the mansion. Juliet was in pure awe at the white marble home. She excitedly followed me inside, where Murdock stared at us with wide eyes.

"You came back?!"

"Of course," I remarked. "Murdock, this is Juliet. Jules, this is Murdock."

"Hi," Juliet greeted shyly.

"Hi, Jules," Murdock replied.

"How do you know that's my nickname?!"

"Lynn told me."

Juliet glares at me.

…

…

…

Murdock gave Juliet a tour of the mansion, but I doubt he showed her everything. Jules was ecstatic about his game room. I love how good Murdock was playing with her. I guess being alone your whole life does that.

What was the meaning of dreaming about him? What's the meaning of being brought to him? Does Fate want us together? Hell, I thought that blonde bitch hated me for helping to stop the Apocalypse.

I've drank too much wine. I yawn. This couch I'm sitting on is comfortable. Maybe I'll just rest my eyes…

…

…

…

My nose itches. I stir, proceeding to scratch my nose. But as soon as I do, my nose feels funny, like substance contact funny. I open my eyes and look at my hand to see whipped cream spread on my palm.

I feel it on my nose. "What the hell?" I groaned. As soon as I spoke, I hear Murdock and Juliet crack up laughing. I glare over at them to see them enjoying this little prank they pulled.

This whipped cream on my face reminds me of the first time I kissed Jackson. I take a deep breath to collect myself. "You guys are gonna get it." I roared.

They took off running. I spawned two empty pie pans and a can of Reddi Whip. I fill the pans up and then chase the runaways. I catch Murdock first, and cram a pie pan into his face. "AH!" he cried, hopelessly trying to wipe the cream off his face.

Juliet is next. She screams when she sees me, running down a hallway. I cheated, and zapped myself in front of her, and giving her face the other pie pan. She giggles, licking all the cream off.

They got what they deserved. I storm off, returning to the couch I slept on, and Juliet joins me. "Lynn?" she says worriedly.

"Yeah?" I replied. She crawls onto the couch next to me.

"Can I meet Clifton?"

I forgot I had a son. I blink at Juliet. "Yeah," I answered. "He's at my Aunt Maggie and Uncle Don's house."

"I remember them." Juliet said. "Did Natalie become a good witch?"

I nodded. "Yes. She's very good."

…

…

…

I'm overjoyed when I see my son again. I lift him up from his makeshift bed Aunt Maggie made and hold him tightly. "I'm here, son," I soothed, caressing the back of his head. "I missed you so much, Clifton. I love you. Guess what? I got Juliet back."

He shows me a memory of Juliet from the womb. It was the first time we came to Prosperity. "Son," I murmured. "I have some bad news too."

The memory fades, and I guess he's waiting for me to talk. "Uncle Dean, Cas, and Jackson are gone. They helped stopped the Leviathans, and they're gone..." I cry again, holding Cliffy tightly. I sit on the floor and rock him. He shows me the first time he met Cas, and the first time Dean held him. It just makes me cry worse. Now, he shows me Sam.

"He helped me rescue Juliet, and I don't know where he's at. Crowley took Kevin and Megan."

Now, Clifton starts to wail.

* * *

><p>Juliet just looks at Clifton as she holds him on the couch. "He looks like Teivel." she remarked.<p>

I facepalmed.

"He looks like Sam, too." Jules noticed. "He's so cute...whoa, what's going on?"

"Is he showing you stuff?" I assumed.

"He can do that?" Juliet asked. "Whoa! He's showing me when we were eating Arby's in the car! I remember that!"

Murdock looked incredibly interested in my son's power. "Don't even think about it." I warned.

"What?" Murdock asked innocently.

I snorted. "Do you want to hold him next?" I offered.

Now he looked horrified. "WHAT IF I DROP HIM?"

I can handle this. "Just sit on the couch and I'll wrap his blanket around him like I did with Juliet. You just hold him tight and don't shake him."

"WHY WOULD I SHAKE HIM?"

"In case you get nervous?"

"WHO SAID I'M NERVOUS I'M NOT NERVOUS!"

Juliet groaned. "You're yelling."

"Murdock, it's okay," I promised. "I'll sit with you to make sure you don't panic." I take Cliffy from Jules. She gets up, and Murdock takes her spot where she sat. I plop down gently next to him, and explain how to hold a baby properly.

"He's so squishy," Murdock grinned when he finally relaxed. "Hey now...he's showing me Harry Potter...now he's showing me a bottle."

"He's hungry," I calculated. "Would you like to feed him?"

* * *

><p>That night, I notice Juliet is fighting sleep. I let it slip this one time, and let her stay up watching TV. I can't sleep either, so why bother. I have Clifton safely asleep in an old fashioned looking crib Murdock said was his when he was a baby.<p>

I'm laying in a bed in one of the rooms I'd chosen. I just keep thinking and thinking and thinking. What now? Didn't Murdock say he can't leave the mansion? I'm going to ask him about that.

The next morning, I marched into his room and shook him awake. "We gotta talk." I stated.

During breakfast, Murdock explains why he's stuck inside. There is some kind of shield, or force field, that surrounds the mansion, blocking him from leaving. Some kind of Warlock ward, maybe. Anyone can come into the mansion through the barrier except for demons.

...I guess half demons like my son and I don't count.

"Why is the shield there?" Juliet asked with a mouth full of cereal.

"Because the Cult of Merlin wants me to stay here, unexposed to the world until I'm eighteen, then I'll have to join them." Murdock answered. He frowned a little bit.

"Why don't you join us, instead." I casually suggested.

"I don't-"

"Murdock, we'll find a way, okay? I will not let you be stuck here until you're eighteen." I promised.

"Okay." This cheers him up.

...

...

...

Three weeks pass. It's the middle of July. For the Fourth, I set off fireworks close enough for Murdock to see out the window. Before this, I introduced Adena and Serafina to Murdock. This is also the first time Juliet meets Sera.

"She looks just like Addy," she noticed, after giving Adena a big hug. Sera gets immediately jealous, and stands in front of Jules with arms wide open. "Okay, I'll hug you too." Juliet promised, hugging her just as tight.

Now they stare at Murdock as he sits in his library chair. He stares back at them nervously. "His name is Murdock." I murmured.

"Dock," Serafina repeated.

"Duck," Adena corrected with giggle. Both girls climb into Murdock's lap, taking his glasses off and attacking him playfully.

"NOT MY LOVELY LOCKS!" Murdock cried when they started pulling his black mop of hair. This had Juliet and I laughing, and also had me thinking. There's no way we can stay in a mansion forever. Murdock needs to see the world as much as the kids do. I'll find a way to get him out of here.


	39. Living After Midnight

**5/30/13**

**this chapter has nothing to do with either of them, but today is AuntMo's birthday, and also Mark Sheppard's birthday (Crowley) ! HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY!**

* * *

><p>I was in a dead sleep, for once after a long time, when a mother horror was cast upon me.<p>

I thought I heard someone walking in my room, but I was too asleep to notice fully. My subconscious assumed it was Juliet getting up for the bathroom or to crawl into my bed.

Muttering sounds filled my ears…threatening to my ears…too sleepy to open my eyes…

Lucky starts growling. Yes, I brought him to stay in the mansion with us too, because Juliet missed him so much.

I felt something touch my face. I turn away to avoid the skin walker from licking my face. Something still touches my face after crawling over me. I hear Lucky whine, and then a sudden _**thud**_.

My emerald eyes shoot open to see Adena touching my face. "Sissy, Baby." she alerted me. Baby. Her and Serafina's name for my son.

I turn back over, squinting my eyes over to Clifton's crib in the dark.

Something's standing at his crib. Looking down at him. "Murdock?" I groaned, lifting my head up to see better.

"_He is my prodigy,"_ was my reply. _"My legacy…"_

Teivel.

Oh no.

No.

"NO!" I jumped off my bed and saw in horror, Teivel taking Clifton from his crib. "STOP! Don't touch him!" I ordered.

"You were a bitch to find," Teivel mumbled to me. "This mansion is well hidden." He snaps his fingers, and the lights come on. He holds Clifton tightly. "Clifton Castiel Winchester? I'm almost ashamed that my son is named after them." he growled.

"He's not your son," I growled back.

"Yes he is," Teivel argued. "I'm taking him with me, and you as well." he offered.

"Go to hell," I spat. "Give him to me!"

From the corner of my eye, Adena disappears from my bed. Juliet wakes up in her bed, observes the scene, and starts _screaming_, which gets Serafina awake.

Lucky charges at Teivel, but I grab his collar, screaming, "LUCKY, NO! HE'S GOT CLIFTON!"

"You've lost everything, Lynn," Teivel started. "So much, and then Colby, and now Jackson. Come with me, and you won't be alone anymore." he held out his free hand.

Clifton wakes up, looking at Teivel with his bright and beautiful amber eyes.

"No," Serafina denied. Somehow she was now in Juliet's bed. "No, Sissy. Bad."

"Very bad," I agreed. "Teivel, please, give me my son. You can take me; just give him back to me!"

Teivel opened his mouth, but he was stopped when a large sword pierces through his chest from behind, nearly close to cutting Clifton too. It startles my baby as he starts to cry.

Murdock pops his head out from behind. "She's not alone," he informed. "And I just killed you with King Arthur's sword, Excalibur; I used a spell to make it effective to kill angels like you." he added.

"No…" Teivel moaned. He looked at me, and then at Clifton. Before he falls, I leap to him to grab my baby.

"I got'chu," I murmured, holding him close. Teivel drops to his knees when Murdock pulls the sword out. A _Dexter _moment happens to my son. Eyes wide, he turns his little head to his father, and watches his fiery orange eyes light up in golden, and starts screaming. My mouth drops and my own eyes go wide when the room starts to light up.

"SHUT YOUR EYES!" I warned Murdock and Lucky. Murdock shields himself with his arm and Lucky buries his face down, just as the room illuminates blinding white, Teivel's screams fading.

When it's over, I look down by instinct to see the angel dead on the floor, his black wings burned in the ground

"Ooh," Serafina gushes.

"Is he dead?" Juliet assumed.

"Y-yes," I confirmed shakily. "He's dead." I look up at Murdock. "King Arthur's _sword_?" I repeated.

"Yes ma'am, it's a family heirloom," he stated proudly. He pushed up his glasses. "…so, uh…are those wings imprinted into the floor?"

"They're not going anywhere unless you change the carpet," I mused, rubbing my feet against the cream colored flooring. "I can't believe you just…_killed _him."

"Now you don't have to run anymore," Murdock promised. "You're free now."

Adena, behind Murdock, walks around and stares at Teivel's body. "Ooh." she mocked her sister.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "Thank you so much…I don't have to be afraid of him anymore…"

"You're welcome," Murdock said, slightly sounding awkward. I go over and hug him lightly, but tightly. I pull away and check that Clifton fell back asleep, as if what just happened hadn't bothered him. I'm glad it didn't.

I set him in his crib on his stomach, and look over to the other girls. "Addy, Sera, back to bed. You too, Juliet. I'll dispose of…the _body_." I ordered.

Juliet nodded, hiding under her covers. The twins poofed themselves back into their cribs.

"I'll help you," Murdock offered.

"Please do," I said. "…I'm free now, but…you're not." I realized. "You're still stuck here…"

"Not for long," Murdock assured. "I found something that can keep me hidden from the Cult forever. I'll tell you about it in the morning."

* * *

><p>I dumped Teivel's body in the Atlantic Ocean. He can rot with Osama bin Laden.<p>

The angel is dead, but I don't feel safe. Not at all. When have I ever felt _truly_ safe? Never?

I return to the mansion to see Murdock sharing my panic and anxiety. "We should leave here." He heavily suggested.

"You can't go outside," I reminded.

"There's a spell that I can cast, that lets an outsider take down the shield, barrier, force field thing," Murdock exuberated.

"Okay, I believe you." I replied. "I don't think I'll be going to sleep, though."

"Me either. I have to find that spell. And pack."

Up the marble stairs, and into my room, I see Juliet awake in her bed, Lucky lying next to her. Her eyes are red from crying. The twins are on the floor, putting their hands all over the imprinted wings.

"Don't touch," I scolded.

"Angel," Addy remarked.

"Wings," Sera added.

"Your little one word sentences aren't fooling me," I distressed. "Now go to bed or I'll make it snow outside and you'll sleep in the cold snow and freeze." I threatened.

Instantly, they returned to bed.

"Lynn?" Juliet called out from her bed.

"Yeah?" I went over to her bed, kneeling down by her and Lucky,

"I miss Colby," Juliet frowned. "I haven't seen him in a long time."

"I miss him too," I murmured. "Maybe when things settle down, we'll try and visit him, okay?" I promised.

She nodded. "I don't like sleeping," she admitted. "Sometimes I see Mr. Roman."

"He's gone forever," I reassured.

"Just like Dean, Jackson, and Castiel?"

I painfully nodded.

"Okay," Juliet said quietly. "Will Sam be okay? He's by himself."

"Sam is a grown-up; he can take care of himself." I pointed out.

"But Sam was always with Dean. Even when they let me be a cowgirl." Juliet argued.

"You're right. They're always together, but I promise Sam will be okay by himself."

"You're not a grown-up,"

"Not yet,"

"You're by yourself,"

"No I'm not. I have you, and Lucky, and Cliffy, and Addy, and Sera, and Murdock." I listed.

Juliet frowned again. "What if Murdock goes away too? Just like Colby and Jackson?"

That made fear and guilt swell up in me. "No one else is gonna go away anymore."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"You gotta pinky swear it."

We locked our fingers together, and then I covered her up for bed. I made sure the twins were sleeping, and then checked on Clifton, still fast asleep. "Keep an eye on everyone." I ordered Lucky.

I found Murdock in the secret library, going through all the books on the shelves. He would read the title of the book, and if he wanted to keep it, it went into a messy pile on the floor; if he didn't want it, it was pitched into the fireplace, burning purple flames. Probably a spell to burn the books faster.

"You're sure you don't want the ones you're burning?"

"Yep," he replied, pushing up his glasses.

"Need any help?" I offered.

"No thank you," he declined.

I decided to leave him alone.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, after no sleep, I showered and munched on crispy bacon while I fed both Lucky and Clifton, and bathed them both (separately of course). After I dressed Cliffy in his library books onesie from Ben, I gave him a bottle while putting Lucky in another bathtub.<p>

"I don't give a shit if it's not like the beach. I don't ever remember you having a bath, and you've done a lot this summer. Lay down in that damn water and let me clean you, and then I'm taking you to get shaved, you hairy ass mutt." I insulted.

"I can tell you're not a morning person," Murdock noticed.

After I got the twins and Juliet up, and bathed them all, Murdock makes an RV appear outside. "Just like the movie!" Jules exclaimed, jumping up and down. I put Clifton in a car seat, and set him outside with the girls and a very clean skin walker.

"I'm ready, Murdock," I announced, standing outside by the double doors.

"Okay," Murdock is inside, by the double doors, or in other words, right in front of me. He holds a book out in front of him. "There's some strange lettering I don't recognize. I've seen it in other books but I don't know what it is."

I step inside to check it out. "It's Enochian," I informed him. "The angel language."

"Can you read it?"

"Yes." Thanks to Colby.

"Memorize what it says, and when I stop the chanting, you have to speak the Enochian, and then I can finish the spell."

"So only an angel can break the barrier?"

"Or anyone with powers who can read the language."

"Like I said. Angels."

Juliet giggled at us.

I read over the Enochian, and stepped back outside, listening to Murdock start the spell. I look down at the kids and usher them to be quiet. When Murdock goes quiet himself, it's my queue to speak the Enochian. I recite what was written, and quiet down when Murdock speaks again.

When he stops, we're both staring at each other. "Nothing happened." Juliet informed.

"Try coming outside," I suggested, stepping back.

Murdock looks afraid, as if how it would affect him if he was still stuck inside. "It's okay." I soothed.

"Here goes nothing," Murdock bravely stepped forward. When he was one step away from going outside, he stopped. I felt my heart thudding. Slowly, Murdock sticks one foot out, and it lands where I was just previously standing. Stunned silence befalls us all.

Murdock sticks his other foot out, and he is now standing outside.

Juliet grins.

Murdock takes another step out, and looks up at the dawn. He doesn't speak. The twins remain quiet, hopefully understanding what's going on. After a little while, Murdock finally says, "It's even better than I'd hoped it would be."

"YES!" I cheered, tackling him into a tight hug. Then before I knew it, my hands were on his face and I passionately kissed him. WAH.

"Ewww!" Juliet squealed, covering her eyes.

"Ew!" Adena and Serafina copied, covering their own eyes.

I pull away, and lift up Cliffy's car seat and carry him to the RV. It's purple, of course. I open the door and step inside, setting Cliffy over on one of the two bunk beds. "I smell a road trip." I hinted.

Outside, Juliet and Adena hustled into the RV, but Serafina was watching Murdock closely. "You 'tay?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'm okay," Murdock told her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Serafina confirmed. "Hand." She latched onto his hand, pulling him over to the RV. Lucky jumped in, and Murdock was the last to get in. He turned around to look at his mansion one last time.

He smiled a little, and then shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>An RV is crowded with a baby, twin toddlers, a child, a skin walker, a teenaged hybrid and a teenaged warlock, along with most of our stuff. I zapped us to Grandma's, and put most of our stuff there; Murdock only kept a few of his books in the RV.<p>

"So are you going to tell me how you can be free of the Cult forever?" I questioned.

Murdock peeked at me innocently. "I have a spell that can keep me hidden from them…but if I fail, it'll put me right on their radar and they'll find me."

"Isn't that risky?" I frowned. I checked the bunk beds to see Juliet and the twins watching _Bolt_ on a portable DVD player. Clifton is asleep in the car seat.

"But I will be _free_ if it works." Murdock reminded.

"Why don't you just think about it for a while?" I suggested. "Let's just…go somewhere. Anywhere. I don't care."

"All around the world," Murdock finished. "Ooh, ooh, can we start with England?"

I went to reply, but a certain six year old interrupted me.

"YEAH, YEAH! I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO THERE! I WANT TO SEE BIG BEN! AND I WANT THE PEOPLE TO TALK! THEY SOUND FUNNY!"

This was definitely going to be an interesting road trip.


	40. Chasing The Sun

"_**I'm better, so much better now, look to the skies, give me life, we're together now," ~ The Wanted**_

After I bought Murdock a cell phone and told him good luck on figuring it out, England was indeed our first stop in our road trip. London to be exact. Somehow, Juliet snuck into a school (the levels of education and names of schools are very different in this country) of kids her age, and talked to them, and had the biggest fit when none of the children spoke in a British accent.

"They aren't born being able to speak with the accent," I informed her. "It can take years to develop it."

"Ooh," Juliet said, no longer raging.

I showed Murdock (and nearly failed) how to use Grandma's digital camera to take pictures. The little card the pictures are saved on says 4 GB. Whatever the hell that means. Hopefully it can store a lot of photos.

You know when you see on TV, the couples with a baby stroller in England and they walk past rivers or large water fountains? Stereotypical as it sounds, that's what sort of happened with us. Adena and Serafina were in a double stroller while I had on the, err…not a blanket, but almost like one, and Clifton could just chill against me, his back against my chest, and I don't even have to hold him.

His, what I call, "hybrid advanced growth" lets him actually observe the sights. I know this because when I kiss the top of his shadow haired head, he'll show me a recap of what we've seen in between each of the kisses. At least he's having a good time.

A few British couples compliment his eyes, and call him adorable. I just smile and nod.

When we stumbled across Big Ben, Juliet wanted a solo picture, so Murdock had to scoot a long ways back and turn the camera sideways to get a decent photo.

When Cliffy and I took one together, I said, "I'll have to show Ben that one. His "Little Ben" in front of Big Ben." I laugh obnoxiously.

"I'm confused," Murdock admitted.

"Oh, sorry. Ben is a friend of mine. He calls Cliffy Little Ben." I clarified.

"Puter," Sera remembered. "Drie."

"That's right; he helped us get the picture of Adrie." I confirmed.

Thank Granddad Dick Roman only had eyes set on America. I can eat whatever I want here in England. So did I bulge myself in lots of fries, bacon, steak, and onion rings? Of course I did.

We were at an outside café one morning, myself enjoying my processed food. I had Cliffy in his car seat, a bottle prepped up on his blanket. Lucky sat by my chair, some people giving us nervous glances at the dog with no leash.

"Good dog," Adena told a questioning passerby.

Our hotel certainly was nice, with only two beds. Juliet and Murdock found a show to watch on TV. Juliet didn't care what they were watching; she just couldn't get enough of hearing the British accent.

I gave the twins a bath, using, to us, foreign shampoo on them. "You girls are so stinking cute." I told them together.

Adena pointed at me. "Pretty."

Serafina pointed at me and said the same thing.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Where Ma?" Serafina wondered.

Ma? She must mean Eisheth. "You'll see her soon." I promised.

"Kay," Sera said, gently splashing in her lap.

Murdock discovered a children's play center downstairs, so I let the twins and Juliet go to play for a while. When I returned, I got Clifton from his bouncer and sat on the bed. I lifted him up to help him stand on the bed so his whole body could stretch.

"You're so stinking cute too, handsome boy," I gushed. When Murdock cleared his throat from the other bed, I rolled my eyes. "You too my warlock."

That throws him off guard. "_Your_ warlock?" he questioned.

"Unless there's someone else you have eyes for," I suggested.

"What? No, no, there's no one else!" Murdock sputtered.

I was laughing. "I'm just messing with you!"

* * *

><p>Any happiness I felt from that went away completely the next morning, when Murdock came up to me with a spell book.<p>

"You're seriously going to do it?" I realized, anger growing quickly. "That spell?"

"Yeah," he confirmed quickly.

"What happens if the Cult of Merlin finds you, huh?" I reminded.

He looked down at the ground. "I just…" he trailed. "I need to do this," he declared. "If I do this damn spell right, then I can be rid of the Cult forever. The shackle on my ankle will be broken, and I won't have to worry about them anymore."

"_We_ won't have to worry about them anymore," I corrected.

Murdock looked up, into my eyes, stating, "This shouldn't concern anyone but me."

That set me back. Was he _serious_-? I clenched my fists at my sides, filling with both anger and sadness. "You know what? Just…just go. Do whatever you want." I banished.

Murdock murmured a few words, and he was gone in a flash.

"Go bye-bye," Serafina announced.

My anger went away, turning into tears brimming my eyes. I fell to the floor and started to sob. Serafina and Adena were at my side, hugging me together. "No cry." They said.

Juliet noticed that Clifton was on the verge of crying, so she climbed on the bed he lay on, and touched his arm. "It's okay Cliffy. Your mommy's just crying. Nothing's wrong…" she went silent. "No, Cliffy, you can't beat Murdock up; you're just a baby."

That made me laugh. I love my protective son. I scooted over to sit against the bed, my sisters sitting with me. We were silent for a few minutes, until I heard a vibration.

My phone.

Juliet gets off the bed and runs over to the table and grabs it, giving it to me. The caller ID read _Murdock_. I answered with a, "Hello?"

"_Lynn…help…"_

My heart thudded. "Murdock? What's wrong? It was that spell, wasn't it? Where are you?" I interrogated.

I heard coughing and a large _crack _on the other end, until he replied, "_Park L'amour la Liberte." _

Definitely French. "I'll be right there," I promised. I hung up, returned my phone to Juliet, and told her, "Take care of the kids. I'll be right back."

She nodded, and I was gone in a flash. When I reappeared, I caught upon a forest burning in _purple_ flames. "Holy shit!" I barred my eyes, and found Murdock coughing to death by a tree. "Murdock!" I sprinted over to him, and lifted him up. "Let's get you out of here!" I zapped us away to the outskirts of the forest.

"I knew something would happen, you Goddamn idiot!" I roared in his ear. He only leaned against me, coughing and wheezing. "Murdock?" I said in alarm. When he didn't reply, I took us to the nearest hospital. Murdock vomited when we arrived.

"Help," I cried. "There was a fire, smoke, he-!"

The orderlies kept me back as they took him away. Paranoia hit me, thinking they were taking him away forever, that I would never see him again.

Like Colby. Jackson. Cas. Dean.

I only remember crying.

* * *

><p>What I remember next was going into Murdock's hospital room and pulling a chair up next to him. I took his glasses off and set them on the table and I watched him sleep.<p>

Murdock is just a boy. A boy who wants to be free. I feel terrible for giving him such a hard time. I gently grabbed his hand and held it in mine. I feel tears spawning again.

Right when I put his hand down, he wakes up. He groans, and breathes deeply. He realizes he doesn't have his glasses, so he reaches for them, but I beat him to the punch. I hand him his glasses and he puts them on. He faintly smiles at me.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," I answered.

He appears worried, his grey eyes darkening. "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" he hoped.

I shrugged. "Just some squirrels, probably."

Relief flooded him. "I guess that's okay. I never liked squirrels; they always look like they're up to something." He laughed, but I only stared at him.

"You're an idiot. I told you not to do it. Now the Cult will come after you." I sniffed.

"I know, and it's my own stupid fault. I just thought that if I could pull it off, I could be free. I could be free to be with you…"

Okay, I wasn't expecting that.

"Ever since we met in those dreams, I thought about how my life would be if you were really apart of it. And now you are. I don't want to change that." He continued.

I took his hand again. "I don't want to change that either," I agreed. "I can't lose anyone else. I can't lose you."

"You won't," he promised. "As long as I won't lose you."

That night, after Murdock was free from the hospital, it was time to leave England. I suggested France next. "Why?" Juliet questioned.

I grinned. "Because that's where Balthazar is. No doubt the kids are there too."

Juliet gasped. "Matthew and Emily?" she remembered.

"More kids?" Murdock chimed.

"Oh yeah," I confirmed. "Murdock, if you think Juliet and the twins are something, wait until you meet Emily. You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

><p>I summoned Balthazar, informed him we were in the neighborhood, and he gathered everybody together to meet in Paris. When I watched Juliet and Matthew be reunited after so long, it was a beautiful moment to see.<p>

When Emily noticed Clifton, she gasped. "You' baby!"

"Now you'll be getting smaller and smaller every time I see you," Balthazar teased.

I removed Cliffy's blanket off his car seat so you could see him fully. "His name is Clifton," I introduced. "You can call him Cliffy. He can do something very special."

"What is it?" Matthew asked with full curiosity.

"When you touch him, he can show you his thoughts, or his memories. Try it." I explained.

Emily bravely went first. She put her hand on his chest. "Hi Cliffy," she greeted. Matthew and I watched in silence as she was also silent; no doubt my son was showing her something. "Haha!" she finally laughed.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"He show' me when I touch you' belly at the beach," she answered. "And he show' me _Titanic _too!"

"Bloody hell," Balthazar groaned.

Meanwhile, Ciar and Keri were speaking to Murdock. "The Cult of Merlin?" Ciar repeated. "I ran into them one time when I was searching for the hagravens." He remembered. "Nasty folk they are."

"Hey," Keri said. "If you want to make him mad," she poked Ciar's hip. "Tell him his name is a girl's name."

"It is not!" Ciar roared. "Balthazar, if you keep filling Keri's head with this _nonsense_, I will smite you!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" I bellowed. I can't believe Ciar said _smite_.

When it was time for Murdock to meet the kids, I introduced him as a wizard. "Like Harry Potter!" Emily gushed.

"Do you have a wand?" Matthew wondered.

"I'm too cool for a wand," Murdock told him. "I have a super cool spy watch instead." He pulled his sleeve up to show them his promised watch.

* * *

><p>So, we spent the day walking through Paris. What a large group we were. And weird ones at that. My mood was shot when Ciar asked me, "Where are your friends? Where is my little brother?"<p>

That made me cry.

"When Mr. Roman died, he went away. Jackson and Dean and Castiel went away too." Juliet spoke for me. "Colby went to Heaven to be with Adrie."

"He went to Heaven?" Ciar repeated. "How in Father's name did he…"

Even Balthazar was curious, so I mustered up and told them what happened at the Masquerade. Both angel brothers were silent at this.

"Colby was forgiven," Ciar muttered in realization. "He failed to protect the Prophet. He fell in love with her. He was sent to Hell as a demon as punishment! I get sent to the Prison for having a child-? And _he _gets forgiven?!"

"You should be happy for him," I growled.

"The Prophet?" Keri repeated. "Are you talking about my great-something aunt?" she realized.

"Co'by and Dean and Jackson and Cas'siel are all gone?" Emily said sadly.

"Yes, that prophet," Ciar told Keri. "And yes, Emily, they are all gone."

Emily frowned. "Everyone leaving us."

That takes me back to when Juliet was afraid that Murdock would end up being gone too. Out of instinct I look for him, and catch him asking Keri for help with the camera.

_Relax_, I told myself. _He's not going anywhere unless he wants to_, I reminded myself. Juliet must have known I was thinking about that, because she looked at Murdock too.

* * *

><p>At the Eiffel Tower, the looks on Adena, Serafina, and Murdock's faces were priceless. Ciar asked a passerby in French if they could take a picture, and they kindly accepted. So, the formation went like this…no, damn it, this doesn't remind me of the night before we went to Carthage.<p>

…okay, maybe it does a little bit.

In the back was Murdock, myself, Ciar, Balthazar and Keri. I held Cliffy so he was facing the camera. The ones in front of us were Emily, Matthew, Juliet, and the twins, all of them holding hands.

"Okay everyone, say…" I started.

"That Ciar is a GIRL!" Keri finished.

Balthazar, the kids, and I all laughed. Ciar no doubt put on an angry face, just as the camera flashed. We laughed even harder when we saw the picture and confirmed Ciar's face.

"I absolutely hate you all." He insulted unhappily.

* * *

><p>When nighttime came, Balthazar took us to a rooftop so we could look at the stars. We'd dispatched into groups by then; Keri and Matthew sat with their fathers; Juliet, Emily, and the twins sat together; Murdock and I sat together as I changed Clifton into pajamas and fed him.<p>

"Did you have fun today, son?" I asked him. When he showed me the Eiffel Tower, I smiled. "I'm glad you did."

"Hey, Lynn?" Murdock stole my attention. I looked up from my baby to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I never got to meet Colby, or Jackson, or the others, but I know they meant a lot to you. I'm sorry if I come off as if I don't care about your feelings. I do. I just don't know how I can help you." He admitted.

I smiled at him. "You've been helping me since the day I walked into your mansion a broken mess." I informed. "If not for you, I would still be…ugh, probably worse." I shivered. I held out my hand for him to take, and he took it gently. I squeezed his hand.

"I'm happy I got you out of that mansion," I commented. "You deserve this."

"I guess," he agreed. "You deserve it too."

I nodded, and put another blanket over Cliffy, giggling at how he was looking up at the night sky. Since I snuck closer to Murdock, I grinned cheekily when I snipped his glasses off his face. "Hey," he said out of reaction. "Give those back."

"You have to give up a kiss if you want your glasses back!" I teased, waving his glasses in the air.

"I like the bargain," Murdock admitted. "I accept your offer." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips. Before anything could advance, Balthazar rudely interrupted us.

"Miss Carlisle says you guys are on an around the world road trip."

"Yep," I agreed. "We've already been to London, and Paris here is our second stop so far."

Balthazar grinned. "I may have some suggestions for you in mind."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I must have really slept in. I woke up to my phone repeatedly vibrating. I groaned myself awake from sleeping on two blankets in Balthazar's slightly small town house home. Murdock and Clifton had been sleeping next to me, but they were both gone.<p>

I reached for my purse to yank out my just-about-dead cell. My lack of knowledge with technology always lets me forget to plug in a charger. I don't take the time to read the Caller ID, I just answer, "Hello…"

"_Hello, Lynn. Your voice is not the same on this device."_

It's Laena, one of the original Nephilim. "So do you," I replied. "What's up? …er, I mean, why are you calling?"

"_Nephros wants to make sure the Nephilim with you are safe."_

"Yes," I confirmed. "Juliet, Adena, and Serafina are safe. I'm also with Keri, Matthew, and Emily. They are safe."

"_I will tell him. Thank you."_

"You're welcome."

"_Sarapai says I have to say goodbye before I can push the button to stop the device."_

"That's right. Okay. Goodbye, Laena."

"_Goodbye, Lynn." _Click.

Just as I see I have a few unread texts, the phone shuts off from a dead battery. Do I even have a charger? It's not worth digging through my purse, at least not now. I cram my cell back in the purse, and sit up with a yawn.

"Good morning," Ciar startled me from the couch he sat on.

"Good morning," I returned. Ciar leans back against the couch, his hands folded in his lap. He looks deeply at me with his narrowing thin brown eyes. "What is it?" I asked him.

"I remember when I was locked up in the Prison, when Michael brought you up to Heaven when you were born. I heard you were a golden beauty."

"Miss Golden," I mumbled one of Damon's names for me.

"Yes. It had me thinking…you were born under Lucifer and his first demon. Michael apprehends you from Hell and brings you to Heaven, only to place you in a human vessel."

"…yes?" I don't get the point of this.

"That is who you are," Ciar confirmed. "That made me think of Keri. Michael didn't apprehend her when she was born. Instead, we were on the run, searching for the creatures who murdered her birth mother. I get captured, and Keri's identity disappeared for her safety."

I gulp silently.

"It is a little unfair," Ciar frowned. "That Nephilim like Keri are forbidden, but hybrids like you aren't treated the same."

"I don't know what you want me to say," I deadpanned.

"I don't want you to say anything, Miss Logan," Ciar smirked, and a signal told me that something was wrong. He never calls me Miss Logan. Only two have done so.

Balthazar…and Dick Roman.

Ciar's head splits open like a Leviathan's, his rows of sharp teeth and multiple tongues wiggle viciously. I scream as loud as I can.

"_Lynn!"_

My eyes open too fast. I see Murdock, but think he's a Leviathan. I head butt him and scoot away. Clifton crying snaps me back to reality. I take a deep breath. Murdock rubs his nose. "Ow," he groaned.

"Nightmare," I realized. "I'm sick of having them. I'm not sleeping anymore." I decided. When I recover, I find the nerve to charge my phone. I check my recent calls to confirm that I really did talk to Laena. I did. I must have fallen back asleep right after the call.

By the afternoon, it was time to leave. I forced myself to give Ciar a hug to get over the nightmare of him. Emily was sad to see us go. "Come back soon." She begged.

"We will," I promised.

That evening, sitting in our RV somewhere in the middle of nowhere in Albania, Juliet came up to me and said:

"Can we go see Colby?"

I stared at her.

"You're an angel. I'm an angel. Can't we all go to Heaven?"

I still stare.

"What?" she questioned.

I nodded quickly. "Okay. We'll go."

* * *

><p>All I had to do was say, "Go bye-bye," to the twins, and Serafina squealed her agreement. "We'll be back." I told Murdock, who sleepily rubbed his eyes from a top bunk of the left bunk.<p>

"Okay," he yawned. I made the kids hold hands. I took Jules', and closed my eyes. _Focus. Think. Heaven. Colby…_

When my emerald eyes opened, we cast upon a familiar mini manor home. "Where are we?" Juliet wondered.

"Adrie's house," I realized.

"Drie!" Sera gasped.

I led the girls through the white gate, and made sure they stuck to the path that led to the house. "Don't step in the garden. Beverly would kill you if you did." I warned.

"Who's Beverly?" Juliet asked, keeping an eye on the twins' footsteps.

"She was Adrie's maid," I answered. When we were at the door, I knocked deeply. A woman I didn't recognize answered. We all stared in silence.

"Not Drie," Serafina declared.

The woman with light brown hair and brown eyes smiled. "You must be Adena," she recognized. "Or Serafina?"

"Sera," she confirmed.

"Dena," Adena corrected.

The woman laughed. "You're just as adorable as the pictures." Then she looked at me. "And you must be Lynn," she held out her hand. "I'm Melissa. Adrie's mother."

Well…that's why I don't recognize her. She died when Adrie was very young. I took her hand and shook. "Lynn." I told her.

"Where' Drie?" Serafina asked.

"Where' Co?" Adena demanded.

Melissa laughed again. "They are upstairs." She told them. "Come on in." she held the door open.

We stepped inside, where I saw Adrie's father at the kitchen table, smoking a cigar and reading a newspaper. His mustache is something else. "Hello," he nodded at us with a grumble. On one wall of the kitchen was an excellent painting of the Westfall family. Adrie looked about three years old, her brother around Juliet's age. They were all sat on the couch, Adrie in her mother's lap, her brother in her father's.

We walked through the house, toward the stairs. There were several photos everywhere. There were a couple from Christmas - our Christmas with Sera, but without Juliet.

How did these pictures get here-?

I stopped dead at the photo of Colby and I at the Masquerade. Tears came to my eyes, but I couldn't cry when I heard a pair of voices up the stairs in an open door bedroom. I led the girls up, and poked our heads in the room.

Laughing. Colby and Adrie were laughing.

"CO!" Adena shrieked.

The pair jolted their attention at us. "Lynn-?" Colby's mouth dropped open.

"Colby!" Juliet cried. She burst into the room.

"Jules!" Colby jumped over to lift her up into a hug. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, yeah!" she screeched. "Mr. Roman is dead!"

"Dick's dead?" Colby questioned me.

I waved it off. "That's not important. These guys wanted to see you."

"They are so adorable in person," Adrie commented on the twins.

Serafina stared at her. "Drie?" she recognized.

"Yes sweetie, I'm Drie," Adrie confirmed. Sera immediately looked shy. "What's your name?" Adrie asked her.

Sera's dark sapphire eyes brightened. "Sera!" she exclaimed.

Colby let Juliet down and came to hug me just as tightly. "You look good." He noticed.

"So do you…" I pulled back to see him wearing a white shirt and black suspenders. "Farmer's boy." I snorted.

That made Adrie laugh.

"So you found the Nephilim?" Colby assumed.

"Yeah," I nodded. "They're all safe."

"Good." Colby said. "That's a relief."

"Co," Adena begged him to hold her. Once he obeyed, Sera gave Adrie the same look.

"Oh, alright," Adrie grinned, lifting her up.

"Is Jackie watching Cliffy?" Colby guessed.

Now I gulped. "No…he's gone."

Juliet was frowning.

"Where'd he go?" Colby asked in confusion. I balled my hands into fists, and told them what happened when Dick died. "Castiel is gone…again?" Colby realized. "And Crowley took Megan-?"

"That is terrible," Adrie sad sadly.

"Where' GG?" Sera asked, just as sadly.

"GG?" Colby repeated. "…Megan?" he assumed.

Now that I think of it, neither of the twins ever addressed Megan by name. To test my theory, I take Sera from Adrie and leave the room, looking for the Masquerade pictures. The group photo of Megan, Colby, Jasper, Jamie and I. I point at Megan.

"GG!" Sera said happily, pointing her finger out.

"Aww," Juliet gushed.

Sera's happiness to see Megan's picture makes me cry out loud. What is wrong with me? I've done nothing all this time. Why haven't I searched for Megan and Kevin? I cry worse.

The others come out into the hallway. "No cry," Adena scolds me.

Juliet pats my lower back. "We'll find Megan, Lynn. We have to. We're the good guys!"

I look down at her, as does Sera. "I don't know, Jules, I've never felt like a good guy. I feel like _I'm_ the villain."

* * *

><p>We return home, which is currently our RV, and I'm the only one the feeling moody, even though I had the chance to see Colby, the boy I <em>chose<em>. No, I will never tell Murdock that. I love Murdock too. In fact, I think I love him more...

"GG," Sera squealed, looking at the pictures from Christmas on Grandma's camera. It's the picture of Megan's blonde hair dye from Colby as a joke.

"Co," Addy added, touching the screen, at the picture of Colby with his Brooklyn shirt...the shirt that is now mine.

Juliet is sat on the couch with me, playing a game called _Angry Birds _on Murdock's phone. I hold my son in his blanket, feeding him a bottle. He shows me his various memories of Colby, that doesn't help my case at all.

"Hey, where are we going next?" Murdock asked, smushing next to Juliet on the tiny sofa.

"I was thinking Australia," I admitted. "They have waves. Take the kids swimming."

"Do they speak funny there too?" Juliet finally looked up from Murdock's phone.

I look down at my son, and then face palm.


	41. The Four Of Us Are A Chorus

_**"I think we're best described as a pyrocumulus, I know there's a fire deep inside of us," ~ Homestuck**_

Australia was our next stop. Juliet rubbed her eyes as she went in with me to make rooming plans at a hotel. Jules still rubs her eyes as we get in our "paid for" room. She can't be that tired, can't she?

"Hey," Adena says, peeking out the window. "Play?" she asked. I knew she was referring to the beach. She wanted to go swimming.

"Not right now," I told her. "We have to eat lunch first."

Adena frowned, her way of pouting, but Serafina looked me in the eye and flat out said, "No."

"Excuse me?" I said sharply. Sera glares at me, giving me a dirty look that I've never seen and dislike regardless. "What did you say?"

"No," she repeated in the same tone.

_I do not like the darkness in her future..._ Nephros had said about her. Oh, who am I kidding? She's a baby, and saying _no_ is a common defense mechanism. I walk over to her and kneel down. "You're grounded, missy. You can stay here with me and Clifton while the others go swimming."

Serafina may be thirteen months old, but I knew she perfectly understood me, because she started bawling. Juliet let slip a little giggle. Adena quickly backed away from us. I stand up and proceed to make arrangements for lunch.

After we eat, Sera pouts in the corner, watching me dress Addy into her little pink two piece bathing suit. Juliet eagerly awaits at the door, rubbing her eyes for a moment. "You okay, Jules?" I asked her.

"Yeah, yeah," she answered happily.

Murdock was the last to be ready. He took his glasses off, and is wearing nothing but purple swim trunks. He's so tan because he savors being out in the sunlight, and oh jeeze he just looks so good I can't get over it. I blush, and gently send Adena over to him and Juliet. "Have fun guys, make sure Addy doesn't go too far in the water."

Serafina watches them leave with stalking dark blue eyes. "You done over there?" I asked her.

"No." she replied.

"Do you know why you're grounded?" I questioned. She babbles baby talk, which is rare. If she and her twin don't say what small words they know, then they don't talk at all. Now should I be getting concerned?

Clifton is laying on his back on the bed, slanting his head as he stares at the ceiling, occasionally sucking on his TARDIS pacifier. Everytime I give him it, he always shows me Megan, his way of saying he misses her. _"I miss her too." _ I told him one time.

I pull out my phone to take a picture of Sera in the corner, and sent it to that Face-something website I don't understand, captioning the picture "Baby sister pouting". She continues to glare at me. I might laugh.

Lucky's looking out the window, probably to keep an eye on Juliet and Adena. I lay on my stomach on the bed, caressing my son's cheek to let him know I'm not going anywhere. Serafina sits down in the corner and says, "Sip."

"What do you say?" I reminded.

"P'ease?" she begs.

"There you go." I get up, dig through her diaper bag for her Spongebob sippy cup, and pour in some apple juice I put in the little fridge so it could get cold. I tighten the lid, give it to her, and return to the bed. "You think Murdock and the kids will be okay without us?" I decided to ask out loud.

"No," Sera answered. Yeah, I think I'll be concerned now.

* * *

><p>Murdock wondered why all these Australian teenaged girls were looking at him. Was it because he was tan? You know, sunburn was the best pain he'd ever felt.<p>

_"Are those his kids?" _they whispered. Murdock darted his grey eyes at Juliet and Adena, who were at the shore, gawking at how warm the water was. _"He looks too young to be a dad."_ he heard next.

"_Not for the baby." _they continued. Murdock narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He got up and entered the water. "You can go swimming, Jules," he offered. "I'll look after Addy."

"Are you sure?" the six year old asked protectively.

"Yes I'm sure," Murdock promised. Juliet stuck her tongue out at him and then dived away. Murdock looked down at Adena, who looked up at him with a confusing look. "What?" he asked worriedly. "Don't you trust me?"

"Play," she squeaked. She splashed his legs and giggled. Murdock gently splashed her back and she roared in laughter. After they continuously did this Adena wanted to go further in the water.

"You're too small, Addy, you'll drown." Murdock pointed out.

This gave her a brilliant idea. She held her arms up at him, making him go eyes wide. Did she want to be held? Clearly holding a toddler is different than holding a baby as small as Clifton. What was he supposed to do? Pick her up? HOW? HE'S NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE. WHERE'S LYNN WHEN YOU NEED HER?!

Screw it. Murdock knelt down and grabbed Adena under her arms and lifted her up. Immediately she put her right arm on his shoulder as he held onto her tightly. He might have a panic attack. WHAT IF HE DROPS HER IN THE WATER AND SHE DROWNS AND-

Addy babbled, showing her excitement for their venture into the water, calming Murdock down quickly. He slowly went far enough in the water and stopped when it was up to her stomach, which was the equivelant to the middle of Murdock's chest. Addy squealed and used her left arm to splash around. Murdock couldn't get enough of her big smile and laughing. Maybe he could do this after all.

"Murdock, look at me!" Juliet gleamed, literally floating in the water on her stomach with her head sticking up.

"How are you doing that?" he questioned.

Juliet grinned. "My angel powers. I'm a Nephilim, just like Addy and Sera." she gloated.

Murdock went to reply, but he heard someone from the beach call him out by his last name. He turned his attention to the beach to see an all too familiar group-

The Cult of Merlin. They found him. _How?_ He did the spell to shield him! To be under their radar! Unless...it doesn't protect him from certain parts of the world? His time in Australia is officially over. "Juliet," he said nervously. "We need to get out of here."

"Are they bad guys?" Juliet asked, her eyes growing small.

"Yeah..." Murdock decided to say something he said out of instinct to protect the three of them, but would also instantly regret it. "They're Mr. Roman's buddies."

...

...

...

Juliet screamed out of pure terror. Murdock held Adena tightly. "Addy," he whispered. "I know you're smart. Can you take us from right here, to the beach?" he requested.

To his shock, Adena replied, "Yeah." and a second later, they were on the beach. IT'S OFFICIAL, ADENA COBALT IS THE MOST BADASS THIRTEEN MONTH OLD EVER IN MURDOCK'S BOOK.

Juliet zapped herself next to them, shaking violently. "Jules, these guys are dangerous-" Murdock warned.

"I won't let you take me again," Juliet growled to the Cult. "I won't let you take Addy either!" she clenched her fists angrily, and Murdock thought he lost his mind when he saw her eyes turn blinding white. What-? Whoa...this must be the true power of the Nephilim. He remembered stories of ancient Nephilim, the first half human half angels ever to exist. Little did he know Lynn helped ressurect the Alpha and some of his buddies.

The Cult looked ready to fight the dangerous little girl, but one of them put their arm out in front of the others. "Not when Nephilim are involved." he muttered, and a few moments later, they were gone, but Murdock knew they would continue to hunt him down, whether he had Juliet with him or not.

* * *

><p>So we were only in Australia for one night. Murdock bluntly admitted he didn't like it, and wanted to leave, or go somewhere a little colder, he'd said. In our RV, Juliet continued to rub her eyes. There is no way she is just tired. I think I know what it is. I make a couple of phone calls, and take her to see an eye doctor. At the end of July, Juliet starts wearing custom made pink glasses with silver rhinestones on the sides. I haven't seen her rub her eyes since.<p>

At the end of August, when summer is just about over, Juliet says she wants her hair cut. "Colby cut it short to here," she pointed to just above her shoulders. "Before Mr. Roman took me. And he's gone so this is how I can remember him."

That was good enough for me. And I know the twins haven't seen Alice and Jack in a while (or Eisheth but you know...) I drop them off for a while there, and I ask Clifton who he wants to visit for a couple of hours. He shows me Aunt Amy, so that's where he goes.

Now, Murdock, Juliet and I travel to a Best Cuts in Ohio. Murdock waits patiently while Juliet and I get haircuts. Juliet's hair gets cut up to just above her shoulders like she asked. Mine is trimmed a few inches. When we were done, I looked right at Murdock.

"What?" he asks.

"You're next." I announced.

"For what?"

"To get a hair cut. Your black mop has to go."

"No, my hair is perfect." Murdock argued.

"Just go sit in the chair." I argued back.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Murdock yelled.

"MURDOCK, SIT IN THE CHAIR SO THE LADY CAN CUT YOUR HAIR!" I roared.

Everyone looks at us.

"NO ONE WITH POINTY SCISSORS IS GETTING CLOSE TO MY LOVELY LOCKS!" Murdock bellowed.

"I'll take away your _Firefly_ box set," I threatened.

"No! That has all the special features!"

"All the adventures on the _Serenity_ set on fire and thrown away…"

"FINE!" Murdock stomps over like a little kid and sits in the chair. "I can't watch." He cries, covering his eyes. Juliet cracks up with laughter when Murdock's mop gets cut off and then shaved a little to even it out all around his head. He's got a rad Daniel Radcliffe hairdo going on right now. "My lovely locks are gone!" Murdock sobbed as I walked him out. He can't stop touching what's left of his hair. Juliet just keeps laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>October 24, 2011<strong>

It was a week before Murdock's seventeenth birthday when we found them. We were cruising through a mall in Iowa, hoping to find some new clothes for the kids since it was time to start getting cold outside.

I pushed Clifton in his infant stroller (where he is looking up at you) while Juliet held Murdock's hand, and the twins were holding hands next to the stroller. First, we were going to eat lunch at the food court. Murdock was tired of eating McDonalds constantly, and wanted to try Chinese, so he went over to that stand while I took the kids to Mickey D's.

I warned Jules that this wasn't as big as regular McDonalds, so she wasn't allowed to order half of the food stock. She frowned, and shortened her usual order. I ordered happy meals for the twins, and decided that I wanted a big, cheesy pretzel from the pretzel stand.

A few minutes later we're all sat down and eating, except for Murdock. Chinese is popular today. I feed Clifton a couple spoonfuls of Gerber food before nibbling on my pretzel. The twins are poking each other with fries. Juliet steals their sauce.

Murdock finally gets his mass amount of Chinese, and is set to return to us, when a girl in front of him drops her napkins to the floor. "Damn it," she muttered. Murdock sets his tray on a table and kneels down to pick them up. I narrow my eyes to check out this girl. She looks my age. She has green eyes, which clearly are contacts. Her hair is blonde, but incredibly frizzy, like she scrunched it or something. She tells Murdock thank you, and scurries towards her own table, which just happens to be past us.

I turn away to get a spoonful of food for my son, when Serafina gasped. "GG!"

I look at my sister, who dropped her half eaten nugget onto the table. "GG!" she repeated, and zapped herself, IN PUBLIC, over to the girl. I turned around in horror.

"Serafina?" the blonde girl recognized.

"Yeah," Sera confirmed. "Hi GG." She wrapped her arms around GG's leg to hug her. "Miss you."

"Megan?" I realized.

"Lynn?" she gasped when she looked upon me.

"Megan!" I exclaimed. I jump up and nearly tackle her down in a hug. "What are you doing here?!" I asked hurriedly. "How did you escape from Crowley?! And why are your eyes-"

"Shh," Megan put her palm over my mouth. "Not here. Come with me."

* * *

><p>In a few minutes, Megan had given Juliet and Adena hugs; I packed the kids' food all in one big McDonalds bag, and Megan and Murdock met properly.<p>

"You're the heir of Merlin?!" she shrieked. "Holy crap, that's awesome! You can do magic and stuff?"

"I can do spells," Murdock corrected. "But it's nice to meet you, and to see that you're safe from Crowley." He added.

Megan grinned. I cleared my throat. "Oh, right," Megan remembered. She led us out of the mall and into the parking lot, until we stopped at a black BMW. A boy with shaved short dark hair and black sunglasses is sat in the passenger seat.

"Kevin?" I recognized, raising one eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied.

"Kevin, it's okay, it's Lynn," Megan reassured him. Kevin looked up at me, lowering his sunglasses to give eye contact. I only shake my head. "Get in and I'll explain everything." Megan promised, circling around to the driver's seat.

"Megan," I said.

"Yeah?" she looks out through Kevin's window.

"There's six of us. We're not going to fit in the backseat of a BMW." I pointed.

"Oh..." she realized. "Do you have a car?"

"A Minivan."

"Then you can follow us."

"Much better."

...

...

...

By the time we stopped following Megan and Kevin, we were pulled into a...church. A _church_? An abandoned church? The pair in the BMW scurry out and dip into the church without waiting for us. By the time we make it out of the Minivan, they returned with water guns aimed at us. "Ooh!" Murdock said excitedly. "Can I play?"

Kevin looked ready to face palm, so Megan gets ready to shoot. "Hey, tell me that's not holy water-" I panicked, but she squirted Murdock and I, and nothing happened.

"You two aren't Leviathans," Megan said in relief. "I have to check the kids now." she pulls open the door to the back seats of the van, where everyone looks at her. "Sorry guys." she gently squirts them all and nothing happened.

"You okay?" Murdock asked me. "Does holy water affect angels?"

I shrugged. "I hope I never have to find out." I lied, feeling guilty. I have to make sure Clifton doesn't make physical contact with him for a while to rat me out. I go over and let the twins out, then take out Cliffy and hold him tightly. Juliet comes out last, following Megan eagerly. At the entrance to the church, Megan lets everyone in except for Clifton and I.

"Um...you two can't come in." she said sadly.

"Why?" I asked in defense. Clifton rests his head against my shoulder.

"There's anti-demon stuff everywhere, you won't even be able to take one step in." Megan answered.

_"What?"_

My heart thumps, seeing Murdock step back outside. "Lynn?" he said, eyes wide. "You're an angel, aren't you?"

I look down slowly. "Half angel," I corrected. "And I'm half-demon."

"Half-demon?" Murdock repeated, and I'll never forget the painful look in his grey eyes through his thick glasses. "Since when?"

"Since my birth in Hell!" I yelled. "Lucifer is my father and my mother was the first demon he made! I never wanted to tell you, because you said you don't like demons because they killed your parents...I'm sorry you had to find out like this." I take a step back and hold Clifton tightly because I feel him tensing up from my increased emotions.

"Lynn..." Murdock said softly. Megan creeps back and drags Kevin into the church to leave us alone. "I don't care if you guys are half-demon...you're not a bad person, and I love you and that's all that matters." he stated proudly.

"I love you too," I murmured. Murdock walks up to us to hug us, and I hug him back.

* * *

><p>For the sake of not being able to go in, Megan poofs up an outdoor grill to make food for dinner outside. Murdock and Kevin used their "manly" strength to adjust a picnic table and a small one for the kids. When we start to eat, Kevin hands me a beer, and offers Murdock one, but he just stares at it like it's poison.<p>

"Wait," I nearly choked halfway through eating. "There's another tablet? Other than the one Dick unearthed? And Crowley had it? Did you read it?"

"Oh yeah," Kevin answered. "I read a spell that blasted demons away, so I had Crowley get the ingredients for me...under the impression they were ingredients to open a Hell Gate. It's how Megan and I escaped."

I snorted from laughter with a mouthful of alcohol. "You tricked Crowley?" I give Kevin a high five. "So is the tablet all about demons then?" I assumed.

Megan threw a potato chip at Murdock to see how he would react. First he looked offended, but then he threw a Dorito back at her, and they started a chip war. "It also says there's a way to lock the gates forever." Kevin added. Murdock stopped, letting a chip plunk his head.

"What?" I asked, emerald eyes wide.

"Send all the demons on Earth back to Hell forever," Kevin clarified. "That sounds like something you'd want to do, right?"

Was he serious? Blast all demons back downstairs and lock 'em up forever? How? That would mean no more Crowley, no more other demons...I glance over at Adena and Serafina, who were hungrily eating cut up bits of hot dog. No mother Mother Eisheth either. They'll be motherless once again.

_Castiel damn it._


	42. If You Love Me, Let Me Go

_**"This is gospel for the fallen ones locked away in permanent slumber," ~ Panic! At The Disco**_

**November, 2011**

Just a few weeks later Megan called us, requesting that we check out a possible case. So, I sent the twins to Eisheth's, Clifton to Aunt Amy's, and Juliet to her mother's, a few blocks away from Aunt Amy's. Murdock and I traveled to Lambertville, Michigan, where we joined Megan and Kevin for breakfast. I sat in the window seat of our booth at a restaurant, enjoying my freshly cooked bacon.

Kevin was on his third cup of coffee; Murdock was playing _Angry Birds _on his phone; and Megan laid down a newspaper and told us what was going on. "Three deaths in two weeks...all of them were women. Well, one was a teenager, but they were all blonde and had blue eyes."

"Sounds like a serial killer," Murdock guessed.

"Not our line of work," I added with a mouthful.

Kevin held up a finger as Megan continued. "They've all been sucked dry, and not like a vampire attack. Their skin is gone, and all that's left is bones and their head hair."

"Ew!" Murdock winced.

"How can hair stick to a skeleton head?" I asked in disgust.

Megan grinned. "_That's _our line of work."

...

...

...

I dressed up in my CDC suit, and found my Georgia Ford FBI badge. Murdock had on a black trench coat, and a lump caught in my throat at who that reminded me of. We went to the house of the first victim - the blonde teenager. We questioned the parents and of course they knew nothing, but the little girl staring at us from the kitchen promised answers. Murdock and I trailed into the kitchen, making the girl with caramel blonde hair look very nervous.

"I'll be bad cop," Murdock whispered, stepping back. He folded his arms over his chest and buffed himself out. He looked ridiculous. I knelt down to the girl. "What's your name?" I asked sweetly.

"Lydia," she replied.

"Hey Lydia, I'm Lynn, and the guy behind me is Murdock," I introduced. "Do you know what happened to your sister?"

"Brenda was a good girl," Lydia remarked sadly. "Why did it kill her-?"

"_It_?" I repeated.

"What was it?" Murdock questioned in a deep voice, making poor Lydia look terrified.

"It was a-a-a skeleton!" she sputtered. "It had a cape, like a superhero!"

_A skeleton with a cape? What the..._

* * *

><p>In our motel room, I called Sam to see if he had his dad's journal, but he didn't answer. He never answers, and it's been almost five months. <em>He abandoned us!<em>

"I got nothing on skeletons with capes," Megan sighed, closing her laptop.

"Maybe the girl was lying," Kevin suggested.

"No, she was telling the truth," I argued. "We just need to work-"

Murdock came flying into our room looking excited. "Another girl just died!" he announced.

"And you're happy about that?" Kevin raised an eye.

"Well...no, I think it's a tragedy! But since it just happened, maybe we can learn more." Murdock explained. With no further words, we went out and piled into my blue Cobalt.

"Didn't you have a Minivan?" Kevin remembered.

"There's no kids with us," I pointed out. "No kids...no van."

...

...

...

At the scene of the crime the four of us walked in a row flashing our badges. "Any witnesses?" Murdock asked professionally.

"None," an officer replied. I found out in a matter of moments that this was not true. The backyard of the house to the left of us contained two children, a boy and a girl. They looked pretty suspicious.

"Excuse us," I led my group over to the fence and peered over the hiding children. "Hey," I alerted. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen what happened...would you?" I asked confusingly.

The boy quickly shook his head. He looks to be about eleven years old, with huge brown eyes and curly brown hair. The girl folded her arms over her chest. "You look young for cops." she remarked. She looks to be maybe thirteen, with long, brown hair and eyes as blue as the ocean.

"You're right," I confirmed. I can feel inhuman vibes coming from these kids. "I'm actually an angel in disguise, so how about you tell me what I need to know and no harm will come to you."

"Threatening kids, really?" Kevin deadpanned.

"Shut up Kevin," I growled.

"Kevin?" the girl repeated. "Kevin Tran?"

Kevin stared. "Uh..." he hesitated. "...no."

"Yes you are," the girl argued. "You're from Michigan."

I sighed. "This is going nowhere! Tell us what we want to know!"

The kids darted their eyes at me. "I think whoever is killing those women is one of us." the girl admitted.

"One of you?" Megan asked for me. "What are you?"

The girl gulped. "Follow us."

* * *

><p>They led us into their house. "Welcome," they put their hands into prayer and bowed. "I am Brooklyhn Speaks." the girl introduced. "And this is my brother, Bradley. We've never met an angel before."<p>

I nod. "I'm Lynn. This is Murdock, Megan, and Kevin. Megan's a superhuman, Murdock's a wizard, and Kevin is in advanced placement." I tried not to snicker.

"We are a peaceful race," Brooklyhn promised. "Which is why I don't understand why the murders are happening."

"What are you?" Megan asked again.

"We are dragon priests," Bradley answered.

"We pray to our dragon ancestors," Brooklyhn added.

"Dragons? You know dragons are the ones who released Eve last year?" I pointed out.

"We are aware," Brooklyhn sighed. "We prayed for them."

"So why is this dragon priest killing all these blonde women?" I pressed.

"It may be the Alpha," Bradley assumed. "Didn't he have a fling with a woman like that?"

"...the Alpha Dragon Priest?" I realized.

"If it is him, then we are all in trouble." Brooklyhn said in horror, her blue eyes flaring from her emotions.

"He sounds familiar," I mumbled. "Like someone told me about him before."

"He was not to be messed with when he ruled back then." Bradley noted.

"What happened to him?" Kevin wondered nervously.

"There was this human girl he was infatuated with ever since she was young. She eventually fell for his charms, and...she was sentenced to death by the dragons, and then they had witches put him in a permanent sleep." Brooklyh explained.

"How did he wake up?" Murdock asked, looking incredibly interested.

"A spell could get him awake," Brooklyhn answered. "Or maybe..."

"What?" Murdock squeaked excitedly.

"He and Lady Maya had a baby before her death," Brooklyhn remembered. "Their descendents can still exist today. Even the slightest trace of their presence can awaken Miraak."

"Miraak?" I repeated.

"Cool name," Megan commented. "I'll tell him when I see him." she said. We all look at her in confusion. "Come on. He's been killing blonde haired and blue eyed girls. I'm the perfect bait." she offered.

"No," Kevin denied. "No way."

"You don't decide what I do," Megan spat. "It's probably our only chance to stop him if we draw him out. How do you kill him?"

Brooklyhn and Bradley appear nervous. "Our bones are extremely thick. Stabbing or shooting us won't hurt." Brooklyhn informed.

"You might just want to blow him up." Bradley suggested.

"You'll willingly tell us how to kill the alpha of your species?" I said, stunned.

"We don't want anyone else to die." the siblings quickly said without hesitation.

* * *

><p>Megan let her hair down and went walking by herself through the city. The boys ad I followed her from afar in my Cobalt. We put a tracking device in her shoe just in case. Kevin sat in the passenger seat, looking horrified as he watched Megan. She crossed a street and walked along a sidewalk when she heard a voice behind her.<p>

_"Maya..."_

Megan turned around, but no one was there. She faced forward to walk again but something was right there in front of her. He. Was. Huge. He was taller than Sam, most likely 6'5 or 6'6, with short, dirty brown hair and dark eyes. He held a staff in his left hand; he wore what looked like steel plate chest armor and boots...and he wore a cape, but he certainly wasn't a skeleton.

Regardless, Megan screamed when he grabbed her with his right arm. "No!" Kevin yelped, jumping out of the car.

"Wait!" I hissed. The Alpha Dragon Priest growled when he saw Kevin running at him. He made his staff glow at the top, enveloping him and Megan in a bright light, and they were gone when it faded.

"Megan!" Kevin cried, looking all around for her. I sighed and zapped myself to him, grabbing his arm.

"We bugged her remember? We'll find her."

"He killed the other girls right where they stood," Kevin reminded. "Why did he take her?!"

"He probably wanted to kill her with no one else around!" I groaned. "Come on!" I zap us back to the car, where Murdock was using a piece of equipment to track Megan's bug.

"He took her to the opposite side of town, like the outskirts. I see a lot of trees."

I put my blue car into drive. "The woods. I heard there used to be caves that are now collapsed." Kevin remembered.

"You really are from Michigan." I slammed my foot down on the gas, sending Murdock back with a thud. I sped through the city, having to zap us through streets every time the police were onto us. By the time I made it out to nowhere, I snatched Murdock's equipment. "So we have to go into the woods." I sighed.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that Megan had gotten kidnapped by a who knows how old alpha dragon priest, the cave they returned to was pretty sweet. There were torches lit up everywhere, along with a large stone coffin that the alpha had most likely been sleeping in. The cape he wore wasn't fancy like Superman or Batman, it was dark grey and dirtied and ripped everywhere but heck it still looked cool.<p>

Okay, enough looking. It was probably time to die. "Make it painless," she requested, covering her face with her arms.

"What?" Miraak questioned. His voice was a little deep and it echoed, but it wasn't because of the cave.

"You're going to kill me, right?" Megan assumed, opening one blue eye to check him out.

Miraak appeared offended. "I am keeping you here with me to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" she asked, half nervous and half confused.

"You are the same as Lady Maya," Miraak answered. "Her face is yours. She lives on in you."

Megan opened her other eye and stared in shock. _Her face is yours. _Does that mean she looked exactly like Lady Maya? Wait a minute...Brooklyhn said even the slightest presence of his descendent could awaken him. Megan and Kevin drove through here two weeks ago, going to Kalamazoo to show Kevin her safe house, and telling him about how Colby almost burnt her kitchen down.

That was it. Megan has to be Miraak's descendent, Lady Maya's too. Is it that much of a coincidence that all three of their names start with M? Even Megan's brother's name starts with M! Does this make Miraak her great times a lot grandfather? Is she part dragon priest?! A piercing pain entered her gut, and she felt really nervous and sick.

* * *

><p>I knew something was wrong the moment we saw Brooklyhn and Bradley guarding what looked like an entrance to a cave. Well, Brooklyhn was guarding with her fists barred and Bradley was facing her, looking a little afraid. "What's going on?" I asked as we walked up to them.<p>

Kevin mumbled. Murdock put duct tape on his mouth to shut him up a few minutes ago. "Miraak is controlling me," Brooklyhn groaned. "I have to use any means necessary to keep you from going in. He will have me fight you to my death."

"What do we do?" I demanded, hearing Kevin whimper.

Brooklyhn looked at her brother Bradley. "Take them to her body. Get her out." she ordered.

"Who's her?" Murdock asked worriedly.

Brooklyhn faintly smiled. "Miraak is the only one who doesn't know. The dragon priests faked Lady Maya's death; they had witches put her into a permanent sleep, just like Miraak."

"What?!" I gasped.

"Murdock, you are a powerful wizard. I can feel it. You can awaken her." Brooklyhn promised.

"I'm the strongest level of warlock," Murdock gloated with a grin. "Do you have the spell?"

"It's inscribed on her tomb," she answered. "Bradley can help you get her. You have to hurry!"

Kevin ripped his tape off. "I'm staying here." he decided.

"I won't argue," I glance down at Bradley. "Where are we going?"

...

...

...

In just half an hour, I zapped us to England, stole a British police helicopter, mind tricked a pilot and flew us north of England to the ocean. Bradley was strapped to his seat, meditating, or maybe praying to his dragon ancestors, apologizing for going against them.

Fifteen minutes later we're dressed in deep sea diving suits and oxygen tanks. "We're here," Bradley yelled. Promptly, he jumped out of the chopper.

"Holy shit!" I yelped.

"Come on!" Murdock grabbed my hand and jumped us out without warning. I screeched through my mask, but Murdock's screaming completely overpowered me. We plunge into the ocean, where I forced myself to breathe (I technically don't have to but I've been doing it my whole life so I keep breathing) and swim down. Murdock and I swam towards Bradley, who was leading us to what faintly looked like an underwater island.

It makes me realize that it was Damon who told me about Miraak. He took Nephros to see the dragons, and he met Maya. Nephros would probably flip if ever got to see her again. No...not if. He _will _get to see her again!

* * *

><p>"Hey Grandpa," Megan called out sarcastically. "You hungry?"<p>

"My name is Miraak," he replied. "And we will go hunting later."

"Don't have to. Let me go and I'll get you some fast food."

"No, hunting is not fast."

Megan sighed. "Let me go?" she pleaded.

"You will stay here with me." Miraak bellowed. Electric balls of white light formed in his hands and he shot them out against a wall. _Was that magic?! _Megan asked herself. "Maya..." Miraak muttered, looking down at his palms.

"Can you tell me about her?" Megan wondered. "I mean, something else besides that I look like her?"

Miraak looked at her with a very faint smile, eager to tell the story of Lady Maya.

* * *

><p>"Please let me in," Kevin begged.<p>

"You are free to enter, but I'll have to stop you." Brooklyhn reminded.

"You can fight Miraak's control," Kevin urged. Brooklyhn shook her head. "Fight it! Don't let someone have power over you. Use your own power!"

Brooklyhn grunted, looking down at her hands. She cupped them, making electro white balls form. Kevin stepped back as she dropped to the ground, and he swore her skin started to morph. Well, not morph, but fade, and he saw bones where the skin was, but they weren't white; they were dark brown. Kevin starts screaming when Brooklyn's face faded into her skull.

"Go," she bellowed in an echoing voice. "I'm unleashing my true form and nothing..." it was getting harder for her to talk. "...can stop me."

Kevin understood. Miraak can't control her during the phase. He sped past her and tripped into the cave, noticing it slanted downhill a little, but that didn't matter. What did matter was whatever Miraak could be doing to Megan. _His _Megan.

* * *

><p>My legs hurt from all this swimming. Murdock took my hand to keep me swimming downwards. I barely touched the grass of the island as we swam past. "How are we going to pick up the coffin?" Murdock suddenly wondered. "Or do we have to wake her up underwater?"<p>

"Angel mojo hun," I reminded. "I got it."

"I'll help," Bradley offered. "We're almost to the graveyard." After a few minutes, we found the tomb of Lady Maya. "Lift it up; I have a chain." Bradley instructed. I let go of Murdock's hand and swam to the stone age tomb. I pressed up against the side with a grunt, then lowering my hand under the tomb and lift it up evenly, placing my other hand under to balance the weight.

Bradley quickly wrapped the chain around tightly. He handed me the leash and I groaned to keep the coffin floating. "Take her hand." Bradley ordered. One hand again?! I sigh as all the weight goes to one hand and my other hand take's Murdock's. Bradley takes Murdock's other hand and tells us to hold on. Now the boy speaks in an unfamiliar language.

_"Wuld...Nah...KEST!"_

The next thing I know a burst of air from below us plunges us at almost lightning speed towards the surface. When we breached, I immediately zapped us to Grandma's backyard. I strip my diving suit off and dropped to the ground.

"You can speak Dragon?" Murdock asked in astonishment, taking his diving suit off.

"I'm a dragon priest, of course I can," Bradley pointed out.

I turned over onto my back. "Are you okay, Love?" Murdock loomed over me.

"Never better," I replied. "Now get Lady Maya awake."

"Right," Murdock spun over to the stone coffin and read over the inscription carved into the side. Bradley held out his hand to me. I accepted, and let him help me up. The two of us stand back, listening to Murdock chant a spell that's about nine hundred years old. It's clear when he's done, because he steps away from the coffin.

"Move the lid off." Bradley requested. I obeyed, using my angel mojo to push the coffin off, and we all hear Lady Maya gasp to life. Bradley rushes over to her, touching her shoulder. "Lady Maya," he spoke next in Dragon language. It was deep and faintly echoed and was a lot scarier than Enochian.

Lady Maya recognizes that he is a dragon priest, so she calms down. Bradley helps her sit up, and I finally see her. "Oh my GOD," I croaked. "She looks just like...!"

"Like Megan," Murdock finished. "Could she be the descendent?"

"She has to be," Bradley agreed. "Lady Maya, Miraak has been killing women. He has taken their friend, your descendent!"

"My descendent?" Maya repeated. Her voice is beautiful, and almost faint British, like Nephros. She really does look like Megan but all grown up. The same facial expressions, the same blue eyes, the same side bangs, and Maya's blonde hair goes all the way down her back.

"She's barely clothed," I noticed. "I think she could fit into my mother's clothes, she's about the same height."

"Do you think Miraak figured out that Megan is the descendent?" Murdock wondered.

"If he did, he won't hurt her." Bradley promised, helping Maya out of her coffin.

She took a deep breath. "Is Maye alive? Did she have children? This...Megan?" she asked.

"Maye is not Megan's mother," Bradley informed her. "Lady Maya, you have beem sleeping for almost nine hundred years."

"Nine hundred..." Maya gasped. "Then everyone I know is...gone?"

"Not everyone," I corrected. I opened Grandma's back door. "Come with me, Lady Maya. No boys allowed."

Maya held her hand out to me. Only slightly startled, I take it and lead her inside and down to the basement. I found Mom's boxes of clothes, and go through the process of telling her how women dress today, underneath and on the outside. When I'm done, she's wearing Mom's dark red Aeropostale shirt and dark blue jeans. This is fucked up if you really think about it.

I take her to the bathroom and explain that. Next thing I know Maya keeled over and vomited in the toilet. I held her hair up and start running the sink. "Nine hundred years," Maya groaned, making the same expression as Megan when she's annoyed. It's starting to freak me out, more than when I met Serafina.

"Nephros and his friends took it a lot better than you did." I noticed.

"Nephros is alive?" Maya gawked.

"Yep," I help her stand up, and allow her to wash her face. I grab a brush and run it through her beautiful, ancient hair. "I'm Lynn, by the way. I'm Damon's sister." I introduced.

"Damon is a lovely man," Maya admired.

"Don't tell him that," I snorted. When we go downstairs, Murdock offered Maya some tic tacs, and her reaction was unforgettable.

* * *

><p>Kevin was clearly afraid of Miraak. He was big and he wore steel armor. But he had to be brave for Megan! Who knows what's happening to her? Kevin rushed into the depths of the cave, only to see Miraak and Megan knelt down at his coffin, reading the inscription on it.<p>

"It's in Dragon?" Megan awed.

"Yes." Miraak answered.

"MEGAN!" Kevin called out, stepping into view. Miraak darted his dark eyes over to the boy and growled.

"Kevin-?" Megan replied, just as Miraak grabbed her protectively.

"Let her go!" Kevin ordered.

"What is this?" Miraak demanded. "What are...you. I remember you." he glares at Kevin.

"You're suffocating me," Megan groaned.

"Leave, boy," Miraak instructed. "Now."

"Not without Megan." Kevin declared.

"Why?" Miraak spat.

"Because I love her." Kevin gulped. Megan died. _What?! He what?! What did he say?!_

Miraak released Megan and stomped over to Kevin, who stumbled back and screamed when Miraak lifted him up and threw him down on the ground. "Miraak!" Megan screeched, zapping herself over to them and grabbing Miraak's arms. He was obviously much stronger, but he resisted, which wasn't as obvious.

"Release me," he growled.

"Don't hurt him," Megan begged.

"This boy is nothing," Miraak roared. "Why should I obey you?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Megan admitted loudly.

This sent Miraak over the edge. "He cannot have you!" he bellowed, lifting his fist to do a final blow, when a woman's voice startled him.

"_Enough!"_

* * *

><p>We arived just in time. Kevin would have died right now if Maya wasn't here. Miraak looked over at us, and he about fell over. "Miraak," Maya greeted soothingly. "No more violence."<p>

Murdock stood next to Bradley and I, holding an unconscious Brooklyhn bridal style. "Maya," Miraak sighed, relaxing. This enabled Megan to let go of him and tend to Kevin, who was barely awake. She leaned over and kissed him passionately until he kissed her back. I grinned and bit my lip to keep from giggling.

Maya took Miraak into her arms and they held onto each other tightly. "And so once again the day is saved, thanks to Team Free Will." I announced. Megan gets Kevin up, and helps him over to us. "You look like you got beat up." I snorted. All Kevin does is glare at me.

Maya draws her attention to us, and gazes at Megan. "Oh my..." she awed. "She is beautiful. She is our descendent."

Megan blushes, causing me to snicker a little bit. "You might be the only one in the world who has nine hundred year old grandparents!" Murdock whispered to Megan. She rolls her eyes.

"So Lady Maya," I alerted. "Can you keep Miraak in line? Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone?"

"Yes." Maya promised. Brooklyhn started to come to, so Murdock set her down.

"Look sister," Bradley ushered. "Lady Maya lives before us."

Brooklyhn gazed at the ancient human woman and the first thing she said had me laughing forever.

_"Is Lady Maya wearing Aeropostale?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! Okay some disclaimers: Miraak and the idea of dragon priests and the dragon language all belong to Bethesda (just like the Hagravens) I was simply "borrowing" them for entertainment purposes. <strong>


	43. Family Remains

**This is actually the LAST chapter! I love this story too much to make it too long. At the end of the chapter will be info on the next story!**

* * *

><p>Megan took her "grandparents" to her safehouse in Kalamazoo to live for a while. I dug up all of Mom's clothes and gave them to Lady Maya, knowing she would put them to good use rather than sitting in Grandma's basement collecting dust.<p>

"I'm going to stay here with them for a while." Megan decided.

I phoned my brother Damon to let him know what happened, and he promised he would arrange for Nephros and Maya to see each other without any trouble, or more specifically a jealous Miraak.

A few nights later, I was making dinner while Juliet was in the bath, when someone knocked on the front door. That's odd...we live in the woods in the middle of nowhere in South Carolina. Murdock and I had this house built towards the end of summer, so it's really big and everyone gets their own bedroom for once, even the twins.

"Lucky," I murmured. Lucky walked with me to the door as I opened it. I saw a tall man with silvery blue eyes and white hair that was short in the front, but long on the sides, similar to Megan and Maya's side bangs. "Alingon?" I realized.

"Lynn," he spoke, and I knew for sure it was him because of his faint Nigerian-Yet-He's-White accent.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern. "Where's your friends?"

"Nephros continues to travel with Damon," Alingon answered. "Laena and Sarapai went on their own." he added as I let him inside.

"You only answered my second question," I pointed out. Alingon only stares at me with a blank, innocent stare. "Are. You. Okay?" I repeated.

"Oh, yes, I am well." he answered politely.

"You hungry? I'm making breakfast for dinner." I offered.

"Breakfast?" Alingon repeated. "That has those pancakes, yes?"

I cracked up, remembering his fetish for pancakes. "Yes Ali, pancakes. Take a seat in the kitchen and relax. Or you can go see Clifton, he's a lot bigger than the last time you saw him months ago."

My son easily remembers him, as do the twins. Alingon hangs out with them until Juliet finished her bath, coming down with clean, blow dried hair wearing pink Hello Kitty pajamas. "Who are you?" she hissed at Ali.

"I am Alingon," he inroduced politely.

"Are you Lynn's friend?"

"Yes."

"...okay. I'm Juliet." she introduced back.

"Time to eat," I bellowed out. Just on time, Murdock came in through the front door.

"Hi Murdock!" Juliet waved happily.

"Hi Jules!" he waved back, but quickly withdrew when he saw Alingon.

"Murdock, this is Alingon," I spoke. "Ali, Murdock is my...err..." how do I put it? "...mate?"

He understood. "Hello." he bowed in greeting.

"Nice to meet you." Murdock said a bit warily.

"Come eat with us, Love," I requested. "Juliet, grab Clifton."

...

...

...

We ate peacefully. Alingon was intrigued to learn about warlocks, and how they have to cast spells instead of just making it appear whenever they want. "They're not like Miraak." I purposely pointed out.

Ali nodded. "He was powerful." he remembered. I glared at Murdock, to make sure he kept his mouth shut.

Later, after I bathe my son and get him into pajamas and fed him a bottle, he sits contently in Alingon's lap. "He reminds me of Teivel, when he was this small." he reluctantly admitted. I swallowed, looking at my six month old baby. "Do not let him become corrupt like his father." Alingon begged.

"I'll try not to." I gulped, wondering if I should tell him Murdock killed Teivel.

* * *

><p>When Christmas came, it was one of the best days of my life. Juliet was here, not locked away by the Leviathans. It was Clifton's first Christmas, and he was "advanced" enough to open presents by himself. My baby's growing up and he's not even had his birthday yet.<p>

Speaking of birthdays...Cliffy's first birthday was one of the biggest get togethers ever. I didn't want everyone knowing where my family lived, so Lyra and Sarah offered to host it at their house, a state above us.

Their house became incredibly small as more people arrived, or shown up via angel express. I think my favorite toy Cliffy got was a miniature TARDIS, or the blue police box he had on his pacifier back when he used one, from Megan. She is so determined to make Clifton like _Doctor Who._

I wish I could say everyone showed up, but not Sam. He's just gone, abandoned us completely.

Anyways, this is also the day Clifton finally addresses me verbally in any way.

"Muh," he said.

"What?" I look at him in confusion.

"Muh," he repeated.

"Say Ma," Serafina translated.

"Ma?" I questioned. "Son, are you trying to say Ma?" Ma is what Sera calls Eisheth. Maybe he picked it up from her.

"Yuh," Clifton answered.

Oh my God. He's calling me Ma!

...

...

...

Next month, a week or two after the twins' second birthday, I got a phone call from Megan.

_"Lynn?"_

"Yes?"

_"Can you come to the church?"_

"I can, yeah. Is something up?"

_"I don't want to say,"_ she sounds so excited. _"Can you bring Cliffy?"_

"Sure," I said in confusion. I hang up and yell, "Son!"

"Yuh?" he says from the play room.

"Get your shoes. GG wants us to go see her."

"GG!" he squeals. He gets up from the twins' old kitchen set and runs to the door, where everyone's shoes are. He grabs his Yoda sandals and approaches me to help him put them on. "See GG." he said happily.

I lift him up, and fly us to Fairfield, where Kevin and Megan's church home is. We can't go in, obviously, so outside, we knock on the door, and wait. I put my son down, but he looks a little strange. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"No," he answered.

"What's wrong?" I'm worried now.

Clifton takes my hand just as the door opens. It's Megan, holding her water gun. "Go ahead." I said. She squirts us both. Clifton usually giggles when she gets him, but he was mute this time. I may panic now.

"Just stand right here," Megan whispered. She ducked into the church and about a minute or two later, two faces I haven't seen in a year stare at us in shock.

_"Dean? Sam?"_

* * *

><p><strong>and that's a wrap for "Lost Along The Way" :D thank you for the mass amount of reviews! the sequel can be found in my stories, labeled, "The Moment We Come Alive" so check it out if you'd like to keep reading!<strong>

**Disclaimers: Hagravens and Dragon Priests belong to Bethesda. Numerous characters in the entire story belong to either Simple Paradox or Niknakz93. Check out all their amazing Supernatural fics! Thank you for letting me write your characters :)**

**Deuces guys. **

**-Arlena4815162342**


End file.
